Cuando nos Volvamos a Encontrar
by Lil6969
Summary: Siempre había estado solo, sin tener nada —¿Hay alguien?— Y quien diría que la sonrisa del niño castaño iba a cavar un lugar profundo en su alma. Debía ser ilegal ¡Ya deja de sonreír así! [[ALERTA: BillDip (chicoxchico)]] Disclaimer: Todos los personajes excepto esta historia son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.
1. Prólogo

En lo profundo de un bosque

Estaba oscuro.

Hacía frío.

— ¿Hay alguien?

Silencio

— ¿Alguien puede oírme?

Nadie

Estaba solo

Completamente solo

Él, su derrota y su soledad.

* * *

 ** _Well c:_**

 ** _Esta historia la había empezado hace tiempo y es la primera que escribo._**

 ** _La historia se ambienta 4 años después del Raromagedón con el regreso de Dipper y Mabel a Gravity Falls *como se ha hecho de forma chiclé muchas veces, pero sí asdfg adoro lo cliché*_**

 ** _Nuestro hermoso demonio triangular hace su aparición... ¿De forma humana por alguna extraña razón?_**

 ** _¡Síganme leyendo!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Llegada

Siempre había estado solo, desde que tenía memoria, sólo se preocupaba por él y eso en sí era una ventaja, no tenía estorbos ni obstáculos. Incluso si ahora lo piensas bien cobra sentido:

No tenía nada.

Nada de qué preocuparse, nada qué cuidar, nada a qué prestar atención, nada que poseer.

Ese debió ser el factor detonante de querer dominar el mundo, planetas, galaxias… empezando por ese odioso pueblo de Gravity Falls. En el momento en que el destino decidió tenderle una mano ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer él más que aprovechar la situación?

Sin embargo cuando parecía estar en la cima, cayó. Pudo con él un niño de sólo 12 años. Y quedó en el olvido.

Los logros que había conseguido se esfumaron, exiliado de su dimensión su cuerpo fue destruido y sus poderes fueron sellados en una estatua en lo profundo del bosque de Gravity Falls. Pero algo pasó, no se fue, se quedó ahí al lado de su estatua con la 'extraña' (según él) estructura de un humano invisible. Estaba anclado a aquella estatua, no podía ni merodear los alrededores, nada. Era como si su alma fuese condenada a vivir exiliado en soledad.

Habían pasado exactamente 3 años y a pesar de los intentos de Bill Cipher por poder despegarse de aquel lugar nada resultó y se resignó a quedarse ahí, viendo a los pocos animales que de vez en cuando aparecían por esa zona. Se tuvo que acostumbrar a aquel lugar, a aquel frío constante que yacía desde su interior, a la oscuridad de las noches, a el florecimiento del bosque en las primaveras, la caída de las hojas en otoño, las lluvias y nevadas del invierno y a los molestos calores de la estación que más odiaba: el verano. Se acostumbró a estar solo, a hablar solo, a no tener nada… otra vez.

¡No era justo que esto le pasara a él! Sólo intentó dominar a la fuerza a un pueblo… que luego iría seguido del mundo entero… y de otras galaxias y quién sabe si otros mundos paralelos… Dominarlos y someterlos ante su poder, no era algo tan malo, ¿No?

Pero en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo sabía que había estado mal ¡Pero no lo iba a admitir! ¡¿El gran Bill Cipher admitiendo su error?! ¡Jamás!

En el otro lado de Gravity Falls un autobús se detenía en una parada familiar para dos castaños.

— ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo! — Gritó con emoción la castaña al bajarse del vehículo.

— ¡Agh! ¡Mabel, ayúdame con tus maletas! — Y sí, a Dipper se le seguía poniendo en duda su hombría. El chico aún poseía una estructura delgada y algo débil. A decir verdad, no habían cambiado en casi nada exceptuando su altura y algunos rasgos físicos que se acentuaban más en sus rostros.

— ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! ¡Es Gravity Falls! — Dijo con emoción como si no fuera obvio, mientras su hermano a duras penas intentaba bajar el equipaje que su gemela había dejado atrás al irse corriendo para bajar junto a Pato el cual llevaba abrazada junto a su pecho —Eres un debilucho DipDip — Se giró riendo hacia su Dipper ayudándolo.

El chico sólo le dedicó una cara de fastidio a Mabel ante el comentario, aunque no duró mucho, puesto que también se encontraba algo emocionado por haber vuelto a Gravity Falls luego de 4 años. Los años anteriores no pudieron ir por cuestiones de los padres de los gemelos y además Stan y Ford se hallaban constantemente de viajes en aventuras, pero este verano sería diferente, Stan y Ford decidieron quedarse en la cabaña del misterio para disfrutar con Dipper y Mabel… y Pato, claro…

La cabaña no había cambiado en nada, seguía tan rústica como siempre.

— ¡Tío Stan, Tío Ford! — Gritaron al unísono los gemelos al encontrar a sus tíos en la entrada.

— ¡Wow! ¡Niños! — Alcanzó a responder Ford antes de que se le tirasen encima en un caluroso abrazo tanto para él como para Stan, que no alcanzó ni a decir palabra cuando ya se habían lanzado. Pato se limitaba a refregarse su cabecita por las piernas de Stan y Ford como si de un gato feliz se tratara.

— ¿Mabel? ¡Mira que grande estás! —La castaña sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de Stan —Y Dipper… — Lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Dipper esperó expectante el comentario de su tío, no lo admitiría jamás, pero la opinión que Stan tenía sobre él le importaba muchísimo — Estás bien chico, ¡lograste pasar por unos centímetros a tu hermana por lo que veo! — Aprobó al fin, Mabel sólo hizo un puchero, era cierto, Dipper ahora medía 3 centímetros más que su hermana. Bastante observador, tío Stan.

Al parecer la cabaña aún seguía trabajando, pero Soos tenía el día libre y Wendy se hallaba en un campamento al cual había sido enviada con sus hermanos por su padre, por lo que la cabaña se había tomado el día.

Hablaron bastante sobre lo que habían hecho durante esos 4 años, Dipper seguía siendo tan curioso como siempre, interrogó hasta por si acaso sobre las aventuras de sus tíos, qué habían encontrado, los lugares a los que fueron, si habían misterios allí también al igual que en Gravity Falls y cuando las preguntas iban dirigidas a los gemelos, la mayoría eran respondidas por Mabel quien respondía con lujo de detalles.

La mañana pasó rápido, Mabel fue a visitar a Candy y a Grenda, seguro se emocionarían muchísimo tras verla luego de 4 años, habían mantenido contacto por internet, pero nada se comparaba a estar frente a frente, disfrutando como en los viejos tiempos, en cuanto a Dipper, volviendo a las viejas costumbres, dijo que iría a merodear por el bosque en busca de algo interesante. Tal vez aún había misterios por descubrir.

Quién diría que ese día efectivamente encontraría algo realmente interesante.

* * *

 **Iré actualizando rápido ya que como dije que tenía esta misma novela en Wattpad, tengo los otros capítulos ya listos**

 **El capítulo es meramente una introducción al inicio de la trama central de la historia c:**

 **Eso más que nada**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	3. ¿Encuentro destinado?

_Narra Dipper_

¡¿Era en serio?! Era tan sólo el primer día y ya me había perdido y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera llevaba nada encima, ni una linterna, ni una brújula ¡nada! El bosque había cambiado mucho de lo que recordaba, se encontraba mucho más frondoso, habían crecido más árboles, lo único bueno era que no era de esos bosques en los que encuentras pantanos o trampas de osos ocultas… O eso esperaba…

Caminé hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pequeño claro, la luz del sol llegaba justo en el centro haciéndolo parecer un lugar mágico, en el fondo esperaba hallar alguna criatura extraña, algún animal extraño o algo peculiar con lo cual distraerme en aquel extravío en el que me encontraba. Pero lo único que encontré fue un tipo de estatua, al acercarme noté la figura triangular que poseía y aquel ojo que recordaba tan bien. Era una estatua de Bill, Bill Cipher

—Qué demonios… —Susurré para mí mismo, me resultaba extraño encontrar esto en medio del bosque en lo que parecía un lugar alejado de todo. Me dio la impresión de que era la tumba de Bill, pero eso no era posible ¿Acaso a un demonio se le enterraba y tal como a un humano? No lo creo… Podría ser algo meramente simbólico, incluso pudo haber estado ahí desde el inicio de todo ese caos del 'Raromagedón'. Aún así me causaba cuidado, era sólo una estatua y sin embargo me sentía observado por ella. Acaricié por inercia el sombrero que solía levitar sobre la puntiaguda "cabeza" de Bill. Y lo que vi me asustó. Incluso me hizo caer sentado al suelo.

Me miraba, con expectación, con desesperación, impresión, con, con, con ¡Con qué sé yo! Había un chico sentado con la espalda pegada a la estatua, era rubio, con pecas, tenía los ojos color dorado, aún sentado se notaba que me ganaba por al menos una cabeza de estatura, su tez era algo tostada, vestía una camisa amarilla con moño, pantalones y zapatos negro.

No dejaba de mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par, no podía siquiera hablar, no me salían las palabras ¡Había salido prácticamente de la nada! ¡Casi me da un infarto! Pareció darse cuenta que lo veía y abrió la boca, pero justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, la cerró y continuó con esa miraba como esperando que yo le dirigiera la palabra. Me logré recomponer de a poco hasta que las primeras palabras salieron de mi boca

— ¿Q-Quién… eres? — Aún así la voz me tembló. Si creía que el chico frente a mí tenía los ojos súper abiertos, no fue así, los abrió aún más mostrando sorpresa y hasta un aire confuso.

—¿Pino? — Formuló tras unos segundos pensando en qué diablos, pero… Alto, alto, alto ¿Me dijo "Pino"? ¡¿Me llamó Pino?! Sólo una persona en mi vida me dijo así y esa persona era…

—Bill Cipher… — Todo pareció encajar, me recompuse y me paré lo más rápido que pude ¡¿Cómo podía estar él ahí teniendo aquella forma humana?! Se supones que lo habíamos eliminado, que ya no iba a volver, esto no es bueno, no era para nada bueno.

Mientras dudas iban y venían por mi cabeza confundida hice el ademán de irme inconscientemente, debía salir de ahí, incluso teniendo en cuenta que no sabía a dónde si estaba perdido.

—¡Espera! — Me detuvo —¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Sácame de aquí! —Estaba pasmado, no comprendía nada —¡Sácame de aquí! —Volvió a repetir.

No lo tomé en cuenta y me alejé lo más rápido que pude haciendo caso omiso a lo que me gritaba, ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Bill Cipher estaba muerto! O eso era lo que se suponía, lo habíamos derrotado ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Era su regreso? ¿Vendría por la revancha? Pero estaba junto a esa estatua de su antigua forma triangular… Y dijo que lo sacara de ahí ¿Eso significaba que siempre estuvo ahí? ¿Por cuánto? ¿Fue durante esos 4 años? ¡¿Cómo sobrevivió!?

Tantas preguntas me agobiaban y no me di ni cuenta cuando empecé a reconocer el camino y ya me encontraba frente a la cabaña. Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que al entrar me percaté de que Mabel y Stan estaban en la cocina haciendo lo que parecía que sería nuestra cena… ¿Al menos ellos saben cocinar?.. Lo pasé por alto y sólo los saludé y pasé de largo al laboratorio atrás de la máquina expendedora de Ford. Pato se encontraba durmiendo al lado de ésta.

Bajé las escaleras y él se encontraba frente a un telescopio examinando quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿Tío Ford? —Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había bajado ya que dio un leve respingo

—Ah, Dipper, sólo eras tú —Iba a mencionarle lo de Bill cuando justo me comentó —En los viajes con tu tío Stan encontramos tritones y sirenas con doble aleta en su colea ¡Fue impresionante! Al parecer la primera aleta la usaban para nadar, por lo que era más delgada que la otra, la cual tenía escamas levemente más gruesas y con filo que usaban para atacar si el peligro venía por las espaldas — Decía con emoción, no pude evitar que aquello me llamara la atención, pero seguía aturdido por todo lo de hoy.

—Eso es genial —Dije acercándome un poco más —Ehm, tío Ford, hoy fui al bosque y, bueno… Encontré algo interesan- —Justo cuando iba a seguir la mirada de Bill cruzó por mi mente, aquella mirada desesperada pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Dipper? —Reaccioné, me había quedado a la mitad de la frase — ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo interesante hoy en el bosque?

—Ah, sí… S-sólo encontré gnomos mu-mujeres… Eso…

—¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! Incluso podrías agregarlo a los diarios

—Sí… —¿Por qué mentí? Ni siquiera yo lo sé… Sentí pena por Bill, aunque sé que está mal, sólo… sólo me dio pena.

Me quedé un rato en el laboratorio con el tío Ford hasta que Mabel nos llamó para cenar, todo fue tranquilo, me di un baño y seguido me fui a acostar, hoy fue un día… extraño… en eso sentí un golpeteo familiar en la ventana

—¡Mira Dipper, está lloviendo! —Me informó Mabel mientras miraba por la ventana —Es extraño que llueva en pleno verano…

La lluvia no cesó en toda la noche y de vez en cuando me preguntaba si Bill estaba bien, pero ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Por qué pienso en ese demonio? Se lo merecía por malvado, sólo estaba recibiendo lo que se merecía ¿no?

La lluvia no sólo duró toda la noche, sino que el día siguiente perduró con mucha más intensidad. Mabel y yo íbamos bajando la escalera cuando oímos una voz familiar

—Esto sí que es un aguacero — Susurró una pelirroja entrando a la cabaña cerrando un paraguas, llevaba mínimo unas 4 chaquetas encima.

— ¡¿Wendy?!

— ¡Chicos! —Exclamó al girarse y vernos al pie de las escaleras —Mírense, son todos unos adolescentes, casi no los reconozco —Se acercó y nos dio un abrazo. Nos contó que seguía trabajando en la cabaña, iba a entrar a la universidad por lo que necesitaba dinero.

Encontramos también a Soos en la caja, ahora también Melody se había unido a la cabaña del misterio. Ambos se emocionaron al vernos de nuevo, aunque a pesar de que Melody nos vio sólo una vez nos reconoció de inmediato y Soos tuvo que recordar unos segundos para luego gritar "¡Mabel, Dipper!" y lanzarse a abrazarnos literalmente… Creo que me quebró algo.

Nos quedamos platicando los 5 toda la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde los chicos tuvieron que volver a casa en su hora de colación.

Mabel me pegó un codazo — ¿Y bien cerebrito? ¿Cómo van esas chances con Wendy? —Preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice levantando las cejas

— ¿Q-Qué? —Pregunté nervioso, en cierto modo Wendy sí se había vuelto más bonita de lo que ya era, pero no me gustaba como cuando tenía 12 años —Claro que no, de seguro tiene novio… Además ya no me gusta —Respondí lo más calmado posible a pesar de ser cierto, si mi hermana escuchaba algún temblor en mi voz o titubeo no tardaría en molestarme

—Eeh, Ya veo… —Pareció pensar unos segundos mientras tomaba a Pato del suelo para luego abrazarlo — ¡Mejor así! ¡Entonces yo encontraré novio primero! — Y se fue corriendo a comer mientras Stan nos gritaba que ya estaba lista la comida. Mabel y su positivismo…

Durante el almuerzo no hablaron más que temas triviales. Fijé mi vista a la estatua de Goldie que Stan había colocado en la cocina y recordé todo de golpe

— ¡Que idiota soy! —Dije parándome de la mesa con la mirada de Ford, Stan Y Mabel

— ¿Recién te das cuenta? —Rió burlándose de mí Stan. Mabel rió.

—No lo molestes tío Stan… ¡Porque puede que saque su nerd interior y te ataque con sus fórmulas matemáticas! — Bromeó de vuelta mi hermana a lo que Stan volvió a reír nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasa niño? — Preguntó Ford. ¡Oh, gracias! Al menos hay una persona en esta familia que no me molesta.

Sin embargo ignoré las bromas y el interés y corrí a mi habitación buscando alguna chaqueta y al bajar saqué un paraguas— ¡Tengo algo que hacer, ya vuelvo!

Se me quedaron mirando con cara de '¿Qué diablos?' más no intentaron detenerme a pesar de la lluvia, habían escuchado cosas más locas saliendo de mi boca por lo que no se preocuparon tanto.

Me había acordado de repente de Bill, así que me apresuré en adentrarme en el bosque, sin embargo, ¿A dónde? Ayer cuando lo encontré fue simple casualidad puesto que me había perdido. Seguí recorriendo por lo que suponía que habían sido unos 20 minutos, los 20 minutos más largos de mi vida y justo cuando creía haberme perdido totalmente pero esta vez muy lejos de aquel claro, me giré y lo encontré al fin.

Ahí estaba lo que fue la bestia de un solo ojo que casi logró dominar el mundo.

Pegado a la estatua, con las piernas recogidas y de brazos cruzados con la cabeza apoyada en ellos mirando al interior del vacío bosque. Mojado por la torrencial lluvia tal cual perro abandonado bajo un farol.

Me acerqué por un costado derecho nervioso ¿por qué hacía esto? Genial… Justo luego de actuar sin razón las preguntas lógicas golpeaban mi cabeza. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que puse el paraguas sobre su cabeza. Miró rápidamente sobre sí y se giró a verme y sonrió. Sonrió con odio.

—No vengas con esa alma piadosa, Pino —Escupió con resentimiento. Guardé silencio durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué… haces acá?

—… No sé — Respondió bajito, frunciendo el ceño hundiendo su rostro hasta la nariz entre sus brazos. Volvió la mirada a donde inicialmente la tenía.

Me quedé ahí un rato sin saber qué más hacer, ¿qué le dices a la persona que intentó matarte a ti, a tu familia y a tus cercanos y que ahora estás protegiendo de la lluvia con un paraguas?

—Sácame de aquí —Repitió al igual que el día anterior pero ya sin ganas

—No, yo… Ni siquiera sé por qué estás acá, se supone que estás muerto y tampoco es como si supiera hacerlo, y si supiera no lo haría.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Si no vas a sacarme ya vete…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Ignorando las palabras de Bill simplemente interrogué

—Dije que si no vas a sacarme, ya puedes irte —Repitió con un poco más de fuerza, de todos modos no le hice caso

—Y yo pregunté por qué estabas aquí — Cuando se trataba de conseguir respuestas era un obstinado.

Pareció haber perdido la paciencia — ¡Ya te dije que no sé, niño! ¡No sé qué hago acá desde hace 4 años! ¡Cuando me eliminaron desperté acá con el cuerpo de un humano! ¡Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ! — Sí. Había perdido la paciencia, hizo el ademán de pararse pero en suelo parecía arrastrarlo hacia sí nuevamente y entendí.

—Estás anclado —Susurré de repente ya dándome cuenta de todo. Bill Cipher estaba anclado a su estatua. Él se sorprendió unos segundos dándose cuenta que yo ya había hecho encajar la mayoría de mis piezas pero enseguida frunció su ceño volviendo la posición de su rostro en sus brazos.

—Sí ¿qué con eso?

* * *

 _ **Y aquí la cosa se pone interesante ¬v¬**_

 _ **¡Por cierto! La personalidad de Bill no es tan fuerte como antes ya que tras esos 4 años su egocentrismo -por así decir- bajó mucho por todo eso. Mi bebé Bill ;w; 3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Ayudando al ex enemigo

_/Narra Bill/_

Luego de 4 años en soledad alguien me había encontrado, era un chico de ojos y cabellos castaños, por un momento cruzó por mi mente la intención de hacer un trato con él para que me sacara, pero habían tres inmensos problemas 1. Nadie me podía ver 2. Mis poderes estaban sellados en aquella estatua 3. Aún haciendo el contrato ¿qué podía hacer un mísero humano para sacarme de ahí? Ni siquiera yo sabía el por qué estaba ahí, ni cómo salir.

Se había acercado con curiosidad al ver la estatua incrustada en el suelo y la inspeccionó unos segundos. Durante todo ese tiempo lo estuve mirando fijo, algo en él se me hacía familiar — Qué demonios… — Soltó de repente, su voz se me hizo aún más familiar. Acarició la superficie de mi sombrero y miró en mi dirección asustado cayendo al suelo. Me quedé mirándolo expectante hasta que caí en cuenta que me miraba a mí, abrí la boca para decirle algo pero enseguida me arrepentí. Era imposible que me estuviera viendo.

— ¿Q-Quién… eres? — Y lo tuve claro, me miraba a mí. Estaba confundido, ¿cómo podía verme? Ni los pocos animales que recorrían el bosque podían hacerlo, incluso con sentidos más agudos.

Pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, pude reconocer la temblorosa voz de inmediato.

— ¿Pino?

Se recompuso de inmediato — Bill Cipher… —me había reconocido. Se giró con completa disposición a salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía dejarlo ir.

— ¡Espera! — Le grité — ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Sácame de aquí! — Por más que le gritara el chico parecía pasmado, por lo que sólo atino a salir corriendo. ¡Agh, joder! — ¡Sácame de aquí! —Volví a gritarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había ido.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y aparentemente ese niño había hecho algo extraño, mi cuerpo si bien antes era como un alma invisible, ahora era totalmente físico. Pero seguía pegado a aquella cosa. Hacía frío, hacía mucho, mucho frío ¡Como odio el cuerpo humano! ¡Maldición! ¡Esa maldita forma física me estaba agotando! Era culpa de aquel chico ¡Dipper Pines! ¡Sí, él era el culpable de todo desde que me derrotó hasta que había tocado mi estatua y me dejó en este estado!.. Pero tal vez… sólo tal vez, también era mi culpa…

Había llovido toda la noche y al parecer la lluvia no daría tregua al día tampoco. Me encontraba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando sentí el cese de la lluvia, pero no sobre el bosque especialmente, sino sobre mi cabeza y cuerpo.

Miré hacia arriba: un paraguas. Miré a mi lado: un castaño nervioso e incómodo. Pino.

Le sonreí con odio ¿qué más podía hacer? El chico parecía compadecido por mí. Eso no señores, encájate tu compasión por donde te caiga…

—No vengas con esa alma piadosa, Pino

— ¿Qué… haces acá? —Respondió ignorando lo anteriormente dicho

¿Que qué hacía acá? Ni yo mismo lo sabía y era algo a lo que me había resignado a no pensar simplemente para no romperme la cabeza.

—…No sé — Susurré despacio. —Sácame de aquí — Le volví a insistir.

— No, yo… Ni siquiera sé por qué estás acá, se supone que estás muerto y tampoco es como si supiera hacerlo, y si supiera no lo haría.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Si no vas a sacarme ya vete.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Este chico me estaba sacando de quicio, ignoraba la mayoría de cosas que le decía

—Dije que si no vas a sacarme, ya puedes irte — Mi voz comenzaba a adoptar más fuerza

—Y yo pregunté por qué estabas aquí

¡Carajo! ¡Este niño no podía ser más irritante!

¡Dipper Pines debía ser! ¡Como odiaba a los Pines!

— ¡Ya te dije que no sé, niño! ¡No sé qué hago acá desde hace 4 años! ¡Cuando me eliminaron desperté acá con el cuerpo de un humano! ¡Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ!

Abrió los ojos cundo notó que no podía pararme. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Ya se dio cuenta…

—Estás anclado —Dijo en susurro lo bastante audible. ¿Cuán patético me veré en este momento? Mojado por la lluvia, alterado y más que obvio: humillado.

—Sí ¿qué con eso? —Dije escondiendo la mitad de mi rostro en mis brazos. Esa estúpida sensación otra vez. Sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de mi actual estado, de mi derrota, de mi destierro, de estar mojado, de haber perdido sus poderes, de estar siendo compadecido bajo el paraguas de un Pines. Sentía vergüenza de lo que me había convertido

Antes era grande ¡Gigante! Todos y todas las otras dimensiones me respetaban, me temían y ahora…

Ahora no quedaba nada. Sólo sombras.

Ahora sólo era un humano con aspecto de adolescente demacrado. El destino me pisoteó luego de haberme tendido la mano, me engañó. ¿Pero no era lo mismo que lo que hacía yo en mis tiempos de gloria? Tender la mano, ayudar y traicionar o usar ¿Acaso el destino no había hecho lo mismo conmigo que con lo que yo le hice a otros?

 _/Narra Dipper/_

Estaré loco, pero en ese momento Bill me pareció algo indefenso. Como un niño amurrado.

—Ya vete —Volvió a repetir ya por tercera vez

Extrañamente no me quería ir, no quería dejarlo solo aquí, se veía tan solo…

Por alguna razón me acordó a mí mismo, pero yo al menos tenía a Mabel a mi lado, ella nunca me dejaría solo ni yo a ella. Pero Bill no tenía a nadie en esos momentos, y tal vez jamás lo tuvo.

Me agaché teniendo como soporte la punta de mis pies mientras seguía sosteniendo el paraguas con mi mano derecha, y con la izquierda abracé un poco mis piernas, sí que hacía frío. Bill me miró de soslayo.

— ¿no… tienes poderes, cierto? — Interrogué… Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco. Ni yo mismo creía lo que le iba a proponer.

—De ser así ya hubiera intentado dominar el mundo por segunda vez — Respondió arrastrando con odio cada palabra.

—Si hubiera una forma de… — Me miró con interés, había captado mis intenciones —sacarte de aquí, ¿Qué harás luego de eso? ¿Qué serías luego de… eso? —pero luego de formular aquellas últimas preguntas su interés pareció esfumarse.

—Olvídalo niño. Seguramente seguiría siendo un patético humano como tú. —Espetó a la defensiva, fruncí el ceño, él me lo ponía difícil.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí toda una eternidad? —pregunté intentando captar su atención otra vez, más no parecía funcionar — Morirás con este frío, además no puedes moverte como para conseguir comida o agua. Morirás solo en el olvido como "un patético humano" — Noté cómo lo último dio efecto en Bill, se removió levemente incómodo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres intentar? — Soltó al fin dirigiéndome la mirada, le sonreí ampliamente, lo había logrado. Bill se me quedó mirando con los labios levemente separados, ¿se había sorprendido? Pero ¿de qué?... Bueno, daba igual.

Me paré mientras ponía el paraguas en su diestra. Su mano estaba fría.

Comencé a examinar más minuciosamente la estatua de Bill. Intentaba tomar en cuenta cada detalle pequeño para encontrar la forma de despegarlo, sin embargo ni estaba seguro si lo iba a lograr, tal vez la estatua ni siquiera era el factor para desanclarlo.

No quería admitir que no había encontrado nada luego de haber logrado que el ex demonio triangular aceptara. Y justo cuando iba a rendirme una corazonada me hizo tomar la mano de la estatua de Bill, el rubio se dio vuelta rápidamente para mirarme, dándome a entender que había funcionado.

Ya no se encontraba anclado, lo había conseguido. Bill se paró con algo de dificultad, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a tener que sostenerse con dos piernas humanas. Me quedé mirándolo algo fascinado desde el suelo, aún sosteniendo la mano.

—Seré tu problema de ahora en adelante —Sentenció de la nada, espera, ¿Qué? ¿Mi problema? —No sé lo que es ser un humano, sólo sé que se siente asqueroso —Dijo mientras examinaba sus manos. Agarró un mechón de su cabello, lo miró con desinterés y luego lo volvió a dejar en su lugar para dedicarme una sonrisa socarrona. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios. Sentí la sangre subir a mi cara, pero no me podía mover — ¿O creíste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente, niño?

Oh, no. En qué diablos me había metido…

* * *

 _ **Sí, cariño ¿Con qué demonio te has metido? :'c**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Primera Noche

_/Narra Bill/_

—Entonces… ¿Él es Billy Miles? — Interrogó con poco convencimiento Ford. Me limité a hacer lo que mejor me venía: mentir. Sonreía con cara de "Sí, soy Billy Miles, un humano común y corriente y toda la historia que acabamos de contar su sobrino y yo sobre que soy sólo un chico buscando alojamiento a cambio de trabajo en la cabaña del misterio es cierto. Sí, totalmente cierto. Sí que sí".

—A mí me parece perfecto, necesitamos un esclav- digo, un trabajador más para los días sábados y domingos. Soos, Melody y Wendy siempre faltan porque según ellos necesitan descansar ¡Já! ¡Para el dinero no se descansa! Jóvenes de hoy en día… —Comentó Stan sin pizca de desconfianza.

—Está bien… —Aceptó al final Ford, pero se acercó a susurrarle algunas cosas a Pino las cuales no logré oír. Seguramente eran cosas como de que tuviera cuidado conmigo o que no nombrara nada de tal cosa y tal cosa y bla bla bla, ese Seis dedos…

Me causaba cuidado la ausencia de Estrella Fugaz, hasta que la vi bajar las escaleras para lanzarse a abrazar a Dipper, quien le correspondió con confusión.

 _"_ _Aún pienso que es extraño que dos hermanos se lleven bien…"_ pensé.

— ¡Dippeeeeer! ¡¿Me perdonarías si te abandono esta noche?! Quedé de hacer una pijamada con Candy y Grenda.

Vi como el castaño me miró incómodo. Ya veo, aún temía de mí. Eso me hizo sentir ligeramente superior.

Suspiró —Está bien…— Estrella Fugaz apretó aún más su abrazo hasta el punto que casi estrangula a Dipper.

Y luego de todo aquello pareció haber reparado en mí, no se había percatado de mi presencia. Me miró sonriendo — ¡Hola, soy Mabel que rima con papel!

—Soy Billy —Sonreí con cortesía — Lindo suéter —Agregué. La castaña agrandó aún más su sonrisa

— ¡Gracias chico lindo! —Respondió riendo —Por casualidad… ¿Eres el novio de Dipper?

— ¡Mabel! —Reclamó completamente rojo Pino, no habían cambiado mucho estos dos.

— ¡Solo bromeaba! —Se burló Estrella Fugaz. Reí por la reacción de Pino.

La habitación de invitados estaba con goteras que aún no reparaban debido a que no pensaban que alguien iría a ocupar esa habitación, por lo que no me negué cuando Stan dijo que durmiera en la habitación de Mabel y Dipper, este último me miró con una mueca por lo que no pude hacer más que soltar una risita, aquella situación se me estaba haciendo divertida.

Pino me prestó un cambio de ropa: Una sudadera que a él le quedaba grande y un pantalón de pijama.

A la hora de dormir él se acostó en la cama de Mabel y me cedió la suya.

Había tenido frío durante todo el día, y ahora no era la excepción, me empezaba a hartar de tener siempre las manos frías. Cuando Pino me había pasado el paragua en el bosque pude notar la temperatura cálida de su mano. Afortunado. Tampoco podía calentarme en esa cama vacía, tenía que encontrar una forma de eliminar el frío y creo que la había encontrado.

Cuando el chico pareció haberse dormido me paré y con total descaro me metí en su cama apegándome a su cuerpo, total debía hacerse cargo ¿no? Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, el castaño estaba calientito, sin embargo al sentir el peso de otra persona en la cama se removió hasta abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que me había colado en su cama.

— ¿B-B-Bill? ¡S-Sale de acá! —Intentó incorporarse, pero se vio detenido por el brazo que había cruzado por su cintura para mantenerlo ahí.

Mierda, Pino quédate quieto y dame calor.

—Hace frío, duérmete —Reclamé apretando más el agarre de mi brazo en su cintura, forcejeó en silencio unos segundos hasta que se rindió. Cerré mis ojos, el sueño ya me estaba ganando y el calor que me daba el chico extrañamente me tranquilizaba. —Buen niño —Susurré contra su cabello adormilado.

 _/Narra Dipper/_

¡¿Qué diablos se cree entrando de la nada a mi cama?! O bueno… La de Mabel, ¡Como sea! Justo cuando estaba durmiendo de lo mejor, no muchas veces logro conciliar bien el sueño, él viene y detiene la oportunidad.

El agarre que tenía el mi cintura me tenía incómodo. Menos mal que estábamos a oscuras y mi gran sonrojo no se podía apreciar. Al calmarme un poco noté que Bill ya se había dormido, no sabía qué hacer ¿le pegaba una patada para que saliera de la cama?.. No, Bill es capaz de matarme si hago algo así, aún siendo humano ahora sabía que era capaz de todo si está enojado. Genial, ahora no podía dormirme, maldito seas Bill Cipher.

Intenté moverme, pero el agarre no me lo permitía, miré hacia arriba, encontrándome de frente con el rostro del mayor. Respiraba con total tranquilidad, pausadamente. Noté cómo los cabellos dorados caían de forma desordenada por su frente y mejilla, tenía unas casi imperceptibles pecas en su rostro, sus pestañas eran largas y tenía una nariz perfilada dándole un toque juvenil… y pensar que realmente tenía cientos de años como demonio. Me quedé embobado mirando cada detalle en lo que creo que fueron 20 minutos. Bajé la vista hasta llegar a la sudadera levemente abierta que mostraba las clavículas del rubio, perfectamente marcadas. Aparté la vista avergonzado ¿Qué rayos hago viendo dentro de la sudadera de otro chico?

Mentiría si dijese que dormí bien… Porque realmente no dormí nada.

Me había levantado antes que Bill debido a que simplemente había pasado toda la noche en vela, saqué ropa y me dirigí al baño. Tenía unas ojeras inmensas y mi aspecto recién levantado no ayudaba mucho. Me di un baño y seguido me vestí. Al entrar a mi habitación vi a Bill sentado en la cama frotándose los ojos, al verme entrar frunció el ceño pero enseguida sonrió con burla —Hey, cariño, ¿no te gustaría volver a la cama? —bromeó haciéndome sonrojar ¡Agh! ¡Como me enoja!

Me limité a ignorarlo y le tiré a la cara otra sudadera

—Tu ropa debería estar seca, ponte eso, te dará menos frío. Dejó de llover pero la humedad aún no se ha ido

Parecía su madre cuidándolo de ese modo.

Me miró serio durante unos segundos, realmente no entendía esos cambios que tenía y seguido sonrió, pero no de la forma en que suele hacerlo con odio contenido o con burla o sarcasmo, lo hizo de forma tranquila, casi sincera. Maníaco bipolar.

Mabel llegó minutos luego de que mis tíos, Bill y yo habíamos terminado de desayunar, justo cuando me encontraba regañando a Bill por intentar deslizar el filo de un cuchillo por el dorso de su mano.

—Sólo quería ver cuál es la resistencia de la piel humana al ser cortada —Se excusó

— ¡¿Qué tipo de tonta excusa es esa?! — Le recriminé, se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saludó alegremente Mabel irrumpiendo en la cocina — ¿Qué hacen?

—Disfrutamos tiempo juntos —Respondió el rubio posicionando su mentón sobre mi cabeza y colgando sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo. Mabel destelló corazoncitos.

— ¡Dipper! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Me reclamó mi gemela riendo ¿Qué diablos le iba a explicar? ¡Bill solo se estaba burlando de mí!

—No es cierto, Mabel. — Separé a la fuerza al mayor de mí —Billy te está tomando el pelo —por un momento casi olvido que lo había presentado como Billy.

—Pino miente.

Mi gemela miró a Bill confundida

— ¿Pino? — Oh no… No, no, no, no. La sonrisa de Bill se fue lentamente y yo me quedé estático. Y Mabel lo notó. Culpables. — ¿D-Dipper? —Buscó mi mirada en busca de respuestas, se veía muy confusa y mis nervios me estaban traicionando. Vamos Bill, este es el momento que sales con alguna creíble mentira ¿no era tu especialidad? sin embargo el chico me miró con cara de "Ups" dejándome el cargo de la excusa, excusa que nunca llegó a mí.

—Billy es Bill —Solté. Directo. Sincero. Me miró aún más confundida

— ¿Bill? —Repitió intentando encajar las piezas — ¿E-El Bill que nosotros conocemos? ¿B-Bill Cipher? — Dijo eso último mirando al rubio

—Debías inventarte algo —Me dijo el mayor mirándome con cara aburrida para seguido mirarse las uñas desinteresadamente —No decirle la verdad, ahora va a correr y decirle a Seis Dedos y me querrán matar y ahora que soy humano no podré hacer nada y-

—Wow, wow, wow ¿Qué? —Interrumpió Mabel — ¿Un humano? ¿Pero p-por qué? Dipper ¿por qué no me contaste nada de esto? — Me miró con pena, es cierto que nos contamos todo.

—Yo… No tuve tiempo. Ni tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Pues… —Dijo la castaña sentándose de forma demandante en la mesa indicándonos con la mirada que ambos nos sentáramos, a lo que obedecimos —Adelante, ahora hay tiempo. Quiero todo con lujo de detalles.

Y así fue, le conté todo desde cuando me perdí en el bosque hasta cuando minutos antes Bill había intentado cortarse con el cuchillo. Claro que omitiendo la noche anterior donde el rubio se había colado en su cama

—Entonces eres humano —Dijo Mabel mirando a Bill

—Sí —Contestó simplemente el rubio a mi lado con tranquilidad.

— ¡Eso significa un nuevo misterio! —Gritó de repente poniéndose de pie golpeando con ambas manos la mesa — ¡Dipper, un nuevo caso para los gemelos misterio!

—Espera, ¿qué? — Pregunté atónito, pensé que se enojaría conmigo o algo por el estilo

— ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¡Bill no sabe cómo llegó a convertirse en humano ni por qué fue expulsado de su mundo! Además esa estatua que dijeron estaba en medio del bosque ¿no te parece sospechoso? Es como si nadie quisiera nunca que la encontrara, además ¿por qué Bill permaneció pegado a ella? ¡Un nuevo misterio! —Terminó de hablar mi hermana casi sin aliento. Bill pareció haberse interesado en las palabras de mi gemela. Miré a Bill y éste me devolvió la mirada

— Quiero mis poderes de vuelta —Sentenció el ex demonio.

¿Qué era esto? Si mi hermana y Bill se confabulaban no habría escapatoria para mí, ambos eran tercos y obstinados. Aunque he de admitir que la idea de un nuevo misterio se me hacía bastante tentadora.

Al final no me quedó más que aceptar sus locuras. Quedamos de ir los 3 al bosque en la tarde.

El trayecto por el bosque fue en silencio… O eso me gustaría decir. Por alguna razón Bill y Mabel congeniaron de inmediato e iban riéndose de estupideces atrás de mí mientras yo intentaba recordar el camino. No sabía cómo mi hermana podía olvidar tan fácilmente que Bill fue la persona que la encerró en esa burbuja e intentó dominar Gravity Falls y todo el mundo. Sin duda tenía un gran corazón, tanto así como para olvidar las faltas.

Al encontrar por fin la estatua de Bill, Mabel se acercó a verla, pero de inmediato su atención se vio atraída por una ardilla que se encontraba unos metros más allá, salió persiguiéndola dejándome solo con Bill ahí. Ah, Mabel…

Bill se agachó para rozar sus dedos contra la fría estatua.

—Soy hermoso —Dijo con egocentrismo. Lo ignoré y también me agaché sacando de mi sudadera el tercer diario, lo inspeccioné aún sabiendo que nada de esto aparecía ahí — ¿Cuánto dura un humano en soledad? —preguntó de la nada.

—Uhm, no lo sé. Creo que depende

— ¿Depender de qué?

—De la fuerza de voluntad, supongo… —Respondí no muy seguro. Me extrañó el tono que había usado para preguntar.

—Pude haber tenido todo y tú me detuviste ¿por qué? —Esta vez se giró para encararme.

—Gravity Falls es mi segundo hogar luego de California. No podía dejar que un capricho tuyo lo destruyera y menos con sus pobladores y la gente que quiero.

—Pude haber tenido todo —Repitió —Y unos niños de 12 me derrotaron. —Pasaba sus dedos por un costado de lo que había sido su forma de demonio —Me dejaron solo, todos —Cualquiera diría que lo dijo con odio. Pero yo vi algo más que eso: tristeza.

— ¿Fue… triste? —Me atreví a preguntar luego de un corto silencio. Me miró sonriendo con odio, como detestaba cuando sonreía así.

—Tú no lo entenderías. Dipper Pines.

* * *

 _ **Wilp here**_

 _ **Me encanta romper las personalidades frías ajhddn ¿Se notó más BillDip, cierto? 3**_

 _ **Well, como verán ¡Un nuevo misterio! ¡Sí! Porque Gravity Falls no es nada sin sus misterios misteriosos ajshd 3 3**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	6. Sonrisas

_/Narra Bill/_

—Tú no lo entenderías. Dipper Pines.

El castaño frente a mí frunció el ceño "ya no soy un niño, puedo entender las cosas" aún no teniendo poderes Pino era un libro abierto. Me pareció adorable. Quería molestarlo, levanté mi mano y puse mi índice al comienzo del puente de su nariz y lo deslicé reparando cada detalle con lentitud hasta llegar a la punta, el chico se había engrifado como gato y se separó del contacto, pero no me iba a detener. Por alguna razón me gustaba sacarle reacciones así al muchacho el cual intentaba evitar contacto visual tratando inútilmente no sonrojarse. Me acerqué sutilmente a su oído.

— ¿Te gustaría entenderlo? — Susurré lamiendo su lóbulo. Dipper se paró rápidamente y con una de sus mangas tapó su oído, cerró sus ojos con fuerza como queriendo desaparecer inútilmente de aquella –para él- incómoda situación, yo en cambio estaba más que divertido. Este niño me puede hacer el día.

— ¡J-Jódete, Bill! — Dijo yéndose en la dirección por donde habíamos llegado — ¡Y ni pienses que te ayudaré! — Vi como me dejaba dando enojados y pesados pasos mientras lo perdía de vista.

Que desperdicio. Mi estómago crujió, oh, cierto, ya debía ser hora de comer. Mientras pensaba en eso Estrella Fugaz se acercó corriendo a mi lado

— ¿Y Dipper? —Preguntó

—Se fue —Me miró entrecerrando sus ojos mientras ponía su mano en su mentón pensando.

—Le hiciste algo —Acusó

—Pino se molestó porque le gasté una broma —Dije parándome recién

—Bill, deja de meterte con mi hermano ¿qué tienes con él?

—Es una de las personas que arruinó mis planes —Dije con obviedad —Además no es mi culpa que tu hermano sea tan vergonzoso. Me divierte ver las reacciones que tiene

Empezamos a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña, hablar con Estrella Fugaz era fácil, tenía tema para todo, se reía de todo y sobre todo era mucho más sociable que Pino. Podía llevar fácilmente una conversación, cosa que su gemelo no podía, se trababa y a veces no sabía qué responder a menudo uno debía llevarlo en la conversación. Jugaba con sus manos cuando no sabía qué hacer, miraba a en todas direcciones con tal de evitar la mirada cuando le incomodaban las miradas, pensaba demasiado sus palabras, como si temiera equivocarse en cualquier momento.

Creo que le estoy dando mucha importancia a Pino. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Mi prioridad debía ser el poder recuperar mis poderes y volver en busca de explicaciones al Congreso de Demonios que se hallaba en mi dimensión. Tal vez intentaría dominar el mundo otra vez, someter gente a mi merced, usarla. De hecho ya debería estar planeando todo eso. Mi vuelta al trono en gloria y majestad.

Pero no.

Destino inútil.

Me tenía como humano teniendo una charla sobre las aventuras de Estrella Fugaz cuando fue en busca del cabello de unicornio.

Me preguntaba si Dipper ya había llegado a la cabaña… Joder, ya basta ¿Qué tenía ese niño para aparecer de la nada entre mis pensamientos?

Al llegar a la cabaña nos enteramos que el castaño aún no llegaba, todos supusimos que seguía merodeando en el bosque.

Comimos y Stan me dijo que fuera a trabajar tras la caja, genial, sin Dipper aquí para explicarme las cosas para parecer un 'humano normal' iba a ser difícil, o eso es lo que pensé hasta que Mabel me acompañó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me explicó todo lo que debía hacer y a decir verdad, era bastante sencillo. Estrella Fugaz me acompañó toda la tarde, me daba risa cómo la necesidad de esa niña por conseguir un novio no había cambiado en nada; le coqueteaba (o intentaba coquetear) a todo adolescente que entraba a la tienda.

 _"_ _O tiene un gran corazón o simplemente tiene amnesia"_ pensaba a ratos cuando volvía a sentarse a mi lado amurrada por haber fallado otra vez en su objetivo. Estrella Fugaz no era nada rencorosa, se podría decir que olvidó completamente todo lo que le hice a ella y a su hermano, incluso a este pueblo y pasó de página como si de un cuento se tratara.

El sol se estaba poniendo y mi turno había terminado. Hice un trabajo bastante decente a mí parecer, iba orgulloso de eso hasta que llegué a la cocina y el viejo Stan me preguntó si su sobrino había llegado ya.

—Dipper no ha llegado… O al menos no lo he visto —Respondí simplemente —Puedo ir a buscarlo si quieres —Le propuse y me miró dudando

— ¿No es con nada a cambio? —Instintos de estafador.

—… Nop

—Está bien. Cuando lleguen dile que quedó pizza en el microondas

—Seguro —Dije saliendo. ¿Dónde mierda se había metido ese niño? Empezaba a oscurecer y ni rastro de él.

Empecé a buscarlo por el bosque, pero ni rastro de él ¡¿era en serio?! Si no lo hubiera molestado no habría estado en aquel lugar buscándolo… Aunque no me arrepiente de haberlo hecho, como ya dije, las reacciones de Pino me divertían bastante, y verlo así de avergonzado me hizo sentir mejor, las preguntas que yo mismo había empezado a hacerle me habían dolido y eso no era bueno. Yo no soy débil y no me mostraré así jamás ante nadie, ni menos ante un Pines.

Dejé de lado un momento mis pensamientos y comencé a gritar el nombre del castaño el cual se negaba a aparecer. Llevaba buscándolo un buen rato hasta que lo encontré durmiendo bajo un pino. Qué ironía

Un Pino durmiendo bajo un pino.

Lo tomé con tal delicadeza para cargarlo en mi espalda que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí ¿Desde cuándo yo había tenido tanto tacto hacia alguien?

Tal vez este niño sí me estaba afectando.

Pero ¿Desde cuándo? Traté de evocar todas las memorias que tenía de él mientras caminaba por el bosque desierto. Al inicio lo subestimé como un simple niño jugando a resolver misterios con su hermana gemela igual o más infantil que él, en que gran error había caído, error el cual sólo me vine a dar cuenta cuando me tenían completamente acorralado en mi gran derrota.

¿En qué momento? ¿Desde cuándo? Comencé a recordar con más detalles, cuando lo vi por primera vez tras el trato con Gideon, cuando me venció por primera vez, cuando me poseí su cuerpo, cuando me enfrentó por segunda vez, cuando inicié el Raromagedón, cuando salvó a Estrella Fugaz, cuando nos enfrentamos por última vez, cuando fue el primero en encontrarme, cuando sin ninguna razón me protegió de la lluvia, cuando… Paré en seco. Ahí estaba, lo había encontrado.

La sonrisa de Dipper. La primera sonrisa sincera que no me habían dado nunca.

 _/Narrador Omnisciente/_

Mientras su cabeza se hacía un caos, el chico apoyado en su espalda comenzaba a espabilar, primero se preguntó quién demonios lo cargaba, pero al darse cuenta de que era Bill se calmó. El mayor lo había encontrado.

Había caminado nublado por el enojo y terminó perdido, terminó por admitir que su sentido de la orientación era un asco.

No quería despertar aún, por lo que dejó su cabeza donde estaba (en la nuca del rubio) sin embargo no pudo cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Sentía las manos frías del rubio en sus muslos ¿Cómo podía tener siempre las manos heladas? _"La gente de manos heladas son de corazón cálido"_ recordó las palabras que su hermana le había dicho hace un tiempo, ¿Acaso Bill tenía el corazón cálido? _"¿Cuánto dura un humano en soledad?"_ ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? ¿Bill se sentía solo? Pff, eso era imposible, era un demonio sin corazón ni sentimientos, no sabía tener tacto y no le importaban los sentimientos ajenos, había intentado dominar el mundo y dañar a gente inocente, eso, para Dipper, era razón suficiente para creer que el ex demonio que ahora lo cargaba era un despiadado incapaz de sentir algo… Pero ese era el problema, es un ex demonio, es un humano ahora…

No quería pensar más en eso, se le hacía un lío en la cabeza e inconscientemente aferró sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor del cuello del mayor, que al percatarse del gesto se dio cuenta que la maraña de confusiones de chico que llevaba en su espaldas había despertado

— ¿Hace cuánto que llevas despierto? — Preguntó pegándole un cabezazo hacia atrás al menor, que lo recibió certero en la nariz.

— Auch, me dolió — Reclamó soltando algunas lágrimas

— No seas niña, Pino.

— Y tú no seas tan tú

— No puedo dejar de ser yo. Idiota

— Idiota tú

— Alguien despertó de mal humor, y eso que te estoy cargando con tanta dedicación — reclamó lastimero — Podría dejarte caer fácilmente — Quitó las manos en ademán de soltarlo, lo que causó que Dipper se asustara y afianzara mucho más el agarre de sus brazos y de paso enterrando el rostro en el cuello del mayor, sin embargo sólo era una de las bromas del rubio, puesto que volvió a tomarlo nuevamente. Bill se rió del chillido que había dado el chico.

—No me sueltes —Le reclamó aún un asustado castaño contra su cuello. La sensación del aliento del menor contra su cuello le hizo cosquillas.

—… No lo haré. ¿Es que acaso no soy de fiar? —rió porque sabía que no lo era

—N-No lo sé… Eres contradictorio…

— ¿Mh? ¿Por qué?

El camino poco a poco se le iba haciendo familiar, estaban cerca de la cabaña, más nuestro castaño no quería llegar. Se le estaba haciendo agradable la extraña charla que mantenían. No muchas veces podía mantener una conversación fluida.

—Bueno, ehm, al inicio eras despiadado y querías conseguir las cosas a como dé lugar y ahora… sólo eres un humano siendo amable conmigo quien arruinó tus planes —Dijo lo último bajito, temía que se enojara si le recordaba que ahora era un humano sin poder alguno.

— ¿Y qué más quieres que haga? Me quedé sin nada otra vez —Soltó dándose demasiado tarde de lo que había confesado, esperaba que Dipper lo hubiera pasado por alto

— ¿Qué significa eso? — _"Claro que no lo pasaría por alto, el chico no es idiota"_ se recriminó en su mente

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso. De no tener nada otra vez

—Llegamos, ya bájate de mi espalda o tu tío dudará de tu hombría niño.

Evidentemente habían llegado, Dipper había tenido el rostro pegado al cuello del mayor la mayoría del camino y no se había dado cuenta. Meditó unos segundos y se bajó de la espalda de Bill, quien supo cómo zafarse de las preguntas del castaño una vez más lo que no dejaba muy contento a Dipper. Odiaba quedarse con las dudas.

Entraron a la cabaña y subieron de inmediato al segundo piso, Dipper se percató que su gemela estaba durmiendo y antes de entrar al cuarto dio una mirada a las espaldas de Bill quien se dirigía al cuarto de invitados. Stan ya había arreglado el asunto de las goteras y la habitación ya estaba habilitada.

—Bill —Lo detuvo. El llamado se giró con semblante tranquilo —Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, Pino. —Respondió con cortesía

—Y gracias por lo de hoy —Sonrió ampliamente

 _"_ _Niño, basta"_ …

—Da… Da igual —Se giró y entró al cuarto sin volver a mirar tras de sí. Se quedó parado unos segundos en la entrada del cuarto luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

Debía ser ilegal sonreír de esa forma.

* * *

 _ **Ay Billcito de mi corazón 3**_

 _ **Bien, como verán Bill ya tiene sus primeros doki-doki y feels dfjkd**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa con Dipper? ¿Habrá su 1313 más intenso? ¿Nuestro castaño dejará de ser tan niña? ... ¡JAMÁS! KJBDSKDDJHDKJDJHC**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Presagio

Habían pasado 2 semanas totalmente pacíficas. Los gemelos y el chico rubio iban seguido a la zona en donde se encontraba la estatua de Bill para recopilar datos; hasta el momento se habían atrevido a desenterrarla por completo, descubriendo unos extraños escritos en la zona que antes había estado bajo tierra. Sin embargo por más que buscaran en libros el lenguaje de estas siglas no parecían llegar a ningún lugar.

Los días sábados y domingos no se internaban en el bosque ya que esos días les tocaba trabajar a ellos en la cabaña del misterio.

Dipper y Bill se habían estado llevando bien. Demasiado bien a decir verdad.

Aquel día se encontraban en el bosque revisando algunos viejos libros en busca de información útil. Todo debían hacerlo en el bosque puesto que en la casa fácilmente podrían descubrirlos.

Mabel se había quedado dormida junto a Pato en su regazo y ella apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol, aprovechaba de sacarlo a pasear las veces que les tocaba investigar.

Dipper miraba con celos a su hermana quien podía dormir plácidamente, el sueño de su hermana siempre había sido pacífico, en cambio él siempre sufría del constante insomnio y cuando se lograba dormir despertaba por casi todo; tenía el sueño muy ligero.

Se llevó una mano a sus ojos y apoyó su espalda en el tronco que estaba atrás de él. Sintió sus huesos crujir, había pasado mínimo 2 horas encorvado leyendo y leyendo libros. Un peso se hizo presente en su regazo, se asustó un poco pero luego reconoció que el peso era sólo Bill

—Tengo sueño Pino

— ¿no dormiste bien? —preguntó el castaño, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la cercanía del mayor quien secretamente (jamás lo admitiría por cierto) le tranquilizaba el contacto con la tibia pies del menor. Él siempre estaba frío.

—No es eso. ¿No te da sueño este clima? —acarició tímidamente los cabellos rubios

—Un poco… Estoy acostumbrado a tener sueño —Bill tomó la mano que antes acariciaba su cabello y empezó a jugar con sus dedos con una mirada somnolienta — ¿Qué haces? —rió Dipper

—Nada —dijo bajito, los párpados le empezaban a pesar, pero no se permitió quedarse dormido se irguió de nuevo y continuó la lectura del libro que se encontraba examinando.

— ¿Qué harás si lo conseguimos?

— ¿Conseguir qué? — Cuestionó aún sabiendo a lo que Pino se refería.

—Que vuelvas a tener tus poderes.

—… Seguramente iré al Consejo de Demonios en mi dimensión para preguntar sobre mi exilio

— Te irás, ¿cierto?

Mantuvo silencio un rato — Es lo más probable…

—Ya veo… —Continuó también con su lectura, más no tenía idea de lo que estaba leyendo, intentaba parecer que no le influía la decisión de Bill. De hecho ni debería hacerlo. No eran nada.

Bill necesitaba descifrar un misterio y a Dipper le gustaban los misterios. Sólo eso, nada más.

Por eso no debería afectarle lo que el rubio hiciera luego de.

—Pino —Lo llamó sacando de sus pensamientos al chico, quien se giró a mirarlo.

Sintió algo suave contra sus labios dejándolo pasmado, Bill le había plantado un beso. Fue corto, fue casto pero fue suficiente como para poner a mil al joven y pobre corazón de Dipper. Al separarse el rubio lo miró unos segundos y decir que el niño estaba rojo sería poco, se rió por el desesperado intento que hizo por apartar la mirada. Se dejó caer nuevamente en su regazo, pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados.

El castaño agradeció el gesto, logró calmar su sonrojo pero no tanto el ritmo de sus latidos.

—Acaríciame el cabello. — Sonó más como una orden que como una petición.

Obedeció en silencio aún nervioso.

Bill se estaba obsesionando con cada una de las acciones de Dipper; cada vez que se ponía nervioso y jugaba con sus manos o pies, cuando reventaba los lápices mordiéndolos mientras pensaba, los sonrojos que lo atacaban cuando Mabel lo molestaba con él o cuando él mismo lo molestaba, cuando ponía caras de disgusto y por sobre todas las cosas: cuando sonreía. Sobre todo si lo hacía para él. Eso sí que lo idiotizaba.

—Era mentira, no me iré —Soltó de repente levantando la miraba hacia Dipper el cual también había bajado la miraba para verlo mejor.

—Yo… Ya no sé si te gusta tomarme el pelo o… hablas en serio —Admitió el castaño. Hasta eso le pareció adorable. Tomó la nuca del menor y acerco sus bocas

—Lo digo en serio —Susurró antes de besarlo por segunda vez. La posición era un poco incómoda por lo que se enderezó y siguió con lo suyo robándole el aliento al chico que ahora tenía casi tumbado bajo suyo.

—E-Espera, Bill, M-Mabel podría despertar

Tenía razón, su gemela podría despertar en cualquier momento y verlos así no era exactamente una buena idea, la niña haría santo escándalo… Sí, de _ese_ escándalo, gritando como una fangirl y haciendo mil y un preguntas. Buen punto Dipper.

A duras penas se puso quitar al rubio de encima quien prácticamente se había tirado como un muerto sobre él sólo para molestarlo y su pobre aptitud física y fuerza no ayudaron mucho, como si Bill no supiera que pesa al menos 6 kilos más que el él y no le ganara por una cabeza más. Bill cargoseó a Dipper hasta que Mabel despertó y tuvieron que recoger todos los libros y papeles para el regreso a casa. Al final había sido un día inútil para la investigación… Pero tal vez más útil para otros asuntos…

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? Los libros cada vez son más inútiles — Habló Mabel

—Queda un par de libros en el laboratorio del tío Ford, tal vez pueda pedírselos prestados

— ¿Y si sospecha algo? ¿Te imaginas el día en que se entere que Bill Cipher estuvo viviendo con él? ¿Y si se entera mientras aún estoy ahí? —Preguntó riendo el rubio imaginando la cara de Seis Dedos.

—Tarde o temprano se va a enterar. El tío Ford no es tonto —Comentó Mabel

—Será mejor que no lo sepa mientras Bill estés… —Agregó Dipper

En la cabaña todo estaba normal. Se sentaron frente al televisor a ver "Mi novio es un hombre lobo araña 2", Stan se encontraba con ellos hasta que se fue a dormir, lo mismo con Mabel, dejando a Dipper y a Bill solos.

El castaño vaciló, pero decidió por dejar reposar la cabeza en hombro de Bill quien lo recibió gustoso pasando el brazo alrededor del chico.

—No estás jugando conmigo ¿cierto? —Desconfió el Pines.

—No lo sé —Dipper lo miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que soltó una risita — ¿duermes conmigo hoy? — Agregó.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Y si se dan cuenta? —Preguntó un sonrojado Pino

—No se dieron cuenta la primera noche, además no creo que Estrella Fugaz diga algo —le dio un rápido beso en el pómulo derecho.

—Uhm… Sólo dormir… ¿cierto?

—Claro, a menos que quieras hacer algo más —Bromeó riendo al recibir un leve golpe en las costillas.

—Está bien

Subieron a la habitación en donde se estaba quedando Bill, el cuarto era más o menos del porte de la habitación de Dipper y Mabel, sólo que esta contaba con solo una cama y muchos libreros en las paredes plagados de libros antiguos, el castaño tuvo que admitir que siempre amó esa habitación por ser tan amplia y tener todos esos libros.

Se acostaron en el sentido más puro de la frase. El rubio mantenía abrazado a su acompañante y este no ponía mayor resistencia. Sintió las manos de Bill colarse dentro de la camisa que estaba usando para dormir.

— ¡Ah! B-Bill, estás helado —Se quejó estremeciéndose e inconscientemente acercándose más Bill.

—Siempre tengo las manos frías pero tú siempre pareces tener tu temperatura cálida.

—N-No sé, no me fijo en eso, ah, no las muevas tanto… —Se quejaba mientras se pegaba más y más a Bill, terminó por rodearlo tímidamente con su brazo también.

—Disculpa —Le besó la frente —Buenas noches

—Buenas noches Bill.

 _Había mil ojos. Mil ojos mirándolo, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y él… Se limitaba a observar hacia todos lados aterrado, el mayor movimiento en falso y caería, caería, caería ¿dónde caería? No lo sabía pero lo haría. Empezó a correr, debía escapar de las mirada pero se aterró aún más al voltear y darse cuenta que los ojos lo seguían, sintió sus piernas fallarle "Joder no, no, no, no, no" debía correr hasta al claro donde estaba la estatua. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que aquel lugar le brindaría protección. Lo veía, entre los árboles logró divisarlo a lo lejos pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces al frío pasto, giró y vio acercarse a los ojos ahora con maliciosas sonrisas, intentó arrastrarse y justo cuando le arrastraron los pies y los ojos se le venían encima… "Sarevlov o et saragretne BILL CIPHER"_

Despertó completamente alterado, sudaba frío. Se enderezó soltando su agarre de Dipper quien despertó de inmediato, sí que tenía el sueño ligero

— ¿Bill? —Preguntó frotándose el ojo, hablaba bajito. — ¿pasa algo?

La última frase era como si se lo hubieses susurrado en su oído realmente, se sintió tan vívido.

Pero eso no era todo, entendió perfectamente lo que esos ojos quisieron decir "Volverás o te entregarás BILL CIPHER".

Lo que no comprendía era lo que significaba.

— ¿Bill?

Intentó calmarse, pero seguía temblando, giró lentamente a mirar a Dipper quien ya se empezaba a asustar

—Un mal… sueño — Sonrió —Sólo un mal sueño

—… ¿Si? —Dudó el castaño — ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué era?

—No, nada interesante. Creo que ya lo olvidé

—Bueno. Aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir

Era cierto, aún estaba oscuro, debían ser las 3 de la mañana, volvió a recostarse sin embargo no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba aterrado.

Bill Cipher por primera vez estaba aterrado de lo que alguna vez controló y fue dios; de los sueños, de sus propios sueños.

¿Volverás o te entregarás, Bill Cipher?

* * *

 ** _Hola c:_**

 ** _Aquí empieza el problema principal de la trama ;) ¿Qué les parece que Dipper y Bill duerman juntos? Yo lo encuentro demasiado lindo :c es como una pareja recién casada (?)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	8. Disimulados celos

_/Narra Dipper/_

— ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper! — Mabel entró como si nada al cuarto que ahora pertenece a Bill — ¡Despierta, Dipper!

—Noo — Reclamé aún con los ojos cerrados hundiéndome un poco más en la cama. Bill al parecer estaba a mi lado leyendo algo… ¿Si quiera durmió?

— ¡Es Pass! ¡Pacífica! ¡Ya llegó al pueblo!

Abrí los ojos de golpe

Joder, no, Pacífica…

Bill me miró con desinterés

— ¿La Noroeste? — Preguntó a Mabel

— ¡Síp!

Me reincorporé cautelosamente y le dirigí mi mirada más severa a Mabel _"No menciones nada"_ y como si la telepatía de gemelos o qué sé yo pudiese funcionar, mi hermana correspondió mi mirada _"¡Claro!"_

— ¿Durmieron bien? —Dijo desviando el tema con una mirada pícara.

—S-sí… —Bill sólo le sonrió y Mabel correspondió el gesto. Estos dos se llevaban de maravilla.

Nos levantamos y bajamos a tomar desayuno, Bill no me dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana hasta llegar a la caja registradora a estafar gente.

— ¿Y bien? —Se apoyó en una de sus palmas y me miró tranquilamente ¿Y bien qué? Lo miré confundido, eso vino de la nada — Con que tienes un fetiche con los rubios, pero déjame decirte que yo soy natural, Pino, no soy de cartón como esa rubia oxigenada.

Lo miré desconcertado, este demente no tiene un pelo de idiota, irónico ¿no? Y lo otro, eso de los rubios sonó más a una rabieta de celos

—Pacífica es una amiga, Bill

— ¿Entonces por qué te tensaste cuando Estrella Fugaz la mencionó?

—Eso, bueno, no la veo hace tiempo, 4 años es mucho para un humano… —Me empezaba a inquietar que no me sacara los ojos de encima. Sin darme cuenta había empezado a jugar con mis manos y mirar hacia el piso

— ¿Ah, sí?

—C-claro

Me tembló la voz. Muerto.

Bill sin dejar de mirarme ensanchó esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto detesto.

—No me digas que estuviste algo con la Noroeste

—… — Carcajeó ante mi nada disimulado sonrojo. — ¡N-no es como si hubiéramos sido novios! Sólo… Mantuvimos contacto, hablábamos o nos escribíamos, ¡s-sólo eso! Sólo amigos…

—Niño, no creo que por ser amigos te sonrojes tanto —Me señaló manteniendo la sonrisa —Pero bien, de gustos no hay nada escrito

Y eso fue todo, toda la conversación de la mañana. Por la tarde Stan me mandó a colgar algunos carteles por el bosque con Mabel.

— ¡Pass! —Gritó Mabel cuando veníamos de regreso, la rubia se volteó y fue embestida por un gran abrazo de Mabel — ¡Qué bueno verte!

Pacífica había cambiado, si bien seguía vistiendo ropa cara y toda la cosa ya no era la niña altanera, egocéntrica y miradora de antes. De hecho su nombre la identificaba más ahora que nunca; se había vuelto en alguien divertida, tranquila, reía mucho más y su relación con Mabel mejoró de gran manera.

Rió correspondiendo el abrazo de Mabel al separase de ella reparó en mi mes sonrió abiertamente

— ¡Dipper! —Me abrazó y no hice más que corresponderle —Estás más alto

—Y tú más pequeña de lo que recordaba —Le revolví el cabello

Entramos a la cabaña y Bill estaba conversando con Wendy. Los miré, examiné y me acerqué con Pacífica, Mabel había ido a buscar a Candy y a Grenda para que pudieran saludar a la rubia.

Wendy y Pacífica se saludaron, al parecer habían quedado unas cuantas veces y se conocían bastante bien.

Ahora la parte tediosa… Bill

—Ah, Pacífica él es Billy, trabaja hace poco en la cabaña y Billy ehm, Pacífica

Saludó de forma cortante con un "hola" y le sonrió divertido… Va a decir algo, lo sé…

—Que linda eres Pacífica

— Gracias —No se puso nerviosa ni nada, demostrando que se lo decían seguido

— ¿Eres la novia de Dipper? —Ahí estaba, lo sabía, sin embargo la rubia a mi lado rió y respondió divertida

—Unos besos no significa ser novios

Se quedó con la sonrisa pegada al rostro, pasmado. Igual que yo… ¿Han visto esas películas de miedo donde el fantasma o lo que sea gira de forma mecánica el cuello con una espeluznante sonrisa y los ojos abiertos de par en par para ver directo al protagonista? Sí. Eso mismo acababa de hacer Bill.

Mabel acababa de entrar junto a Grenda y Candy

— ¡Pass, pijamada! —Gritó para que Pacífica las siguiera al segundo piso directo al cuarto que esta noche sería de ellas. Ella obviamente las siguió no sin antes despedirse con la mano.

Genial. Absolutamente genial.

Bill seguía con la misma sonrisa de hace unos segundos y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo le llegaron clientes robándoles su atención. Caminé reticentemente hasta sentarme a su lado mientras guardaba el dinero en la caja.

Wendy ya no estaba, de seguro se había escapado del trabajo otra vez…

Cuando terminó con la gente abrió nuevamente la caja y empezó a ordenar mejor los billetes. Quería hablarle y explicarle pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Además ¿Por qué debía explicarle? _"No somos nada"_ la frase me vino como balde de agua fría otra vez.

— ¿Bill?

— ¿Si?

—Estás… ehm, ¿enojado?

— ¿Debería estarlo? — Me miró al fin, no supe qué responderle. Se acercó más a mi rostro — ¿Crees que debería estarlo?

—Ah, eh ¿n-no?

—Mal, cariño. Mal — No lo admitiría jamás, pero me encantaba cuando usaba sarcásticamente palabras como "cariño" conmigo. Se paró frente a mí y empujó con su mano sobre mi frente mi rostro para quedar mirándolo hacia arriba — Dijiste que sólo eran amigos

— ¡P-Pero si lo oíste de Pacífica! Sólo somos… amigos, nada más

—Una amiga para la calentura

—Sí- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Amiga de amiga — Dije ya algo enojado.

—Sí, claro y yo me como a besos con Mabel porque es mi súper amiga — Replicó sarcástico. Me quedé en silencio… porque, joder, tenía razón… Pero lo de Pacífica fue sólo por confusión, no fue nada serio y ni siquiera me gustó enserio fue sólo un capricho de niño.

—Lo de Pacífica fue hace dos años… y no fue importante…

—Al fin aceptas —Retiró su mano de mi frente dejando una sensación fría debido, sus manos siempre estaban frías ¿Morirá de hipotermia o qué?

—Por qué… ¿Por qué tanto interés en algo que pasó hace ya tiempo?

— ¿Te molesta?

Claro que no. Me agradaba ese infantil interés… Sonreí inconscientemente y el rubio frente a mí soltó un suspiro cansado y me besó de forma rápida, como un niño.

—Dormirás conmigo —Dijo de repente

— ¿Qué? Pero otra vez serí-…

—Ya oíste a Mabel, ocupará el cuarto ¿Piensas dormir con ellas? —Me miró detenidamente —aunque con esa estructura pareces más a una chica, si hasta tienes cintura —Deslizó su mano hasta la tenue curva que, en efecto, era mi cintura con una sonrisa burlesca. Gemí levemente por en contraste de temperatura y además porque la poca gente que quedaba en la tienda se podía dar cuenta de la situación.

—Preferiría dormir con P-Pato —Dije protegiendo el poco y nada de orgullo que me quedaba

— ¿Es así? Si parecías tan a gusto acurrucado ahí mientras yo tenía pesadillas, agradece que no te hiciera nada, andarías con la cadera rota. Soy un caballero —Sentí el color rojo vivo subir a mi cara ¡¿Cómo puede hablar tan… tan… tan así?! Al ver que no respondía nada empezó a subir su mano lentamente —Vamos, dilo

— ¿D-Decir q-qué? — Enserio ¿Cómo podía estar tan frío?

—Que soy un caballero —Sonrió a unos centímetros de mi cara y subió de golpe la diestra a la mitad de mis costillas

— ¡Ah! — La gente de la tienda se volteó pero el mostrador no dejaba ver la escena bajo mi sudadera. —Saca la m-mano, Bill —Susurré bajo rojo hasta las orejas

—Dilo

—Bien, sí: Eres un caballero

Sonrió satisfecho retirando su mano para atender a las últimas personas que se acercaban a comprar.

Entrada la noche y ya en el cuarto de Bill, me encontraba escuchando las risas de Mabel y sus amigas sin poder dormir sentado en la cama. Era mi maldición el sueño liviano.

Miré a mi lado y Bill parecía dormir tranquilamente o eso creía hasta que al soltar un pesado suspiro llegó a mí la pregunta

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? —El chico que creía dormido a mi lado me miraba hacia arriba.

—No… Tengo el sueño liviano y hacen mucho ruido

—Mgh… —Rezongó mañoso al abrazarse de mi cintura —Acuéstate —No desobedecí, pero antes apagué la luz de la lámpara. Me acurruqué cerca de Bill algo cohibido, el contacto con Bill siempre me ponía nervioso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cariñoso? —Pregunté —estabas empeñado en matar a todos… y ahora deberías añorarlo más si estropeamos todos tus planes…

—… —No respondió por lo que supuse que se había dormido, pero no —No tengo nada, está bien si tú te haces responsable de ser algo. Después de todo tú destruiste mi posibilidad de tenerlo todo.

— ¿Qué? —No entendí bien lo que quiso decir o más bien no estaba seguro si significaba lo que yo había comprendido ¿Bill se sentía solo, entonces? Apretó el agarre de su abrazo.

—… Duérmete

* * *

 ** _¿Bill celoso? ¿Dónde?_**

 ** _¡Por cierto! En el próximo capítulo Pacífica y Bill harán un papelón ¬u¬_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	9. Juego de cartas

_/Narrador Omnisciente_ _/_

Estaba un poco molesto, sí. Que Bill lo desorientara de esa manera sin llegar a un punto fijo no le gustaba, lo dejaba en el aire.

—Pero no tengo sueño —Le replicó

—Que niño más molesto

—Que humano más pesado

—Auch, lo de humano dolió — Dijo riendo levemente

—Bill… — El castaño murmuró el nombre del rubio mientras hundía su cara en el pecho ajeno. No sabía qué decir, sólo quería decir su nombre. De la nada se hallaron ambos profundamente dormidos. Algo en Bill tranquilizaba el sueño de Dipper y aunque me gustaría decir lo mismo en el caso contrario, lastimosamente no era así.

Las pesadillas se habían hecho mucho más vívidas unas tras otra constantemente.

* * *

— ¡Vamos! —Gritó Mabel mientras bajaba las escaleras — ¡Un nuevo día de trabajo! —Llegó junto a la puerta de la cabaña en donde estaba su hermano y Bill esperándola, hoy era martes, por lo que debían seguir investigando sin embargo al bajar… —Qué cara Bill — Y no era para menos, el rubio se desvelaba luego de despertar de aquellos tormentosos sueños limitándose a cuidar el sueño de Pino.

—Sigo siendo hermoso —Respondió casi sin sentimientos pero siempre digno, manteniendo su ego. Le arrancó una risa a Dipper.

El pobre chico dormía con suerte dos o tres horas y las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo hacían parecer un chico en plena adolescencia demacrado con problemas.

Últimamente dormían juntos, a Mabel no le importaba mucho; tenía más tiempo para sus pijamadas y los días de semana podía pasarlos completamente con su hermano haciendo lo que más disfrutaban, resolver misterios. Además Bill le caía demasiado bien, jamás pensó que podía llevarse tan bien con la persona que antes era su enemigo, mejor así, Bill era divertido y tenían bastantes cosas en común… no le importaría compartir a su hermano con Bill…

Libro tras libro, libro tras libro, una y otra vez y otra y otra vez. Pero nada… Nada parecía encajar con el escrito de la estatua, empezaban a desesperarse. Sólo quedaban un par de libros.

Dipper estaba frustrándose feo ya, llevaba 5 lápices reventados sólo mordiéndolos.

Crack

—Demonios…

—Es el sexto —Mantenía la cuenta el rubio a su lado

— ¡Dip Dop! En estos tampoco hay nada —Dijo Mabel dejando caer 3 libros más —No te ves preocupado, Bill ¿No estabas empeñado en conseguir nuevamente tus poderes? —La curiosidad picó a Mabel

—Claro que los quiero de vuelta… pero si no encontramos nada ¿qué más podría hacer? Además me estoy divirtiendo acá —Los gemelos lo miraron con cara de póker ¿En serio se estaba divirtiendo? ¿No que le era asqueroso tener cuerpo de humano? Bill notó la mirada de ambos — ¿Qué?

Ambos castaños se tiraron sobre Bill para abrazarlo, le habían tomado afecto… sobre todo el chico, y el hecho de que diga que se estaba divirtiendo les agradaba. Bill siempre parecía sarcástico y ajeno, pero lo dijo tan sinceramente que alegró a los menores. Incluso Pato se quiso unir a lo que sus ojos parecía divertido.

— ¡Oye, pesan mucho, sobre todo Pato! —Intentaba sacárselos de encima, no comprendía bien por qué se habían puesto tan felices

— ¡Un penoso abrazo familiar! ¡Palmada! —Dijeron al unísono los gemelos, como les era costumbre.

* * *

 _[En otro lado. En otra dimensión]_

—Así que Cipher posiblemente se entregará —Dijo la voz tranquila y demandante de Isopía, diosa encargada del equilibrio entre todas las dimensiones. Bill Cipher era un demonio crucial entre los demonios de alto rango, por ello su seguimiento era algo primordial aún siendo humano. —No nos sirve si él se entrega ¿Comprendes eso, Lusus? —Preguntó a su mano derecha y encargado del seguimiento de cada uno de los demonios superiores

—Pero, ehm —Dudó, un paso en falso en su tarea e Isopía lo haría añicos, la mujer era minuciosa y no aceptaba el más mínimo error — ¿Y si… esto, aplicamos otro método?

La mujer mantuvo un incómodo silencio y cuando el pobre chico creyó que ahí acababa su vida, habló finalmente

—Will Cipher

—Will Cipher —Repitió sudando frío

—Tráelo… Ya es hora de que haga algo útil para nosotros

* * *

—Full house. Gané —Bill sentenció su victoria escuchando como se quejaban los demás perdedores. Arrojó sus cartas a la mesa acercando el dinero apostado para sí.

Todos los chicos se encontraban jugando póker tal cual ludópatas.

—Demonios, mi dinero —Se lamentó Wendy con un puchero —Tendré que trabajar horas extra para recuperarlo…

—Lo siento cariño, así es la vida —Se burló Bill

Mabel pensaba su partida muy concentrada, debía encontrar la manera de quitarle el dinero a Bill en una nueva partida, necesitaba tejerle a Pato un nuevo suéter a juego con el de ella. Dipper se limitaba a poner mala cara cuando el rubio ganaba o hablaba con Wendy… ¿Celos? Posiblemente.

—Alto ahí Bill —habló Pacífica frente a él. Dio vuelta sus cartas —Flor Imperial, yo gané. — El recién nombrado la miró con mala cara, no por haberle arrebatado el dinero, de hecho ni siquiera sabía para qué lo quería, lo quería por capricho, sino porque precisamente era ELLA quien le había ganado.

Pasó su ex ganancia de mala gana.

 _"_ _¡Rayos! ¡Ahora debo arrebatárselas a Pass!"_ Seguía pensando en la revancha Estrella Fugaz

— ¡La revancha! ¡Quiero la revancha! —exigió Mabel. Aceptaron sólo porque les resultaba divertido y hasta interesante ver cómo el dinero pasaba de mano en mano.

—Yo no juego esta vez —habló Bill —Le ayudaré a Dipper —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado un poco amurrado… y tal vez marcando territorio, Pacífica estaba al otro lado de Dipper.

—Uhm, ¿gracias?

Las cartas empezaban a rodar y ser botadas, recogidas, de mano en mano, turno y turno y las posibilidades se hacían infinitas. Soos y Melody también se habían incluido a jugar, Candy y Grenda al parecer estaban confabuladas, Wendy jugaba como lobo solitario, Mabel se empeñaba por ganar NECESITABA ganar, Pacífica al lado de Dipper parecía concentrada y al otro lado del castaño estaba Bill ayudándolo.

Dipper sintió su pierna ser acariciada por algo… O alguien. Dirigió su mirada discretamente bajo la mesa. Era Pacífica.

La rubia rozaba discretamente su pierna con la del castaño lo que le incomodaba, intentó acomodarse varias veces pero la chica insistía y no podía llegar y decirle "Oye deja de acariciarme la pierna por debajo de la mesa, por favor" además todos estaban en silencio.

Bill vio curioso cómo Pino se removía varias veces y se desconcentraba del juego notó de reojo algo moverse con insistencia bajo la mesa. Miró y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Pacífica acosando al chico a su lado con su maldita pierna. Frunció el ceño instintivamente ¿Quería competir? _"Pues le daremos la jodida competencia"_ el rubio empezó bajó sutilmente su mano hasta la rodilla de su Pino lo cual lo sobresaltó un poco y miró incómodo a Bill, quien había empezado a hacer círculos con sus dedos.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué mierda haces?"_** expresó con su mirada, Bill lo miró y apuntó con su cabeza la pierna de Pacífica que seguía hostigándolo

 ** _"_** ** _Lo que ella hace"_** expresó de vuelta

Dipper volvió la cabeza hacia el juego, era su turno. Al ver que se había demorado en su jugada, Pacífica miró y se dio cuenta del sonrojo que intentaba aguantar el castaño _"Está funcionando"_ se dijo para sí misma dibujando una sonrisa, la cual borró de inmediato al ver la mano de Bill acariciando la rodilla del chico.

Estaban todos bien pegados a la mesa, por lo que no dudó y subió su pierna dejando su muslo sobre el del Pines notando cómo se tensaba. Bill no lo pasó por alto, él y la rubia hicieron contacto visual

 ** _— "_** ** _Es mío"_**

 ** _— "_** ** _Perra suelta"_**

 ** _— "_** ** _Te detesto"_**

 **—** ** _"_** ** _No lo dudes de mi parte también"_**

 ** _— "_** ** _Idiota enfermo"_**

 ** _— "_** ** _Oxigenada de cartón"_**

Una guerra de miradas.

Subió su mano hasta el muslo de Dipper enterrando sus uñas en el.

—Ungh —Gimió el castaño recibiendo miradas de ¿qué sucede Dipper? —A-ah, y-yo creo que me duele mucho la c-cabeza… ¡Iré por una pastilla! —Se excusó tirando las cartas sobre la mesa y saliendo apresuradamente a la cocina. No le tomaron mucha importancia los demás, siguieron apostando y jugando.

Pacífica estaba a punto de pararse, pero Bill le ganó la carrera y salió primero tras Dipper. Estaba en la cocina tomando agua apresuradamente con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué crees que hacías? —Atinó a decir cuando lo vio atrás de sí —Pudieron haberlo notado —Estaba enojado, pero no tanto, estaba más acalorado

—Pero no le dices nada a la Noroeste ¿eh?

— ¿Qué tengo que ver yo? —Intervino la nombrada entrando a la cocina

—Tú también ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque se supone que ya habíamos tenido citas… que pronto seríamos algo más ¿Qué problema hay con que coquetee con la persona que me gusta? —Preguntó algo ofendida

—Pacífica, fue hace tiempo… Ya pasó —Soltó Dipper ofendiendo el orgullo de la chica una vez más. Pero era cierto, sólo habían tenido un par de citas y algunos besos… Pero a Dipper sólo le había atraído pasajeramente la chica.

— ¡¿Y me cambias por este?! —Dijo con su orgullo por los suelos apuntando a Bill mantenía el ceño fruncido — ¡Ni siquiera es tan lindo! — Bill sonrió divertido, Pacífica estaba entrando en desesperación y no necesitaba tener sus poderes para saber que Dipper lo prefería a él.

—Dipper, me está ofendiendo y conste que yo no le dije nada —Dijo con fingido puchero apoyando abrazando por la espalda al chico y de paso apoyando su mentón en su cabeza. La niña lo miró con rabia.

—Ya, Bill —Intentó quitárselo, pero el chico pesaba más que él y sin contar que tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

—Es suficiente, me voy

—Pero Pacífica-

—Ya lo dejaste claro ¿Sí, Pines?

—Sí… Adiós. —Dijo con un pesado suspiro. Estupendo…

Pacífica se había retirado sin que los demás se dieran cuenta sumidos en el juego y sin antes dar una mirada cargada de desprecio a Bill quien sólo le sonrió y la despidió con la mano.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal ese salseo?**_

 _ **Dip, por favor deja de ser tan pasiva (?)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	10. 7 cigarrillos

_/Narra Bill/_

Pino había estado enojado conmigo desde el día que jugamos póker, hace exactamente 3 días

¿Quién se cree que es para enojarse con un Cipher? ¡Además la rubia oxigenada tenía la culpa por haberse metido con lo que me pertenecía!

¿'Pertenecía'? ¡Sí! ¡Pertenecía! ¡Porque el chico era mío, debía hacerse cargo de mí! ¡Era su deber! No debía dejarse coquetear por otras y dejarme sin su atención.

Estaba sentado en la parte trasera de la cabaña fumando, cuando sale Estrella Fugaz a botar la basura

— ¿Bill Boy? —A esta niña le gusta poner apodos — ¿Qué haces aquí? … No sabía que fumaras

—No lo hago tan seguido. Es para mantener las manos en algo — No mentía, fumaba sólo para mantenerme ocupado o concentrado en algo. Y no lo hacía muy seguido

La chica se sentó a mi lado con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Qué harás cuando nos vayamos? —Preguntó de improvisto sorprendiéndome… Cierto. Ellos debían volver a California, donde vivían, ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Stan y Ford dejarán que me quede? Aunque de todos modos el vejestorio estaba bastante conforme con las ganancias que ha estado recibiendo… ¡Y ni siquiera me paga!

Ellos se irán. _Él_ se irá… Y de paso volveré a estar solo.

—No lo sé —Musité pareciendo desinteresado dando una calada más al cigarrillo —Depende de lo que pase más adelante

—Bueno, ¡Aunque aún falta mucho para eso! —Dijo dando una risita. Suspiré cansado, seguía sin dormir bien. Saqué otro cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí. Mabel apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro — ¿Dipper sigue enojado contigo?

—Sí, incluso me da la espalda en la cama —Por cierto, Pino seguía durmiendo conmigo

—No me molestaría darte a mi hermano — Reí divertido, esta niña sabe hacer sentir mejor a la gente.

— ¡Mabeeeel! ¡Stan dice que-…! —Calló de golpe cuando su hermana lo miró con interés apoyada en el hombro de Bill, que por cierto no lo había visto en todo el día —Ehm, Stan dice que saques a Pato de la cocina… Se está comiendo todo

— ¡Oh, Pato! —Exclamó parándose ingresando corriendo a la casa. Pino se quedó mirándome

— ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a reconciliarte conmigo? — Tercer cigarrillo

— ¿Qué hablabas… Con Mabel? —Preguntó desconfiado

—Nada importante

—… ¿Seguro? —Lo miré con cansancio, moría por poder dormir sólo una noche en paz

—Seguro —Le sonreí — ¿Ahora vendrás y te sentarás? —Palmeé el viejo sillón, realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo. — ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

—Un poco…

—Entonces es un no

Nos mantuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que encendí el cuarto cigarrillo.

— ¿No te cansas de ese horrible olor? —Me miró con mala cara, le robé un beso ¿cuán adorable podía ser? Como un infante. Se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza — Sabe… mal —Murmuró refiriéndose al gusto a cigarro. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombre tal como lo había hecho Mabel anteriormente conmigo.

—No estoy durmiendo bien

—Ya lo noté —Respondió velozmente mientras levantaba de a poco el rostro

—Me están observando — Ya había unido la mayor parte de las piezas. Las pesadillas eran un presagio de lo que iba a suceder si no tomaba una decisión, sin embargo no entendía qué debía escoger _"Volverás o te entregarás"_ ¿Volver dónde? ¿Entregar a qué? Eran demonios en mis sueños y no sabía qué diablos querían. ¿Volver a mi dimensión? Pero si es así ¿Qué hay lo de entregarse? En el fondo recordaba oír algo de la entrega de un demonio, pero no recordaba el concepto.

Me habían estado observando todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó sin saber a qué me refería

—Entran en mis sueños y me persiguen. Susurran cosas

— ¿Quiénes?

—Demonios, posiblemente — Me refregué contra el cuello de Dipper y me separé para terminar de fumar.

— ¿Q-Qué quieren? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

No tenía ganas de hablar así que saqué el quinto cigarrillo, estaba ya en mi boca intentado encenderlo cuando el niño a mi lado estalló

— ¡Joder, Bill! ¡Ya deja esa cosa! —Arrancó el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo tiró lejos. Me hizo gracia la acción pero callé mi risa al instante que me miró con cara furiosa.

—Bien, bien, querido, no sé qué carajo quieren pero tengo mi teoría

— ¿Y esa es…?

—Debo volver o debo quedarme acá… Aunque lo más factible sería volver

—Sería irte… —Susurró más para sí mismo el castaño

—Síp

El aura se volvió tensa, guardamos silencio mientras mirábamos a la nada, saqué un cigarrillo dando discretas miradas a la persona a mi lado… Por si se enfadaba nuevamente y lo tiraba lejos. Pero no. Al parecer ni se dio cuenta y se mantuvo callado pensando con cara seria. Pero yo sabía que esa no era sólo una cara seria.

— ¿Qué pasa, querido? —Ladeé la cabeza mirándolo con una fingida sonrisa desentendida, sin embargo no dijo nada y mantuvo la misma postura. Porque era así, Dipper se guardaba todo, quería protegerse a sí mismo ciegamente incluso si se dañaba él mismo en el acto — ¿No quieres que me vaya? —Reí suavemente, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y pasó su mano por el dorso de la mía, justo en la cual tenía el cigarrillo consumiéndose.

—No… No me incumbe si te vas o no —Tomó el cigarrillo y lo volvió a arrojar lejos mientras nuevamente ponía su mano sobre la mía —Además sé que esto es un capricho tuyo

— ¿Qué cosa? —Esta vez no logré captar a lo que se refería

—Eso, los besos, las caricias, dormir juntos, los celos, el cariño — Me quedé un poco sorprendido, ¿realmente creía que había estado jugando con él? Bueno, al inicio, sí… ¡Pero ese ya no es el caso! —Y caí de lleno, además era obvio ¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? —Rió con amargura apretando el agarre de su mano con la mía —No hay que ser un genio para darse cuent- —Le corté

— ¡Entonces! —Subí mi tono de voz para callarlo —Dices que juego contigo porque me conviene para poder volver y recuperar mis poderes ¿no? — Iba a decirme algo pero no lo dejé —Yo, el gran Bill Cipher dejándose besar por un abominable humano los cuales se supone, detesto, dejándose calentar las noches por el niño que lo derrotó y llevándose bien con su hermana quien también arrasó con sus planes, dejándose al cargo de un mocoso como tú, intentando llevar una vida completamente normal como humano a pesar de haber sido más de 1000 años un jodido demonio supremo ¿Crees que lo planeé todo? ¿Enserio? —Lo miré serio — ¿Enserio, Dipper Pines? —Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos — ¿Enserio crees que idearía un plan tan bajo como ese? ¿Además qué conseguiría? ¿Siquiera lograría la meta propuesta? ¡Claro no, niño! ¡Es TÚ culpa que yo haga o actúe así y creo ya haberlo dicho varias veces, soy tu maldita carga y debes hacerte cargo! ¡Si no es así, yo…- —Me miró de golpe y ahora fue él quien me interrumpió.

— ¡¿Si no es así tú qué?! —Nuestros alientos chocaron. Estábamos perdiendo la calma

— ¡Si no es así yo volvería a no tener nada! —Me miró con cara de no entender —Si no es así estaré solo otra vez —Susurré lo bastante audible un poco más calmado —Y no quiero eso —Me tembló la voz, genial, Bill Cipher, eres una nenaza. Le rehuí la mirada por primera vez y tal vez fue ahí donde el chico se dio cuenta de que había algo que realmente estaba mal conmigo.

En el momento indicado sale justo Seis Dedos, jamás pensé decir esto, pero gracias Ford.

— ¡Dipper, necesito tu ayuda para-…! —Me miró y vaciló —…Para algo, ven —Pino miró a su tío y me miró de vuelta.

—V-voy enseguida, dame unos segundos tío Ford…

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido, es urgente — Cerró la puerta y Pino se acercó a mí, se notaba a leguas que no sabía qué diablos hacer ¿Qué le puede decir una persona totalmente inútil en consejos a otra luego de aquella confesión? Nada. Y siendo Pino, menos que nada.

Se arrodilló frente a mí y me tomó las manos

— ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? —Bromeé — Serías una fantástica esposa —Más no me respondió, ni siquiera se enojó por la broma, como usualmente hace.

—Bill, disculpa… Por no creerte —Soltó finalmente apenado. Sonreí como generalmente hago tratando de construir lo poca y nada imagen que me queda.

—Está bien, niño. —le besé la frente y lo abracé apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en él haciéndolo perder el equilibrio hasta casi caerse. Permanecí así lo que creo que fueron 2 minutos hasta que…

—Bill, mngh, sale, pesas —Intentó deshacerse de mí pero me aferré más a él. Aún me siento patético por lo que dije, no quería verlo a la cara.

—Nop

—Bill, tengo que ir con mi tío Ford, agh, ¡Bill! —Empecé a besar su cuello por los costados y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo cómo se retorcía entre mis brazos —B-Bill, n-no… —Hice oídos sordos besando por su mandíbula hasta su mentón subiendo hasta sus labios para devorarlo completamente se parándonos por la única razón de tomar aire —Debo ir c-con Ford — Dijo completamente rojo mirando hacia abajo, reí y lo levanté por debajo los brazos tal vez con demasiada brusquedad hasta dejarlo sentado a horcajadas sobre mí —¿Qu-Qué crees que ha-haces? ¡A-Alguien nos puede ver! —Dijo aún más rojo mirando hacia todos lados.

—No hay nadie —La verdad no estaba seguro, sólo quería devorar al niño sobre mis piernas, tomé su mentón y lo hice voltear a mirarme. Le sonreí y volvió a avergonzarse y bajar la mirada — ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi sonrisa? —En serio, ya basta chico, para de ser tan adorable. Lo volví a besar y poco a poco continuó correspondiendo, pasó tímidamente sus manos por mi nuca entrelazando sus delicados dedos en mi cabello apegándose a mí.

¿Desaprovechar la oportunidad? Sí, claro. Lo manoseé como quise, por debajo de su camisa, sus caderas, su sutil cintura, sus muslos, todo lo que tuve a mi alcance, pero claro, alguien debía interrumpirnos.

—Dipper, te estás tardan-… —Maldito Seis Dedos ¿Tenías que jodernos el momento?

La frase se le perdió a la mitad para mirarnos estupefacto mientras su sobrino lo miraba totalmente paralizado y yo completamente tranquilo.

No nos movimos ni un centímetro, ni mi mano derecha en su muslo ni mi izquierda bajo su camiseta, el cabello desordenado, nada.

—Dipper, no tengo problema con tu orientación… Y tampoco contigo, Billy. Pero si van a hacer esas cosas háganlas en un cuarto y no aquí, y apúrate niño, realmente es importante —Y seguido ingresó nuevamente a la casa

—Nos vio —Dije

—Claro que nos vio gran imbécil —Dijo aún paralizado conteniendo las ganas de matarme.

—Debes ir —Le besé rápidamente —A menos que quieras quedarte y-… —Había empezado a acercarme nuevamente pero me cortó

— ¡Ya, iré! — Se bajó de mí y corrió adentro.

Me quedé sentado. Empezaba a oscurecer.

Esta noche también dormiría mal.

Saqué otro cigarrillo.

* * *

 ** _Siento que este capítulo no me ayudó mucho a avanzar en la historia :v sólo para escribir el besuqueo de Dipper y Bill XDD_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	11. Te quiero, el escrito y un encuentro

_/Narrados Omnisciente/_

 _Y ahí se hallaba otra vez. Corriendo de aquellos demonios con todo lo que aquel cuerpo humano le permitía. Estaba oscuro y aquel cielo color carmesí le daba un aspecto tenebroso al bosque. Los demonios parecían cada vez más perspicaces, salían de todos lados imposibilitándole los limitados atajos para llegar a su estatua. Iban a su espalda y escuchaba sus risas y murmullos "Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill" susurraban cerca de su oído una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… Las piernas empezaban a fallarle, como siempre, aún no sabía por qué corría a pesar de saber que finalmente lo alcanzarían de igual modo. La vio, ahí estaba su anhelada salvación; su estatua, pero algo estaba mal… ¿Qué hacía Dipper ahí? No lo alcanzó a averiguar, los demonios fueron más rápidos y se le tiraron por la espalda inmovilizándolo. Alzó la vista por última vez y vio cómo seguido de él los demonios iban tras su niño. A pesar de que su vista comenzaba a nublarse le entró la desesperación. Un parpadeo, dos parpadeos, tres parpadeos, cada vez más cerca de Dipper y justo en el momento cuando se le iban encima se fue a negro. "Bill, Bill, Bill"_

— ¡DIPPER! —El castaño a su lado despertó de golpe asustado por el grito. Buscó desesperado el botón de la lámpara hasta dando con él y encendiéndola.

— ¿B-Bill? —Preguntó aún asustado inclinándose para ver a un rubio temblando como una hoja de papel mientras respiraba agitadamente. El recién nombrado se giró para verle la cara y seguido abrazarlo desesperado—B-Bill ¿qué pasó? ¿Otra vez las pesadillas?

—Te quiero —Soltó. Así sin más —Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero — Uno seguido de otro. Dipper no vio más que corresponderle el abrazo, realmente jamás había visto reaccionar a Bill tan desesperadamente a una pesadilla como esta vez y que le confesara que lo quería de ese modo… Bueno, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a ello, claro que él también lo quería.

—Y-ya, Bill. Yo también te quiero — No sabía cómo calmar a Bill, no dejaba de temblar — ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Agua? —Pero no respondió, seguía abrazándolo — ¿Bill? — Lo apartó cuidadosamente y agarró su rostro con sus dos manos alzándola mientras de paso también tirada el flequillo del chico hacia atrás dejando ver una marca parecida a un ojo en su frente.

—Agua… Está bien si es agua —Susurró con ojos cansados mirando ya con más paz a Dipper, el cual luego de sonreírle bajó de la cama y se dirigió al primer piso a la cocina en busca de agua para el rubio. Al subir y llegar al cuarto vio al chico sentado en la misma posición pero oprimiendo sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. _"Debió ser fuerte esta pesadilla…"_ pensó el castaño compadeciéndose.

—Aquí tienes — Le pasó el vaso rozando su -como de costumbre- fría mano. El chico tomó la mitad del vaso y lo dejó en la mesita de noche a su lado. — ¿Quieres hablar? —Sugirió mientras se volvía a acostar e invitaba al rubio a imitarlo, lo hizo. Quedaron mirándose. Dipper empezó a ponerse nervioso, le incomodaba cuando lo miraban tan fijamente, sobretodo el rubio. Inesperadamente la leve risa del mayor se hizo presente ante la mueca avergonzada de Dipper. La risa de Bill siempre era escandalosa y maníaca, pero esta vez sonó realmente suave y de alguna manera bastante linda para Dipper —N-No es gracioso…

—Lo de la tarde de ayer. Cuando dije que no tenía nada. Siempre he estado solo sin nada y siempre quise algo que cuidar, que poseer, que prestar atención o atesorar y eso es seguramente por qué quería conquistar el mundo —Había captado toda la atención del menor —Quería tener algo por fin… Pero ya sabemos cómo terminó, además de que volvieron a dejarme solo cuando me dejaron como humano allí en el bosque.

—Yo, uhm, lo siento, Bill —Como de costumbre, no sabía qué decir — ¿Q-Qué hay de las pesadillas? ¿De qué fue ahora?

—Son siempre las mismas, creo habértelo dicho, me siguen y me susurran cosas… por alguna razón debo llegar donde esta mi estatua, pero jamás lo logro

—Despertaste gritando mi nombre… ¿por qué?

El Cipher lo miró unos instantes —Tienes algo que ver con los sueños

— ¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué? — Inconscientemente lo que Bill temía se estaba cumpliendo; Dipper estaba implicado en medio de todo esto y tenía tantas chances como él de salir herido en un futuro cercano

—No lo sé —Susurró con los párpados pesados, sin embargo no iba a dormir, sabía que una nueva pesadilla lo despertaría y si era como la que minutos atrás había tenido, menos iba a dormir.

Por más que el menor batallara para quedarse despierto junto a Bill para no dejarlo despierto solo no pudo contenerse y terminó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo acurrucado en el pecho del rubio quien lo miraba con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello

* * *

El día siguiente no fue muy distinto a otros, era día martes y les tocaba investigar ya los pocos libros que quedaban. Se encontraban donde siempre, pero un descubrimiento nuevo se hizo presente en uno de los libros de la castaña.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Gritó de repente Mabel levantándose de golpe con la vista pegada a un libro — ¡Dipper, Bill! ¡Encontré algo! —Una gran sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en su rostro mientras corría al lado de sus dos chicos para sentarse al medio de ellos y señalarles varias letras de extraña procedencia en el libro iguales a algunas inscritas en la estatua.

Efectivamente lograron sacarles el sentido a algunas de las frases

 _La menguante desaparecerá y sus puntiagudas amigas también_

 _El cielo querrá llorar sangre. Llorará la niña que sólo quería el bien_

 _Se les dará caza a los que se encuentren culpables_

 _¡Pero no nos culpes, te avisamos, fuimos amables!_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _El respeto que te dieron sólo fue miedo de tu potencial_

 _NO CONFÍES EN NADIE, LA CAUTELA ES CRUCIAL_

 _Y no nos implica si falla_

 _Habrá sido tuya la falta_

 _¡Oh, que error sería entregarse!_

 _¡Oh, que desperdicio rebajarse!_

 _…_

 _…_

Faltaba más de la mitad de las frases que no coincidían con las letras del libro, habría que seguir buscando.

Pero no dejaron pasar el mensaje, menos Bill. ¿Qué quería decir con los culpables? ¿Acaso era una amenaza? ¿Por qué iría a fallar? ¿En qué iba a fallar? ¿De nuevo con lo de entregarse? ¡¿A qué diablos se iba a entregar?! Estupendo, en vez de responder preguntas lo único que hizo aquel escrito fue dejarle más dudas… Ya tenía la cabeza bastante hecha mierda con la pesadilla de anoche y que ahora vengan con esto, joder.

— ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso? ¿Sabes algo, Bill? —Preguntó la niña aún con el papel en sus manos donde habían traducido y descifrado lo descubierto

—No… No lo entiendo — Suspiró cansado tirándose hacia atrás sobre la hierba. El sol le pegó de lleno en la vista, tan deslumbrante, la suave brisa meció las hojas de los árboles arrancando algunas a su paso haciéndolas danzar antes de caer delicadamente al césped. Pato se acercó a Bill y le lamió la cara —Agh, Pato, no —Intentó alejarlo pero eso al cerdito sólo lo incitó a acercarse más y darle cariño

—Aww, Pato te quiere, Bill —Dijo Mabel conmovida —Te está tratando de animar

—Con babas no me va a animar —El animalito terminó por subirse sobre Bill haciéndole cosquillas con sus patitas —Hahahahahahha ¡M-Mabel, no! ¡Sácalo, s-sácalo! — Se estaba ahogando con la risa y el cerdito no parecía querer dar tregua. Mabel terminó por sacar a su Pato sobornándolo con un sándwich que traía en su mochila, Bill quedó literalmente destruido y sensible al tacto tirado en el suelo como un trapo

— No sabía que fueras cosquilloso — Se arrodilló Dipper a su lado pinchándolo con un dedo como si se tratara de una cosa extraña

— Yo tampoco —Dijo enterrando su cara en sus brazos

—Ya es hora de irnos

— ¡Iré a arreglar los libros que dejé tirados por allá! —Avisó Mabel siendo seguido por Pato

—Bill, arriba — se disponía a ordenar lo suyo cuando el rubio le tiró de su manga haciéndolo caer sobre él —B-Bill, no… Está M-Mabel —Demasiado tarde, la chica volteó a tiempo para ver cómo riendo el rubio le plantaba un beso a su hermano, gritó como fangirl emocionada. Se recriminó mentalmente el no haber traído su cámara fotográfica

—A Mabel no le importa ¡¿Cierto Mabel?! —Gritó cuestionando el mayor

— ¡Para nada, cuñado!

—Uuugh —Dipper se hundió avergonzado entre sus manos intentando ocultar su gran y violento sonrojo.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con nada y con nada menos que con Pacífica esperándolos en la puerta de la cabaña, Mabel corrió a saludarla mientras que el castaño se sintió un poco incómodo con todo lo ocurrido… No quería quedar mal con Pacífica después de todo (a pesar de no llegar a ser novios) la quería y la encontraba una muy buena amiga, tanto con él como con Mabel. Y a Bill… Bueno, a Bill le importaba un comino, sabía que Dipper se moría por él y que la chica ya no era una amenaza inminente como el incidente pasado en donde el castaño y ella discutieron.

—Ho-Hola… Pacífica —Saludó cohibido el menor. Vio como la rubia le dedicaba una sonrisa y supo que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Hola Dipper — Saludó sonriente —Y… hola tú —Miró más seria al chico a su lado

Sonrió con arrogancia —Noroeste, hola. —Y se adentró en la cabaña seguido de Pino

Al final Mabel se fue de nuevo de pijamada, sólo que esta vez se haría en la casa de Pacífica e irían Candy y Grenda también. Cenaron tranquilamente y cuando se dirigían a la habitación…

—Está lloviendo —Anunció Dipper mirando por la ventana frente a la puerta principal. Y de repente lo vio, a un Bill azul… Espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UN BILL AZUL?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

—Ha estado lloviendo mucho para ser verano —Respondió el rubio dispuesto a subir las escaleras

—B-B-B-Bill…

— ¿Si? — El menor realmente se había quedado sin palabras así que sin más que decir apuntó hacia afuera de la ventana, la cual Bill no puedo ver bien ya que se encontraba detenido a la mitad de la ventana. —Ya me dijiste que está lloviendo, vámonos a dormir, hace frío… Oye, Pino, ¿me oyes?

Claro que lo estaba oyendo, pero el Bill Azul fuera de la cabaña lo miraba fijamente y lo estaba aterrando, más por el tenebroso fondo del bosque a espaldas de la figura triangular.

El rubio no tuvo más opción que bajar a ver lo que su niño apuntaba.

—Ya, ya, ya ¿Qué es lo que quieres que… vea? —Terminó apenas la frase al ver la figura fuera de la cabaña la cual dio un respingo al ver al rubio asomarse junto a Dipper a la ventana —Will… —Susurró atónito.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Era su hermano menor. El mismo que había desaparecido hace años sin dejar rastro. La única persona que tenía, con el cual juró protegerse mutuamente hasta el fin. La persona que lo había dejado solo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió corriendo en su dirección

— ¡Bill! —Lo llamó a sus espaldas Dipper, pero no le importó.

El "Bill Azul" como lo apodó Dipper, aunque su real nombre era Will, tomó una forma humana idéntica a su hermano mayor, sólo que con el cabello turquesa y unos centímetros más bajo que él. Y paso que daba el Chiper mayor era un paso que retrocedía el menor con miedo de lo que su hermano sería capaz de hacerle. Finalmente llegó lo que el de cabello turquesa temió, su hermano mayor le propinó un buen puñetazo

— ¡Joder, Bill! — Insistió Dipper corriendo tras él

El chico lastimado hubiera caído al suelo de no haber sido por el abrazo que recibió luego de la misma persona… Espera, ¿Un abrazo de Bill?

* * *

 _ **Son las 6 de la mañana y sigo aquí ;-;**_

 _ **Y más encima estoy enferma u-u**_

 _ **Se aceptan reviews, favoritos, críticas, tomates, todo kajsncksa**_

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	12. Es un trato

_/Narrador Omnisciente/_

Se halló entre los brazos de su hermano mayor y guía, abrazo que con precaución fue correspondiendo, Will miró su vista en dirección al castaño tras Bill, quien los miraba entre confundido y calmado, ya que el pobre castaño creía que el rubio se descontrolaría golpeando a ese -segundos antes- ser triangular. Will le sonrió tímidamente como saludo, Dipper lo hizo también por cortesía.

Poco a poco la lluvia los iba empapando por lo que los dos hermanos se tuvieron que alejar, pero obviamente el Cipher mayor no dejaría todo hasta ahí; debía conseguir respuestas y estaba seguro que su hermano podía darle unas buenas cuantas. Lo tomó de la manga tirándolo hacia adentro siendo seguido por Dipper.

— ¿Cómo llegaste acá? —Preguntó duro. Fue lo primero que preguntó ya sentados los dos en la mesa de la cocina y Pines buscando algo en la nevera. Ya era bastante tarde por lo que Ford Y Stan seguramente yacían durmiendo.

Tenía un sinfín de preguntas, y Will lo sabía, teniendo sus poderes había revisado un poco la mente de su hermano y sabía que se estaba conteniendo de tirarle mil mierdas, preguntas, insultos y muchas otras cosas más encima.

—Ah, uhm… —No sabía cómo empezar, la mirada del rubio lo incomodaba. Dio un leve respingo cundo notó que Dipper se acercaba a él, dándose cuenta de esto el castaño sólo le sonrió con cara de _"Anda, vamos, no tengas miedo"_ levantó su mentón y puso una bolsa de hielo en donde Bill le había dado el puñetazo —G-Gracias… —Se sonrojó, oh, y claro que su hermano lo había notado

—Alto ahí mocoso, el niño es mío —Dijo cruzándose de brazos subiendo un pie a la mesa de forma demandante —Y no me has respondido, Will.

—B-Bien, ehm… B-Bill, Isopía… te quiere de vuelta — Habló bajito pero bastante audible y lo bastante como para dejar con la boca abierta a Bill… ¿Que esa maldita vieja lo quería devuelta? ¡Sus pelotas! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! Se conformaba con tener sus poderes de vuelta ¡Estaba bien incluso si podía mantener aquella forma humana!

—No voy a volver —musitó aún estupefacto —No voy a volver, Will…

Y si Bill estaba estupefacto, su hermano también, no daba crédito a lo que su hermano decía ¿No volvería? Si ese era el caso Isopía daría fin a su vida y a pesar lo que más le preocupaba era que también entonces la vida de su hermano correría peligro. Debía convencerlo de volver, aún tenía tiempo, antes de que Isopía se enterara de toda esta conversación sobre que Bill no quiere volver.

—P-Pero, Bill, I-Isopía se va a enojar y- —Lo interrumpió

— ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué no me ayudó cuando Consejo determinó que yo quedara a la deriva en medio del bosque como un humano? —No iba a ser fácil convencerlo. Dipper se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, sabía que no era de su incumbencia aquella discusión.

—Uhm, b-bueno, sí, pero es peligroso si no vuelves e Isopía hará cualquier cosa- —Lo interrumpió nuevamente

—Y vienes a pedirme volver y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasó cuando me dejaste solo? —El rubio sabía donde golpear y el chico se tensó, sabía que si le decía la verdad tenía dos grandes opciones; o su hermano se aferraba más a la idea de no volver o se decidía por ir y armar EL ESCÁNDALO de todas las dimensiones de las dimensiones dimensionales. — ¿Y bien? —Se acercó a su cara intimidándolo — ¿Dónde estuviste todos esos años? —Se decidió por contar la verdad, después de todo se la merecía aunque sabía lo que vendría

—I-Isopía me encerró… en un… calabozo…—De igual modo vaciló y claro, la cara de su hermano cambió a una furiosa y no era para menos ¿Quién se atrevía a castigar a su hermano? ¡Sólo él podía hacerlo! Después de todo él había sido su tutor desde que tenía memoria ¡¿Quién se creía ella para encerrar a su hermano?! Sí, sabía que era el equilibrio de todo el mundo demoníaco ¡Pero esa no era jodida razón para actuar como la puta justicia! Su deber era mantener el equilibrio, así como él se encargaba de los sueños y otros demonios con cada tarea, pero no porque su tarea sea la primordial para la estabilidad de su mundo debía darse el lujo de encerrar a personas que si bien estaban bajo su cargo no estaban bajo su maldita tutela como lo estaba Will de él.

— ¿Por qué te encerraron? —Preguntó a punto de estallar, Dipper lo miraba casi con súplica para que no lo hiciera, no sabía lo protector que era con su hermano.

—Cumplí mal un deber… Y me castigó encerrándome — Explotó. Tiró lejos un vaso que se encontraba sobre la mesa haciendo que se rompiera en pedacitos esparcidos por todo el suelo ¡Claro que no iba a volver! ¡Y se aseguraría que su hermano tampoco lo hiciera!

Dipper le dejó la bolsa de hielo a Will para que él la sostuviera e intentó calmar a Bill, no quería que despertaran sus tíos y vieran la escenita. El rubio sintió las manos de su Pino en su brazo derecho como intentando retenerlo de hacer cualquier otra estupidez, logró calmarse poco a poco.

—Vuelve —Le dijo el castaño a su lado, lo miró sin entender —Debes volver

— ¿Qué?

—Tienes asuntos pendientes allá, ¿no? Vuelve a resolverlos… — No quería que se fuera, pero tenía en cuenta que el chico tenía cosas que resolver, y no se lo iba a impedir. Con un peso en el pecho lo dejaría ir.

—Estás loco, ya dije que-

— ¡Ya te dije…! —Elevó la voz cortándolo —Que debes volver… Te esperaré hasta que regreses — _"Incluso si no llegas a hacerlo"_ leyó su mente inconscientemente Will.

Lo miró por unos momentos para seguido mirar a su hermano menor y devolver nuevamente la vista al niño que literalmente le quitaba el sueño. Mantenía una cara seria, decidida, sus grandes ojos café abiertos de par en par, observó cada detalle, desde el desordenado cabello y cómo mordía levemente aquellos deliciosos labios que poseía hasta la perfecta nariz perfilada y uno que otro rasgo que le quedaba de niño pequeño.

Suspiró. Ese niño podía con él.

—Está bien… —Bajó un poco la mirada recomponiéndola de inmediato —Pero tú —Se dirigió a su hermano esta vez, quien asintió asustado —Te irás a Reverse Falls. No volverás conmigo y te refugiarás allá ¿entendiste? —El chico asintió levemente aún asustado por los ojos de su hermano.

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Dices que todo era tan simple como invocar a Bill para que pudiera recuperar sus poderes? — A Dipper casi se le cayó la mandíbula cuando Will le contó aquello… ¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido antes? Bill bufó con fastidio pensando lo mismo que Pines.

En ese mismo momento se encontraban en el bosque no muy lejos de donde todas las tardes se dirigían los gemelos y Bill. Sólo que esta vez se encontraban con Will.

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero invocar a Bill! —Se ofreció Mabel entusiasmada. Luego de que llegara aquella mañana y le contaran todo lo sucedido y que se comiera con la mirada al pobre Will que llegaba a llorar de lo apenado que estaba se ofreció a ayudar sin dudas a Bill

—Pero tendremos que hacer un trato… —Dijo Bill sonriendo ya teniendo una idea sobre aquello. Iba a recuperar sus poderes, estaba ansioso — ¡Bien! Ustedes me devuelven mis poderes y yo les ofrezco mi protección — Estuvieron de acuerdo. Will estaba un poco sorprendido por los sentimientos que había desarrollado su hermano en todo ese tiempo, pero no era como si le desagradara, más bien le gustaba aquel cambio de aquel demonio amargado y maníaco que no sabía querer con tendencias sádicas.

Dipper le cedió el Diario 3 a Mabel quien se paró en medio del círculo de invocación que minutos antes habían dibujado con todo lo necesario e inició el ritual con Bill fuera del círculo frente a ella expectante y Dipper y Will un poco más alejados observando cada detalle.

 _¡Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis, dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!_

El cielo se tornó color gris y el tiempo comenzó a correr más lento, los ojos de Mabel se tornaron color azul al igual que las llamas que aparecían lentamente alrededor de Bill

 _¡Olugnairt, olugnairt, olugnairt, olugnairt, olugnairt!_

El cuerpo de Bill se fue esfumando hasta que un ojo se hizo presente en el aire retomando el cuerpo al que pertenecía quien rió como maniáticamente solía hacer e hizo aparecer su bastón.

—Uugh — Mabel se agarró un poco la cabeza quejándose —Eso mareó un poco… —Miró a Bill quien ya había conseguido su estructura de demonio y se tiró a abrazarlo — ¡Bill es Bill! —chilló con alegría mientras el triángulo le respondía el abrazo con sus cómicos brazos riendo también.

Will los miraba divertido mientras que Dipper hallaba un poco extraño volver a ver a Bill con su verdadera forma de demonio… Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse.

— ¡Bien! ¡Bill Cipher, tengo un trato para ti! —Sonrió ampliamente la castaña —Quiero protección tanto a mí, a mi hermano y a mi familia…

—A cambio de que me cedas control total de mis poderes —Concluyó Bill — ¡¿Es un trato?! —Estiró su mano con llamas azules

—Es un trato, Bill —Aceptó el apretón de manos mientras todo parecía tornar su color usual nuevamente y el tiempo recobraba su paso habitual.

Dipper y Will se acercaron a la niña y al ahora nuevamente demonio.

— ¿Qué pasa, niño? —Preguntó el rubio a su castaño — ¿No soy bastante hermoso así? —Se acercó a su rostro poniéndolo incómodo — ¿O me prefieres así? —Dijo tomando nuevamente su forma humana acercando al menor sonrojado por sus caderas hacia sí. El chico rió avergonzado y lo abrazó escondiendo su sonrisa en su pecho ya sin importarle mucho la presencia de Mabel o Will siendo correspondido con total ternura.

Se iría mañana por la mañana, mandaría a Will por un portal a Reverse Falls para mantenerlo seguro aunque sea por unos cuantos meses alejado de Isopía y el Consejo, cabe decir que obligó al menor a mantenerlo al tanto de todo. Dipper se quedaría con Mabel en la cabaña y deberían quedarse ahí donde podían asegurar su bienestar para no preocupar a Bill mientras no esté. Aunque lo más probable es que también esté vigilándolos desde las afueras de la cabaña, ya que por el cabello de unicornio se le imposibilitaba el poder observar lo que ocurría dentro de la estancia.

Will pasaría la noche en la antigua mansión que poseían ambos hermanos, los cuales no la usaban debido a todos los sucesos de aquellos últimos años.

* * *

La tarde se había pasado y ya entrada la noche y luego de que Mabel se despidiera con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de Bill deseándole suerte mañana se fue a dormir, seguramente mañana dormiría hasta tarde, como siempre, por eso mismo decidió despedirse del rubio aquella noche.

Pino se encontraba regaloneando con Bill en el living besándose y jugando hasta que Bill dejó caer la primera insinuación

—Quedamos solos —Dijo con picardía

—Quedamos solos —Concordó el menor no entendiendo muy bien la obvia indirecta. _"Ah, ¿Será inocencia o estupidez? Aunque ambos se te dan hermosos"_ pensó el rubio captando el no entendimiento de su acompañante.

—Divirtámonos un rato… — Le dio un corto beso y lo invitó a ponerse de pie. Lo aferró hacia sí empezando a guiarlo escaleras arriba de espaldas repartiendo besos desde sus labios a lo largo de su cuello y cerca de las blancas clavículas del niño, haciéndolo reír y a veces tropezar por hacerlo caminar de sin ver hacia adelante, pero siendo firmemente atrapado por el mayor.

Entre risas y risas entraron llegaron a la habitación. Bill recostó a Dipper en la cama para continuar besándolo de forma suave, pasó una de sus manos por la nuca del chico para profundizar el beso, lo intentaba seguir con todos sus esfuerzos pero el aire se le hizo escaso y tuvo que separarse. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y le dirigió una mirada cohibida a Bill. El regreso de sus poderes le agudizó el leer a las personas, tanto miradas como mentes, y comprendió a la perfección al niño bajo él. Le sonrió con ternura acariciándole lo largo del tabique de la nariz. Tenía miedo.

* * *

 _ **Holaa c:**_

 _ **Son las 00:40 y mañana -más bien hoy- tengo prueba de Biología pero a la mierda (?) seré una jodida vagabunda asdndj**_

 _ **¡El próximo capítulo se pone durooo! y ya saben a lo que me refiero**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _ **Gracias por leer! c:**_


	13. Atesorando personas

_/Narra Dipper/_

Bill jugó con el tabique de mi nariz unos segundos. Enserio, ¿Qué tiene con mi nariz? Aunque eso no era específicamente lo que abarcaba mi mente, sino lo que tenía un alto porcentaje de probabilidad de suceder a continuación. Bill quería hacerlo pero yo no estaba seguro, estaba asustado…

— ¿Por qué tan asustado? —Preguntó como si hubiese leído mi mente, espera… Ahora tiene sus poderes, no me digas que… Rió y tan sólo eso bastó para darme una afirmativa: estaba leyendo mi mente, como me enoja este tipo ¿Quién se cree para hacerlo? —El chico que se robará tu virginidad esta noche, Pino — Se hundió en mi cuello besando y dando mordidas a lo largo de este, provocándome pequeños gemidos que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas suprimir. De un momento a otro ya me encontraba casi sin ropa.

— ¿E-En qué moment-? Mngh— Volvió a unir nuestros labios en un cálido -y algo más brusco- beso que los anteriores, sus manos recorrían hábilmente a lo largo de mi torso desnudo hasta mis muslos. Lo recibí abrazándolo. —B-Bill… No seas… duro —Susurré al separarme mirándolo tímidamente, ya me había ido a la mierda, pero ¿Qué más daba? Tenía miedo, pero a pesar de ser Bill el causante de ello, irónicamente podía calmarme por el simple hecho de ser él.

Me miró sorprendido con un leve rubor para seguido simplemente sonreírme ampliamente. Continuó con su labor de morder mi cuello mientras bajaba las manos para retirar mi pantalón, me abrió las piernas posicionándose entre ellas mientras se sacaba la ropa tirándola y cayendo quién sabe dónde. Quedé idiotizado por el cuerpo Bill, era jodidamente perfecto.

—Seré todo un caballero, como siempre — Dijo inclinándose nuevamente sobre mí. —Y gracias por el cumplido. —Si ya estaba completamente rojo ahora ya ni sé qué parezco…

—Deja de l-leer mi mente… — Le reclamé ya queriendo morirme por estar sin ropa y por no tener ni privacidad en mi propia mente. Definitivamente moriría de vergüenza. No pude reclamar ni pensar más, el chico sobre mí había empezado a masturbarme con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi rostro retomando el beso. No podía parar de gemir, y que Bill apenas cortara el beso y lo reanudara enseguida introduciendo su lengua y quitándome el aire no ayudaba mucho.

— ¡Nngh! — Me separé de sus labios de súbito cuando sentí su propia erección pegada a mi entrada, Bill bajó sus labios a mi cuello esta vez haciendo chupetones —B-B-Bill, ah, s-sin… marcas mngh — Me tuve que morder el labio. Ni siquiera podía formular bien las palabras.

— ¿Por qué? —Me sonrió burlón con una pequeña mueca placentera — ¿No te estás entregando a mí? Eres mío y las marcas le dirán a todos que ya tienes dueño.

Iba a responderle a penas, pero sentí algo húmedo entrar en mí. Era su dedo. — ¡Bill! — chillé con voz aguda, se sentía incómodo, un poco doloroso. El mayor bajó el ritmo del vaivén en mi miembro y sabiendo perfectamente lo que sentía acercó sus labios a los míos haciéndonos respirar el mismo aire.

—Está bien, está bien niño —Intentó tranquilizarme — Haré que no duela tanto —Besó mi frente e instintivamente me aferré a su cuello al sentir el segundo dedo entrar, el dolor se hizo un poco más agudo cuando Bill empezó a simular leves embestidas y a hacer círculos. Me quejé varias veces, todas siendo atendido y mimado al instante por Bill.

Cuando los quejidos parecieron cesar se abrieron paso los gemidos y más cuando el tercer dedo se hizo presente, ya no dolía, o al menos no tanto. Reprimía los gemidos y los gritos lo más que podía contra el cuello de Bill, mordiéndolo cuando dolía, jadeando y lamiendo cuando el placer me llevaba, eso hasta que sentí que retiraba los dedos y detenía todo por un momento. Miré lo que pasaba ahí abajo. Me tensé.

— ¿E-En serio vas a meter e-eso? — Pregunté ya asustándome, no era monstruosa, pero tampoco era pequeña…

—Dije que sería un caballero —Rió besándome posicionando su erección para empezar a penetrarme lenta y tortuosamente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abracé más fuerte a Bill respirando agitadamente. Empezó a llenar mi nariz, mejillas húmedas y labios de cortos besos, quería desconcentrarme para que no sintiera tanto el dolor y lo estaba logrando de a poco. Cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de mí se detuvo y levantó mi pierna mordiéndola delicadamente en la zona interna de mi muslo dejando nuevamente marcas. Estupendo, me tenía completamente marcado… Aunque no me molestaba del todo… Rió ante mi lógica ¡Joder, ya basta, deja mi mente!

Me sonrió y bajando mi pierna interrogó

— ¿Te duele aún? — Enredé mis dedos en su cabello rubio

—N-No tanto… —Lo atraje hacia mí y oculté mi rostro. Pasaron lo que creo que fueron un minuto y medio —P-puedes moverte…

Y claro que no desobedeció, empezó a moverse lentamente, con embestidas lentas retomando el vaivén de mi miembro. Si bien sentía un deje de dolor, el placer quería tomar todo el protagonismo, y lo había conseguido. Bill había empezado a subir el ritmo de las embestidas y me había perdido completamente entre sus brazos y lo bien que me hacía sentir. Aprovechaba el que yo tuviese la cabeza enterrada en la almohada hacia atrás para lamer desde mis clavículas hasta morder suavemente mis pezones.

—Dipper —Gimió ronco mientras con una mano apretaba con fuerza mi cadera por la excitación y se hundió de forma mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, llegando a tocar un punto que me hizo gritar demasiado fuerte tal vez. Internamente agradecí la lejanía de los cuartos de los integrantes de mi familia. —Ahí esta — Dijo entre un jadeo cerca de mi oído, y a penas me dio tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire cuando nuevamente volvió a embestirme llegando a la misma zona dejándome prácticamente sin aire

— ¡Bill! ¡B-Bill! — La única palabra coherente que salía de mis labios además de monosílabos era el nombre del rubio que me estaba haciendo suyo de forma exquisita.

—Me vas a volver l-loco — Tiró mi cabello hacia atrás y me besó de forma desesperada, correspondí de inmediato enredando de paso mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— ¡Nngh! B-Bill, ¡m-más!, y-ya no… ¡Ah! — No había más que decir, sabía que él había captado lo que quería decirle.

Bill apretó mi hombría haciendo que unas cuantas lágrimas de placer se aguaran en mis ojos, avivó la rapidez de sus movimientos y finalmente me hizo llegar al orgasmo corriéndome y manchando ambos abdómenes. Seguí gimiendo abrazado a Bill mientras que con unas estocatas más se corrió dentro de mí ahogando su orgasmo contra mi hombro haciéndolo sonar como un leve gruñido.

Salió de mí y se recostó a mi lado intentando regular su respiración al igual que yo.

—Te dije que sería un caballero —Suspiró. Reí cansado volteando para verlo mejor. Se recompuso y levantó las sábanas y frazadas desordenadas tapando a ambos. A diferencia de otras noches, esta vez él se refugió en mi pecho como niño pequeño, le acaricié el fino cabello y me abrazó por la cintura. — Déjame atesorarte — Soltó de pronto justo cuando creía que se había dormido. Mi corazón latió a mil y él no lo pasó por alto puesto que estaba justo a su altura. Jugó con sus dedos por mi espalda.

¿Debía responderle? ¿Qué hago? ¿Digo que si? Aunque ya había dejado que tomara mi virginidad, eso de alguna manera era una respuesta, ¿no?

Me miró hacia arriba y a pesar de estar a oscuras sentí su mirada penetrante, me estiré hacia abajo cerrando mis ojos con vergüenza y dejé un beso en su frente.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —Lo miré con un leve sonrojo

— ¿No te gusta fisgonear mentes? Deberías saberlo… — _"Sé que lo sabes"_ pensé seguro de que efectivamente estaba usando sus poderes, y no me equivoqué. Me sonrió y bajó la vista nuevamente cerrando los ojos

—Gracias, Pino… Duerme bien

—Duerme bien, Bill

Inesperadamente

Las manos de Bill estaban cálidas

* * *

Los insistentes rayos de sol dieron con mi rostro haciéndome despertar, me desperecé con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, Bill —Miré a mi lado pero él ya no estaba, como costumbraba; sentado leyendo un libro como todas las mañanas — ¿Bill? — Me iba a reincorporar para buscarlo con la mirada, pero una punzada insoportable se hizo presente en mi espalda baja dejándome en la misma posición que cuando desperté de costado en la cama. Con gran dificultad logré sentarme incómodo en la más al mirar a todos lados de la habitación Bill no estaba… ¿Se habría ido ya? —Ni siquiera se despidió —murmuré para mí mismo. Vi el reloj a mi lado y me percaté de que eran las 10 AM.

Me giré aguantando el dolor hasta quedar con los pies en el suelo, por suerte logré mantenerme en pie y pude disimular caminar bien ahogando con gran esfuerzo las punzadas. No quería culpar a Bill porque si no yo también tendría la culpa.

Me vestí y bajé despacio la escalera, Mabel aún no despertaba y Stan seguramente se hallaba encabezando a un grupo de turistas por las atracciones de la cabaña… Estafando mejor dicho. Ford, bueno, Ford debía estar en el laboratorio, como siempre.

Subió de vuelta a su habitación notando la notita sobre la mesita de noche que había pasado de largo al despertar. La tomó cuidadosamente. Tenía la elegante caligrafía de Bill. ¿Qué demonios? Se tiró a la cama encondiendo su rostro como un tomate en la almohada luego de leer aquel papelito.

 _¡Pino!_

 _Olvidé decirte anoche lo mucho que amo que seas tú_

 _me aseguraré de decirlo apropiadamente la próxima vez_

 _Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar_

 _Bill C._

* * *

 _[[Dos horas antes]]_

Bill ya había despertado y tuvo que admitir que a pesar de dormir 6 horas, fueron las mejores 6 horas dormidas desde hacía semanas. Extrañamente aquella noche/madrugada no hubieron pesadillas de las cuales despertar gritando agitado. Se despegó lentamente de su niño quien dormía plácidamente, no quería despertarlo, sabía que le iba a doler la espalda baja y quería que descansara un rato más.

Se vistió y bajó encontrándose con Stan.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano Billy? —Preguntó con una taza de café en su diestra.

—Iré a ver a mis parientes… lejanos, muy, muy lejanos… Pensé que al ser días de semana no te importaría que saliera. Sólo trabajo sábados y domingos… Ya sabes. — Stan lo analizó unos segundos.

—Está bien — Y en el momento en que el rubio se disponía a salir… — ¡Ah! Y por cierto —Recordó haciendo que Bill se volteara — Mi hermano me contó que estás de novio con mi sobrino —Dio un sorbo a su taza

—Así es… —Dijo como si no fuera nada — ¿Le incomoda?

—Nah, me esperaba algo parecido… Pero ten en cuenta que como tus jodidas hormonas lo arrastren a algo más partiré tu hermosa cara en dos, ¿está claro? —Amenazó tranquilo con el mismo tono despreocupado del Cipher

—Está claro clarísimo —Sonrió y se despidió con la mano —Demasiado tarde, Stan Pines — Musitó para él mismo ya fuera de la cabaña riendo entre dientes.

Ya entrado en el bosque tomó su forma original de demonio y se trasladó a la mansión donde aguardaba su hermano menor. También con su forma triangular el menor estaba sentado en el suelo jugando ajedrez contra él mismo.

— ¡Ah, qué bueno es volver! —Se regocijó el Cipher mayor dando vueltas observando tal y como lo había dejado todo la última vez que estuvo ahí. —Pero no hay tiempo —Dijo esta vez centrándose en su hermanito.

— ¿Ya me debo ir? —Preguntó Will con tristeza. No quería irse aún, menos ahora que estaba con su hermano mayor, quería quedarse con él un tiempo más. Pero sabía que él tenía razón, si se quedaba ahí Isopía lo encontraría rápidamente y en este momento sólo por ser la mansión que les pertenecía, la cual estaba protegida por un gran campo de fuerza, no podía verlos con total claridad. Pero Bill no quería confiarse, por ello lo enviaría a Reverse Falls, pasaría desapercibido por un tiempo, ese pueblo tenía bastante magia por lo que Will podría camuflarse. Lo encontrarían, pero eso sería ya luego de unos meses, lo suficiente para que Bill lograra arreglar sus asuntos pendientes y que los dejaran en paz.

—Sí —Respondió seco, no quería parecer frío con su hermano menor luego de no haberlo visto durante años, pero si lo trataba con cariño Will podría querer cerrarse a la idea de quedarse a su lado — Te dejaré a la entrada del pueblo, vamos —Se dio la vuelta abriendo un portal que mostraba un poco distorsionado el letrero de "Welcome to Reverse Falls".

Will miró por unos segundos y suspiró entrando primero seguido de su hermano. El portal se cerró tras ellos y los dejó en un largo camino al lado del letrero y donde al final se veía el pueblo rodeado de árboles y locales o casas muy parecidos a los de Gravity Falls pero invertidos de lugar y algunos pintados de otros colores.

—Es mejor que tomes una forma humana para pasar más desapercibido —el menor obedeció mientras se daba cuenta que su hermano abría nuevamente el portal para regresar

— ¡E-Espera! — Le tomó el delgado bracito de demonio para detenerlo —Ah, uhm, y-yo —La cara seria Bill no cambió en ningún momento poniendo realmente triste a Will ¿Acaso no lo extrañaría? ¿Por qué estaba enojado con él? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Si es porque lo dejó solo, lo sentía, lo sentía mucho! Empezó a llorar como niño pequeño con espasmos y sollozos mientras que con las mangas de su suéter intentaba secar las lágrimas inútilmente.

Y Bill, bueno, _"la cagué"_ pensó, la idea era permanecer serio con él, pero al parecer fue demasiado duro y terminó haciéndolo llorar de todas formas. Tomó su forma humana y con su propio puño secó las lágrimas del menor.

— ¿Estás e-e-enojado conm-migo? —Hablaba entre sollozos — L-Lo si-siento, Bill — Seguido de más lágrimas y lágrimas

—Ugh, Will, ya deja de llorar — Al ver que no cesaba su llanto empezó a exasperarse — ¡Will, joder, no estoy enojado! — Se apoyó con sus manos en sus rodillas inclinándose para poder ver mejor el rostro del chico. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

—P-p-pero… —Estaba funcionando lo que sea que estaba haciendo, estaba parando de llorar, retiró sus mangas de sus ojos y miró a su hermano mayor

—No estoy enojado, estúpido —Le sonrió de manera fraternal — Ya deja de llorar y vete — Se paró derecho —Si no me enojaré enserio.

Se secó rápido el último rastro de lágrimas y asintió con energía. Realmente quería mucho a su hermano.

— ¿Me mantendrás al tanto de todo?

— ¡Síp! — Aseguró asintiendo mientras sonreía

—Bien. — Le desordenó los cabellos y una vez al otro lado del portal volteó a verlo por última vez —Cuídate…

—Buena suerte — Cerró los ojos mostrando por última vez aquella dulce sonrisa.

El portal se cerró.

Ahora sólo quedaba ir con Isopía.

 _¡Pero no nos culpes, te avisamos, fuimos amables!_

* * *

 ** _Buenas! c:_**

 ** _¿Les gustó el Lemon? ¿No les gustó? ¿Si les gustó?_**

 ** _Pues da igual, la cosa es que al niño le dieron y punto (?)_**

 ** _Tengo tanto sueño ;u; estoy en plena época de exámenes finales de semestre. Agradezco que sea la última semana ya unu 3_**

 ** _Gracias por leer! 3_**


	14. Descarrilamiento de planes

_/Narrador Omnisciente/_

No hubo mucho que hacer aquel día, se escapó un rato con Wendy y Mabel al techo de la cabaña a lanzar piedras y a tomar refrescos disfrutando los fuertes rayos del sol. Aquella noche no quiso pasarla solo así que durmió con su gemela, hablaron y rieron hasta tarde hasta que el sueño los venció y se durmieron.

* * *

 ** _3:35 PM._**

La mañana siguiente partió normal y supuso que el día sería uno cotidiano como solía ser cuando el encuentro de Bill y él no había sucedido. Todo a paso normal, tranquilo. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, había oído de su tío Stan que hoy sería el día más caluroso de todo el verano y no lo puso en duda, puesto que desde la mañana era como si aquella gran masa de calor quisiera literalmente bajar a abrazarlos y derretirlos a todos, ni siquiera se podía pasar mucho tiempo fuera, prácticamente se podía morir calcinado.

Se preguntaba a ratos cómo le estaría yendo a Bill, cuándo volvería. Pero la mayor parte del día su hermana y amigos lo habían mantenido ocupado divirtiéndose.

Jugaba con su hermana tirándose bombitas de agua en el patio de atrás, a los viejos tiempos mientras Stan los miraba tirado en su viejo sofá riendo junto a Ford quien extrañamente se encontraba fuera de su laboratorio, seguramente ahí también debía ser un horno por el calor.

— ¡Y esta es para ustedes! —Se giró de repente Mabel con gotitas cayendo de su cabello toda empapada con una bombita en mano apuntando directo a sus tíos, Dipper hizo lo mismo riendo. La de Mabel cayó certero en la cabeza de Ford quien inútilmente había intentado esquivarla, mientras que la de su hermano había caído al suelo, _"Mi puntería da vergüenza"_ pensó burlándose de sí mismo, rieron ante la cara de Ford quien se puso rápidamente de pie y agarró su munición de agua y corrió tras los dos chicos para tomar su venganza. Stan se unió a ellos haciendo equipo con su hermano para acabar con los vándalos que al final de igual modo.

—Nos está llegando la vejez — Comentó Stan tomando aire sentado en el suelo junto a Ford y a sus dos sobrinos tirados de espalda observando el cielo mientras reían.

 ** _6:00 PM_**

Tras haberse secado y refrescado con agua, Dipper y Mabel salieron con Soos y Melody al centro de videojuegos. Jugaron cuanto juego se les cruzase, estaba lleno de niños y adolescentes, las filas eran enormes y se iban turnando entre los cuatro para ingeniárselas u colarse entre medio de la fila y llegar antes. Lo lograron la mayoría de las veces. Se divirtieron mucho esa tarde, se sorprendieron por la habilidad de Melody en los juegos, quién iba a decir que chica venció a Mabel en el juego de karaoke preferido de la castaña.

Se despidieron de Soos y Melody y para no perder el día fueron a caminar por los alrededores saludando a gente conocida que se encontraban casualmente por la calle.

 ** _8:40 PM_**

Al volver a la cabaña se encontraron con Wendy atendiendo la tienda. Le hicieron compañía mientras hablaban y bromeaban por un largo rato hasta que su día de trabajo dio fin y se retiró saliendo por la puerta camino a su hogar no sin antes chocar puños con su par de gemelos favoritos.

Stan seguido los llamó para cenar, aquella noche había pizza ya que su tío no podía cocinar sin Mabel, quien lo controlaba de hacer cualquier tipo de desastre en la cocina y prácticamente hacía la cena sola mientras su tío se encargaba de esperar la comida a su lado dándole apoyo moral con bromas o chistes que hacían reír a la castaña.

 ** _10:00 PM_**

Dipper apretó la clave en los botones de la máquina expendedora y bajó al laboratorio de Ford para hacerle consultas o simplemente hablar "cosas de nerds" como diría su hermana o Stan. Le mostró algunas investigaciones que había completado y otras que estaba llevando a cabo. Había olvidado lo mucho que le entretenía inspeccionar y hablar cosas de este tipo con su tío.

Estuvo un largo rato ahí leyendo libros interesantes de su tío hasta que dieron las 11:45 y creyó que ya era hora de irse

—Puedes llevarte aquellos libros, ya no me sirven — Le ofreció Ford antes de retirarse, apuntando una pila de libros, el castaño aceptó de inmediato con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. Tendría diversión por un largo rato. Tomó la hilera de 9 libros viendo el primero de ellos el cual era de un color amarillo, aquel color le hizo recordar al demonio triangular, rió levemente por la coincidencia.

 ** _11:_** **_58 AM_**

Se hallaba ensimismado con la nariz metida en uno de los libros que su tío le había pasado minutos antes. Su hermana jugaba a su lado con Pato mientras hacían sonidos extraños y jugaban con el teclado de la chica.

 ** _12:00 AM_**

Sería un nuevo día normal.

 ** _12:10 AM_**

Seguían creyendo en su día normal.

 ** _12:12 AM_**

Un trueno cayó, haciendo dar un respingo a Dipper y un chillido agudo de susto salió de Mabel.

La tierra se había empezado a acomodar haciendo temblar el suelo a sus pies, ambos se pararon alarmados, se miraron con terror. Como si la gravedad se hubiera esfumado por unos instantes las cosas de la habitación incluido los gemelos se elevaron y luego todo cayó al suelo nuevamente volviendo a la normalidad. Los rayos y relámpagos caían uno tras otro cada vez más insistente. Miraron hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba carmesí. Y caían rayos azules iluminando la mayoría de cosas a su paso.

— ¿Q-qué es… esto? —Musitó Mabel abrazando con fuerza a Pato quien temblaba entre sus brazos.

—No lo sé —Respondió su hermano igual de sorprendido y asustado que ella mirando aún por la ventana. La tierra había dejado de mecerse

— ¡Dipper, Mabel! —Stan abrió la puerta de repente bastante alarmado siendo seguido por Ford — ¿Están bien?

—S-sí, Tío Ford, ¿qué significa… esto? —Preguntó el gemelo apuntando hacia la ventana aún aterrorizado por el escalofriante cielo que acechaba sobre ellos.

—No lo sé, los niveles de la máquina se dispararon, no es sólo un fenómeno natural… Es algo más. Sólo espero que no sea obra de ese Cipher, debería estar muerto… —Habló acercándose a la ventana. Dipper se tensó al oírlo decir aquello y Mabel desvió la mirada aún asustada.

Cierto, Bill ¿Qué estará pasando con él? ¿Dónde está ahora mismo? ¿Siquiera estaba bien?

¿De qué servía preguntarse aquellas cosas?

Dipper no lo sabría por más desesperado de respuestas que estuviera.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de su hermano se teletransportó a una dimensión que si bien en sus años de gloria había ido pocas veces, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Todas sus paredes y fondos eran de color anaranjado suave y en el medio una gran edificación llena de torres, estaba construida por ladrillos minuciosamente tallados de varias tonalidades entre anaranjado y blanco, ordenados en un estricto orden de colores intercalados que conformaban el gran palacio de Isopía. Esa mujer tenía una manía con el orden, la combinación y los detalles.

Caminó, o más bien flotó con su forma de demonio hasta llegar a puerta central la cual se había abierto por sí sola dejando paso libre a Bill quien sin detenerse cruzó el umbral y quedó a los pies de una gran escalera mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de sí. Isopía vivía rodeada de sirvientas y su mano derecha Lusus. Algunas sirvientas lo miraron reconociéndolo y huyendo rápidamente de su vista. Rió internamente, al parecer aún le temían y aquello de cierta forma lo regocijaba.

No había necesidad de anunciar su llegada, sabía que la mujer tenía conocimiento de su llegada y no por nada las puertas se habían dejado abrir solas. Y de pronto la vio ahí, con ese orgullo revestido en vanidad y cara estoica, bajaba levitando las extensas escaleras.

Isopía era un demonio especial, no por nada mantenía el equilibrio de todas aquellas dimensiones. No era como los demonios con peculiares formas que podían transformarse en humanos, ella era el caso contrario, tenía una forma humana por naturaleza pero manteniendo poderes sobrenaturales como demonio, su tez era demasiado blanca, su cabello era liso, rubio claro, llegándole hasta la cintura, mantenía una cara aburrida y parecía una muchacha de 25 cuando realmente tenía más de 1500 años. Levitaba como si estuviera sentada inclinada levemente hacia atrás dejando colgar su cabello.

Miró a Bill con desprecio y el contrario no se dejó mirar en menos, la miró de la misma manera

—Cipher… Veo que has vuelto —Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—No te hagas la idiota, Isopía. Sé que mandaste a mi hermano para que me convenciera de regresar —Rió con desprecio.

—No soy tan idiota si veo que estás aquí —Respondió sin cambiar de expresión, empezó flotar alrededor de él inspeccionándolo más el triángulo ni se inmutó — Noté que camuflaste bien a Will…

—Lo escondí de ti, loca —Dijo mirándose las inexistentes uñas de su mano. Las pocas sirvientas que quedaban rondando se apresuraban para salir de aquella tensa atmósfera.

—Bien pensado. Me tomará un tiempo poder encontrar su aura. Pero ese no es el caso, ¿No, Bill? — Interrogó deteniéndose nuevamente frente al demonio. La miró de vuelta y se teletransportaron al Consejo. Se vieron frente a una corte, con el Juez Supremo del Consejo frente a Bill acompañado de otros jueces menores y secretarios a su derecha e izquierda, no pudo evitar su sorpresa, miró hacia todos lados, muchos de los demonios que conocía estaban de público. En la mesa a su lado estaba sentada Isopía con su mano derecha Lusus, mientras que a su lado estaba Pyrónica. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes entre el público y el Juez parecía revisar algunos papeles desde su alta mesa.

— ¿Pyrónica? —Preguntó no entendiendo mucho lo que estaba sucediendo. La demonio rosa lo miró nerviosa. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Te van a juzgar —Dijo simplemente —Y me pusieron como tu abogada… Y lo siento Bill, pero no sé con qué carajo defenderte…

Quedó estático ¿Qué lo iban a juzgar? ¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Su maldito castigo se había cumplido! ¡¿Qué más querían?!

El sonido del martillo del Juez hizo callar de súbito a todos y a Bill centrar su atención hacia lo siguiente

—Bien, hoy estamos reunidos para juzgar a Bill Cipher —Dijo mirándolo hacia abajo con cara neutra. —Para dar inicio a esta sesión se le concederá el privilegio a la señorita Isopía y su abogado Lusus de dar sus argumentos para este caso.

Lusus se paró y comenzó a relatar todo lo que ya sabía la mayoría; desde las quebrantaciones que Bill había hecho en el pasado como eliminar al bebé del tiempo e intentar someter a su poder a toda la dimensión que conocemos como galaxia, espacio, etc. Hasta llegar a -según Lusus- su injusta y corto castigo el cual debía ser mucho más terrible luego de romper todas esas reglas.

Seguido vino el turno de Pyrónica de dar su contraparte para sostener la postura de su cliente. Sin embargo, como ya había dicho a Bill, no sabía qué carajos decir y esto frustró a Bill decidiéndose parar él mismo

—Su señoría solicito ser yo mismo mi jodido abogado —Fulminó con la mirada a Pyrónica quien se estremeció.

El Juez observó la escena y aceptó finalmente luego de consultarlo con los secretarios y jueces menores a su lado.

—Está bien, Cipher.

—Bien… —Levitó en ademán de 'pararse' —Es cierto que quebranté muchas leyes en el pasado. Pero siento que el castigo que me dieron fue suficiente para hacerme reflexionar —Miró con el ceño fruncido a Lusus y a Isopía quien sólo se miraba las uñas desinteresada — Mi contraparte no mencionó el hecho de que me hicieron permanecer de forma humana y en total soledad en medio de un bosque y créame, que eso sí fue una tortura, más con aquel cuerpo asqueroso de un humano.

— ¡Objeción! —Gritó Lusus —El acusado no estuvo solo, de hecho ¿cómo explica el que ahora esté aquí entre nosotros con su forma original? ¡Tuvo cómplices! ¡Su hermano, Will Cipher, es un traidor! ¡Y-…!

Lo interrumpió golpeando la mesa elevándose nuevamente — ¡Objeción! — Había acusado a su hermano cuando ellos mismos lo habían planeado. Mierda, lo tenían todo planeado y sabía justamente lo que ese tipo iba a nombrar a continuación: A Dipper, y si bien sabía que el Consejo conocía de su existencia, no quería que lo nombraran cuando su hermano ya lo habían implicado. — La señorita aquí presente Isopía y su abogado Lusus lo mantuvieron oculto y enviaron a Will Cipher a ayudarme. Es un plan de ellos — Varios murmullos de sorpresa se hicieron presente entre el público y el Juez tuvo que golpear nuevamente con el martillo para que cesaran de hablar.

—Señor Cipher, tengo en cuenta que su hermano desapareció hace exactamente 19 años. ¿Está insinuando que ellos tenían a su hermano?

— ¡¿Qué si lo estoy insinuando?! ¡Lo estoy diciendo! —Gritó mirando fijamente a Lusus que por un momento vaciló, pero no por mucho, el mínimo movimiento en falso e Isopía lo haría pedazos cuando esto acabase.

— ¿Y tiene pruebas? —Interrogó de vuelta el juez

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Acaso mi palabra no es suficiente?! — Comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Me temo que no, señor Cipher — Pudo notar el leve suspiro de alivio de Lusus a lo lejos. Sólo quería ir y romperle la cara… pero no, relájate Cipher. Debe haber otro método de ganar esto, temía de su condena si llegaba a perder.

—Su señoría, tenemos pruebas de que Bill habría sido ayudado también por-… —Lo interrumpió nuevamente

— ¡Objeción! —Gritó Bill

—Objeción denegada —decretó el Juez —El abogado de la señorita Isopía aún no ha dado su argumento completo, debes esperar a que termine. — Mierda, mierda, mierda, iban a nombrar al castaño, lo sabía, lo sabía…

—… bien, como decía, Bill habría sido ayudado también por Dipper, Dipper Pines —Lo sabía… Lo malditamente sabía. Debía reaccionar rápido, debía sacarle de encima el problema a Will, debía quitar de ese juicio a Dipper por su bien.

— ¡Objeción! —Esta vez se le permitió hablar — Su señoría, puedo jurar aquí frente a todos y sobre todo a usted y su competente cuerpo de jurado que Dipper Pines es sólo una parte fundamental de mi plan para que me pudiera sacar de aquel castigo y volver con ustedes de alguna manera para poder nuevamente cumplir mis funciones como se debe a esta dimensión… Cabe decir que mi hermano menor, Will Cipher, no ha estado implicado en esto más que por pura casualidad en la cual me ayudó a recuperar mis poderes, de hecho se podría decir que yo mismo lo usé, él no es un traidor, ya sabe cómo es él, un niño miedoso y llorón ¿Realmente cree que se atrevería siquiera a sublevarse contra usted e Isopía? Yo sinceramente, no lo creo. —Finalizó bastante conforme con su argumento, sólo quería salir de ahí.

— ¡Objeción! — Ya se estaba hartando de aquella palabra — Debemos admitir que tenemos sólo nuestras palabras para acusar a Will Cipher de alta traición, pero sí tenemos pruebas de que Bill Cipher no estuvo simplemente usando a Dipper Pines a su beneficio. De hecho, ni siquiera lo estaba usando… — Isopía miró a Bill y pudo jurar que la rubia reía para sus adentros — Si me permite entregarle pruebas… — El Juez miró a Bill y seguido aceptó la entrega de las pruebas. Lusus hizo aparecer con sus poderes un holograma que mostraba distintas escenas de él y de su Pino besándose y riendo juntos, debía inventarse algo rápido, _"Vamos Bill, no me digas que tu maestría en engaño se te está oxidando, piensa, ¡piensa!"_ en la corte estaba prohibido leer pensamientos ajenos por cosa de privacidad de los casos, por lo que el demonio hacía su mente trabajar a toda velocidad pensando en una excusa válida.

—Es mentira su señoría, está claro que sólo lo estaba seduciendo para que me ayudara a volver aquí… — Se intentó defender pero la escena de la noche pasada se hizo presente en el holograma y no fue eso específicamente lo que dejó petrificado a Bill, si no la acusación que hizo Isopía elevándose entre el sepulcral silencio que invadía la sala

—Bill Cipher, se entregó. — Fueron sus primeras palabras desde que habían llegado ahí —Y todos sabemos lo grave que es eso

Finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. No sólo Dipper se había entregado a él _sino que él también se había entregado al menor._ Entonces todo encajó a la perfección; los susurros de sus sueños, el concepto que creía haber escuchado y que ahora recordó de golpe, lo grave de la situación.

Bill tenía cientos de años y había tenido sexo unas cientos más, pero este caso no se trataba sólo de tener sexo, se había entregado, se había enamorado y lo peor es que lo había hecho a un humano, algo tabú entre los demonios...

Sería juzgado.

Y lo peor no era aquello, si no que no sabía qué condena le llegaría exactamente, si el exilio que se le había dado esos 4 años había sido horrible, ¿Qué rayos le esperaba ahora?

El Juez suspiró y miró casi con lástima a Bill. Ni siquiera meditó la decisión final con el cuerpo del jurado.

Unas cadenas color anaranjadas salieron del piso aprisionándole sus tobillos y muñecas y jalándolo al frío piso de la corte teniendo que mirar hacia arriba tanto al Juez como a Lusus y a Isopía.

—Bill Cipher. Estás condenado de por vida en una sala de aislamiento en el infierno. No tendrás contacto con nadie hasta el final de los siglos y se te anulará cualquier tipo de magia y poder que poseas.

No le salía el hablar, había quedado en shock, había logrado que olvidaran a Will, pero estaba seguro que luego de esto no iban a dejar a Dipper así como así, porque seguido de Bill iban por él y eso le aterraba ¿Qué le iban a hacer al castaño? ¿Qué le harían a su hermana?

Bill no lo sabría por más desesperado de respuestas que estuviera.

Dos guardias se pararon a su lado para teletransportarlo a su nuevo -y de por vida- hogar.

Y por dos segundos antes de desaparecer, juró ver la leve sonrisa triunfante de Isopía.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! ¡He terminado con todas mis jodidas pruebas! :D_**

 ** _Well- sobre el capítul no sé qué decir XD creo que todo está claro... Creo..._**

 ** _Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y en verdad no quería que fuese tan largo, pero bueno, así se dio._**

 ** _Me gusta actualizar rápido porque de lo contrario se me congelan las ideas y todo se va a la mierda, así que seguramente el siguiente capítulo esté antes de lo esperado. Review, fav y hasta tomates se reciben con gusto y amorsh 3_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	15. Corriendo a la boca del lobo

_/Narrador Omnisciente/_

La tierra se removió nuevamente bajo los pies de los habitantes de Gravity Falls sembrando poco a poco el pánico, los gemelos seguían en la cabaña, sólo que esta vez estaban todos en el laboratorio de Ford viendo las ondas sobrenaturales que seguían creciendo y creciendo demostrándose claramente en la gran pantalla.

En el fondo ambos castaños sabían que Bill estaba implicado en todo esto, ¿Le había pasado algo malo? ¿Por qué la tragedia se estaba volviendo a repetir? Y la pregunta que muy en el fondo no querían sacar… ¿Bill los había vuelto a engañar? No querían siquiera pensar aquello. Tal vez porque le tenían cariño y no querían desconfiar de él, tal vez porque tenían miedo de que esa fuera la verdad… Pero intentaban rechazar aquella posibilidad por el trato hecho anteriormente con el demonio.

—No creo que sea Bill —Soltó de súbito Mabel rompiendo el intenso silencio nervioso que se había plantado tras la situación —No es Bill…

Dipper la miró con cara de _"por favor no vayas a decir nada…"_

—No te fíes de ese demonio, niña. Debería estar muerto, pero hay posibilidades de que haya resurgido y esté tras todo esto —Aseguró Ford con fingida tranquilidad. Él tampoco se hallaba muy calmado con todo esto pero intentaba disimularlo.

— ¡No es Bill! —Gritó rehusándose a la idea de que Bill haya sido el culpable. Los tres hombres de la casa la miraron sorprendidos y el menor de ellos sudó frío.

—Hey, tranquila Mabel —Intentó calmarla Stan, viendo la desesperación crecer en la chica. Puso su mano en su hombro — Sólo es una posibilidad — La niña suspiró pesado cerrando fuertemente los párpados. Stan se separó de ella y se acercó a un mesón lleno de libros —Mira, debemos quedarnos aquí, seguro Ford debe saber qué hacer — Su hermano lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿En serio Stanley? — Dijo socarrón, sabía que su gemelo se confiaría de él para sacarlos. Efectivamente tal vez podría hacer algo pero necesitaría estudiar los sucesos y eso le llevaría tiempo. Stan sólo lo ignoró y corrió los libros del mesón con su antebrazo arrojándolos al suelo para seguido sentarse y cruzarse de brazos.

Los ojos de Mabel viajaron rápidamente al suelo.

Un libro yacía en el suelo abierto de par en par. Reconoció de inmediato las extrañas letras impresas en él, se veían bastante antiguas, pero seguían siendo legibles, cómo no reconocerlas tras casi todo un mes inspeccionándolas junto a su hermano y el rubio, tomó el libro y miró a Dipper quien observaba con preocupación el monitor, pensaba en Gravity Falls, pensaba en la situación, pensaba en lo semejante que era al pasado, pensaba en Bill. Lo agarró de la manga y salió corriendo con él hacia el cuarto.

— ¡Ya volvemos! — Anunció Mabel antes de subir

— ¡No salgan de la cabaña, puede ser peligroso! —Gritó uno de sus tíos, lo escucharon más no respondieron.

La chica entró desesperada y casi tirando a su hermano dentro del cuarto para seguido cerrar la puerta fuertemente mientras respiraba agitada.

—Dipper... —Intentó recuperar un poco de aire —Lo tengo, el escrito, en este libro… — Arrastró las palabras y puso el libro de tapa dorada frente a los ojos del castaño quien pareció encajar piezas. Se movió rápidamente buscando el papel donde habían hecho una copia de lo que decía en aquella estatua y otro que contenía la parte traducida. Tiraron todo al piso mientras la niña y su hermano se arrodillaban en medio des desastre de papeles, dictaba letras y el otro hacía los ajustes para hacerlas encajar escribiéndolas. Si no se equivocaban, por sus propias especulaciones, teorías y lo mismísimo dicho por Bill, esto debía ser una previsión de lo que iba a ocurrir… O de cómo se encontraban las cosas precisamente ahora…

No les llevó más de 15 o 20 minutos hacer toda la traducción.

— ¡Ya! —Dijo el chico poniendo la hoja con el resultado final entre él y su hermana para poder leerla juntos.

 _La menguante desaparecerá y sus puntiagudas amigas también_

 _El cielo querrá llorar sangre. Llorará la niña que sólo quería el bien_

 _Se les dará caza a los que se encuentren culpables_

 _¡Pero no nos culpes, te avisamos, fuimos amables!_

 _¡Son grandes vencidos por seres de carne y hueso!_

 _¡Oh, eso no puede ser, deberíamos salir ilesos!_

 _¡Pero no nos culpes, te advertimos, te avisamos!_

 _Corre de lo que está siendo cruel_

 _Corre porque luego de ti van por él_

 _El respeto que te dieron sólo fue miedo de tu potencial_

 _NO CONFÍES EN NADIE, LA CAUTELA ES CRUCIAL_

 _Y no nos implica si falla_

 _Habrá sido tuya la falta_

 _¡Habrán de ser juzgados!_

 _¡Y no nos culpes, lo suyo habrá sido mal jugado!_

 _Deberían volver, a donde todo empezó_

 _Deberían volver, y corregir el tropezón_

Todo estaba escrito en frases que rimaban, era lo único que sabían. Decidieron analizarlo por partes primero lo de la luna y las estrellas, la castaña miró por la ventana, efectivamente habían desaparecido, el cielo tornaba un fuerte carmesí, referente a de llorar sangre. ¿Niña del bien? Lo dejaron pasar, no tenían tiempo para estancarse.

—Caza a los culpables… caza a los culpables —Repetía el castaño mordiendo su bolígrafo —Si estaba en la estatua de Bill…

—Eso significa que es una predicción para Bill, ¿no?

—Y si es para Bill…

—Bill es uno de los culpables… —Era como si en los momentos de mayor necesidad sus mentes se congeniaran en una sola, lo que hacía más fácil el trabajo. — ¿Culpable de qué?.. _Grandes vencidos por seres de carne y hueso_

—Los grandes debe ser referencia a los demonios… y seres de carne a humanos — Quedó meditando sobre eso ¿Era por la derrota de Bill hace 4 años?

—Lo del miedo al potencial debe ser claramente por los poderes de Bill — Dijo Mabel mirando a su hermano, quien soltó el lápiz de repente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. — ¿D-Dipper?

 _Corre, porque luego de ti van por él._

—Hay que volver —Susurró —Mabel, hay que volver a la estatua —Dijo finalmente en voz alta

— ¿QUÉ? —Lo miró totalmente desentendida —¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Dipper, está haciendo un caos ahí afuera y tú vas a salir! — Se paró apuntando hacia afuera de la ventana.

—Pero, Mabel- —Le cortó.

— ¡Bill nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos dentro de la cabaña y no salir por nada del mundo! — Era cierto, pero claramente él no haría caso a pesar de saber los riesgos, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la cabaña y a volver donde todo dio comienzo. Sin embargo la chica le tomó por el antebrazo deteniéndolo, ambas miradas se enfrentaron, supo que daría igual batallar o no, su hermano era como ella cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja; terco y obstinado. Suspiró rindiéndose. Eran un equipo.

—Voy contigo…

* * *

Las puertas del infierno se abrieron mientras dos guardias agarraban fuertemente las cadenas de sus manos y lo guiaban tal cual niño pequeño. Bajaron escaleras, atravesaron variados pasillos. Siempre bajaban, nunca subían. Se escuchaban gritos y lamentos provenientes de todos lados. Había llevado la mirada agacha desde que el juicio dio término, no había pronunciado palabra lo cual había extrañado a los guardias que lo guiaban, ese no era el Bill Cipher que conocían ¿Qué pasó con el demonio socarrón y prepotente de hace unos años atrás? Claro, un jodido humano lo cambió.

Le habían quitado el 80% de sus poderes, nuevamente. No era todo, sin embargo aquel 20% no le servía más que para leer un par de mentes y (con mucho esfuerzo y que no lograría allí abajo, en el infierno) teletransportarse. Adiós llamas azules, telepatía, fuerza e incluso levitación, el pobre demonio se habría visto caminando de no ser por el hecho de que sus guardias exageradamente corpulentos y grandes lo llevaban colgando de sus cadenas.

—Entra, Cipher — Dijo uno frente a una caja de cristal grueso transparente. Su nueva y de por vida cárcel-hogar. Se paró frente a ella, pero no entró.

Los demonios del infierno comenzaron a gritar con más insistencia, alterándose, como queriendo salir de aquel lugar. Como un adolescente haciendo berrinche por irse de fiesta, porque el caos era eso para ellos; una fiesta. Bill supo que mientras se encontraba ahí, El Consejo e Isopía habían empezado a mover piezas en el mundo humano. ¿Se iba a quedar ahí resignado a no hacer nada luego de ser él el culpable? ¿Cruzado de brazos mientras iban tras Dipper? Pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Él también estaba contra la espada y la pared. Con el dolor de su maldita alma puso su pie en las puertas de la celda dispuesto a entrar.

 _Es un trato, Bill._

La alegre voz de la niña hizo eco en su cabeza haciéndolo detenerse con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro y la mitad afuera, todo ante la atenta mirada de los guardias. Los miró por el rabillo del ojo de espalda a ellos.

— ¿Si quiera me pueden quitar las cadenas? —Solicitó frío. Se encogieron de hombros, estando ahí abajo ¿qué más daba si estaba con cadenas o no? Le soltaron las cadenas. Los miró, lo miraron. —No debieron hacerlo. —Rió bajo mientras esquivaba ágilmente a los dos idiotas por en medio y echaba a correr pasillos y escaleras arriba siendo seguido de cerca por los dos guardias que si bien no sabía qué podía tramar Bill sin sus poderes, no se esperaban nada bueno, y lo más importante: Los aniquilarían si el triángulo lograba su objetivo.

Corría cuanto daban las pequeñas piernecitas que tenía, llegó un punto en que los dos perseguidores le pisaban prácticamente los tobillos, así que no vio nada más que cambiar a forma humana, se cansaría menos y podría hacer todo más rápido. Y no se equivocó, las escaleras fueron más rápidas de subir sin embargo olvidó el cansancio que tenía como consecuencia el sobreesfuerzo en un cuerpo humano. Llegó con la respiración totalmente agitada a la gran puerta de salida de aquel lugar, las empujó con todas sus fuerzas abriéndolas lentamente y desesperado, ya estaban a sólo unos metros de él.

Sólo necesitaba estar fuera de aquel lugar, sólo a las afueras y ya.

Al segundo de pisar afuera los dos guardias se le tiraron encima inmovilizándolo en el piso frente a la vista sorprendida del Juez que minutos antes lo había juzgado. La puerta tenía conexión con la Corte Suprema del Consejo. Elevó la vista viendo sus caras impresionadas y rió maniáticamente con la locura que lo caracterizaba dejando atónitos a los que lo miraban.

Sonrió con arrogancia. Como en los viejos tiempos.

No había pagado su trato con los Pines, y eso le daba privilegios como darle una porción más de poder para llevarlo a cabo. Además estando fuera del infierno podía hacer uso de aquel pequeño privilegio.

—¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! —Se carcajeó con locura, llenando aquella gran sala de su risa.

Y desapareció.

* * *

 _ **Qué transa? =u=**_

 _ **Gracias por sus lindos review y fav u_u**_

 _ **3 3 Cariños, abrazos y langüetazos (?) oc**_

 _ **Dipper y Mabel corren al peligro, Billcito de mi cora se puso maniático por su Pino y Wilp sigue malditamente soltera ; u ; fuckin laifu**_

 _ **¿Se dieron cuenta que el hice el capítulo mucho más cortito que el anterior? hasta a mí me dio flojera releerlo para corregir. Pero este sí lo releí y corregí, de todos modos disculpen si se me fue alguna incoherencia o falta.**_

 _ **Well~**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	16. Cielo carmesí

_/Narra Dipper/_

Era un caos, realmente todo era un caos. Los rayos caían sin cesar y por dentro rogaba que por nada del mundo cayera uno cerca, los trueno eran ensordecedores. Llevábamos la mitad del camino cuando de repente la tierra se removió nuevamente bajo nuestros pies creando una gran grieta entre Mabel y yo separándonos.

— ¡Mierda! — La logré esquivar cayendo a un lado de ella mientras que Mabel caía hacia la otra.

Dios, sólo esto faltaba. Varios demonios empezaron a salir de ella, alcancé a ocultarme tras unos árboles, miré preocupado a Mabel pero me calmé al ver que ella también consiguió ocultarse a tiempo. Se veía aterrada.

Todos aquellos demonios se comenzaron a dispersar, me recordaron de inmediato al Raromagedón que creó Bill… Pero ahora extrañamente parecían ser todos de la misma especie

Levitaban con su cuerpo semejado a una gran estela negra, dos ojos abiertos de par en par y una espeluznante sonrisa. Parecían buscar algo, volaban alto e inspeccionaban rondando por todos lados. Se empezaron a dispersar y cuando creí que el camino ya se había despejado y me disponía a salir de mi escondite, una gran cantidad se acercaba entre la oscuridad del bosque. Había un gran número de ellos que venían directo a mi dirección, me había quedado helado, estaban a punto de descubrirme pero...

— ¡Hey! ¡Grandísimos idiotas! ¡Por acá! —No… no, no, no, ¡¿Enserio?! Mabel, no me puedes hacer esto. La miré completamente asustado, ahora no era yo en peligro, ahora la mayoría iba tras ella. Me miró igual de asustada, seguramente lo hizo por impulso al ver que venían tras de mí. — ¡Tú sigue! — Alcancé a oírla para luego verla correr por entre los árboles perdiéndose entre ellos. Iba a ir tras ella por el terror que me provocaba si le llegaba a pasar algo, pero unos cuantos demonios ya me habían visto y no pude hacer más que dar el último vistazo por donde se había ido y correr en dirección contraria a la estatua. Rogaba casi con desesperación que lograra llegar a la cabaña para que pudiera protegerse.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, pero la condición física que tengo es una verdadera basura y ya estaba perdiendo el ritmo.

Pasó lo que había temido, un rayo cayó unos cuantos metros más allá haciendo caer un par de árboles. Me bloquearon el camino. Pero no podía dejar de correr mientras aún tuviera a todas esas cosas tras de mí. No debía, pero estaba entrando en pánico y la adrenalina dentro de mí no servía mucho, apreté mis puños y me dispuse a seguir corriendo con todas mis fuerzas buscando el camino para rodear aquellos árboles.

Mi mente se empezaba a llenar de Bill ¿Qué diablos te encuentras haciendo? ¡Si hiciste un trato deberías cumplirlo! ¡Mi hermana está en peligro! ¡Maldita sea, Bill! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

Mis ojos ya acostumbrados a esa luz carmesí que daba el cielo sobre el bosque encontraron una salida en donde podía cortar camino para llegar más rápido. Corría y chocaba frenéticamente con las hojas de aquella frondosa parte del bosque mientras a veces daba miradas detrás de mí para ver cuánta ventaja les llevaba. No era mucha, unos 3 metros solamente, se acercaban con esas amenazadoras sonrisas mientras parecían hablar en un idioma extraño.

Las ramas que atravesaba sin correrlas antes me pegaban en la cara y seguramente más de una me había hecho alguna herida porque me ardían algunas partes. Pero no había tiempo para eso. De un momento a otro sin previo aviso tropecé con una rama baja y caí de frente al suelo en una zona llena de hojas tiradas por el suelo rodeada de estrechos árboles, me quedé totalmente inmóvil. Era mi fin, con los demonios atrás de mí este era mi fin. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté mis puños esperando, pero jamás llegaron. Miré despacio y con miedo a mis espaldas y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se encontraban arriba de mí buscándome con la mirada, no me moví ni un centímetro, sudaba frío y me temblaban las manos, volví a cerrar los ojos pero seguido elevé nuevamente la vista y ya no estaban, se habían ido.

Me paré y sonreí por inercia. Tal vez fue el alivio, tal vez los nervios. No creía que una torpe caída me había servido para salvarme la vida. De todos modos retomé mi camino cautelosamente y algo rápido para llegar a mi destino.

Lo había conseguido, ahí estaba, intacta, aquella estatua en medio del claro. El cielo carmesí le daba un aspecto tétrico, pero de todos modos me acerqué, sin embargo quedé paralizado al lado del bloque triangular de cemento al escuchar ruidos de algo acercándose directamente en mi dirección. Ahora sí, ya no tenía dónde huir o esconderme.

* * *

 _/Narra Bill/_

Reaparecí en las afueras de la cabaña y como me lo esperaba al ver aquel escenario, Isopía y el Consejo ya se estaban moviendo. Entré rápidamente al lugar inspeccionando cada una de las habitaciones del primer piso

— ¡Dipper! ¡Mabel! — Nadie. Lo mismo en el segundo piso. No había nadie en los cuartos, vi algunas cosas como papeles y libros en la habitación de Mabel pero lo ignoré. Bajé asustado, les dije a ambos que se quedaran en la cabaña, maldita sea. Mi última opción era bajar al sótano, pero si lo hacía y estaban ahí notarían de inmediato que algo está mal conmigo, o al menos Ford y Stan. Suspiré acercándome a la máquina expendedora, apreté la contraseña lentamente, ya daba igual, debía asegurarme que Dipper y Mabel y esos otros dos estuvieran bien, aunque más me importaban los primeros… sobretodo Dipper.

Entré y bajé a paso normal, con cara neutra. Ford y Stan me miraron entre enojados y sorprendidos. Seis Dedos sacó una pistola y me apuntó.

—No deberías estar acá, chico… — Lo miré tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba trabajando a velocidad luz ideando algo para que me escucharan y no me destrozara con aquel artefacto —Sabía que algo andaba mal contigo ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Miré a todos lados dándome cuenta recién de que ninguno de los dos menores estaba en ningún rincón de aquel desordenado laboratorio.

—No están — Susurré ya preocupándome más.

—Hey, responde, Billy —Esta vez fue Stan quien insistió parándose de forma amenazante.

— Bien, escuchen ambos… A ver…— Mi mente estaba tan ocupada en preguntarse dónde demonios habían ido aquellos niños que me desconcentraba.

— ¡Ya basta, dispararé si no contestas!

— Bill Cipher, Seis Dedos — Lo miré con el ceño fruncido pero seguido me hizo gracias la expresión de los gemelos Pines mayores, ¡Ah! No hay tiempo para eso, debo saber de Dipper y Mabel — Pino y Estrella Fugaz, ¿Dónde están?

— Tú estás muerto — Susurró frustrado y confundido Stan

— Sí, es una gran historia, pero joder, no tengo tiempo ¿dónde están?

— Ni lo sueñes, Bill ¿Quieres cobrar venganza? — Ford estaba completamente dispuesto a dispararme. Puse los ojos en blanco, maldita sea, empezaba a desesperarme, ¡¿Dónde mierda están Dipper y Mabel?! — No te dejaré tocar a mis sobrinos

— Mira — Me crucé de brazos — Es una muy larga historia, ¿Te la resumo? Porque mierda, ya no tengo tiempo, tu sobrino me trajo de vuelta y ahora está en peligro por ciertas circunstancias. Y si no me dices dóNDE MIERDA ESTÁN VAN MORIR Y JURO QUE NO SERÉ YO QUIEN LOS MATE, SEIS DEDOS —Dije elevando mi voz poco a poco, ya me estaba cabreando y los incesantes truenos me ponían los pelos de punta.

Me miró totalmente desconfiado sin decir palabra, entendí lo que querían saber. Deseaban informarse sobre _esas circunstancias._ ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no pueden sólo decirme dónde carajo están esos dos?! ¡¿Qué pasa si están en peligro?!

— ¡ME ACOSTÉ CON DIPPER, MALDICIÓN! ¡YA DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN! — Perfecto gancho izquierdo de Stan a mi pómulo. Perdí el equilibrio pero no caí. Seis Dedos me miraba atónito... Bueno, no es para menos, su peor enemigo se lo hizo a su sobrino.

—Te dije que no le hicieras nada a mi sobrino —Dijo Stan sacudiendo la mano con la que me había golpeado. —Maldición, jodido parásito, más encima debías ser tú —Iba a seguir golpeándome pero Ford lo detuvo.

La desesperación ya me había entrado por completo y la impotencia de estar perdiendo tiempo aquí me estaba matando.

—Por favor —Lo miré con súplica, ya tirando a la mierda mi maldita postura, sólo quería saber sus paraderos —Dime dónde están… quiero salvarlo —Apreté fuertemente mis puños —A él y a Mabel…

Me miró aún sorprendido, Bill Cipher rebajado, claro que iba a sorprenderse. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido como a punto de arrepentirse de decir lo que para él significaba una total locura.

—Juro que en el momento que les hagas daño, te perseguiré hasta el fin de mis días sólo para matarte, Bill Cipher —Amenazó.

—No lo dudo —Respondí con sinceridad.

—Cipher —Abrió los ojos y me miró. Calló por unos instantes — Deben estar arriba… — ¿Qué? Me estaba tomando el pelo…

—No. Ya revisé, no están —Me miró igual de sorprendido que Stan —En ninguna parte de la cabaña… Suponía que estaban con ustedes, o que los habían enviado a otro lugar para protegerlos… —Se quedaron callados, pálidos.

Buscamos nuevamente en todas las habitaciones, pero no, definitivamente no estaban. Intenté localizarlo con mis poderes, pero no podía, el poco que tenía no me servía para eso. Miré por la ventana unos segundos y recordé mis sueños con un cielo rojizo, el bosque, los demonios… La estatua y Dipper. Todo encajó muy rápido, bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí rápidamente de la cabaña, vi a Mabel corriendo desesperadamente huyendo de... los demonios de mi sueño, quedé helado al darme cuenta que los mismo demonios de mis pesadillas la acechaban, prácticamente la castaña se tiró dentro de la barrera que la protegería de aquellas bestias. Quedó en el suelo y se arrodilló casi sin aire, tosió un par de veces, sus rodillas estaban raspadas y se agarraba el pecho intentando normalizar su respiración. Miró a su derecha donde me encontraba paralizado mirando a los demonios que revoloteaban fuera de la cabaña, cayó en cuenta de que era yo y se paró rápidamente agarrándome tal vez demasiado fuerte para ser ella de los brazos mientras se largaba a llorar desesperadamente frente a mí que poco a poco salía del trance en que estaba.

—B-Bill… salva a D-Dipper —Decía entre sollozos y espasmos frenéticos presa del pánico por su hermano. Espabilé y me separé de ella para salir corriendo dirección al bosque siendo seguido por los mismos demonios que antes seguían a Estrella Fugaz, noté ya a lo lejos que Stan había salido y abrazaba a la niña en un vano intento de calmarla.

Los gritos de la gente a lo lejos del pueblo más los truenos inundaban el lugar. En mi interior deseaba fervientemente que no todo sucediera como en las pesadillas. Que no me fallaran las piernas, que no me atraparan, que no atraparan a Dipper.

Varios árboles estaban tirados por aquí y por allá debido a las fuertes descargas eléctricas provocadas por los rayos, los pasé rápidamente mientras me acercaba al lugar de destino, sólo quedaban un par de metros. Un par de metros para llegar a Dipper.

Estaba tan cerca cuando lo peor llegó, las piernas se habían empezado a dormir y el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarme. Pero no debía, no quería, no podía caer ahí simplemente, supuse que es esfuerzo de la teletransportación hecha anteriormente era el causante de este agotamiento repentino.

Suspiré de puro alivio al verlos, ambos, mi estatua y el castaño completamente asustado mirando en mi dirección, pude notar su sorpresa al reconocerme y sus labios abrirse levemente susurrando algo que yo ya no podía oír. Mi vista se empezaba a nublar, estaba sobreforzando a mis piernas que ya no daban más, estaba a la mitad del claro, a la mitad de llegar a Dipper, vi con cada parpadeo como se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, _"no lo hagas, vienen por ti"_ quise decirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde, me desplomé justo cuando el niño alcanzó a tomarme y finalmente todo se fue a negro.

* * *

 _ **Yo-aquí-otra-vez u 3 u**_

 _ **Bien, no tengo mucho que decir más que ¡Es fin de semana largo! = u = Adiós horario de sueño!**_

 _ **Ya saben, lo de siempre, review, fav, follow, se agradecen todo hasta bragas y tomates, también lechugas 3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! 3**_


	17. Papadeos

_/Narra Dipper/_

Estaba feliz de ver a Bill, pero ahora mismo estaba más alterado por la creciente preocupación de tenerlo en mis brazos totalmente inconsciente. Los demonios ya estaban encima de mí cuando en un parpadeo me encontré dentro de una inmensa sala color naranja claro, en la misma posición, con las mismas raspaduras en mi cara. Una mujer de larga cabellera rubia apareció levitando frente a mí.

—Ah, que obstinado hombre — Dijo desinteresadamente mirándose las puntas del cabello.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? —Pregunté nervioso, obviamente no estábamos en mi mundo y que Bill no estuviera despierto me inquietaba.

—Isopía, el equilibrio de todo —Dijo mirándome aburrida —Dipper Pines, 16 años, gemelo de Mabel Pines y sobrino de Ford y Stan Pines, un adolescente normal con atracción a lo sobrenatural —Se cruzó de brazos recargando su peso en el aire hacia atrás —El enamorado de Bill… —Me sonrojé un poco con eso último, estaba realmente incómodo.

— ¿Por qué estoy acá?

—El escrito decía que debían volver donde todo empezó, ¿no?

—Sí… ¿Ahora, qué? —En ningún momento la miré con miedo, ni desdén ni desafiante. La miraba como una persona más a pesar de que Bill hablaba pestes de ella entre conversaciones nuestras.

Ella pareció prestarme más atención.

—Ya veo por qué Bill te encuentra tan interesante —Se acercó a mi rostro más no me inmuté para nada, ya casi estaba acostumbrado a tener gente encima, sobretodo Bill. Volvió a separarse inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza —Cualquiera estaría temblando ante mí. O en el caso de él —Dijo apuntando a Bill entre mis brazos — desafiante. Pero esa no es la razón de estar acá, ¿no? Verás tú, Dipper Pines. El demonio entre tus brazos ha cometido una grave falta, la entrega de un demonio es ilegal. Para que entiendas, el que hayas hecho el amor con Bill le es perjudicial a él en este mundo —Volví a sonrojarme, desvié un poco la vista. — Un demonio al entregarse se vuelve débil porque los sentimientos son obstáculos que se nos interponen en nuestras tareas diarias, esto sería más pasable si se diera en dos mismas especies, demonio y demonio. Pero piensa que tú seguirás creciendo por tu naturaleza, envejecerás y morirás ¿Y qué pasará con Cipher? Eso un gran problema, un obstáculo —Me miró — Una relación entre un demonio y tú... Un humano… Un grave error.

Iba captando poco a poco el "error" que ellos consideraban que Bill había cometido. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué pasará con Bill? —Pregunté mirándolo mientras dormía.

—Bueno, a eso voy. Él ya fue juzgado y su condena es pasar el resto de su miserable vida encarcelado en el infierno sin el 80% de sus poderes

— ¿Qué? — No lo creía y me negaba a hacerlo ¿No volvería a ver a Bill?

—Lo que oíste, hace aproximadamente una hora él fue juzgado sin embargo escapó gracias a un cierto trato que firmó con tu familia. Por otro lado, sólo tú podías librar a Bill de su atadura a su estatua, era todo parte del escrito que en efecto era la profecía de lo que acaban de vivir, la hicimos por si se daban las pocas probabilidades de su reencuentro y relación... Pero ese bastardo de Bill supo romper las reglas todo gracias al trato y logró salvarte de cierto modo. Pero ahora al grano; tienes tres posibles opciones. La primera es pedirme que vuelva a restaurar el equilibrio de este suceso y que todo vuelva al inicio…

—O sea… ¿A cuando aún no encontraba a Bill?

—Sí, ninguno de los dos recordará nada y todo volverá a ser como antes. La segunda es el encierro de Bill, como dije anteriormente, y tu captura también como culpable. Te mataremos de ser así —Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, ambas sonaban igual de horribles. No quería no recordar nada de esto y tampoco quería que encerraran a Bill y me mataran… —Aunque eso pasaría si te negaras o negaran a las 2 opciones.

— ¿Y… la tercera es…? —Temía que fuera algo malo otra vez.

—El destierro total de Bill tanto de su dimensión, sus poderes y forma de demonio. Viviría como un humano normal y corriente. Pero eso ya es decisión de él — Lo apreté inconscientemente contra mi pecho.

—No es posible una respuesta inmediata… —La miré a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres tiempo?

—S-sí… por favor

Lo pensó unos segundos —De aquí al final del verano. Un mes es suficiente. Pero no esperes que los demonios dejen de acecharlos por las noches en sus sueños.

— ¿Pararás el desastre que quedó en mi mundo?

—Ya que llegaron tan lejos, supongo que está bien —Cambió de posición levitando de espaldas dejando colgar todo su cabello — Hablaré con el Consejo Supremo para que regresen los poderes a Bill

— ¿P-Puedes hacer eso? —Realmente debía tener bastante poder para tener tanto control.

—Por supuesto. Yo soy todo el equilibrio de esto, sin mí todo y todos caen.

—Gracias… —Sonreí levemente mirando a Bill, removí algunos cabellos de su cara dejando a la vista algunas pecas, el cansancio se me estaba viniendo encima— ¿Por qué lo quieren de vuelta? —Me animé a preguntar, ya no sentía tanta incomodidad.

—Oh, eres curioso… Pues Bill es un demonio de clase más alta, uno de los sueños, era un pilar fundamental y será bastante difícil remplazarlo, por eso quería que volviera e hice lo imposible. Pero creo que después de ver lo testarudo que es ya no hay más que hacer. Aunque no perderé las esperanzas en que vuelva a ser parte de esta dimensión hasta que se decidan.

— ¿Estará bien?

—Estará dormido uno días. Agotó por completo su cuerpo y energía, tal vez enferme un poco por ello, pero no será grave. —Me sentí un poco culpable —Al despertar ya tendrá la mayoría de sus poderes, ten cuidado porque podría desestabilizarse. Bien, ya creo que va siendo hora de que se vayan — Antes de que aplaudiera para devolvernos levanté la vista y le sonreí, por leves segundos juré haber visto una cara de asombro. El primer cambio facial de la mujer desde que había llegado ahí, pero no pude estar seguro puesto que al siguiente parpadeo me hallé a las afueras de la cabaña del misterio.

En efecto, Gravity Falls había vuelto a ser el que era horas antes de todo los sucesos sobrenaturales de hace poco, como si todo hubiese sido sólo un sueño, aunque algunos árboles tirados en el bosque eran delator de que todo fue real. La poca gente a la vista se notaba un poco confundida, pero ya sabemos cómo son los pobladores de este pueblo, hacen como si nada hubiera pasado y lo olvidan felices de la vida. La primera en salir de la cabaña fue sin duda Mabel que corrió a abrazarme con los ojos rojos, -seguramente se había puesto a llorar- pero con su típica sonrisa pegada al rostro. Seguida de ella venían el tío Stan y el tío Ford que imitaron el gesto pero claro, sin llorar. Decir que estaban preocupados les quedaba pequeño, era poco. Era como si al vernos volver les hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo.

Ford cargó a Bill hasta dejarlo en el cuarto que le pertenecía mientras Mabel curaba los rasmillones de mi cara, no estoy seguro de qué les dijo Bill a Stan y a Ford, pero la forma en que me dijeron "queremos que nos expliques todo esto cuando BILL despierte" y la forma en que me miraron me puso bastante nervioso e incómodo. Ya era obvio que sabían que Billy no era Bill, sabía que la mentira no duraría por siempre. Tragué en seco y asentí varias veces. Eran las 5:40 AM y recién me había dispuesto a dormir, adiós horario de sueño que había arreglado con tanto esfuerzo, estaba tan cansado que mi sueño liviano se fue a la mierda, pasé de largo.

* * *

El nervioso ayudante de Isopía, Lusus, dudó unos segundos levitando bajito en su tierna forma de nubecita pequeña celeste siendo visto con curiosidad por las sirvientas que hacían sus deberes en la planta baja. Daba vueltas indeciso hasta que se armó de valor y se decidió por subir las extensas escaleras del palacio que pertenecía a su ama. Golpeó suavemente la puerta de su habitación hasta recibir un 'puedes pasar'. Suspiró, ya no había vuelta atrás, entró despacio y se acercó lentamente donde se encontraba la rubia leyendo un libro sentada en la ventana.

— Disculpe la intromisión… ¿P-Puedo solicitarle el permiso de una pregunta, señorita Isopía? —Preguntó jugando con sus pequeñitas manos.

—Ya la hiciste —Dijo separando la vista de la lectura para ver de reojo a su mano derecha — ¿Qué quieres?

—Bien, uhm, siento si es atrevido preguntar pero —tembló al ver que la mujer volteaba levemente clavándole la mirada, pero continuó — ¿P-Por qué dio tiempo a, ehm, Bill Cipher y Dipper Pines? — Su ama se paró y como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer; temió nuevamente por su vida —L-L-Lo siento. F-Fue atrevido preguntar. Disculpe señorita Isopía… — Agachó su cabeza.

—El idiota de Bill supo evadir los obstáculos que le impusimos, decidí hacer algo justo dándoles tiempo— Tomó su cabello jugando con él — Además era obvio que… —Pensó unos momentos y se detuvo. Cambió la conversación —Vete Lusus, y levanta la cabeza cobarde. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer y me estás quitando tiempo con esta conversación—No desobedeció y salió rápidamente de la habitación teniendo algo más clara la intención de su ama.

Tomó asiento en la ventana -como estaba anteriormente- y retomó nuevamente en libro acariciando las páginas sin poder concentrarse bien en la trama de éste pero aún siguiendo cada palabra sin hallarle el sentido. Miró sin emoción por la ventana viendo el vacío blanco que se extendía hacia un lugar infinito, dejó en libro en sus muslos y aplaudió cambiando el aburrido paisaje a un extenso cielo azul con nubes blancas reflejadas en el transparente suelo, como si de un espejo se tratase. El libro resbaló de sus piernas y desde el 6° piso rebotando de paso en el techo del 1° piso cayó finalmente a los pies de la casa. Pudo hacerlo volver con sus poderes más no lo hizo y se quedó observándolo como si se tratase de algo totalmente interesante.

—Además era obvio que Bill terminaría a los pies de aquel niño.

* * *

Me removí lentamente hasta finalmente despertarme y abrir los ojos debo admitir que me asusté al ver que seguía siendo de noche, pero enseguida me calmé al ver la hora a mi lado; faltaba poco para las 8 PM. ¿En serio había dormido tanto? Casi 15 horas… Me desperecé y salí de la habitación directo a la de Bill, abrí despacio y me acerqué. Me decepcioné un poco al ver que seguía durmiendo, pero bueno, no le podía pedir más, me conformaba con que estuviera bien y dentro de poco despertara. Me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha y cambiarme el pijama, después de todo no sacaba nada con vestirme si ya era de noche.

Bajé las escaleras y con brusco movimiento se hizo presente un dolor en mi pie derecho, recordé de repente que fue con aquel pie que me tropecé en el bosque, seguramente la adrenalina del momento me hizo pasar por alto el dolor de la torcedura.

— ¡Dipper! —Exclamó Mabel cuando llegué a la cocina. Estaba cocinando con Stan quien me sonrió, sentado en la mesa se hallaba Ford, se me hizo un poco extraño pero lo pasé por alto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes sobrino? — Me preguntó el último.

—Bien —Sonreí — Me duele un poco el tobillo, pero no es nada

— ¿Seguro? —Mabel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me obligó a sentarme para que pudiera revisar la torcedura, no era tan grave, pero de todos modos la vendó. —Seguirás durmiendo hasta que te mejores luego de cenar ¿ya? Me he estado haciendo cargo de Bill y de que el tío Ford no haga nada con él para destruirlo o examinarlo, no hay problema —Estos son los momentos en que Mabel toma el rol de madre demostrando que es la mayor por 5 minutos…

—Hey, es para estar seguros de que no sea amenaza—Reclamó a su favor. Reí por lo desconfiado que podría llegar a ser el tío Ford. Creo que de hecho eso lo saqué de él, puesto que mamá y papá son tan amables y confiados que hasta le dejarían las puertas abiertas a ladrones para que pasen sin dificultades. Ni hablar de Mabel...

—Gracias —Sonreí

La cena estuvo deliciosa, sin duda mi hermana era buena cocinando. Hice lo que me ordenó, comí y luego me fui a acostar, no tenía tanto sueño, pero seguía estando cansado, esperé a que Mabel volviera a la habitación; había ido a ver a Bill. Miré la hora y noté que se estaba demorando así que finalmente decidí ir a buscarla. Entré sigilosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta y la vi revisando algunos remedios.

— ¿Mabel? —Dio un pequeño respingo —Ehm, lo siento… ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Dipper, me asustaste… Mi querido cuñado tiene un poco de fiebre, veía qué darle —Sonrió cuando acentuó la palabra "cuñado", sentí un leve calor en la cara.

—No es tu cuñado —Dije a la defensiva no tan enojado, si no más preocupado por Bill, aunque en mi interior sospechaba que esto se debía a lo que Isopía me dijo que pasaría cuando Bill empezara a recuperar sus poderes. La castaña se rió y remojó un paño frío para seguido ponerlo en la frente de Bill. Vi como molió la pastilla y la echaba a un vaso con agua revolviéndola, me lo pasó

—Tu trabajo —Sonrió con malicia, no entendí a lo que se refería, yo no estaba enfermo ¿por qué debería tomarme el vaso? Me miró rodando los ojos — Debes darle el remedio a Bill en la boca… A no ser que quieras que yo se lo de —Me provocó sólo para sus extraños fetiches, lo sabía… Disfrutaba verme avergonzado en este tipo de situaciones.

— ¿Boca a boca? —Pregunté con una mueca

—Boca a boca —Respondió apuntando a Bill recostado boca arriba. Estaba un poco rojo y respiraba algo irregular.

Me incomodaba de sobremanera su vista clavada en mí, no quería que Bill enfermara más pero con Mabel aquí… Me tragué toda mi dignidad y orgullo y aguanté el líquido en mi boca para seguido besar a Bill para que pudiera beber el contenido, cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi cara seguramente era un jodido poema. Mabel chilló de emoción dando saltitos de emoción. Esperé a que Bill tragara inconscientemente el líquido y me alejé de él secándome los labios con el dorso de mi mano.

Miré a Mabel con fastidio, pero seguramente mi evidente sonrojo le me quitaba seriedad y ella no hizo más que mirarme sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mabel, eres una enferma — Dije insultándola, pero ella se lo tomó como un halago.

—Lo sé, lo sé, gracias —Decía mientras reía y seguía dando saltitos de emoción.

A mí me dicen raro por ser un -supuestamente- nerd ¿Y a ella no le dicen nada por cosas como éstas?

* * *

 ** _Sí, lo sé, el capítulo parece más relleno que contenido, pero debía hacerlo porque... porque no sé sjkndks ya lo había escrito y ni de joda lo iba a reescribir porque soy una floja._**

 _ **Tal vez escriba sobre Will en Reverse Falls. DipperGleefulxWillCipher. Pero no estoy muy segura, tal vez más adelante.**_

 ** _El próximo capítulo habrá más BillxDip c:: Espérenlo asdfh_**

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	18. Confesando adecuadamente

_/Narrador Omnisciente/_

Despertó con dolor de cabeza, miró hacia todos lados sin poder concentrarse en nada más que mantener los ojos abiertos y no volver a cerrarlos, levantó con algo de dificultad su diestra y la pasó por encima de sus párpados, se reincorporó lentamente pero no del todo. Sólo hasta quedar apoyado en su codo de costado. A su derecha observó unas cuantas pastillas y un paño húmedo. No podía concentrarse bien, era como si él hubiera despertado pero su mente aún no. Miró hacia todos lados intentando adaptar su vista a la semi-oscuridad que se cernía en la habitación, y como si un gran balde de agua fría hubiera caído desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda los recuerdos agolparon su adormilada mente.

Intentó pararse de golpe pero al hacerlo con tal rapidez un súbito mareo le meció el piso y tuvo que afirmarse a una de las paredes.

—Ni siquiera te has vestido, vete de nuevo al cuarto… — La voz de una castaña ya conocida se hizo presente por el pasillo.

Intentó caminar más no podía, no sabía nada de lo que sucedía y simplemente eso lo mantenía parado aferrado a la pared casi estático pensando en qué diablos pasaba.

—Da igual, además es sábado, Stan se levanta tarde los sábados… ¡Y además eres mi hermana! ¿Qué más da?

—Que tu pijama de estampado de ovejas da bastante vergüenza —Se escuchó la risilla de la niña y su correr por el pasillo siendo seguida por el menor, seguramente bastante enojado y avergonzado.

La voz de Dipper lo hizo salir del trance y se abrió paso ni él supo cómo para abrir la puerta, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue simplemente rozar la manilla puesto que la castaña había abierto la puerta antes… Y bastante fuerte a decir verdad, tanto que le pegó en plena frente al pobre Bill haciéndolo caer al suelo. La castaña miró asustada con qué había chocado la puerta y se asustó aún más al ver al Cipher mayor tirado en el suelo agarrándose la frente con cara de sufrimiento. Además de ya estar con dolor de cabeza ahora venía a recibir un portazo de mierda en plena frente.

— ¡El lisiado! — Se sintió culpable por haberle golpeado, pero inmediatamente luego de decir aquello se rió agachándose a sobarle la espaldita, estaba feliz de que el rubio estuviera bien y ya haya despertado.

—No fue la espalda, Mabel… ¡Y no estoy lisiado! —Dijo para caer recién en cuenta de que la chica estaba bien, la quedó mirando ignorando el chichón que se estaba formando en su frente. ¿Mabel estaba ahí? ¿Estaba bien? Eso significaba que también…

—Mabel, ¿qué fue ese golpe? —Llegó Pino con una sudadera sobre el pijama, al parecer le llegó en el orgullo el comentario sobre su vergonzoso estampado de ovejitas. Lo miró con asombro para luego sonreír sólo como él sabe hacerlo y como para hacer y deshacer los latidos del rubio aún atónito en el suelo. Ya no entendía ni un carajo. El chico se le tiró a abrazarlo y correspondió feliz oliendo la esencia del niño y de paso agradeciendo que esté bien aunque no sabía por qué. Tal vez luego preguntaría eso.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes tus poderes? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? —Vio el pequeño chichón del rubio, lo tocó despacio. —El golpe de la puerta… ¡Mabel! —Miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana quien sólo rió.

— ¡No sabía que estaba tras la puerta! —Se excusó con gracia.

La discusión que se iba a hacer paso se vio interrumpida por el estómago del mayor gruñendo anunciando que tenía hambre… y mucha.

— ¡Haré el desayuno! —Se precipitó la castaña saliendo de la habitación corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

Bill, quien aún se encontraba mareado por haber despertado de aquella forma (y más aquel portazo), se paró con la ayuda de su castaño mientras tomaba de la mano al mayor y lo sentaba en la cama. El rubio comenzó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada de Dipper quien intentaba memorizar cada detalle del cuerpo de Bill sin éste darse cuenta, todo seguía demasiado confuso. Al percatarse de los insistentes ojos castaños sobre él sonrió por primera vez desde que despertó, el menor no lo pasó por alto y volviendo a los viejos hábitos desvió la mirada sonrojado.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó con picardía.

—Cállate… — Agachó un poco la mirada.

—Que malo —Dijo mientras se abrochaba los cordones. —Y eso que soy un lisiado… — Fingió tristeza.

—Bill, no eres un lisiado — Lo miró medio riendo. Aquella palabra le hacía gracia.

Tomó nuevamente la mano del chico y se podría decir que lo tiró al baño para que hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer.

— ¿No quieres entrar también? Te daré vistas de cosas que no querrías perderte

— ¡No, gracias! — Y cerró la puerta en su cara esperándolo apoyado en la pared. Al salir lo tomó por tercera vez de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cocina donde Mabel ya había servido el desayuno. En eso entra Stan atraído por el olor del exquisito tocino preparado por su sobrina.

—Wow, Mabel ¿No tienes más toc-…? — Se percató de la presencia de Bill y quedó mirándolo con cara neutra. El puñetazo que le había dado aún se hacía presente en el pómulo del chico como un leve moretón morado. Sonrió con suficiencia. El chico levantó los ojos solamente y lo miró con el tenedor en la boca, sonrió tenuemente, aún temía de los puñetazos de ese viejo loco.

—Hola tío Stan —Dijeron al unísono los gemelos con una sonrisa.

—De inmediato te cocino a ti —Agregó la chica.

—Gracias, pequeña. —Le desordenó los cabellos y dirigió su mirada a Bill y seguido a Dipper. El primero seguía comiendo algo tenso. —Es perfecto, llamaré a Ford para que todos hablemos. —Dijo para que seguido el rubio se atragantara teniendo que tomar del té rápidamente para no morir ahogado. Dipper también se había quedado estático. Mabel se hacía la loca, pero también estaba nerviosa.

Cuando Stan dejó la cocina para llamar a Ford, el sobrino menor miró rápidamente al Cipher para interrogarlo.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? — Pero lo ignoró y siguió comiendo. Supo que algo andaba mal. Le quitó el plato haciendo que el tenedor del rubio fuera a parar sobre la mesa —Bill, ¿qué les dijiste? —Lo miró con tragedia.

—Tal vez… Sólo tal vez se me escapó que tuvimos relaciones… —Quedó mirando su cubierto pinchado en la mesa esperando los gritos del castaño, el cual estaba completamente helado y justo cuando iba a decir algo se vio interrumpido por nada más que su hermana, la cual habían olvidado que también estaba en la cocina.

— ¡Aaahhh! —Se tapó la boca en la cual dibujaba una sonrisa GIGANTESCA. — ¡¿Es enserio?! — Sus ojos brillaban cual estrella en el cielo, haciendo honor al apodo dado por Bill "Estrella Fugaz".

Uno la miró rojo hasta por si acaso intentando esconderse en cualquier parte, adiós orgullo de hombre, adiós hombría y poco y nada respeto que le tenía su hermana… Y también Stan y Ford. El otro la mirada neutro, pero queriendo reír por la situación, más debía controlarse si no quería ser aplastado literalmente por un Pino rabioso y avergonzado que había perdido su dignidad frente a su familia por su culpa.

—Bien. Ahora estamos toda la familia —Stan venía con Ford tras de sí, tenía una cara con unas ojeras peores que las de Bill cuando tenía pesadillas. Seguramente no había dormido en toda la noche investigando los sucesos de hace poco.

Se sentaron en la mesa circular. Mabel había servido a todos desayuno y repitió a Bill, quien tenía la cabeza agachada al igual que el castaño a su lado. Comían de forma mecánica, tensos ante la mirada acusadora de Stan y Ford. Mabel se abstenía a comer mientras miraba a los dos bandos: los demandantes y los acusados, no sabiendo bien a qué lado pertenecía.

—Bien, empieza — Rompió el tenso silencio Ford. Ninguno de los dos habló, se miraron entre sí, pero siguieron comiendo. —Me refiero a ti, Bill — Joder, ¿por qué él? Levantó la mirada de su plato lentamente.

—Bueno… —Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos —Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos, santificado se-

— ¡Joder, no, Cipher! ¡Empieza a contarnos qué diablos haces acá! —Dipper soltó una pequeña risita, que calló al instante de recibir la amenazante mirada de Ford y Stan. Ese demonio siempre debía salir con algo…

—Ah, eso. Bien… —El chico empezó a contarles todo desde el inicio, ¿ya qué más daba? Ya les había tirado la bomba de lo peor días antes. A lo largo de su relato vio distintas expresiones de parte de los Pines mayores; ninguna positiva, claro. Desde miradas desconfiadas, aniquiladoras, desprecio, hasta cuando llegó a _aquel_ suceso en donde Ford casi parte a su laboratorio sólo en busca de su pistola para matarlo. Menos mal que sólo lo contó como algo a la ligera, nada de detalles, de lo contrario le hubieran sacado los ojos y desmembrado y capitalizado sólo con tenedores y cucharas.

Luego de un gran silencio se abrieron paso las preguntas. Esta vez la mayoría dirigidas a Dipper. Cosas como "¿Qué creías cuando lo ayudaste?" "¿Cómo te pudiste acostar con… este?" "¿No pensaste que nos podría engañar? ¡Es Bill!"

El niño mantenía la cabeza agacha, por vergüenza, por incomodidad, por molestia, por un montón de sensaciones que iban y venían dentro de sí. Y más porque en ningún momento -desde que iniciaron aquel interrogatorio- le quitaron aquella mirada de encima.

—Y-yo creo que ya está bien, ¿no creen?.. Ya ha pasado… Más de una hora

Intervino Mabel compadeciéndose de los dos chicos frente a ella, uno mirando al suelo y el otro enfurruñado porque no dejaban a su Pino en paz. Ya les habían dicho todo ¿Qué más querían? ¡A él le debían respuestas también!

Stan miró a su sobrina y luego a los chicos, todo sin cambiar su ceño fruncido.

—Está bien… Pero como sepa algo más Cipher…

—Te arrancaremos los putos dientes y te los haremos comerlos de vuelta —Terminó su hermano por él.

El chico asintió de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido que casi parecía una rabieta infantil.

—Y tú —Dijeron refiriéndose a Dipper esta vez. — Ya no recojas más vagos bajo la lluvia… ni menos como él — levantó la vista con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, eso significaba que… — El oxigenado puede quedarse.

— ¡Hey! —Reclamó Bill —Soy natural… — Agregó.

Pero Seis Dedos lo ignoró y continuó por su hermano —Sin embargo ya estás advertido…— Meditó unos segundos como trayendo a sus recuerdos algunas escenas… —… y nada de sexo — Terminó mientras se paraba y se retiraba algo más calmado por ahora tener controlado a aquel demonio y su sobrino y tener la verdad más clara. Dipper sólo se quedó callado mientras su sonrojo crecía enormemente, Bill… bueno, Bill es Bill, él sólo rió sutilmente. _"Ni lo pienses"_ pensó para sus adentros. Mabel retiró los platos con la ayuda de Stan algo más calmada por la 'resolución' del problema.

* * *

—Entonces, eso fue… La profecía era para mí. Isopía nos hará escoger y sólo hasta el final del verano… —Pasó sus brazos tras su nuca pero no tranquilo, sino, todo lo contrario. Estaba realmente molesto, ¿de verdad Isopía les dio a escoger? Eso no era propio de ella… aunque sí era justa cuando ya se veía empatada… Pero no podía y no se iba a fiar así como así.

—Sí… ¿es malo o es bueno? —preguntó con inocencia mientras se acomodaba al lado del rubio sobre el techo de la cabaña. El mayor le pasó un brazo por el hombro invitándolo a recargarse sobre él, aún sumergido en sus pensamientos. — ¿Bill?

—No lo sé, Dipper. —Dijo no muy convencido de todo esto. — Es raro de Isopía, no digo que no sea posible… Sólo que no sé, se me hace difícil creer que haga las cosas así de fácil y sólo resignarse…

— ¿Si? Ella no parecía tan malvada —Dijo mirando hacia el frondoso bosque que se esparcía frente a ellos.

—Manipuló a Will ¡Claro que es malvada! —Dijo acordándose de su hermano menor. El miserable no lo había llamado ni por si acaso. Pero sabía que se encontraba bien en aquel pueblo y con eso le bastaba. Quizá luego intente contactarlo.

Dipper le dio la razón, pero no muy convencido

—Parecía justa… nos dio a elegir, ¿no? — Miradas café y dorada hicieron contacto, Bill frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que esa arpía te cayó bien —Dijo apretujando las mejillas de su niño con su mano derecha mientras éste se quejaba —Fetichista de demonios.

—Biiiillghnmm — el chico juntó sus labios de esa misma forma. Como un beso entre niños. Al soltarle las mejillas de Dipper quedaron rojizas. — ¡No soy un fetichista de demonios! — reclamó.

—No puedo creer que me fueras a engañar con esa teñida —Se tapó los ojos fingiendo indignación. El castaño soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué tienes con denigrar a los rubios? Tú eres rubio también.

—Y encima me comparas con ellos, Pino. No lo puedo creer —Soltó un suspiro como si fuera a llorar, lo que no dejaba de hacerle gracia al niño.

—Hey, Bill — Intentó hacer que lo mirara, pero no lo hizo —Oye, Bill… Bill, eres mi rubio favorito —dijo un poco apenado con una leve sonrisa.

—Lo sabía —Retiró su mano y se arregló el cabello como una diva. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Maldito actor. — Soy el rubio más buenorro de todos.

—Compasión con los castaños —Dijo Dipper quien poseía el color de cabello más normal de todo el jodido mundo y que en todas partes fácilmente podrías encontrar en todos lados. Lo que no sabía era que el Cipher amaba cómo el café quedaba en él. Era adorablemente hermoso.

—Cierto — pareció haber caído en cuenta de algo que su acompañante no entendió y que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Lo miró y sonrió. Una de las pocas sonrisas de Bill en donde no había ni sarcasmo, ironía, burla, ni ninguna de esas cosas que no fuera más que sinceridad y cariño. Una sonrisa real.

—Te amo, Dipper — Con su mano acarició la mejilla del niño que lo miraba sorprendido y totalmente rojo hasta las orejas. Quedó unos segundos estático hasta que reaccionó.

Desvió la mirada, quería decirle que él también, que amaba estar a su lado, despertar junto a él, sus caricias, que apreciaba la ayuda que le prestaba, la atención que le regalaba, incluso sus infantiles celos, que él había sido su primera vez y ansiaba con toda su alma que fuera la única y última, que agradecía las veces que le sacaba sonrisas, que se las daría todas a él si fuese necesario, que adoraba aquella sonrisa que justo ahora estaba haciendo y que empezaba a ensancharse más mientras agachaba la cabeza con un leve rubor y…

—Está bien… me vas a matar — Dijo mientras tapaba su imborrable sonrisa con el dorso de su mano intentando calmar los salvajes latidos de su corazón.

Ese niño podía con él. Siempre.

Su niño.

Dipper comprendió que no había tenido necesidad de transmitir todo lo que acababa de pensar justamente porque Bill ya le había leído la mente por completo. Agradeció no haberlo tenido que decir en voz alta. Habría muerto a la mitad.

— ¿Por qué tan… de pronto? —Susurró aún apenado el castaño

—Dije que lo diría adecuadamente cuando volviera. O más bien lo escribí —Dijo agarrando el mentón del chico para hacer que lo viera.

El chico recordó la notita de la mesita de noche que Bill había dejado la noche antes de partir. Se mordió el labio inferior por dentro.

—Yo también —Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del rubio.

— ¿También qué? —Sonrió ladinamente.

—También te amo —

Y selló de una vez por todas sus labios con los contrarios.

* * *

 ** _Hola niñas, y niños (si hay alguno infiltrado por ahí 3)_**

 ** _Me demoré un poco pero está bien, creo asdf. Siempre demoro pocos días días a veces sólo horas xd. Seh, está bien asjjnh_**

 ** _Pasa que como algunos ya sabrán, el domingo Chile ganó la Copa América, y sí, vi el partido y pues luego a celebrar y pss, quedé tirada en el suelo (?) ocno, pero sí me acosté MUY tarde y morí de inmediato._**

 ** _Y ayer terminé la mitad del capítulo y hoy terminé la otra mitad y aquí va! 3 Con mucho lob for ustedes 3 Hágase énfasis en ese inglés de mierda que tengo xdd_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	19. 3 semanas

**_Ehm .u. pongo un avisito por aquí advirtiendo que este capítulo tiene escenas sexuales, y, ehm, eso admnsjjls_**

* * *

 _/Narrador Omnisciente/_

— ¡Ya me voooy! — Mabel salió de la cabaña avisando su ida. Ambos, rubio y castaño se despidieron con la mano para seguido volver a centrar su atención al televisor mientras veían otra aburrida película de la programación de Gravity Falls. Bill estaba semi acostado contra el respaldo del sillón mientras que Dipper también sentado mantenía las piernas sobre el regazo del rubio quien con su mano derecha practicaba canibalismo contra su misma especie comiendo Doritos.

Esa noche estaban solos, Mabel había ido a una fiesta en la casa de Candy, Stan había salido a una cita con Linda Susan y Ford había ido a revisar unas cosas con el viejo McGucket. Era extraño que los dejaran solos, pero los gemelos Pines mayores al estudiar a Bill durante unos días coincidieron en que finalmente el demonio no ocultaba nada y que si hubiera usado sus poderes para ir en su contra el cabello de unicornio ya lo hubiera repelido y desechado, por lo que decidieron darle una chance al pecoso.

Bill miró a Dipper y este al sentirse observado lo miró de vuelta. El rubio sonrió con picardía.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de una semana y media tras aquel percance en donde se les dio la oportunidad de escoger y también una semana y media desde que confirmaron ser novios luego de que un cierto rubio invitara a su enamorado a pasear por el bosque solos, se mostró distraído y un poco vacilante al hablar, cosa que el niño castaño no pasó por alto mientras lo miraba con esa inocente curiosidad que poseía. Finalmente Bill soltó la bomba hablando quizá demasiado rápido pero lo bastante claro como para que Dipper entendiera el mensaje. Emoción, vergüenza y ternura hicieron que una risa nerviosa saliera de los labios de un sonrojado Pino quien aceptó de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora se encontraban devorándose la boca frente a la película a la que habían dejado de prestarle atención por ahogarse en la boca del otro. Bill, por encontrarse arriba de forma estrecha tenía al menor incómodo abajo con la mitad del cuerpo a punto de caerse del sillón solamente afirmado de su mano izquierda en el piso para evitar que eso sucediera. Se separaban de vez en cuando para tomar aire pero enseguida volvían a unirse mientras las manos del mayor recorrían hábilmente el torso contrario bajo la camisa. Dipper mantenía su agarre con la diestra en la nuca del de arriba y cuando se vio con la necesidad de afirmarlo con más intensidad afianzó la izquierda olvidando que aquella mantenía el equilibrio de su cuerpo sobre el sillón, lo que hizo que cayeran estruendosamente y que la cabeza del menor chocara con el suelo.

—Mierda, Pino, ¿Estás bien? — Dijo entre preocupado y entre medio riendo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo levantó por la cabeza con cuidado. El contrario agarró con ambas manos la zona golpeada y tras quejarse un rato se reincorporó con ayuda de Bill. Lo llevó a la cocina, se sentaron frente a frente y con una mano afirmó la bolsa hielo que mantenía en la zona donde se pegó. Lo llenaba de besos en toda la cara haciendo reír al menor por la ternura que podía tener el demonio para con él.

—Bill, ya, Bill — Decía entre risita y risita tratando de parar al chico.

—Eres el mejor Pino de todo el bosque —Dijo sin intenciones de detenerse.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Respondió con gracia a lo que supuso que era el cumplido más extraño que había recibido nunca.

—No sé —Rió también y finalmente besó en los labios al castaño que seguía sonriendo en medio del contacto.

Al separarse vio de reojo el calendario tras el rubio. Ya estaban a 10 de agosto. A sólo 3 semanas para que él y su hermana volvieran a California, a la rutina, a la escuela, para ver a sus padres, para tomar una decisión, para dejar de ver a Bill.

No quería dejar de ver a Bill.

Volvió al beso para poder olvidar aquellos pensamientos, tal vez tan brusco que el contrario notó que no era propio de Dipper.

No le gustaba meterse en la mente del chico sin embargo lo hizo de todos modos, quería saber por qué tan de repente, seguro había una razón, el castaño era tímido para iniciar e incluso para tomar la delantera en un contacto con él. De seguro había una razón, y la encontró de inmediato. Cortó el contacto tan pronto como el contrario lo había empezado, dejándolo con cara de confusión. Le sonrió, lo tomó de la cintura y lo subió a la mesa.

—Bill, qué… ¡Bill! —Se vio cortado por el repentino mordisco que recibió en su cuello. Se sonrojó— ¿Q-qué vas a… hacer? —Había empezado a morder toda la extensión de su cuello hasta sus blancas clavículas.

—Nada —Respondió con simpleza y tranquilidad. Como quien habla del clima. _"Nada que sea limpio"_

Sus manos continuaron las caricias que habían quedado a medias en el sofá bajo la camisa de Pino. Desabrocharon rápidamente los botones de esta abriéndose paso a morderlo todo a la vez que lo empujaba sutilmente a lo largo de la mesa dejándolo acostado.

Gemía de forma dolorosa, porque joder, ¡Lo estaba mordiendo! ¡Como un perro a un hueso! Echó una rápida mirada a su torso descubierto aguantando el capricho del contrario y vio cómo la mordida de Bill quedaba marcada por todos lados con un leve rojizo que luego sería morado si contamos que en algunos casos mientras mordía succionaba la piel.

—B-Bill, ya ¡ah! ¡O-oye! — Reclamó sin recibir atención del contrario que ahora ya se encontraba bajándole los pantalones y ropa interior dejándolos colgar de su pierna derecha. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando le abrió las piernas casi del todo, lo miró avergonzado ¿Era enserio? ¿Justo… aquí? ¿Donde tomaban desayuno, almorzaban y cenaban todos los días? Bill no podía ser más inoportuno. El chico entre sus piernas le sonrió con malicia mientras dejaba su camisa abierta y se desabrochaba su propia bragueta para hacer gritar al chico sometido bajo él.

El cuerpo de Bill siempre había sido puro arte a los ojos del más bajo. Una maldita y perfecta escultura. El sólo verlo sin haber tocado ya lo había empalmado del todo, se tiró hacia atrás nuevamente cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras sentía que Bill subía su pierna izquierda a su hombro y la mordía como ya había hecho prácticamente con todo su cuerpo.

—Bill, anmgh — Mordió fuertemente su labio al sentir los dientes contrarios clavarse en su muslo. Sintió algo tibio brotar de él. Sangre. El rubio no lo pasó por alto y se inclinó a su altura para succionar el labio inferior del niño y así limpiar la sangre que provocó la mordida, sintió el tibio aliento del menor contra sus labios que exhalaba con pesadez y excitación. Al ver que ya no salía tanta sangre se separó del agitado Pino bajo él y continuó su trabajo con la pierna contraria.

Quería marcarlo todo, completamente, marcar territorio porque el chico era suyo, sólo suyo, que quedara su esencia sobre y dentro de él, que se retorciera bajo él.

Quería hacerlo gritar. E iba a hacerlo gritar.

El castaño no lo vio venir.

— ¡Bill! — Gimió cuando sintió la mordida del mayor contra su glande — ¡Bill, por favor! — El chico abajo dio una corta risilla al notar cómo el menor se retorcía mientras que con ambas manos se afirmaba de sus cabellos dorados. Continuó mordiendo a lo largo toda la extensión recibiendo fuertes gemidos como regalo. Se metió por completo su miembro a la boca mientras succionaba con fuerza. Comenzó a descender y ascender a lo largo de éste con insistencia y dureza haciendo disfrutar al castaño quien apretaba cada vez con más fuerza el cabello contrario. El dolor y el placer lo iban a volver demente.

Mordió nuevamente la punta sintiendo el líquido pre-seminal de chico fluir. Lo degustó como si de una exquisita cena se tratase.

— ¡M-Me voy a venir! — Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás pero justo en el maldito momento en que tocaba el mismísimo cielo el demonio se detuvo… ¡Se malditamente detuvo! Dejó un beso encima de su ombligo… Irónico puesto que luego de haberlo mordido completamente que le diera un beso era… Maníaco, sí, un " _maníaco bipolar irónico"_... O tal vez estaba demasiado picado por haberlo dejado a medias justo cuando se iba a correr.

—Pero amas que el maníaco te abra las piernas y te haga gritar, ¿no? — Dijo leyendo sin querer sus pensamientos con burla, recibiendo un gemido de reproche.

—V-vulgar… —Dijo temblando mientras buscaba más contacto contra el miembro de Bill. El rubio rió, se apoyó con una mano en la mesa haciendo contacto visual con su Pino, le tiró tiernamente el cabello hacia atrás. Pero lo tierno duró bastante poco, ambos querían algo más bruto. Por lo que de una sola estocata Bill se hundió en el castaño sin preparación y sin previo aviso haciendo gritar al chico que se había desconcentrado con la mirada contraria. Intentó agarrarse del cuello del rubio pero éste se lo impidió agarrando sus muñecas con ambas manos y tirándolas hacia arriba contra la mesa

— ¡BILL! —Gritó con la voz aguda y rasposa al sentir que el chico había dado al instante en su punto dulce, rodeó con sus piernas al contrario. Debía aferrarse a algo de lo contrario moriría de un derrame cerebral.

— Oh, vamos, puedes gritar más fuerte— No pudo evitar reír y empezó a penetrar con mucha más fuerza al chico en aquel mismo punto sintiendo las suaves paredes calientes de su niño apretarlo con fuerza.

— ¡Bill, ahh, Bill! — ¿Orgullo? ¡A la mierda! Con Bill jamás podía mantener su orgullo, siempre se dejaba con él y esta no era la excepción. Disfrutaba obscenamente de cada estocata del contrario gritando exquisitamente su nombre. Estaba a su merced.

Intentaba aferrarse a algo con sus manos, pero obviamente no podía al verse atrapado por las manos contrarias, lo que sólo incitaba a apretar sus piernas a la cadera contraria haciendo que las estocatas de Bill sólo fueran más profundas. A penas le da tiempo de respirar si es que aún sabía cómo hacerlo.

El rubio jadeante prácticamente se lanzó sobre él para devorarle la boca con toda desesperación. Fue correspondido a medias ya que Dipper apenas podía seguirle el rollo cuando gemía como loco sin poder controlarse teniendo que respirar entrecortadamente entre el beso.

—Eres tan delicioso —Murmuró el rubio sonriendo rompiendo el beso frente a un rojo Pino que ya no podía pensar con claridad cegado por el placer.

La mesa crujía y se corría de a poco mientras Bill aumentaba la velocidad de las penetraciones. El rubio sintió las paredes contrarias tensarse mucho más envolviendo su miembro, avisándole que Dipper ya iba a alcanzar el clímax.

— ¡AH! ¡M-me voy a…! ¡Ahh!

—Nmgh — Se tuvo que morder el labio para no gemir. Mordió por última vez el cuello de Dipper ya dando estocatas totalmente bestiales al chico que sentía que en cualquier momento sería partido en dos. — ¡Dipper!

— ¡Bill, m-me voy a venir! ¡Aah!— No hubo necesidad de ser tocado, Bill lo llevó a su jodido y ansiado cielo con sólo darle duro. Se vinieron al mismo tiempo, uno manchando su abdomen y el otro dentro del castaño.

El mayor apoyó su cabeza contra la frente contraria intentando regular su respiración.

—Wow — rió — fue genial.

—Mañana no podré caminar… — Rió despacio lamentándose. Al ya tener sus manos libres las pasó tras la nuca del rubio —Bill… uhm… ¿me cargarías hasta la cama? — Dijo un poco apenado — ya me duele la cadera.

—Claro —Sonrió.

Le ayudó a recolocarse la ropa y lo tomó en brazos cuidadosamente.

Iban al pie de la escalera cuando sintieron la llave entrar en la cerradura de la puerta, Dipper miró asustado a Bill y el contrario miró helado la puerta. Como sea Stan o Ford seguramente lo echarían a patadas y en peor de los casos -como dijo Ford- lo harían comer sus propios dientes. Reaccionó a tiempo y chasqueó los dedos teletransportando a Dipper a su cuarto sobre la cama y mientras se arreglaba la camisa él mismo corrió a la cocina y chasqueó nuevamente los dedos ordenando el desastre que hicieron sobre la mesa y dejándola en su lugar justo a tiempo cuando Stan entró en ella. Volteó y sonrió.

—Stan —Dijo a modo de saludo.

—Bill —Respondió el contrario con duda por el tono 'casual' del rubio. — ¿Qué haces acá? —Preguntó acercándose al refrigerador para sacar un refresco.

—Veía si había algo de comer…

—… ¿okey? — Iba a salir de la cocina cuando preguntó — ¿Dónde está Dipper? — Miró a todos lados sin encontrarlo.

—Está leyendo arriba, no lo quise molestar por eso estaba viendo televisión.

—Ah, bien. —Y se fue finalmente. Suspiró. Miró la mesa en la cual le había hecho todas esas cosas a Dipper, pero al final se vio frente al calendario que mostraba el mes de agosto.

—Tres semanas — dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. Tres semanas eran demasiado poco, y él siendo un demonio con más de mil años… Demasiado poco…

Entendió por qué Dipper lo había besado así.

Él tampoco quería pensar en eso.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ahora sí, hola como se debe dkjsncd**_

 _ **He estado enferma :( muy muy enferma, con decirles que el escritorio está lleno de confort con mocos (ajshdsjah) y pastillas y botellas de agua. Y me pincharon ¿Saben el terror que le tengo a las inyecciones? Jue'h horrible u - u Salud al carajo**_

 _ **¡Pero aquí estoy! Al menos viva akjsd y con capítulo nuevo y con 3 semanas que faltan para la decisión de estos dos y la partida de nuestro Pino :(**_

 _ **Weeell~ ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! :v**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! **_


	20. Nueva pieza

_/Narra Dipper/_

Ninguno de los dos quería sacar el tema, pero debíamos hacerlo sí o sí.

—Entonces me quedo como humano —Sentenció Bill frente a mí con cara desinteresada.

—P-pero perderás tus poderes…

—Entonces me voy —Cambió se opción mientras se miraba desinteresadamente las uñas. Él no quería hablar de esto. Yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero era algo que se tenía que hacer y él no parecía dispuesto a poner de su parte.

Agaché la mirada jugando con mis manos.

—Pero… no te recordaré

—Entonces me quedo — Dijo pareciendo que no le afectaba. Sólo pareciendo. Estaba más enfurruñado que otra cosa, parecía un niño. Empezaba a cabrearme.

— ¿Podrías ponerte serio? —Dije con voz dura mirándolo de la misma forma, pero él seguía mirándose las uñas. —Maldición, Cipher… —Hice el ademán de pararme más no pude por una fuerte punzada en mi espalda baja.

Había estado acostado todo el día por el incidente de ayer, les hicimos creer a Mabel y a mis tíos que me había enfermado. Estábamos en el cuarto de Bill y había intentado mantener esta conversación por lo menos quince minutos pero el rubio frente a mí no prestaba la más mínima atención ni seriedad al asunto.

—Cuidado querido, aún tienes la espalda rota —Se burló. Lo ignoré y terminé por recostarme de espalda para evitar esa mirada que muy pronto me haría reventar.

—Entonces está bien si me matan y te encierran. Así la culpa de mi muerte te pesará tanto que tú también terminarás yendo a la tumba conmigo.

Calló unos momentos y sentí su mirada sobre mí, se la devolví y noté su ceño fruncido.

—No digas eso —Dijo serio por primera vez desde que iniciamos esta conversación.

— ¿Ahora te pones serio?

Me rehuyó la mirada pero enseguida me la devolvió. Se recostó al lado mío aún con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Yo me entregué. Independiente si te llegas a enamorar de otra persona, si me llegas a dejar, si me odias e incluso si mueres, yo seguiría amándote porque te escogí a tí desafiando las propias leyes de mi dimensión y dejando mi cargo — Frunció el ceño aún más y abrazó mi brazo de forma egoísta — Yo no podría morir aunque quisiera sólo por el hecho de ser un demonio. Tendría que vivir con el peso tuyo.

Pareció afectarle el que yo dijera lo anterior a la ligera ¡Pero era él que se lo estaba tomando así! De todos modos me pareció triste el modo en que lo dijo, me deshice del agarre que tenía en mi brazo y tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Entonces por descarte esa opción se va —Dije sintiendo que si bien no habíamos avanzado mucho, algo habíamos hecho. Le sonreí con cariño. Me sonrió de vuelta por breves segundos.

—Está bien si me quedo como humano, en serio —Dijo de repente con expresión neutra.

— ¿Qué hay de tus poderes?... Tal vez ya no podrás contactarte más con Will —Hizo una mueca, sabía que Will era parte importante de él, era su hermano después de todo, yo no sabría qué hacer si Mabel no estuviera siempre apoyándome. Siempre habíamos estado juntos.

—Will es adulto ya, sabrá arreglárselas —Respondió finalmente.

— ¿Seguro? —Me miró y calló unos segundos.

—Sí, él estará bien —Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Si… si decides volver a tu cargo, no recordaremos nada… ¿eso no será bueno? Digo, no sentiremos nada por el otro y- —Me cortó el rollo.

—Lo sé, Pino. Pero no es como si estuviera arrepentido de todo lo que he hecho. ¿Quieres volver a tener tu vida normal? —Interrogó a pesar de saber mi respuesta.

—No —Desvié la mirada —Te quiero en ella.

—Entonces ya está —Dijo finalmente — ¿Viste que no era tan difícil?

—Hey, tú eras el complicado —Dije ya no muy seguro, ya que en cierto modo él no se ponía serio y yo empecé a poner todos los obstáculos… Ambos éramos unos complicados.

—Disculpa por lo de ayer —Dijo cambiando el tema el rubio —Sé que fui más bruto contigo.

—Está bien —Me sonrojé ligeramente — m-me gustó… — Confesé bajito apartando la mirada. Bill rió.

—No te viste el cuerpo, ¿cierto? —Caí en cuenta de aquello y solté su mano reincorporándome rápidamente y de forma dolorosa. Miré por el cuello de mi camiseta hacia dentro y…

—Nooo —Dije en un lamento, efectivamente los perfectos dientes de Bill estaban por casi todo mi torso excepto algunas zonas en las que sólo se marcaban chupetones. Me destapé un poco las piernas y en ellas también se veían las mismas marcas. Lo miré enojado — ¡¿Es que eres un perro o qué?!

—Está bien, está bien. Se te pasarán en algunos días… o semanas — Rió.

—Te pasaste para bestia — Le dije ya resignado, ¿qué más podía hacer con lo que ya está hecho? Me volví a recostar dispuesto a pasar un rato más con Bill pero Mabel entró a la habitación.

—Bill, hoy es sábado, te toca estar en la caja —Avisó mientras se acercaba a mí.

— ¡Cierto! —Se reincorporó y me acarició el cabello antes de irse — Luego nos vemos Pino — Me sonrió y salió del cuarto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes bro? —Preguntó mi hermana esta vez ella tomando el lugar de Bill en la cama.

—Más o menos —Dije desganado, no me gustaba mentir mucho. Ella me sonrió mientras se acomodaba con sus codos apoyados en la cama y su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Oye! Tengo algo que contarte —Dijo con emoción, asentí para que continuara — En la fiesta de ayer de Candy, había un chico muuuuy lindo se llamaba James, quedé con él hoy para tomar un helado —Dijo mientras reía.

—Tan sólo lo conociste anoche, ¿Está bien que salgas con él hoy? ¿Y si tiene otras intenciones?

—Si las tuviera las habría hecho anoche cuando tenía oportunidad, Dipper —Dijo sin perder esa sonrisa de felicidad —Además es buen chico, tiene bonitos ojos, un lindo cabello esponjoso, es un poco más alto que yo y tiene nuestra misma edad — Supuse que tenía razón en lo primero... Lo segundo me valía, con tal de que fuera humano todo estaba bien.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunté divertido, ella se lo tomó como si me estuviese burlando. Me sacó la lengua también a forma de burla.

—No es mi culpa que te vayan los rubios — Dijo defendiendo a su cita

—Está bien —Dije levantando mis manos mientras sonreía a modo de darle la victoria a ella. Me devolvió la sonrisa. — Qué pasó con ese chico de la otra vez, uhm, ¿Matty?

— ¡Matt! —Me corrigió — ¡Noup! Matt era muy cargoso conmigo —Reí

— ¿O tú eras la cargosa con él?

— ¡Como sea!

— ¿Justto?

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

— ¿Takumi?

—Nada bueno pasa con los asiáticos, créeme, son muy fríos

— ¿Qué hay de Noah?

— ¡Ugh! ¡El peor de todos!

—Admite que los gnomos fueron los peores de todos —Le dije riendo al recordar nuestro primer año en Gravity Falls.

—Bueno, sí —Dijo acompañando mis risas

—Está bien, tendrás cuidado, ¿cierto? —A pesar de ser el menor era el hombre y tenía el deber de cuidar a mi hermana.

—Claro que lo tendré —Me sonrió con seguridad.

* * *

El paisaje había cambiado incontables veces aquella semana, algo extraño estando en la dimensión que Isopía creó para ella misma, ya que ahí siempre era lo mismo. Nada nunca cambiaba. Pero en este momento el paisaje que se apreciaba era la de un infinito piso de agua el cual era sólido al pisar y un extenso cielo anaranjado asemejado a un ocaso. La rubia tenía una manía con aquel color.

Estaba flotando frente a la ventana de la última torre. Allí usualmente nadie solía subir, ni Lusus lo hacía. Era su lugar favorito, podía estar sola en la oscura habitación que usaba como galería de cuadros y nadie la molestaría. Había estado ahí por lo menos las últimas 6 horas mirando prácticamente la nada mientras pensaba cosas que iban y venían en su mente. A su izquierda había una tabla de ajedrez sin usar hace años, se había cansado de encontrar un rival competente.

Debía dejar de pensar en cosas que la pudieran inquietar de lo contrario las consecuencias no serían buenas, pero no pudo dejarlo a tiempo.

De un momento a otro pareció que la gravedad la arrastrara al suelo cayendo de bruces a él de costado.

Quedó unos segundos así sin poder volver a levitar. Sus expresiones e interior expresaron lo que conocemos como miedo, una risa brotó de sus labios de forma inconsciente creando el miedo nuevamente en su interior tras detenerla… Reír, asustarse, asombrarse, entre otras cosas… Cosas que ella no podía, no debía hacer. Empezó a temblar. ¿Se descalibraba?

Era equilibrio. Dos de todo mezclado cuidadosamente cuya mezcla ella debía mantenerse en un punto donde no se inclinara a ninguna de las partes. Luz y oscuridad, gravedad y antigravedad, silencio y ruido, verdad y mentira, paz y guerra, vida y muerte, compañía y soledad, cordura y locura, era una divinidad pero también era mortal. Era un demonio pero también era humana.

Debía mantenerse neutral, intentó elevarse nuevamente pero no funcionaba, seguía temblando y el pánico empezaba a crecer en su agitado pecho sin ella poder apaciguarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza inhalando y exhalando escuchando los salvajes latidos de su corazón que retumbaban contra sus oídos. _"Sólo es pasajero, sólo es pasajero"_ se repetía una y otra vez.

Si no lograba calmarse, ella empezaría a caer, y con ella, todo a su alrededor. Debía tranquilizarse.

—Cipher — Susurró cuando su respiración comenzaba a ser armoniosa y ya empezaba a soltarse de la tensión creada en su equilibrio. Dejaba de temblar lentamente hasta que pareció quedar como un simple cuerpo en medio de la fría galería durmiendo tranquilamente. Abrió los ojos y se levantó quedando de pie luego de muchos años de no haberlo hecho, pero no duró tanto tiempo así, volvió a levitar de la forma que la caracterizaba; como sentada en el aire. Suspiró intentando no temer que aquello volviera a suceder — Falta una pieza. — Dijo más por su jugada en la realidad que la inerte jugada sin empezar en aquella tabla de cristal en la cual todas las piezas tenían su casilla correspondiente.

Si no encontraba un remplazo para Bill Cipher, el equilibrio acabaría cayendo a causa de su falta al ser un demonio importante en la cadena. Lo difícil sería encontrarlo, las últimas generaciones habían sido un real fiasco, una basura, incompetentes demonios de bajo perfil.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en aquella inmensa galería observando los distintos y a veces perturbadores cuadros que yacían colgados en ella.

Estaba más que seguro que Bill ya no volvería a causa de aquel humano… Alguien parecido a él hacía falta en su remplazo...

—Will Cipher —Soltó en la penumbra al encontrar la pieza perfecta.

Debía encontrar a Will antes del último día de verano en donde Bill finalmente se daría de baja completamente de su cargo.

Dejó la enorme sala en la que había estado durante todo ese rato y lo último que se oyó fue la puerta cerrándose despacio con un chirrido.

El sepulcral silencio gobernó entre los cuadros desde la oscuridad otra vez.

* * *

 _ **No revisé el capítulo muy bien, por lo que podría tener palabras de más o tal vez incoherencias ._. disculpen :c**_

 _ **Bueno, suponemos que Isopía podría o no perder el control más adelante y todo se podría ir al carajo, pero ojo, sólo es una suposición ¬u¬ sólo yo sé que pasará MUAJAJAJA ocno :c**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo de -creo que lo mencioné antes- será de Will en Reverse Falls hasta este punto de la historia y se aclarará lo que pasó con él y que hace ahora y todas esas cosas. Por cierto, ese capítulo será bastante largo xdd disculpen :c**_

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	21. Puntos de vista

~Cuando _Bill dejó a Will en Reverse Falls~_

Estaba sentado en una placita sin saber exactamente qué rayos hacer, jugaba con sus manos y a ratos miraba a la gente pasear tranquilamente. Hacía mucho frío, las botas podían mantener sus pies en calor pero el delgado suéter que traía encima no ayudaba mucho. Había empezado a nevar, claro, estaba en Reverse Falls, todo lo contrario a Gravity Falls, si allá estaban en verano, acá estaban en invierno, uno muy frío por cierto.

Había estado ahí por lo que creía habían sido 3 horas. Tenía la nariz rojiza y sus manos congeladas. Miró a todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera cerca y una vez seguro hizo aparecer una bufanda que rodeó su cuello hasta que un extremo cayó suavemente en su hombro hacia atrás. Levantó la mirada al sentir alguien frente a él, un chico que vestía formal y tenía aires de grandeza. Ni lo había visto, había llegado casi de la nada.

— Will Cipher — Dijo con desdén frente al Cipher menor quien se tensó ante la penetrante mirada del joven con arrogancia. Dipper Gleeful. No lo conocía pero había oído hablar de él, cosas como "un niño presumido" "Telépata" "Arrogante" "asquerosamente estoico" y cosas varias. Will no era de dejarse influenciar por opiniones ajenas, pero confirmó totalmente que los rumores eran ciertos con tan sólo estar recibiendo aquella mirada del chico.

— ¿S-si? —Dijo nervioso bajando la mirada y jugando con sus pies.

— ¿Qué hace un demonio como tú acá con forma humana? —Su cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza lo que incomodaba un poco al más bajo, ni siquiera sabía que supiera de su existencia, él no era tan conocido como su hermano o como la persona frente a él mismo y su hermana (con la misma personalidad, por cierto).

—Ah, bueno… —No sabía qué responder, si contaba que estaba metido en problemas y que se estaba escondiendo, nadie le aseguraba que el Gleeful no vaya a delatarlo — Estoy de paso.

—Hace tres horas —Dijo rápidamente para pillarlo desprevenido y lo hizo, pero eso no fue lo único que sorprendió al turquesa.

— ¿P-Por qué me observas? —Levantó la vista ligeramente.

—No lo hacía —Giró la vista, porque era mentira, lo había estado viendo por 3 largas horas desde el centro comercial que se encontraba frente a aquella placita. Estaba acompañando a su hermana mientras se probaba y compraba un mil prendas en aquella tienda que daba vista plena al chico sentado en aquella banca.

Había oído antes del turquesa, sí, sin embargo jamás lo había visto y menos en forma humana. Le sorprendió que el hermano de Bill Cipher fuera completamente distinto a él, se esperaba otro Cipher altanero, arrogante, avaricioso, pero frente a sus ojos sólo había un chico de tez pálida, seguía teniendo las mismas pecas de su hermano, pero sus ojos y cabello eran de color turquesa, tímido y con falta de personalidad totalmente contrario al rubio.

El más bajo rió despacio —Si lo estabas — El castaño lo miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos que Will interpretó como enojo y enseguida se arrepintió bajando nuevamente la vista —Ah, ehm, l-lo siento, no era mi intención burlarme…

Más no le importó su disculpa y lo tomó por la muñeca jalándolo hacia quién sabe qué lugar. Para qué mentir, Will iba muerto de miedo, pensó que realmente aquel chico que lo miraba con desdén le haría algo por haberse reído de él, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra hasta que llegaron frente a las puertas de una mansión que se abrieron completamente solas dejando paso libre a Dipper que caminaba frente al asustado Will.

La mansión por dentro era bastante amplia, los recibió en la entrada una chica castaña con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Bastante enojada a decir verdad. Will la reconoció por Mabel Gleeful.

— ¿Qué crees que haces dejándome sola con un montón de compras en medio del centro? ¿Estás demente, Dipper? — Le reclamó la castaña ignorando olímpicamente al chico cohibido tras su hermano.

—Yo sólo iba a tomar aire, tú ibas a comprar. Y no soy tu maldito empleado, Mabel —Finalizó dejando a su gemela reclamar sola mientras seguía arrastrando al pobre demonio asustado tras de sí.

— ¿D-Dipper? — Por fin habló, este Dipper no era para nada comparado con el de su hermano, el chico de ojos azules lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo temblar.

—Amo Gleeful desde ahora en adelante para ti —Dijo demandante. Quedó petrificado.

— ¿Q-Qué?

* * *

Desde aquel día había tenido que trabajar para la familia Gleeful. O más bien para los habitantes de aquella mansión en la que hacía de sirviente: Dipper Gleeful, Mabel Gleeful y Ford Gleeful, este último el cual siempre se encontraba de viaje y volvía rara vez, era al que más temía. El hombre solía ser mucho más minucioso que sus dos sobrinos y la más pequeña falta sería fatal. No podía rehusarse ni menos huir, le había prometido a su hermano Bill mantenerse ahí y además su trato con Dipper se lo impedía, cabe decir que el chico lo había obligado a hacerlo sin tomar en cuenta la misma opinión de Will quien con lágrimas en los ojos tuvo que aceptar sí o sí.

Había mantenido pocas veces contacto con Bill. Hablaba a escondidas con él ya que siempre estaba ocupado yendo arriba y abajo sirviendo a sus amos y además si éstos se enteraban que mantenía contacto con él quizás qué le harían; no tenía permitido mantener contacto con nadie a menos que se lo ordenaran. No quería hablar de su actual situación con su hermano, no quería crear problemas haciéndolo venir hacia acá y que dejara el desastre, si bien lo conocía armaría un gran papelón sólo para sacarlo de ahí y eso sólo haría las cosas más complicadas. A veces Bill podía ser muy sobreprotector.

Y por sobretodo, no quería que lo viniese a buscar porque a pesar de estar como sirviente -y casi un esclavo- no quería que lo sacaran de ahí, ¿La razón? Bueno, le fue tomando cierto... interés al Gleeful ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y a estas alturas tampoco le importaba mucho saberlo, sólo quería saber más de él y ya… Tal vez era su tranquila pero demandante voz, su cara que no demostraba más que indiferencia o enojo, aquellos pedazos de diamantes azules que tenía por ojos, tal vez su nombre saliendo de sus labios, la elegancia y vanidad con la caminaba, su indestructible orgullo… O tal vez sólo era un masoquista…

Suspiró exhausto, decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en el ahora.

Cargado era decir poco, iba tapado en bolsas de diferentes tiendas a la cuales Mabel le había ordenado acompañarla para hacer de burro de carga. Llevaban ahí 4 horas y la castaña parecía no cansarse de comprar y comprar, al parecer sus actos en la tienda de la telepatía les traía grandes cantidades de dinero y la paga de la chica era una suma bastante alta, pero a Will eso no le concernía, por lo que pasaba el tema por alto. Nunca fue un inmiscuido.

Ya empezaba a sentir los brazos dormidos. De sus muñecas y antebrazos colgaban mínimo 20 bolsas y las cajas que afirmaba con gran esfuerzo al menos otras 10 más, le tapaban la vista y debía ir viendo hacia al lado para ver el camino y no caerse. Mabel caminaba unos dos metros más adelante mirando los maniquíes fuera de las tiendas para decidirse a cual entrar primero.

—Ama Gleeful… —Llamó tímidamente, la chica se giró para verlo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó seca.

—Ehm, yo podría tomar asiento para reacomodar las bolsas… por favor —Suplicó

—Olvídalo. Eres un demonio, ¿no? Haz algo, ahora ven, esta tienda me interesa —Y se internó nuevamente en los pasillos de una nueva tienda seleccionando prendas. El pobre chico suspiró haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para sostener por más tiempo toda esa carga. Era cierto que era un demonio, pero no podía llegar y usar sus poderes así como así delante de toda la gente que ahora recorría en centro comercial.

El camino a casa por fortuna lo realizaron en automóvil. El chofer de la mansión Gleeful los dejó frente a las puertas y sólo ahí Will se permitió usar sus poderes, cargó otras cajas por sí mismo y lo demás lo llevaba levitando tras de sí, iba subiendo cuando una caja resbaló de sus brazos _"me va a matar"_ pensó rápidamente en el reto que le daría Mabel al ver que uno de sus conjuntos nuevos estaba totalmente desordenado en la caja, para su suerte Dipper logró agarrarlo antes de que tocara al suelo y se abriera. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos, no se había percatado que el chico iba en la dirección contraria en las escaleras.

—G-Gracias —Susurró mientras el castaño ponía nuevamente la caja sobre las demás en sus brazos.

—Como sea —Y continuó su camino.

Dejó las compras de Mabel en su cuarto mientras ésta hablaba por teléfono con quién sabe quien ni tomando en cuenta su presencia.

Suspiró cansado, tal vez también desanimado. Dipper ni siquiera se había detenido a mirarlo, pero bueno, él era así. Caminó hasta la sala trasera y abrió el ventanal sintiendo el notable cambio de temperatura. Se encontró con Egon, la mascota que tenían los Gleeful a pesar de que ni lo tomaban en cuenta al igual que los caballos que tenían en un establo más allá al fondo del patio. Era un perro de raza grande, negro y para Will, el ser más gentil de toda esta casa, se agachó para acariciarlo mientras el animal movía felizmente su cola agradeciendo la atención.

— ¿Cómo estás? Está haciendo frío ¿No tienes frío? —Efectivamente la nieve parecía no querer dar tregua. Rió cuando el animal lamió su cara, intentó apartarlo pero el animal se le había lanzado encima haciéndole cariño con su nariz, empezó a reír frenéticamente, le estaba haciendo cosquillas y debía parar, si alguno de aquella casa lo veía así…

—Cipher —demasiado tarde — ¿Qué crees que haces?

—N-nada, y-yo — Intentaba sacarse al perro encima de él pero no podía, pesaba mucho más que él y no podía hablar claro sin parar de reír. Si no moría porque Dipper había evitado la caída de la caja de Mabel, moriría ahora por no poder responderle a causa de la risa y de Egon. —S-solo, Egon —no podía para de reír, la nariz del perro insistía en su cuello: su punto débil.

—Egon —Esta vez miró a la mascota de forma amenazante, el perro bajó las orejas y se separó del agitado Will. Chilló un poco y se fue como alma que lleva el viento al otro extremo de la casa, le tenía terror a su amo.

—Disculpe, amo Gleeful — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose la nieve y mantenía la cabeza agacha avergonzado frente al chico que lo miraba de brazos cruzados. Era la viva imagen de un padre regañando a su hijo.

El castaño suspiró con el ceño fruncido — Ven, vas a ordenar- —Se vio opacado por la grave voz de alguien entrando a la mansión y que había llegado justo a su lado en aquel justo momento.

—Sobrino —Saludó Ford inclinando su cabeza recibiendo el mismo gesto de vuelta—Y tú —Miró a Will quien tembló bajo su mirada.

—Bienvenido de vuelta señor Gleeful —Agachó la cabeza rehuyendo de su mirada e intentando no titubear.

—Sí. Will, sígueme —Ordenó mientras daba media vuelta. No tuvo más que obedecer ante la mirada de Dipper, —Con permiso… — le dijo al castaño para seguido salir atrás del Gleeful mayor no sin antes darle un último vistazo al castaño quien se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar mirando la nieve caer por la ventana.

Por dentro estaba muriendo de celos. Pero no los iba mostrar por nada del mundo.

Orgullo era su segundo nombre.

Sentía la necesidad que Will tuviera toda su atención hacia él por alguna extraña razón que ni él llegaba a entender. Además, más si su hermana lo ocupaba todo el tiempo para sus caprichos de ir de compras, que limpiara su habitación, que le cocinara y cuanta cosa más.

Sentía regocijo cuando al decir su nombre el chico temblaba bajando su mirada asustado de recibir algún reto, era su dueño en esos instantes y no podía desobedecerlo. Era un sádico. Pero justo esta vez cuando el niño se había desocupado debía llegar Ford y arruinar el maldito momento.

Cerró el gran ventanal y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea prendida recibiendo el calor. Miró nuevamente por el ventanal y vio a Egon jugando a atrapar copos de nieve _"Qué perro más fallo"_ suspiró nuevamente y miró cómo las llamas bailaban descoordinadamente sobre la madera consumiéndose.

* * *

— ¿Qué desea que haga, señor Gleeful? — Preguntó nervioso de pie frente al escritorio del hombre sentado.

—Quiero que vayas a comprar estas cosas al centro —Le entregó una lista de encargos. La recibió algo extrañado, era raro que lo mandaran solo a comprar. — No te demores, ya puedes irte —Y regresó su vista a unos cuantos papeles esparcidos a lo largo de todo su escritorio. Asintió y salió de la oficina dispuesto a salir de la casa también. Sin embargo se vio detenido al levantar la vista y ver a Mabel cruzada de brazos con unos cuantos cuchillos volando apuntando en su dirección, estaba enojada.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—E-El amo Gleeful me mandó a hacer unos encargos —Tembló ante la atenta mirada azul de la chica unos centímetros más alta que él. Apretó el papel frente a él como si aquello se tratase de un escudo.

—Tsk — Bajó los cubiertos filosos y se retiró. Ninguno de los menores podía contra su tío y ninguno quería estarlo.

Suspiró aliviado, volviendo a mirar la lista. Al parecer eran cosas para el acto que tenían esa misma noche. Salió finalmente por las amplias puertas no sin antes amarrarse una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y ponerse un gorro, el cambio de temperatura lo hizo temblar levemente.

Iba a cumplir 3 semanas trabajando ahí sin embargo sentía que habían sido años. El trabajo era demasiado pesado para él incluso teniendo poderes y siendo un demonio… Era como estar a merced de tres enormes huracanes.

Tras haber conseguido todo reanudó su camino nuevamente a la mansión, pero se detuvo a medio camino tras notar que no había nadie para llamar a través de telepatía a su hermano.

 _—_ _Bill, ¿estás ahí?_

Del otro lado de la dimensión un rubio totalmente histérico le contestó de inmediato a su hermano menor, haciéndolo sobresaltar de una manera que tuvo que agarrar bien las bolsas de las compras para que no cayeran al frío suelo con una fina capa de nieve.

 _—_ _¡Will, mierda, Will!_

 _—_ _S-sí, soy yo_ — Contestó un poco divertido suponiendo que el mayor sólo había contestado de aquella manera porque no se había contactado con él hace días y con lo paranoico que se ponía a veces con él, bueno...

 _—_ _¡Will, escúchame bien!_ — La sonrisa se le fue borrando al menor. _— ¡Debes tener cuidado, Isopía te está buscando ahora más que nunca!_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_ —Fue lo único que alcanzó a formular antes de que la conexión se viese cortada _— ¿Bill?... ¿Bill?_ — Pero no hubo respuesta.

Se encaminó devuelta a la mansión Gleeful lleno de inseguridad y hundido en un mar de pensamientos. Incluso cuando entregó el encargo a Ford se retiró lentamente con la mirada fija al suelo mientras se encaminaba a la habitación que le correspondía y de paso ignorando olímpicamente a su amo más joven que lo miró indignado por el paso de él.

—Hey, ¿A dónde crees que te diriges esta vez? —Preguntó llamando la atención del más bajo, quien se percató de su presencia y se disculpó torpemente aún con el tema dando vueltas en su cabeza.

—Estaba un poco… distraído —Dijo agachando la cabeza. El contrario lo miró con mala cara.

— ¿Terminaste con lo de Ford? —interrogó a lo que asintió, pero su vista se vio atraída por las enormes rejas que se mostraban por la ventana tras el castaño. Se habían abierto de par en par haciendo retumbar el sonido metálico, el chico de ojos azules también dirigió su vista a la persona que había irrumpido dentro del lugar. Esta vez fue el sonido del fuerte azote de las puertas el que irrumpió dentro de toda la mansión, Mabel quien no se dio por aludida bajó de su cuarto con el ceño fruncido por aquel escándalo que se estaba haciendo allí abajo. Ford también salió de su oficina para ver quién había hecho todo aquel barullo.

Se abrió paso un agitado rubio más bien conocido como Bill Cipher en su forma triangular, que hizo brillar los ojos de Will quien cayó en cuenta que sólo su hermano podía armar un escándalo de esa manera. El Cipher mayor lo buscó con la mirada hasta dar con él. No se había demorado mucho en rastrearlo, pero cuandio vio a dónde fue a parar el menor, se puso furioso, nunca se había llevado bien con los Gleeful por las trampas habían intentado ponerle en el pasado en sus tratos.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí —Dijo calmado Dipper cuando recibió la furiosa mirada de Bill. Will lo miró confundido, ¿ya se conocían?

—Qué carajo haces con mi hermano —Respondió de vuelta con un tic en el ojo. Meterse con su hermano era como meterse con su Dipper, el mismísimo infierno para quien les hiciera daño.

—Tiene un trato con nosotros, Cipher —Se precipitó a responder Mabel acercándose a Bill, quien la miró feo.

—Tu hermanito no puede irse, Bill — Corroboró Ford quien se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

Will prácticamente no sabía qué sentir, estaba feliz de volver a verlo tras casi un mes y asustado al mismo tiempo por el tenso ambiente y la discusión que se estaba formando en aquel lugar. Bill era impredecible y lo que también le preocupaba era el que no sabía qué tan mala eran las relaciones entre ellos.

—Qué demonios hiciste, Will — Esta vez fue el recién nombrado en recibir una mirada de mala muerte por parte de su hermano —Dijimos que sólo venías a camuflarte ¡No a hacer de esclavos de éstos! —Dijo apuntándolos con notorio desdén. El Gleeful más joven le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma para luego mirar al turquesa a su lado que temblaba como una hoja de papel, intentaba responder pero las palabras no le salían, le aterraba cuando Bill se enojaba y más ahora que tenía razón en estarlo. Inconscientemente agarró la manga del castaño que lo miró como _'¿disculpa?'_ lo que hizo que de inmediato lo soltara avergonzado. Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él, ¿Y qué hizo? Bueno, se largó a llorar como un crío. El castaño a su lado que ya se había acostumbrado ver llorar al otro cuando lo regañaban o hacía las cosas mal se limitó a suspirar y volver a mirar a Bill que no cambiaba para nada su expresión enojada.

—Ya oíste —Se acercó elevando sus manos como si ya no hubiera otra opción — Tiene un contrato con nosotros y no puede romperlo.

—Púdrete Gleeful, Will, vámonos —Le dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermano que lo miró borroso debido a las incesantes lágrimas que vanamente intentaba controlar.

—P-pero, Bill- — Es nombrado lo interrumpió

—Luego arreglaremos esto —Miró amenazante a los Gleeful sobretodo al joven, sabía que él era el más controlador con su hermano. Se acercó a su hermano que había tomado su forma original cuando abrió un portal a Gravity Falls. Miró por última vez a Dipper quien le devolvió el gesto con estoicismo y se volteó para seguido aparecer dentro de la cabaña.

Ambos cambiaron a su forma humana, percibió unos rápidos pasos que bajaban de la escalera. Era el Dipper de esa dimensión. Will ya había dejado de llorar pero su nariz quedó de un rojo leve.

—¡Biiiiiill! —Gritó el castaño antes de tirarse encima del rubio en un tierno abrazo que fue correspondido con una sonrisa del rubio que le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura agarrándolo.

En el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, y sólo quizá, un quizá muy pequeñito, Will envidió que la contraparte del Gleeful fuera tan demostrativo y para nada parecido a él, siempre frío y estoico. Y tal vez, un tal vez muy oculto, estaba celoso de aquel Dipper porque su hermano era tan cariñoso con él.

— ¿Cómo estás Will? —Saludó al chico de su altura que había acabado de llorar hace no tanto. Le sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien —Sonrió de vuelta dulcemente olvidando los celos al ver aquel sincero gesto.

—Eso es bueno — Respondió soltándose del cuello de su novio — ¿Qué harán? — Will lo miró unos segundos confundido para seguido mirar a Bill, quien le advirtió telepáticamente

 _—No digas nada._ — Y no desobedeció.

—Vamos a tratar algunos asuntos — Se acercó y le besó el puente de la nariz — Luego nos vemos, ¿ya?

—Está bien — Aceptó para seguido despedirse con un corto beso del rubio y con otra sonrisa al Cipher menor. Los dejó en la puerta y se despidió nuevamente con la mano.

Abrieron el portal y se teletransportaron a la mansión que les pertenecía.

— ¿Cómo que no soy cariñoso contigo? — Dijo cuando la atención del menor se centró en él.

—N-no lo eres —Dijo frunciendo el ceño intentando verse enojado cuando sólo se veía adorable. Le sacó una risa a su hermano.

—Lo siento, pero es tu culpa por hacer tal estupidez con familias de esa calaña —Dijo recordando lo de minutos atrás y se empezaba a encaminar a la enorme sala de estar seguido de Will, curioso ahora ya que al parecer Bill había tenido antes contacto con ellos.

— ¿Los conoces hace mucho? —Interrogó

—Más o menos, fue hace unos años —Se sentó en el amplio sofá e hizo aparecer una copa de vino en su mano izquierda —Y no puedo creer que hayas hecho un trato con ellos —Dijo con voz más dura y ese tic en su ojo derecho que le daba cuando se enojaba.

—Lo siento —Agachó la mirada. Se sentó frente a él agarrando un cojín y apretándolo contra su pecho como una quinceañera. —p-pero me dejaste solo ahí sin mucho… —Se quejó.

Lo miró incrédulo —William Elizabeth Teresa Cipher — Se agarró la cabeza —Tienes prácticamente más de mil años —acentuó el _mil_ — Eres un demonio, tienes poderes y fácilmente pudiste crear una jodida casa en medio del bosque, una mansión, una cabaña, un palacio para la princesita que eres ¡o qué se yo! Pero permanecer ahí, sin necesariamente hacer un trato con un chico caprichoso que más encima es un orgulloso Gleeful, trato el cual es indefinido y más encima es de hacer de esclavo —Lo miró casi sin aire por haberlo dicho todo tan rápido. — ¿Quién carajo no estaría enojado contigo por tu inocente estupidez? —No lo dejó responder, puesto que ese no era el tema del que iban a hablar justamente. El menor sólo agachó la cabeza intentando no llorar de nuevo —Pero está bien... pasemos de eso antes de que me devuelva a patear a cada uno de esa familia… —El turquesa asintió recordando el tema que iban a tratar.

—Will, Isopía quiere que remplaces mi lugar — Dio un trago a la copa. — De lo contrario perderá el equilibrio… No la voy a dejar hacer eso — Dijo mirándolo seriamente y fingiendo tranquilidad cuando por dentro él mismo estaba hecho un lío con todo esto, ya que después de todo, todo se originó por causa de él y su deseo de no querer volver a su cargo para estar al lado de Dipper. Por ello mismo no le había contado nada de esto, no quería meterlo en más problemas de los que ya lo tenía metido a él y a su hermano sólo por su culpa. —Pero tampoco se puede dejar que pierda el equilibrio… — Estaba nuevamente contra la espada y la pared, y no sólo él. Si no todos.

Jugó con el borde de la copa de cristal pasándolo por su labio inferior metido en todos esos pensamientos y esperando palabra de Will quien se mantenía en silencio mirando el suelo de forma estática abrazado al cojín.

— ¿Cuánto queda para que me encuentre? — Preguntó tras largos minutos de tenso silencio.

—No lo sé… Pyrónica me lo contó ayer, le dije que me mantuviera al tanto de todo lo que pasara allá… Sólo queda una semana y media para el final del verano y yo deje mi cargo y esto caiga. —Dijo dando otro sorbo a la copa. Vio que su hermano se mordía el labio, eso sólo significaba que estaba nervioso. —Will, ni pienses aceptar el cargo — Lo miró con seriedad y con cierto temor de que el chico se lo pensara dos veces. No quería que su hermano pasara toda la mierda que él tuvo que pasar cuando estuvo en aquel cargo. No quería, no podía y no lo dejaría.

—N-No… pero si ella cae, no hay opción, ¿no? — Lo miró con ojos brillosos, como queriendo que efectivamente respondiera que había otra opción… Pero seamos sinceros, no la había y Bill le rehuyó la mirada de esperanza.

No quería dejar su 'libertad' justo ahora que había salido de aquel calabozo en el que Isopía lo había tenido durante 19 años y atarse nuevamente a ella y cumplir el rol tan pesado que antes desempeñaba su hermano, sabía que era duro y podía reflejarse en la actitud que tenía Bill antes de desligarse de aquel cargo; frío, calculador, desconfiado, irónico y destructor… Miró a su hermano jugar con el líquido carmesí de su copa, sonrió inconscientemente agradeciendo que Dipper hubiera entrado a su vida de aquella manera, por ello tampoco quería hacerlo dejar todo lo que ahora tenía para evitar este conflicto… Pero volviendo a él, tampoco quería dejar al Dipper de Reverse Falls por muy masoquista que suene, le gustaba más la forma física humana que la de un demonio, amaba el contacto y la sensibilidad que poseían, el mundo en que vivían, nada comparado con aquella basura que era su mundo. Su hermano llamó nuevamente su atención.

Bill murmuró algo demasiado bajo dejando de jugar con su copa de súbito. Will no lo escuchó bien y lo miró confundido.

— ¿Qué cosa? — El rubio levantó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera tenido una revelación impresionante. Dejó la copa en la mesa de centro y se acercó corriendo a él tomando su muñeca y abriendo un portal quién sabe a dónde y arrastrándolo con él.

Se vieron en un cuarto inmenso repleto de estanterías con libros y frascos con contenidos de diferentes colores y tamaños. Will decidió no tocar nada por más que todo lo de aquel lugar llamara su atención. Se dio cuenta de que ahora ambos tenían su forma original, siguió a su hermano por los interminables pasillos tapados en libros de todos tamaños y formas, sintió la risa de su hermano frente a él.

— ¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?

—Dipper estaría encantado con todos estos libros — Sonrió él también inconscientemente.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó ya cuando le pareció que los estantes eran infinitos, Bill no respondió y giró a su derecha. — ¿Buscamos a alguien?

—Ya sabrás de quién es... — Le respondió cuando giró otra vez a su derecha y quedaba atrás de otro ser que parecía que les daba la espalda. Will no lo vio hasta que se puso al lado de su hermano.

— ¡Phil! —Gritó sorprendido.

El recién nombrado giró enojado.

—Ya decía yo que sentía la presencia de alguien más — Bill rió.

Phil era la extraña contraparte de Will que se había creado por un error de la naturaleza, aunque suene cruel, aunque sinceramente la crueldad para un demonio era un alago, así que no importa mucho. Los altos cargo seguramente no lo habían tomado como opción porque el triángulo preferiría pasar mis años más cerrado a sus libros y experimentos que compartir con otros demonios los cuales sinceramente no le interesaba mantener contacto.

Era -al igual que Bill y Will- un demonio de los sueños con forma poligonal sólo que su color era el rojo y… Era un poco temperamental… Sólo un poco… Está bien, muy temperamental, el demonio era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar en cualquier momento y debías saber tratar con él, de lo contrario, uff. Bill sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que no había problemas, por el momento…

—Ocupa mi lugar en la cadena — Soltó directo al grano, porque así debía tratarse con este tipo. Sin rodeos.

— ¡Já! Estás loco, Cipher — Se burló.

—O si no Isopía caerá y moriremos —Lo miró unos instantes a él y a Will.

— ¿Y qué haces tú acá, Will? Creí que habías desaparecido hace años…

—Es… una larga historia — Suspiró el chico.

—No cambies el tema, Phil, ocupa mi lugar — Insistió Bill. Sabía que su último rayo de esperanza era aquel demonio apático y calculador… ¿Quién más perfecto que él?

—No lo quiero —Dijo dándose vuelta y volviendo a lo suyo con un par de frascos y libros. —Además ¿En qué rollo te has metido esta vez, Bill? Lo último que oí de ti fue que armaste un Raromagedón en el mundo humano y que no te resultó… ¡ah! Y también que te entregaste, vaya tontería, ¿no? Como vuelan los rumores. —Dijo como si de algo a la ligera y totalmente incierto se tratara. Bill lo miró divertido y se puso frente a él con Will siguiéndolo.

—No son rumores, es verdad — Dijo con gracia esperando la reacción contraria. Phil se paralizó y dejó el frasco que había tomado para mirarlo incrédulo a sus palabras.

—Que… te… jodan… Si me quieres tomar el pelo no lo vas a conseguir — Dijo recomponiéndose poco a poco y frunciendo su ceño demostrando que como le estén jodiendo se las verán, y bien feo. Pero no vio pizca de mentira ni en la cara del polígono ni en su mente al leerla. Bill rió satisfecho con su reacción.

—Por eso necesitamos que tomes mi cargo. Ya no lo quiero —Dijo finalmente. Al demonio rojo le costó recomponerse del shock pero al hacerlo fijó su vista en el menor a su lado.

— ¿Y… Will? ¿Por qué no lo hace él? No me digas que tú también…

— ¿Qué? ¡N-no! Yo no… Sólo… no quiero el cargo por, uhm ¿razones? —Dijo sin mucho que agregar.

—Y entonces vienen a pedírmelo a mí, ¿eh? Bastante convincente sus argumentos. —Dijo irónico — Aunque sigo diciendo que realmente no me interesa, no quiero hacerme cargo de algo tan tedioso como eso.

—Vamos Phil, tendrás respeto y reconocimiento —Intentaba convencerlo Bill

— ¿Y de qué me servirán? — Buen punto…

—Tendrás las librerías de toooodas las dimensiones a tu merced — Intentó por otra parte Will

—Créeme — Lo miró de forma socarrona —Tengo todos los libros de este y de todos los mundos y dimensiones aquí. Y no lo puso en duda, esa habitación era una dimensión infinita creada por el mismísimo Phil sólo para sus libros y experimentos. —No hay ninguno que falte. Hasta la versión más antigua de ese libro que los humanos creen que escribieron los apóstoles de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jess? ¿Jessi? Bueno, como sea, de ese. — Volteó apreciando su maravillosa colección — Idiotas, si supieran que sólo fue escrito por nosotros mismos para camuflar nuestra existencia —Rió con gracia. Está bien, eso también le hizo gracia a Bill quien se unió a las risas, pero para nada a Will, nunca le habían gustado las mentiras y menos si él tenía que hacerlas, pero bueno…

—Oh, Vamos Phil —Bill se limpió una lágrima controlando su risa. — El cargo está bueno, acéptalo.

—No lo creo Bill — Dijo también regulando su risa. — No hay nada que deseo y nada que-… —Se detuvo de repente como recordando algo. Bill y Will lo captaron _"bingo"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo. Pareció meditar unos segundos como considerando algo de real importancia, aunque bueno, esto sí era realmente importante — Lo aceptaré —Dijo haciendo brillar por un momento los ojos (o el único ojo) de ambos hermanos —Pero hay algo que quiero que hagan —Dijo como condición borrando el brillo de ilusión, claro, Phil no se los iba a poner fácil, pero aún así aceptarían. Lo que sea. Phil rió con malicia haciéndolos temblar. Les entregó un frasquito pequeñito, Will lo tomó y Bill lo miró desconfiado — Tráiganme el veneno de un culebrón.

Bill bufó —Qué fácil, ¿es enserio? Son grandes, pero no son tan difíciles de-

—Pero no uno de bosque, uno de las cimas de las montañas.

— ¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡ESAS COSAS SON BESTIALES, SON SALVAJES! ¡NO SON NORMALES, SON MÁGICOS! ¡¿SABÍAS?! ¡SON LETALES!

Bill daba un mil insultos al rojo. Will estaba pálido del susto y Phil, Phil se ahogaba con su propia risa. Pero ya está, debían hacerlo… Era el costo de librarse de aquel cargo. Además no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que Isopía los encontrara.

* * *

Recibió miradas extrañadas de sus tíos cuando ya era la hora de almorzar, cosa que no pasó por alto, los miró de la misma forma mientras sacaba un refresco del refrigerador.

— ¿Qué?...

—Es raro no verte pegado a Bill… O Bill pegado a ti… —Dijo el Stan.

—Tenía cosas que hacer — Respondió simplemente sentándose a comer al lado de su hermana.

Bill había estado extraño esa semana, desde que volvió aquel sábado de la caja registradora era como si estuviera ocultando algo, y entre tú y yo… aquel fue el día cuando Pyrónica se contactó con él para ponerlo al tanto sobre el estado que estaba abordando el mundo de los demonios y el posible desequilibrio de Isopía. La pelirosa le dijo que lo mantendría al tanto de todo luego de que Bill la amenazara con hacerlo, claro está, ya que filtrar información con Bill de un mundo a otro estaba prohibido por todos los sucesos anteriores, pero bueno… Pyrónica estaba amenazada de contarle todo al polígono sino vería sus hermosas piernas cocidas a su cráneo. El que lo mantuviera como secreto no dejó pasar por alto al castaño que empezaba a sospechar poco a poco.

El día era agradable, había un gran sol iluminando todo Gravity Falls y una muy leve brisa que deleitaba al pasar. Era temporada de pesca, por lo que ambos hermanos aprovecharon el día con Stan como en su primer verano, esta vez arrastraron a Ford con ellos. Mabel y Dipper competían en quién sacaba más peces, claramente ganó Mabel pero finalmente los devolvió todos al mar excusándose con que "Marmando se pondría triste si sus amigos fuesen devorados", Stan ahogó el llanto al ver todos esos peces 'desperdiciados', Ford pescaba tranquilamente a su lado sacando uno que otro pez de vez en cuando y riéndose de su hermano que no lograba sacar nada.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y camino de vuelta a casa la charla en el auto fue animada, sin embargo cuando Dipper llegó y se dio cuenta de que Bill aún no llegaba sus sospechas claramente crecieron.

— ¿Bill aún no llega? — Dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar la voz de su hermana tras él.

—Al parecer no.

—… ¿no estará metido en problemas de nuevo? —Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, el castaño suspiró pensando que posiblemente sea eso y el rubio no le quiso decir nada.

—No sé, ¿puedo dormir contigo? —Preguntó recibiendo una gran sonrisa de la niña como afirmación.

Si Bill andaba metido en problemas de nuevo realmente le preocupaba, el demonio siempre decía que se las puede arreglar solo pero a veces no siempre era así.

* * *

Intentaba ocultar su enojo, pero al parecer no le estaba saliendo tan bien.

El Gleeful más joven se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente al enorme espejo de los vestidores y a los atentos ojos de su hermana que lo miraban desde el espejo con tranquilidad, a ella le daba igual lo que le pasara a Will, sólo le fastidiaba que ahora no tenía a quién mangonear para que ordene su cuarto o cargue sus bolsas cuando vaya de compras.

— ¿Por qué tan molesto? Da igual, conseguiremos a otro —Dijo simplemente recibiendo la mala cara de su hermano y sin respuesta. Tomó el brillo labial y lo repasó sobre sus finos labios.

—Chicos, salen en cinco minutos —Avisó Ford abriendo la puerta rápidamente para luego volver a cerrarla.

Decidió desconcentrarse del asunto mientras se enderezaba en la silla y tomaba la posibilidad de las palabras de Mabel, sí. Conseguirían a otro sirviente, ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto? ¿Qué más daba? Habían miles de cabezas ahí afuera que estaban pagando por ellos, no se iba a dejar pisotear por sólo un demonio que los dejó-

La chica se puso de pies y se abrochó la capa que llegaba hasta sus pies aferrándola con aquel amuleto como broche sobre su pecho. Miró al chico a su lado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se arreglara ya. Imitó el gesto de la castaña y bufó.

— ¿Vamos a impresionarlos? — Habló nuevamente la chica pero más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

—Vamos a impresionarlos — Respondió el contrario.

Los actos, como siempre, fueron completamente impolutos, pulcros, siempre limpios y perfectos, maravillando como de costumbre al público por la magia que se acumulaba en aquella tienda y por los reconocidos hermanos que a pesar de su actitud eran amados por los ojos presentes. Detrás del escenario Ford se regocijaba con toda la escena y con todo el pozo sin fondo de dinero que harían esa noche… como siempre. Aplaudía a la par que con los presentes cada vez que un acto terminaba, pero no por el espectáculo, claro, sino por sus dólares que cada vez se acercaban más y más a sus bolsillos.

* * *

La tierna nubecita azul, Lusus, visitaba cada cinco minutos literalmente a su ama tras enterarse que la mujer estaba perdiendo su equilibrio y que debía quedarse en cama para mantenerse a salvo, porque mejorarse ya no servía. Isopía caería al final del verano si todo el ejército de viajeros en el tiempo que envió en busca de Will llegaban sin él.

— ¿Quieres dejar de entrar y salir, Lusus? — Habló finalmente luego de que su mano derecha entrara ya por décima octava vez a su habitación.

—Lo siento —Dijo jugando con sus manos — ¿Ne-necesita algo, señorita Isopía? — Preguntó aún preocupada por su ama.

—No, ya vete — Lo miró fijo y duramente.

Pero extrañamente se negó a abandonar la pieza y se quedó plantado mirando a la mujer de largos cabellos rubios sentada en medio de aquella gigantesca cama color anaranjado con muchos cojines en el respaldo de la cama apoyando su espalda. Mantenía sus blancas manos cruzadas sobre su regazo con tranquilidad. La nubecita la miró con preocupación y se acercó lentamente hasta posicionarse al lado de su cama ante la atenta mirada de la mujer que suspiró resignada a tener que aguantar su presencia, se corrió un poco al lado izquierdo de la cama y palmeó el lugar dejado. Lusus la miró como pidiendo aprobación a lo que su ama asintió y la nubecita tomó la forma de un niño, a la vista de sólo 6 años, con el cabello azul marino y ojos preocupados se recostó al lado de la rubia que acarició sus suaves cabellos sin emoción.

En una de las tantas dimensiones de aquel mundo existe una en la que habitan demonios que la sociedad determina que son tan débiles que no servirán para nada en aquel mundo y los ponen a custodia de otros superiores que se hacen cargo de ellos. Es como una especie de dimensión destinada a cumplir el rol de orfanato. Lusus viene de ahí, la pequeña y débil nubecita captó la atención de la mujer, fue uno de los pocos que la miró sin desconfianza, se dio fácilmente con la rubia atraído por su belleza. Lo adoptó como mano derecha tras otros intentos fallidos de sirvientes que sólo buscaban su caída o simplemente hacían las cosas tan mal que Isopía terminaba deshaciéndose de ellos. Algo que nunca sabrá el niño al lado de aquella mujer que ve como una madre y ama a la vez es que esta jamás se desharía de él como varias veces él ha pensado, no sería capaz, si le eran fieles, Isopía lo sería de vuelta, si cumplían como debía ser, ella daría trato justo también. Porque ese era su equilibrio.

— ¿Todo va a ir bien, cierto? — Preguntó con inocencia recibiendo con gusto las caricias frías de su ama en su cabecita.

—Yo no soy la indicada de responder eso — Dijo con voz aburrida. El niño entendió que eso ya no dependía de ella, sino de Will Cipher, sus buscadores y el final del verano.

—Todo va a ir bien — Aseguró esta vez con voz quebrada pensando en que si Isopía caía de verdad se pondría muy triste. La mujer miró al pequeño a su lado.

Quería agradecerle sus servicios, su fidelidad y su apoyo… Pero el agradecimiento era un tipo de sentir. Y ahora más que nunca estaba privada de cualquier sentir.

En ningún momento quitó su pálida mano de los cabellos oscuros.

Calló y miró al frente sin expresión.

* * *

 _ **LA WEÁ MÁS LARGA QUE HE ESCRITO EN TODA MI VIDA**_

 _ **ashgvs tengo acalambrados los dedos :c**_

 ** _Se acerca el clímax, ¿y saben que sigue luego del clímax? ¡Sí! El final :v Aunque igual falta, o no sé, tal vez lo acorte... o lo alargue (?) staph Wilp. Me gusta jugar y cambiar las cosas a última hora :V pero bueeeno_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: -Tal vez más adelante aclare la relación del Gleeful y Will (se han dado cuenta que amo los 'tal vez' 'quizá' 'no sé' (?))_**

 ** _-La idea de que Lusus vea de forma maternal a Isopía nació de la nada_**

 ** _-Phil salió prácticamente de la nada -también-_**

 ** _-DETESTO CON MI ALMA LA PALABRA 'CULEBRÓN' D: me da como repelús ¡agh! imagino una culebra gorda y gigante paseándose por mis pies desnudo y ;-; basta._**

 ** _Y sólo eso aksjnska se les quiere, se aceptan de fav, review, follow, hasta tomatazos 3_**

 ** _Gracias por_** ** _leer!_**


	22. Asunto de Cipher's

_/Narrador Omnisciente/_

—Aquí vamos —Dijo un nervioso polígono turquesa mientras se acercaba lentamente y levitando temblorosamente hacia el gigantesco culebrón que prácticamente a la vista se podía deducir que medía cuatro metros de largo con un metro más de ancho y que ahora dormía plácidamente enrollado en sí mismo en su nido… en su nido de hijos que se encontraban todos enrollados entre un asqueroso tipo de líquido verdoso. —Aquí vamos — Volvió a repetir con lágrimas amenazando salir de su único ojo. Se detuvo a medio camino ante la atenta mirada de Bill que iba al otro lado, Will sería el encargado de extraerle el veneno colocando el frasquito en uno de sus gigantes colmillos mientras Bill de alguna manera lograría abrir la boca del culebrón.

Sí. Lo más posible era que morirían si fallaban.

El rubio tenía plena fe en el plan que él mismo había ideado, pero eso no evitaba que por dentro estaba muriendo de puro horror que le tenía a ese asqueroso reptil que desprendía un ahogante olor a humedad y algo o más fétido que eso... tal vez era esa cosa líquida... Tenía enormes escamas y sus crías del porte de un cubierto parecían verles con diversión. Como un gatito a una bola de estambre, listos para jugar y divertirse. Lamentablemente a los ojos de los demonios sólo eran unos animales asquerosos y ominosos con los que, si jugaban bien sus cartas, serían tremendamente beneficiados. Por dentro Will lamentaba que las pequeñas criaturitas no desarrollaran el veneno sino hasta cierta edad, hubiese sido fácil, pero esa no era la gracia según Phill. Por ello iban con la madre…

 _—_ _¿Qué esperas, Will?_ — Dijo mentalmente al menor haciendo un gesto para que prosiga. El chico lo miró lloroso y siguió con su cometido de forma temblorosa y asqueada.

De la misma forma, Bill con magia, lentamente y cuidadoso, comenzó a abrir la boca de la criatura hasta dejarla abierta de par en par mientras un concentrado demonio conteniendo su terror prácticamente se metió en la boca de la víbora y acercó el frasquito a uno de aquellos colmillos mientras una delicada gota color negro se deslizaba por éste… Un chillido salió de la boca del Bill que detuvo el acto de su hermano sobresaltándolo, tuvo que agarrar el recipiente de vidrio con fuerza para que no se le cayera, miró rápidamente asustado al rubio notando la pura cara de pánico silencioso de aquel. En su pie, tanteando terreno y seguido subiendo lentamente por su pierna derecha ascendía una pequeña y curiosa culebrita pegajosa mientras sacaba su pequeña lengüita provocando al chico temblar y entrar en desesperación al no poder gritar ni quitársela de encima por estar concentrando sus manos -ahora temblorosas- que con luces azules mantenían la boca dela madre de la traviesa abierta.

—Apúrate, joder, Will —Dijo con tragedia en un susurro. Asintió y antes de voltearse vio por leves segundos la boca de su hermano abrirse y su expresión desencajarse, dispuesto a seguir con su tarea se topó de frente con los enormes ojos del reptil abiertos.

Will bajó lentamente el frasquito y con efecto retardado gritó cuando el animal cerró su boca de golpe omitiendo los poderes de Bill quien sacudía su pie con exasperación girando la mirada hacia el culebrón y luego a la cría repetidas veces para estar atento a todo, cuando la pequeña salió de su pantalón literalmente volando y cayendo sobre sus hermanas. Aquel momento fue cuando la bestia rugió en sus caras y los dos reaccionaron a la par gritando eufóricamente corriendo hacia la salida de aquella cueva donde vivía el animal.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE APURARAS! — Reclamó Bill. Aún olvidando que estaba con su forma humana por aquel shock.

— ¡T-Tú chillaste como niña! —Decía el contrarió volando lo más rápido que podía olvidando por un momento que aquello podía dañar el orgullo de Bill y podría recibir una paliza de vuelta.

El culebrón que les pisaba los tobillos hizo temblar la cueva provocando un leve derrumbe tapando las salidas y desencajando más la expresión de los hermanos que ya estaban a punto de llorar como una nenaza… O al menos Bill, porque Will ya se había largado hace rato ya…

Cayeron en cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás ni para huir ni para crear otro plan ¡Ni para nada, joder! Si querían conseguirlo lo debían hacer ahora ya cuando el culebrón abría su enorme boca esta vez por su propia cuenta dejando notar los descomunales colmillos babeando aquel ansiado veneno.

El mayor volteó y como última opción empujó a Will que aún tenía el frasco en sus manitos mientras temblaba como una hoja de papel y lloraba como un recién nacido, haciéndolo parar justo frente a los colmillos y soltando un muy agudo chillido y cerrando su ojo hasta notar que la mandíbula del ser no bajaba, abrió lentamente su ojo y escuchó a Bill gritarle con rabia descomunal.

— ¡WILL, POR LA MIERDA, DEJA DE SER UN MARICA! — Aguantaba como podía el mantener la mandíbula del culebrón abierta con sus poderes, su contrincante tenía bastante fuerza bruta y era casi un delirio aguantar toda la presión ejercida en él para cerrar su boca con el menor dentro de ella. Sin embargo Will parecía no querer corroborar aún con toda la salsa de insultos y amenazas que le propinaba su hermano, que a duras penas aguantaba al animal. La idea más tonta e idiota llegó a su mente creyendo que no tendría el menor efecto pero que no perdía nada con intentar/gritar — ¡JURO QUE COMO NO PONGAS EL JODIDA FRASCO AHÍ, LE CORTARÉ LOS HUEVOS A ESE GLEEFUL TUYO Y LOS PONDRÉ DE ADORNO EN EL ÁRBOL DE NECEDAD O NOVEDAD O COMO SE LLAME DE LOS PINES! — En ese momento además de avergonzarse por lo grosero y vulgar que podía llegar a ser su hermano mayor, volteó y puso temblorosamente el frasco en uno de los colmillos de la bestia la cual cerraba lentamente su mandíbula. Bill ya no aguantaría mucho más sosteniéndolas. Cuando el frasco se llegó a llenar, lo selló con una tapita de cristal separándose rápidamente de la boca que se cerró de súbito frente a su corbatín ante la mirada algo o más desencajada de Bill por lo que anteriormente hizo reaccionar a Will. Decidió ignorarlo creyendo que fue sólo el efecto -que ocurría generalmente con su hermano- de una reacción tardía.

El culebrón más enojado que nunca rugió por segunda vez haciéndolos estremecer. Bill agarró nuevamente a su hermano por la muñeca tomando su forma poligonal, pero ahora sin embargo corrió en dirección contraria esquivando ágilmente al reptil y dirigiéndose directo a las crías. No podrían salir a tiempo por la entrada principal por lo que recordando los consejos de Phill decidió hacer caso.

 _" (...)_ _Y si no logran salir, siempre habrá una salida bajo las crías. Tendrían que abrirse paso entre ellas."_

Las pequeñas los vieron con ilusión en sus ojos nuevamente mientras Bill hacía aparecer su bastón y comenzaba a correrlas con desesperación y asco con ayuda de Will. La madre de las culebras demoraría un poco en dar vuelta por la cueva debido a su descomunal tamaño y lo estrecha de la cueva, lo que les daba tiempo de buscar aquella 'salida de emergencia' que les dijo Phill. No obstante por más que el rubio las hiciera volar hacia todos lados, él y su hermano no encontraban nada más que casi un pozo sin fondo de esas pegajosas cosas.

— ¡La tengo! —Gritó de repente el turquesa cuando logró encontrar la abertura en el suelo como una entrada a otra caverna pero hacia abajo. Con mala cara y a punto de vomitar bajaron nuevamente rozando a las traviesas crías y dejando atrás al culebrón del que ya habían escapado con éxito… Aunque no lo sentían así, de hecho sentían que se lo llevaban a él y a sus bebés con ellos por el asqueroso líquido que había quedado impregnado en sus cuerpos.

La susodicha salida que no hacía más de descender se les empezaba a hacer eterna y hasta pensaron que Phill les había tomado el pelo haciéndolos llegar hasta otro lugar peligroso, pero se equivocaron puesto que se encontraron finalmente saliendo en la falda de la montaña y encontrándose con que ya era de noche.

Dipper debió haber estado esperándolo y debía conseguir una buena excusa para el curioso castaño. Luego pensaría en ello…

Por el momento tomaron sus formas humanas y se miraron el uno al otro. Estaban hecho un desastre. Todos sucios, con algunos rasguños, despeinados, con cara cansada y casi cubiertos completamente de aquel líquido de las crías de culebrón. Se miraron nuevamente de pies a cabeza y rieron por lo desaliñados que estaban, Bill acarició con brusquedad los cabellos de su hermano menor haciéndolo reír aún más bajo la luz azul de la luna que iluminaba todo a su alrededor cumpliendo como única linterna sobre los Cipher.

* * *

Mañana empezaría la cuenta regresiva para que el verano terminara. 10 días.

Mañana irían a entregarles aquel veneno a Phill. Aquella noche estaban demasiado agotados y llegaron a su enorme y solitaria casa sólo para bañarse al menos diez veces para que recién el horrible olor desapareciera de sus cuerpos. Debido al campo que protegía tenuemente la mansión Will pasaría la noche ahí, Bill le ofreció quedarse con él, pero para su sorpresa le dijo que regresara para que no preocupar a Dipper. Le sonrió con ternura.

Se quedó sentado en la silla del cuarto del menor para cuidarlo hasta que se durmiera, a veces cabeceaba pero no se permitía dormirse. Una vez asegurado de que Will se encontrara dormido, se acercó y le subió las frazadas hasta las arriba, el menor tenía el hábito de destaparse mientras dormía. Salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Abrió el portal a la cabaña del misterio y una vez en ella arrastró los pies para subir la escalera, miró el reloj del pasillo: 06:05 AM.

Entró a su cuarto y al no ver a su Pino supuso que había decido dormir esa noche con su hermana, volvió a cerrar la puerta con suavidad para devolverse por el mismo pasillo.

Entró despacio en la habitación que ahora pertenecía más a Mabel que a Dipper y al verlo efectivamente ahí durmiendo tranquilamente avanzó a paso pesado pero sin hacer ruido.

¿Vergüenza? Olvídalo, aquella palabra no estaba en el vocabulario del Cipher. No le importaba mucho si Mabel lo llegaba a ver, además la niña tenía el sueño pesado (todo lo contrario a su hermano) por lo que seguramente ni se daría cuenta de su presencia. Se quitó los zapatos, levantó las sábanas y corrió despacio al niño para no desper…

— ¿Bill? — Olvídalo. Dijo su nombre despacito, con voz adormilada. Seguía teniendo el sueño liviano. Se reincorporó un poco quedando apoyado de su brazo mientras miraba al rubio que con delicadeza se acostaba a su lado — ¿Por qué tan tarde? — Preguntó volviendo a acostarse quedando frente a frente con el mayor.

—Tuve algunos inconvenientes. Pero ya todo está bien —Sonrió siendo correspondido por el castaño. Se tapó más quedando a la altura del cuello del menor quien acarició levemente los cabellos dorados. —Estoy cansado —Admitió.

—Duerme —Respondió simplemente

—Disculpa por despertarte

—Da igual, me dormí temprano. Dormí suficiente. —Dijo abrazando al mayor siendo correspondido por un brazo intruso por su cintura bajo su camiseta. Hubo un largo silencio y cuando iba a decir palabra notó que Bill ya había caído en el sueño completamente.

Tenía curiosidad de qué eran esos _asuntos_ de los que el demonio tuvo que hacerse cargo y por qué había llegado tan tarde. Tal vez le preguntaría cuando despertase, ahora lo dejaría descansar. Lo vio y sonrió por inercia volviendo a acariciar su cabello. Realmente amaba mucho a Bill.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y vio que ya empezaba a amanecer.

Hoy también sería un día soleado.

* * *

 _ **HOLA!**_

 _ **Mi notebook casi muere! D: se le había abierto la visagra ;u; pero ya está mejor mi bb 3**_

 _ **Bien, uhm, las cosas van mejor en el fic ¡Pero sólo quedan 10 días! D': Así que aquel inconveniente se tendrá que resolver de una u otra manera, porque después de todo Dip y Mab se deben ir (Uuuh) síp u_u ¿Qué pasará con Bill? ¿Se quedará esperando a Dipper hasta el próximo verano? ¿Habrá un... cambio de planes? ¿Qué hay de Will? ¿Qué hay del Gleeful? ¿Los tomates son lechugas? ¿Por qué el pollito cruzó la calle? ¿Qué quiere Lupita? ¡No sé! ¿Wilp es plana? (?) Ya me fui por las ramas u-u**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! c:**_


	23. Un día tranquilo

_/Narra Dipper/_

Como era de esperarse me tuve que levantar más temprano y dejar a Bill en la cama ya que estaba literalmente inconsciente. Mabel se levantó al rato después mirando a Bill sin sorpresa, me apenaba un poco admitirlo de esta manera, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Bill metido en la misma cama que yo.

Estaba a punto de ir a desayunar con el Stan y el tío Ford cuando golpearon la puerta suavemente, me desvié hacia ella y como soy un pésimo actor tanto disimulando como mintiendo… bueno…

— ¡Pacífica! —Dije sorprendido y sorprendiéndola a ella de paso por el grito, pero rió suavemente.

—Hola —Saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola… ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Venía a despedirme, hoy me iré de intercambio a Inglaterra. ¿Está Mabel? — Ni alcanzando a responder, la susodicha venía bajando con cara adormilada hasta que vio a la rubia y todo aquel sueño pareció disiparse y corriéndome a un lado saltó sobre ella abrazándola.

— ¡Paaaaaass! — Fue correspondida por la Noroeste. — ¿Ya te vas? ¿Te tienes que ir? ¡No te vayas y hagamos el verano eteeeeerno! — Dijo mientras pegaba su mejilla a la contraria y las estrujaba con insistente amor. Las miré un poco incómodo hasta que Pacífica me miró y sonrió tirándome del brazo para unirme al abrazo, nos apretó tal vez con brusquedad no tan propia de ella.

—Los extrañaré —Ronroneó con ternura mientras se separaba. No había caído en cuenta de que su chofer la estaba esperando en el automóvil estacionado unos metros más allá. Nos besó a ambos en la mejilla y mientras se alejaba preguntó — ¿Vendrán en próximo verano?

Nos miramos sin siquiera saber la respuesta nosotros mismos, pero afirmamos.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Dijimos al unísono como si realmente estuviéramos conectados.

Lo último que dejó Pacífica fue una risa mientras abría la puerta del auto y se despedía por última vez de nosotros con la mano y con una amplia sonrisa. Entró y nos quedamos mirando hasta que el carro desapareció a la distancia entre los árboles.

Entramos en silencio a la cabaña y desayunamos con el mismo ambiente. Hoy era día viernes, todos trabajaban. Un día más de la rutina de verano. Rutina que terminaría pronto llevándose el verano con ella. Tomé el diario 3 y me encaminé dirección al bosque como cuando tenía 13 años.

No sabía dónde iba pero eso era irrelevante. Llegué frente a un riachuelo y me acosté mirando el extenso cielo azul sin una nube en él con aquella inmensa masa de fuego en su punto más alto. El diario reposaba en mi pecho. La brisa era agradable y el sonido del río totalmente tranquilizador, como si Gravity Falls sólo fuera un normal pueblo turístico como tantos otros.

—Así que tú eres el niño de Bill — Dijo una voz de repente a mi lado asustándome y haciéndome reincorporar para mirarlo.

—¿Q…Qué? ¡¿Otro Bill?! — ¡¿Cuántos Bill existen?! B-bueno, sé que Will no es un Bill sino que es Will con forma de Bill o que la forma de Will es de Will y la de Bill la de Bill y que ambas, la de Will y Bill son iguales, pero ¡agh! ¡¿Hay otros más como ellos?! ¡Enserio! ¿Cuántos son? ¿Tienen más colores?... ¿Son como los Teletubbies?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Dijo algo indignado — Yo soy Phill Cipher. — dijo poniéndose de pie con la misma vanidad que Bill usaba al hacerlo, sólo que este… ¿Phill? Bueno, él parecía tener un carácter fuerte... Y no me equivocaba puesto que al parecer siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. — Soy una contraparte errónea de Will Cipher.

— ¿C-cómo errónea? —El shock de hubiera otro Cipher pareció llegarme.

—Digamos que soy un ser que se creó por error de la naturaleza —Dijo seco. Arisco. Me miró de pie a cabeza mientras yo seguía sentado y con una mano afirmando el diario contra mi pecho — Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí — Se acercó a examinar mi rostro con detenimiento. Me tensé.

— ¿En…tonces? —Pregunté cortado. Se volvió a sentar pero esta vez mirándome de frente.

—Digamos que no creía que Bill se entregara… ni menos a un simple humano — Dijo mirándose las uñas. No me llegó, no me ofendió, ni nada por el estilo, porque obviamente soy un humano común y corriente. —Además de que hiciera hasta ir tras un culebrón con tal de quedarse contigo — Lo miré confundido, ¿Un culebrón? ¿De qué está hablando?

— ¿Qué es eso del culebrón? —Pregunté extrañado. Me devolvió la mirada manteniéndola seria por unos instantes para seguido reír como un maniático dándome un escalofrío. Este tipo empezaba a darme miedo.

— ¡¿Es que Bill no te lo contó?! — Siguió riendo mientras se agarraba lo que suponía era su estómago y moviendo sus delgadas piernas frenéticamente. Yo me mantenía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, más porque empezaba a juntar algunas piezas que tenía sueltas entre todo este asunto. Tras calmar su risa se sentó y me miró nuevamente — ¡Bill y Will son unos suicidas! ¡¿Sabes que ellos fueron tras el veneno de un ser mitológico sólo para poder quedar libres de las obligaciones de su mundo?! — Encajé piezas al fin… Pero… Espera…

— ¿Will? ¿Por qué Will también? — Me giré completamente hacia él para darle toda mi atención.

— ¡Jo!, Pines, no te han enterado de nada, ¿eh? — Dijo con notable burla en su voz — Pues Isopía ya anticipa la respuesta de Bill a quedarse contigo, ¡Y necesita que alguien ocupe su lugar para que no se desequilibre y todo se muera! — Explicaba con pasión, como si disfrutara relatarme un secreto jamás contado antes — Y por eso el perfecto inquilino para el reemplazo vendría siendo Will, pero como sabemos que Bill tiene complejos de hermano… — Estaba un poco enojado, pero aquel comentario me sacó una risita sin querer sobre todo cuando el demonio rojizo rodó su ojo con fastidio — no lo dejará irse así como así, así que se acordaron de mi existencia y me pidieron que tome su lugar, peeero, mi condición era el veneno del culebrón y eso nos lleva a lo que hace momentos acabo de decir — Me sonrió con burla terminando su súper resumen. No sé si era su intención desde un inicio, pero logró hacer que sintiera un poco de enfado hacia Bill.

Quedé meditando unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de Phill que seguía con esa sonrisa pegada al rostro. Lo miré.

— ¿Por qué viniste?... ¿En serio era sólo para verme? ¿O para contarme esto? — Ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Puede ser — Respondió simplemente. Fruncí un poco el ceño y me puse de pie dispuesto a volver.

—Entonces si eso es todo ya me debo ir — Me sacudí los pantalones afirmando el diario. Sólo me miró aún sentado — Uhm, adiós, Phill… ¿Gracias? — Sonreí ladinamente porque no estaba muy seguro de si debí o no agradecerle.

—Bien, nos veremos pronto, Pines — Volteó y siguió mirando el riachuelo. Empecé a caminar pero instintivamente volteé a verlo nuevamente, pero para ya cuando me di cuenta era tarde, se había marchado…

No estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, había mantenido una conversación con la contraparte de Will, un tercer Bill, pero Phill (?)… Sí, algo extraño, demasiada información para mi cerebro. Incluyendo todo eso del cargo del rubio y el culebrón y… Ya, mucho por hoy. Dejé el tema de lado para retomarlo cuando vea a Bill.

LINEA

La cabaña se empezaba a llenar de clientes poco a poco y al ser sábado y no tener a Bill en la caja registradora, lo tuve que reemplazar yo con la compañía de Mabel, quien realmente no ayudaba mucho al ir a coquetearle a cada chico que entraba por aquella puerta. Al parecer su cita con James no había resultado bien debido a que el chico no era tan arcoíris como le hubiera gustado que fuera a Mabel.

—Niño lindo corazón de palta, yo soy la chica que te hace falta — Reí disimuladamente por cómo ligaba mi hermana, y me dio un poco más de risa cuando el chico la miró asustado y salió a paso rápido de la tienda — ¡Tampoco quería estar contigo, soy demasiado dulce para un diabético como tú! — Dijo siempre digna desde la puerta recibiendo miradas curiosas de los demás clientes. Se acercó a mi lado con gracia. —Quiero un novio — Dijo con un puchero y su ceño levemente fruncido —Todos tienen uno ¡Hasta tú! — Seguía reclamando a mi lado mientras atendía a la gente que llegaba a pagar los productos que llevarían.

—Aún queda mucho tiempo para que consigas uno — Dije para percatarme que Bill venía en nuestra dirección con ojeras y cara adormilada, Mabel corrió a abrazarlo siendo correspondida con flojera. Me sacó la lengua, le devolví el infantil gesto.

—Buenos días

—Buenas tardes — Le corregí un poco amurrado. Lo notó.

—Uhm, sí, eso… ¿Estás enojado? — Se puso frente al mostrador con Mabel agarrada a él — Lo siento por tener que cubrirme. — Se apresuró a disculparse. Realmente no estaba tan enojado, sólo un poco, debió tener razones para no decirme. Pero de igual manera quería entretenerme un poco.

—No es eso… ¡Y no te atrevas a leer mi mente! — Me anticipé. Asintió sorprendido.

— ¿No es eso… entonces? ¿Es porque me metí a tu cama? — Siguió interrogando, la inocencia inusual con la que preguntó aquello removió levemente mi corazón. Pero no lo suficiente.

—Si así hubiese sido te hubiera tirado al piso

— ¡Entonces te gustó! — Dijo de repente Mabel riendo junto a Bill para seguido chocar los cinco frente a mi cara roja. Los traté de ignorar lo mejor que pude mientras atendía a una chica más o menos de mi edad. Al momento de pagar y junto al billete, claramente se podía ver el papel con un número telefónico escrito. Lo miré y la miré. Me sonrió, cogió su compra y salió de la cabaña no sin antes voltearse levemente para mirarme otra vez. Quedé estático e intenté mirar disimuladamente a Mabel y a Bill de reojo por si se habían dado cuenta… ¡Claro que se habían dado cuenta! A ese par no se les escapa nada. Mabel me miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta y Bill con una tenue sonrisa y un leve tic en el ojo derecho. Terminé de mirarlos del todo para excusarme.

—Yo… lo botaré — Arrugué la hojita y la tiré a la arrojé al basurero acertando de lleno en el centro.

—Y yo jamás dejaré que vuelvas a la caja registradora — Respondió el demonio acercándose y tomando mi lugar tras dicha caja. Mabel rió, no sé si fue por los nervios o porque la situación realmente le causaba gracia. — Y… ¿Me dirás por qué estás enojado conmigo? — Volvió al tema mientras me sentaba en el mesón y Mabel en la silla frente a éste.

—No estoy enojado — Respondí claramente con enojo, pero fingido

—"No estoy enojado" — Imitó mi tono y mi cara. — ¿Ya puedo leer tu mente si no me vas a contar? — Sonrió.

— ¡No! — Volví a elevar la voz — Phill ya me dijo — Solté mientras la sonrisa del rubio se iba y Mabel miraba con una sonrisa toda la situación como si de una comedia turca se tratase.

— ¿Qué hacías con Phill? ¿Cómo lo conociste? Fue él, ¿cierto? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? ¿De quiénes te habló? Phill carbonero* de mierda… — Masculló finalmente entre dientes tras todas esas preguntas.

—Me contó el estado de tu mundo y lo de Will — Dije para ser más breve — Y lo de anoche con el culebrón…

—Ugh… — Se agarró la cabeza con una mano y pensó unos momentos, me miró de vuelta — No era por querer ocultarte algo, ¡enserio! — Empezó a excusarse — ¡Sólo no quería involucrarte en más cosas!

—Bill-

—Si te llegaran a involucrar en más asuntos de la Corte y con Isopía realmente sería tedioso ¡Y no quiero lidiar más con eso!

—Bill- —Me volvió a cortar

— ¡Y el imbécil de Phill debía llegar y soltarlo todo! Pero juro que una vez que todo terminara y volviera a estabilizarse te lo iba a contar, digo la verdad Pino

—Oye, Bill-

— ¡Es enserio! Tienes que creerme, porque te amo y no quiero que estés enojado conmigo por algo que intenté hacer por tu bien y-

— ¡Bill, ya! — Grité esta vez más alto para que se callara de una vez, me reí de su cara de tragedia, la cambió a una de confusión — No estoy enojado, comprendo — Le aclaré.

—No estás enojado… — Dijo atónito, sabía que yo era pésimo fingiendo y aún así cayó. — Entonces, ¿En serio no estás enojado? — Qué desconfiado…

—No, no lo estoy, Bill — Sonreí lo más sincero que pude. Mabel seguía pendiente a la telenovela que pasaba frente a ella.

El demonio que era mi novio se acercó tranquilamente y me abrazó besando dulcemente el puente de mi nariz, ya acepté que tiene un fetiche con ella.

— ¿Fue muy difícil? ¿Cómo está Will? — Se separó de súbito de mí.

— ¡Will! — Exclamó recién acordándose de él. — Tengo que hacer unas cosas — Dudó unos segundos — ¿Me cubres? — Sonrió con cara de perro… ¿Cómo negarme a esa cara de cachorrito? Incluso sabiendo que era fingida acepté con resignación asintiendo recibiendo otro sorpresivo abrazo que me asustó cuando el rubio me alzó levemente.

Se despidió con la mano saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de la tienda seguramente en dirección al bosque para luego hacer sus… uhm, cosas de demonio…

—Hey, Dip Dop, Bill Boy ya se fue —Dijo mi hermana cuando recién caí en cuenta de que me había pegado mirando la puerta por la que mi novio había salido segundos antes. La miré y vi su cara de querer estallar en carcajadas.

— A ti te gusta como una teleserie, ¿no? — Dije un poco molesto con su expresión y por supuesto, sonrojado.

— ¡¿Gustarme?! ¡Me encanta! — Y ya no conteniéndose, dio rienda suelta a su risa.

* * *

 ** _Well~ Hello!_**

 ** _*No estoy segura de si se usa en otros países. Pero en Chile la palabra carbonero se utiliza a la persona que le gusta armar conflictos ya sea animando a ellos, creando rumores, etc..._**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo D:_**

 ** _Dip ya tiene las cosas más claras. Todo parece ir bien... ehm, relleno, ¿dónde? aksjdn_** ** _El próximo capítulo también va narrado desde el punto de vista de Dipper._**

 ** _No revisé el capítulo :c disculpen si hay faltas o incoherencias u_u_**

 ** _Se agradece todo chicos y chicas 3 corazoncitos gays for ustedes 3_**

 ** _Y gracias por leer! 3_**


	24. Resolución final

_/Narrador Omnisciente/_

Con plena claridad dentro de aquel anaranjado cuarto, abrió los ojos de golpe seguido de la intromisión sin permiso de su mano derecha que abrió las puertas de par en par respirando agitadamente. Todo se definiría en unos minutos más.

—Son los Cipher, están todos ya en la dimensión de la Corte. Señorita, la esperan — Avisó intentando recuperar el aliento. Los chicos habían llegado totalmente de la nada entregándose a la reunión que daría inicio en cuanto Isopía llegase. La rubia se destapó el regazo y se sentó delicadamente en el borde de la cama, quedó unos segundos ahí sin dar respuesta. De pronto se paró aplaudiendo y cambiando sus ropas de dormir al atuendo elegante que solía usar. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo y levitó como usualmente hacía y se puso frente a un amplio espejo.

—Cepilla mi cabello — Ordenó a la nube azulada que acató de inmediato tomando con delicadeza cada uno de los largos cabellos de su ama que colgaban meciéndose con suavidad.

Como no era un juicio debido a que no estaban juzgando a nadie por algún error (como anteriormente se dio) esta vez se realizaría una reunión para verse el tema del cambio de roles en el puesto de Bill. Contarían con el cuerpo del Jurado de la Corte Suprema, Isopía con Lusus, Bill y obviamente Will Cipher y además traerían a Dipper y a Mabel Pines por verse de igual modo implicados en todo esto de distintas formas. Aparte estarían acompañados de unos cuantos guardias por si algo se salía de control.

—Señorita Isopía… Phil Cipher también será parte de la reunión... — Dijo con voz flaqueante y lentamente para que no sea tan repentino al delicado estado de la rubia, quien sólo quitó sus ojos de su propio reflejo a los de Lusus para seguido devolverlos a ella. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos oyendo únicamente el sonido del cepillo a lo largo de sus cabellos. Lusus pensó que, como veces anteriores, la respuesta de su ama a algún comentario sería dada tras meditar unos segundos o minutos, más esta vez no fue así, no hubo respuesta alguna salida de sus labios. — Ya terminé… señorita. — Hizo desaparecer el cepillo mientras acomodaba algunos mechones como le gustaban a ella.

—Bien. Es hora de irnos. — Sentenció dando aplausos y trasladándose junto con Lusus a una inmensa sala que esa dimensión contaba para juntas de suma importancia.

El techo era más bien una cúpula con bases cuadradas de plata que sostenían el grueso cristal con bellos diseños dorados que dejaban ver el amplio cielo azul sin ninguna nube en él. La sala era inmensa, de forma circular, con altas columnas de bella piedra tallada y pulida que mantenían en pie la edificación. Las paredes eran de cristal que mostraba que prácticamente aquella sala se encontraba en el aire. El piso estaba hecho de una bella cerámica completamente blanca, limpia, prolija, sin ninguna mancha o basura, daba hasta miedo pisarla y poder mancharla por lo perfecta que se veía. En el centro la sala contaba con una mesa redonda inmensa de madera oscura que contaba con varias sillas del mismo material.

Mientras flotaba a su sitio correspondiente con la mayoría de las miradas encima de ella echó un vistazo a los presentes. Diez guardias custodiaban las puertas y también vigilarían y controlarían que nada ni nadie saliese de control, el cuerpo del Jurado, conformado por cuatro secretarios, cuatro jueces menores más y obviamente el Juez Supremo, de izquierda a derecha: Mabel Pines que se encogió un poco por la mirada de Isopía, Dipper Pines con cara de no saber qué diablos sucedería a continuación, Bill Cipher con expresión enojada al ver llegar a la mujer, a su lado Will Cipher un poco asustado, Phill mantenía su cara neutral de brazos cruzados. Los tres últimos mantenían su forma poligonal original levitando tenuemente sobre sus asientos. Lusus tomó el lugar al lado del rojizo y por último Isopía con su usual delicadeza y silencio. Echó nuevamente una mirada al niño Pines quien la miró de vuelta al sentirse observado, la saludó algo incómodo y sin saber bien qué hacer levantando su diestra levemente, por cortesía la rubia respondió de la misma manera para seguido ver la cara de mala muerte de Bill al notar el gesto, le causó gracia y rió tenuemente pero bastante audible haciendo temblar la dimensión y notando recién lo que había hecho, los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y asustados mirando hacia la cúpula que amenazaba con caer sobre sus cabezas y seguido atentos a la rubia quien contrario al gesto de éstos cerró sus ojos y respiró calmando su estar con un preocupado Lusus que se acercó poniendo su pequeña mano en su espalda.

—Ya está — Avisó para que su ayudante volviera a su lugar — Ya estoy bien — Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que volvía a levitar. Había caído sin darse cuenta sentada a la silla por lo anterior.

Esta reunión debía dar fin a su inestabilidad.

* * *

El Cipher mayor había ido a buscar al menor para ir donde de Phill y acabar ya este enorme lío.

Will había despertado hace poco también y se encontraba en el piso de la sala armando una gran torre de cartas, llevaba un gran trabajo. Estaba tan concentradísimo que no reparó en la presencia de su hermano mayor, quien con su forma original sopló despacio la base, para ser precisos, la primera carta de la derecha de aquella enorme torre, haciéndolas caer todas hacia aquella dirección mientras veía la carita de su hermano impactada al ver todo su trabajo destruido. Notó la presencia del culpable de su hermano y frunció el ceño algo indignado.

— ¿Para qué hacerlo con las manos si sólo puedes hacerlo así? — Dijo burlón mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y la torre caída volvía a su lugar una a una quedando nuevamente en pie. El menor se indignó más.

—…Así no cuenta como esfuerzo… — Suspiró y miró a su hermano de brazos cruzados. El rubio simplemente rió porque el chico en vez de verse realmente enojado sólo parecía realmente adorable.

—Está bien, debemos irnos — Anunció de pronto abriendo el portal hacia la dimensión de Phill — ¿Tienes el frasco? —Preguntó antes de entrar. Will asintió aún un poco enfadado por su torre.

Atravesaron el portal y tras dar el mismo recorrido de la vez anterior ahí estaba el rojizo. Giró y lo primero que recibió fue una cachetada de Bill.

— ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! — Preguntó/gritó tras recomponerse. Will también quedó un poco perplejo.

—Por cierto Pino — Dijo riendo al ver la cara a punto de estallar de Phill, más este al recibir aquella respuesta también rió de vuelta. Will sintió por unos segundos que era el único cuerdo ahí. Su familia era una maniática.

Notó por qué era difícil tratar con Phill; No era predecible, y su hermano era uno de los muy pocos que sabían cómo reaccionaría.

—Pero veo que aún siguen vivos — Dijo cortando su risa — ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Lo tienen? — Preguntó refiriéndose al veneno del culebrón. Will tendió el frasco con el líquido negro al rojizo quien lo recibió para seguido analizarlo y reír nuevamente como un loco.

—Nos costó bastante… ¿Ahora aceptarás? — Preguntó Will esperando la afirmativa.

—Soy un demonio de palabra — Dijo al fin levantando la cabeza del líquido — Está bien.

— ¡No hay devoluciones! — Se aseguró de inmediato Bill por si se diera el caso de que Phill diera el paso atrás y se arrepintiera.

— ¡Hey! Claro que lo sé, dije que soy de palabra… — Reclamó de vuelta algo ofendido.

— ¡Bien! — Dijo quitándose un GRAN peso de encima — Ahora debemos ir con Isopía y los jueces. Notó que Phill hizo una mueca, no le gustaba tratar con más gente. — ¡Dije que sin devoluciones! — Volvió a advertir.

— ¡Lo sé, joder, lo sé! — Respondió con fastidio.

Como era de esperarse, el cuerpo de jueces ya los habían localizado hace un par de horas y los estaban estudiando, así que ya se encontraban listos en el inmenso salón para cuando los tres triángulos entraron en la dimensión listos para dar término a aquella tediosa situación que, siendo sinceros, había empezado Bill. Tomaron asiento donde creyeron correcto notando la falta de Isopía y Lusus… habían dos sillas de más que llamaron la atención de Bill, aquella dimensión era lo que llamaríamos perfecta, no podían sobrar sillas, debían haber más personas faltantes, pero pasó de eso.

—Debemos esperar a la señorita Isopía y su ayudante Lusus. — Anunció uno de los jueces menores.

Obligados a esperar a la mujer que parecía que nunca llegaría escucharon las enormes puertas abrirse de par en par haciendo ver a ambos Pines menores junto a otro par de guardias gatunos gigantes, Mabel iba agarrada al brazo de uno de ellos, se notaba a leguas que la niña se enamoró a primera vista de aquel felino inmenso con una cara extremadamente adorable, Dipper iba con su usual mirada desconfiada e intentando que Mabel soltara al guardia que también intentaba quitársela de encima. Cuando lo logró, recién se percataron del escenario de aquella sala. La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Bill, y su cara confundida al cuerpo del jurado no se hizo de esperar ¿Qué diablos querían de Dipper ahora? ¿Y por qué Mabel venía junto a él?

—Los niños Pines se vieron envueltos en todo esto por su culpa, señor Cipher. Y por lo que nos hizo saber la señorita Isopía, tienen una decisión pendiente. — Bill frunció levemente el ceño. — Tomen asiento — Esta vez se dirigió a los castaños quienes acataron.

Mientras Mabel parecía maravillada por toda la belleza de esa sala, Dipper miraba con confusión a Bill en busca de respuestas.

Un portal se había abierto de la nada luego de un par de horas desde que Bill se había ido, entre asustados y extrañados ambos hermanos se vieron arrastrados por aquellos guardias a aquella dimensión sin explicación ni nada por el estilo. De inmediato supusieron que Bill tenía algo que ver en todo esto y lo confirmaron al verlo sentado ahí.

—Luego entenderás… — Fue lo único que el demonio susurró al niño antes de que apareciera Isopía en aquel lugar con su ayudante.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Estamos reunidos en esta ocasión para tomar la decisión del cambio de rol de Bill Cipher a un nuevo pretendiente a tomar el cargo — Anunció el Juez mientras Dipper empezaba a entender lo que ocurría, Mabel también estaba atenta a lo que el Juez decía… O tal vez sólo pretendía estarlo mientras amaba internamente a aquel Juez con cara de oso panda… — Intentaremos ser lo más breves posibles con todo esto por el bien de la señorita Isopía y el equilibrio. Por favor, Bill Cipher, ¿Tus palabras? — Dio el pase al habla al polígono que se elevó para comenzar a hablar.

—Buenas tardes. Bueno,comenzando con todo esto, yo, Bill Cipher, anuncio que me bajo de mi cargo de… — pensó unos momentos — en verdad no sé qué carajo hago, supongo que ser un demonio de alto rango. Pero como sea, me bajo de mi rol debido a...— Miró a Dipper de reojo — Debido al chico a mi lado, por entregarme y por querer pasar el resto de mis días atado a él. Dipper Pines. — el nombrado se sonrojó — Frente a usted, su señoría y cuerpo, Isopía, Lusus, Will Cipher y contraparte Phill Cipher, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines. Renuncio oficialmente a mis poderes, a mi cuerpo, vida, rango y rol de demonio en este mundo para tomar la decisión de permanecer como humano y desligarme de este mundo. — Al terminar de hablar la interrogante fue lanzada a Dipper.

—Dipper Pines. Tengo entendido que esta decisión la cual se les otorgó tomar se tuvo que hacer entre dos, ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Esa es su decisión final?

Mordiéndose un poco el labio, su vista dio a parar en Bill quien lo miraba expectante, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, esa es la decisión — Dijo finalmente. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de su pareja no tuviese boca en aquel cuerpo, estaba sonriendo.

—Muy bien. Bill Cipher quedará exento de su cargo y de todo lo que le ata a este mundo y ser un demonio. Lo que nos lleva ahora a quién será el encargado de tomar su puesto. Señorita Isopía, ¿algo que decir? — La mujer desinteresadamente levitó más alto esta vez tomando la palabra.

—Si Bill Cipher se dará de baja, efectivamente alguien deberá tomar su rol en este mundo por causas obvias. Si me llego a desequilibrar como hace poco apreciamos, todo y todos podrían caer, por lo que ese puesto se debe llenar ya — Miró a todos los presentes parando su vista en Will — Mi primera opción es que Will mantenga el equilibrio tomando aquel lugar. — El demonio recién nombrado algo temeroso tomó la palabra al notar que Isopía se había detenido para dársela.

—Bueno, ehm, e-es un honor que me haya considerado… — Aún temía de la mujer al haberlo encerrado 19 años por acatar mal una orden, por lo que le rehuía la mirada jugando con sus manos — pero yo paso del cargo, no lo quiero, además tengo un… cierto trato en otra parte que me ata — el tic en el ojo de su hermano se hizo presente — eso y que por eso Phill se encuentra aquí — extendió su mano hacia él para mostrarlo, el rojizo dirigió su mirada desinteresada, ¿cuánto faltaba? ya tenía ganas de irse... — Él está aquí para asumir el cargo en lugar de mí y de Bill.

La rubia abrió más los ojos mostrando su sorpresa al entender la presencia del demonio, no lo había puesto como opción simplemente porque sabía que éste se negaría rotundamente y preferentemente decidiría ahogarse en su dimensión de libros y experimentos olvidándose y pasando por alto la existencia de otros mundos y obviamente, la existencia de otras personas y seres. La tierra se removió nuevamente por la impresión de Isopía, quien nuevamente cerró los ojos siendo socorrida por Lusus por segunda vez. Un vidrio de la cúpula reventó justo sobre Mabel asustando a los presentes, la chica se encogió abrazándose a sí misma, por suerte los reflejos de Bill fueron más rápidos y logró detenerlos a tiempo.

— ¡Mabel! — Dipper se acercó a la chica que se tapaba la cabeza — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado, la chica asintió levantando poco a poco la cabeza por el susto. Suspiró aliviado.

Pero aquello no acabó ahí.

— ¡Lo siento! — La culpable se acercó a la niña tomando su rostro entre sus manos para ver si estaba bien, enseguida se apartó y se tapó la boca, estaba empezando a asustarse… y se había disculpado.

El suelo comenzaba a removerse con más intensidad a medida que la mujer empezaba a temblar y a desesperarse. Will estaba pálido junto a Phill que se había levantado un poco alertado, los jueces miraban en todas direcciones de la sala en guardia de abandonarla, Mabel se había abrazado a Dipper quien también se empezaba a asustar. Bill se acercó a la rubia y tomándola por los hombros la sacudió.

— ¡Isopía, cálmate, para esto! — Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella estaba tan asustada como todos ahí en la sala. Agarraba su cabeza con sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza intentando detener todo esto, cayó al suelo sentada aún en el mismo estado, los vidrios habían empezado a romperse y caer uno a uno lo que hizo a Bill soltarla y tener que quitarlos rápidamente de encima de ambos castaños y de otros presentes en aquella sala arrojándolos a los extremos de la sala donde aquellos residuos no lastimarían a nadie.

Lusus se acercó a su ama tan asustado como todos en aquel lugar, tomó su forma humana de niño pequeño y agarró los antebrazos de la rubia quien había empezado a sollozar en un desesperado intento de parar el desastre que había empezado, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo la desesperada cara de Lusus quien miraba hacia todos lados.

— ¡Will, Phill! ¡Mantengan la dimensión sólo un momento! — Gritó el niño notando que en sólo era cosa de minutos en los que la dimensión colapsaría. Ambos asintieron y salieron rápidamente para ayudar. Volvió su vista a Isopía que seguía llorando en silencio mientras lo observaba con terror en su mirada. — ¡Señorita Isopía, debe calmarse! — Agarró su cara con ambas manos intentando vanamente secarle las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas con insistencia — ¡Todo estará bien! ¿Ya? Por favor, debe tranquilizarse, va a pasar. — Ni siquiera estaba seguro si saldrían de esa, pero si su ama no se estabilizaba él debía hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo. La rubia de improviso lo abrazó con fuerza mientras aún lloraba desconsoladamente. Correspondió delicadamente el tacto acariciando su espalda entre los largos cabellos dorados mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras cerca de su oído, el llanto empezó a ser cada vez más despacio pero Lusus no detuvo la tarea de calmar a su ama. Los atentos presentes también habían bajado tu temor pero aún daban miradas al lugar y de repente a Isopía por si volvía a tener una recaída. Cuando ya todo se calmó y lo único que quedó en la sala fueron los destrozos de los vidrios y algunas paredes trisadas, Will y Phill entraron nuevamente a la sala.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Bill acercándose a los castaños que asintieron levemente aún asustados. Volvió su vista al jurado que parecía que también se habían calmado.

— ¿Señorita? — Lusus intentó separarse de Isopía pero su peso hizo presión sobre él — ¿Señorita Isopía? — Volvió a preguntar ante la atenta mirada de todos. La separó con un poco de fuerza de él y la afirmó entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrado, la sacudió levemente más no recibió respuesta. — Se desmayó — Dijo al fin a los atentos presentes. Devolvió su atención a ella y removió unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro. Por sus adentros agradeció que se haya desmayado, eso logró estabilizar todo nuevamente y evitar un gran desastre además de darle un descanso a la pobre mujer.

—No podemos parar la reunión justamente porque la señorita Isopía podría despertar y desequilibrarse de nuevo — anunció el Juez mayor parándose rápidamente — Debemos continuar para poner fin a esto. — Hizo un gesto para que todos volvieran a sus lugares, miró a todo su cuerpo y con un gesto ordenó que restauraran todo aquel desastre. Aplaudieron todos a la vez haciendo levantar cada escombro y volviéndolo a su lugar perfectamente a su estado original recomponiendo toda aquella sala hasta que quedó tan impoluta y prolija como estaba al principio. — Lusus, tomarás el lugar de la señorita Isopía — el niño aún con su ama en brazos lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Q-Qué? P-pero yo no… no puedo, sólo soy su sirviente y- — El Juez lo cortó.

—Y por ser su sirviente más cercano deberías conocerla mejor que nadie, eres su mano derecha, ¿no? Tomarás su lugar por esta ocasión. — Sentenció.

El niño asintió levemente aún sorprendido por la orden del Juez. Chasqueó los dedos y dejó a su querida ama en manos de las sirvientas de la casa para que la cuiden como se debe, tomó su forma original y algo nervioso fue nuevamente a su posición.

Bill dejó un beso en la frente de Dipper y una caricia en los cabellos de Mabel antes de tomar asiento nuevamente para continuar y terminar todo esto. Will retomó la palabra.

—B-Bien, c-como decía, Phill está dispuesto a tomar el cargo de mi hermano en lugar de mí…

— ¿Phill Cipher? ¿Dirás algo?

—Sí, bueno, como dijo Will estoy dispuesto a tomar el cargo con todo lo que contrae y esas cosas. A cambio de las condiciones que dieron estos dos — Apuntó a ambos hermanos.

El Juez suspiró — Qué desperdicio, Bill Cipher, eras uno de los grandes — El nombrado rió.

—Sé que me extrañará Juez — Dijo con gracia recibiendo otro suspiro de éste.

— ¿Lusus? ¿Estás de acuerdo? — Preguntó al niño para tomar la decisión final.

Se tensó unos segundos, pero inconscientemente sabía lo que Isopía daría como veredicto final — Sí… Está bien, estoy de acuerdo y apuesto a que mi ama también lo estaría. El cargo debe ser llenado por alguien competente y con poderes y rangos semejantes a Bill Cipher y ya si bien Will Cipher cumple con aquellos requisitos, Phill Cipher también lo hace, y al no querer asumir el cargo… Phill tomará el rol de Bill en este mundo… La señorita Isopía ya tenía dado por hecho que Bill escogería renunciar a ser demonio para quedarse como humano, se le concederá su petición y dejará todo lo que le ata a este mundo. Will Cipher quedará libre de todo este lío y podrá mantener contacto con Bill, es lo justo… Dipper y Mabel Pines también quedarán exentos de todos los problemas que los ataron a este mundo.

—Con todo esto damos término a esta reunión. Lusus, tu participación es agradecida, deséale de mi parte a la Señorita Isopía que se mejore pronto. — La nubecita asintió — Phill Cipher, es un gusto tenerte afiliado al equilibrio de este mundo, bienvenido. Will Cipher, espero que el futuro sea grato para usted. — Ambos asintieron — Mabel Pines, es un alago que pienses que mi cabeza de osito es adorable, pero ya deten tu amor. — La castaña se sonrojó levemente para luego reír decir un "¡Jamás!" — Dipper Pines, te dejamos en tus manos a Bill Cipher, esperamos lo mejor para ustedes — El chico también asintió — Y Bill Cipher… Fue grato a pesar de todos los problemas que nos dabas tenerte con nosotros los últimos 2.576 años. — El demonio tomó su forma humana y les sonrió por última vez levantando su mano como despedida —Y recuerda, la realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma, compra oro. Adiós. — Aplaudiendo una vez más al mismo tiempo y dando término a la reunión, desapareció el Juez junto a todo su cuerpo y los guardias a la vez dejando en silencio aquella inmensa sala

El primero en reaccionar fue Will que se tiró sobre su hermano lloriqueando como siempre.

— ¡Biiiiiill! ¡Te extrañaré taaanto! — Decía entre sollozos mientras su hermano correspondía de forma algo incómoda en abrazo por la forma triangular de Will.

— ¿Te irás con los Gleeful? — Preguntó congelando un poco al turquesa. Phill se acercó a ellos y respondió en lugar de él.

—Lo mantendré vigilado, esa familia tampoco me cae bien — Dijo asegurando a Bill.

—Genial — Le sonrió con confianza — Tienes mi permiso de patearlo si hace algo que no corresponde, ambos. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras Will ya no sabía si lloraba por su hermano o porque de todos modos estaría vigilado y más encima tenían permiso de golpearlo.

Dispuestos a marcharse se vieron detenidos por Lusus en la entrada vacía de la gran sala.

—Bill, uhm, tal vez Isopía jamás lo admita, pero ella agradece tus servicios y espero que les vaya bien. Por cierto, tus poderes durarán hasta el final del verano, ósea hasta 8 días, así que haz todo lo que se te venga en gana para que disfrutes los últimos días — pensó unos momentos — ¡Pero no te metas en problemas!

—Lo entiendo pequeño — Dijo y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el portal… — ¡Ah! ¡Niño, dile a tu ama que se mejore! — Lusus asintió enérgicamente. Y por fin atravesó el portal viendo como se cerraba tras de sí.

* * *

Will pasaría unos días en la mansión y seguido volvería a Reverse Falls, no sabía si llorar o reír con eso, pero bueno, debía hacerlo porque su trato lo ataba a los Gleeful. Estaba un poco nervioso de ver nuevamente a su amo más joven.

Se encontraba en la enorme sala de su mansión junto a Mabel, Dipper y Bill, cuando fue a visitar a este último la castaña preguntó si quería que les hicieran compañía, aceptó gustoso. A veces le daba un poco de miedo estar en aquella mansión tan grande y tan solo.

Estaba jugando ajedrez junto a Dipper, hace tiempo que no jugaba junto a alguien, Mabel a su lado hacía una torre de cartas junto a Bill que se desesperaba cada vez que las cartas se caían y la chica se reía de él. Ahora entendía la frustración de su hermano cuando días atrás había derribado la torre que con tanto esfuerzo había construido.

—Iré a ver el horno, ya vuelvo — Dijo la castaña que se encontraba cocinando una tarta en la cocina de los Cipher.

—Jaque — Dijo rompiendo el silencio Dipper llamando la atención de Bill quien decidió dejar las cartas de lado para ver la partida, se empezaba a cabrear y eso no era bueno. Se sentó en el sofá mirando a su novio y su hermano jugar los últimos movimientos. Will mordió su pulgar mientras movía su pieza dudosamente, el turno de Dipper llegó y sin dudar movió su alfil acorralando al rey del turquesa — Mate. — Finalizó levantando la vista y sonriendo ganando la partida.

— ¿Qué? Espera — Dijo Will aún sin despegar la mirada del tablero analizando la situación, levantó la mirada y con una mueca miró a su hermano — Es muy bueno… no le puedo ganar — Miró a Dipper esta vez — ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Mi tío Ford me enseñó a jugar. — Empezó a poner todas las piezas en su lugar correspondiente nuevamente — Al principio siempre perdía, pero con el tiempo fui aprendiendo los movimientos y las jugadas. Entendí que todo tiene un orden, no hay nada que no posea una debilidad por más mínima que sea, si tienes la oportunidad debes atacarla para hacerla más grande y ganar. Se ve difícil, pero una vez dominado es bastante fácil.

El rubio mantenía su atención a las manos del castaño que ordenaban el tablero con tranquilidad. Corrió a su hermano a un lado y esta vez se puso frente a su novio dispuesto a ganar.

—Otra ronda, tú y yo. — Dijo para cuando la mirada del niño frente a él se topó con la suya recibiendo una sonrisa como afirmativa. Esta vez Will observaba con detenida atención, su hermano también era muy bueno en el ajedrez, siempre perdía contra él.

No se demoraban mucho en mover las piezas, lo hacían como si todo fuese parte de un libreto ya ensayado anteriormente. Cuando ya sólo quedaban un par de personajes sobre el tablero de madera Dipper se permitió estirar su columna debido a que sentado en el piso había permanecido cerca de dos horas encorvado sobre aquel juego de ajedrez, giró su cuello haciendo sonar un poco sus huesos y poniendo los pelos de punta a Bill por aquel sonido. Se apoyó con sus manos hacia atrás y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás también. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la jugada cuando recibió un "ya" de parte del rubio avisándole que era su turno. Miró las piezas y sonrió, movió esta vez una torre dando a conocer su victoria.

—Jaque mate, Bill — Sonrió nuevamente viendo como al igual que su hermano Bill no despegó su vista del tablero mientras fruncía el ceño y abría levemente la boca para reclamar algo que nunca llegó a sus oídos, elevó la mirada hasta dar con Dipper quien lo miraba fijamente. Había ganado otra vez.

—No, pero… — Miró nuevamente el tablero con su derrota. Tenía razón, el castaño había ganado — Pero… ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó sorprendido, no muchos tenían la dicha de haberle ganado, de hecho, la única persona que recordaba que le había ganado había sido Ford hace muchos años atrás. Y sólo había sido una sola vez.

—Sacrificar a los peones para mantener a salvo torres, alfiles y al rey. Incluso sacrificar a la reina es bueno si lo sabes usar a tu favor. Tus movimientos son desordenados y prácticamente atacas de inmediato tentando a la suerte. — Se estiró nuevamente. Will reía bajito por la cara descompuesta de su hermano mayor.

—Wiiiill, ¿me vienes a ayudar con esto? — Mabel gritó de repente desde la cocina llamando la atención de los chicos en la sala.

— ¡Ya voy! — Se puso de pie y fue a ayudarle a la castaña.

Absorto en su derrota y analizando una y otra vez la partida un corto beso llegó a sus labios sorprendiéndolo. Miró de pronto a Dipper entre confundido y divertido, el niño no era de iniciar algo y se le hizo tierno el gesto, y claro, estaba con la cabeza media agachada mientras ordenaba nuevamente las piezas con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Un regalo — Dijo simplemente riendo.

—Así que un regalo — Se inclinó con una sonrisa y puso una mano en la mejilla del chico alzando su rostro levemente.

—Sí… un regalo — Dijo sobre los labios ajenos compartiendo el mismo aire por unos segundos antes de unirlos nuevamente en un beso esta vez algo más largo. En su diestra tenía un peón blanco, lo soltó cuando sintió la mano ajena posarse sobre la suya para entrelazar sus dedos.

Lamió suavemente el labio del castaño para seguido morderlo levemente, el brazo sobrante de Dipper se aferró a su cuello para acercarlo más. Se habían acercado tanto que se vio tumbado en la alfombra con Bill encima besándolo lentamente y con su mano derecha acariciando su mejilla, como si de algo delicado e invaluable se tratara. Aunque realmente así era el castaño para Bill, su pieza más preciada y delicada que atesoraría por siempre.

— ¡Bill, Dipper, ya está listo! — Avisó Will asustándolos y obligándolos a separarse. El menor abrió los ojos de golpe y rió ante la cara fastidiada de su novio. Besó cortamente de nuevo los labios del rubio.

—Hay que ir — Dijo aún recostado en el suelo y con los brazos tras la nuca de Bill, quien dio nuevamente otro corto beso al chico y se paró para seguido tenderle la mano y ayudarlo a pararse también.

La comida de Mabel siempre había sido deliciosa. Cocinada con dedicación y amor, sus tartas sin duda eran las mejores.

Hicieron compañía a Will antes de devolverse nuevamente a la cabaña. Bill se aseguró de que el chico tuviera todo lo necesario para arreglárselas solo, iría a verlo por última vez antes de irse a Reverse Falls y si podía lo mantendría al tanto de todo. Abrazó a los castaños y se despidieron con la mano al atravesar el portal.

Quedaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Dipper y Mabel.

Dos días para que se fueran.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **04:00 AM Wilp reportándose c:**_

 _ **Ya se acerca el final cariños c: yo creo que unos dos capítulos más y ya estamos... Aunque creo que haré unos dos especiales más sobre DippWill y otro BillDip y sería :v aunque de todos modos al estar ya de vacaciones 3 supongo que empezaré otro fic para no aburrirme. Lo más seguro es que también sea BillDip, pero con una trama y ambiente totalmente distinta a la cliché.**_

 _ **Ahora al capítulo ¿les gustó? ¿si? ¿no? bueno, ya está escrito y les gustará sí o sí (?) akjsbds**_

 _ **Se les aprecia!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	25. Osa Mayor

_Para Lusus.-_

 _El equilibrio es extraño. Te hace sentir vacía, sin nada._

 _En paz, pero inquieta._

 _En soledad, pero acompañada._

 _Amando, odiando._

 _Un día estás en la cima. Otro día en el fondo del abismo._

 _El tiempo juntos es lo más cerca de la paz de lo que he estado jamás._

 _Jamás se me ha permitido sentir. Por mi bien, por el bien de los demás, por el bien de todo. Y de forma demente agradezco el poder desequilibrarme aunque sea la última vez que lo haga._

 _Para cuando tú leas esto, yo ya no podré sentir nada. Otra vez._

 _La primera vez que viajé a aquella dimensión en la que solías vivir, iba -como ya sabes- a reclutar a otra mano derecha. Todos los anteriores me habían traicionado y/o no sabían llevar el cargo, sus ojos destellaban desconfianza, otros temor, entre odio y desprecio. Pero tú, oh niño, tus ojos no mostraban más que una adorable curiosidad y apreciación hacia alguien tan vacía y tan llena a la vez como yo. Te escogí de forma desinteresada, más sólo quería sentirme interesada por ti, acercarme, hablarte, preguntarte cosas. Pero vamos, eso no se debe… Aunque estando ya aquí, responde al aire, niño, ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que nos vimos? No me atreví a leer tu mente. ¿Cómo era tu vida antes? ¿Qué se siente ser tan pequeño? ¿Cómo te iba en el orfanato? ¿Tenías más amigos? ¿Cómo te trataban? ¿En qué dimensión naciste? ¿Estás conforme con tu vida?... ¿Cómo te sientes como mi sirviente? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Te he llegado a lastimar alguna vez? Siento de verdad si así se ha dado en alguna ocasión. No debo hablarle a la gente con amabilidad u odio, solamente… vacía. Sí. Disculpa si alguna vez he sido demasiada dura contigo o si mis órdenes son a veces demasiado duras de llevar a cabo, jamás podría llegar a hacerte daño._

 _Eres como un hijo para mí, ¿Sabes? Como la familia que nunca tuve._

 _El sentimiento que jamás podré volver a sentir._

 _Estoy a sólo minutos de perder el sentir. Las sirvientas acatan las órdenes de mi médico, me avisan que en un par de minutos debo dormirme, creo que Phill ya tomó el cargo, ¿no? Por eso dijeron que al despertar nuevamente las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Ya no sentiré nada, volveré a ser la de siempre y nunca más voy a desequilibrarme otra vez. Nunca más un sentimiento se desbordará en mí._

 _Lusus. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, agradezco cada segundo que has pasado a mi lado siendo mi mano derecha, eres la mejor opción que jamás había tomado, tu fidelidad y dedicación dada a mi persona no se compara con nada que alguien nunca jamás haya hecho por mí._

 _Espero tenerte por muchos años más a mi lado._

 _Gracias, niño._

 _Isopía.-_

Miró y releyó cada palabra una y otra vez sintiendo su pecho removerse. La carta llegó a sus manos por parte de las sirvientas las cuales la habían recibido de parte de la misma rubia con órdenes de dársela tras su llegada. Le hubiese encantado que su ama se la hubiera dado personalmente, y a ella también, pero las circunstancias no lo podían permitir y antes de que aquello pasara Isopía se sumergió en el sueño que la devolvería a su equilibrio original.

Que la mujer correspondiera sus sentimientos y pudiera hacérselo saber le hizo realmente feliz… y en fondo un poco solitario. Sería la primera y última vez que recibiría el sentir de Isopía. Lo apreciaría por siempre.

El 'para siempre' para un demonio era algo mucho más significativo que para un simple humano sólo por el simple hecho de que nosotros los humanos somos efímeros, somos pasajeros, somos cortos de vida, en cambio la vida de un demonio era demasiado larga y en pocas ocasiones podía llegar a su fin. ¡Claro que estaría con ella muchos años más! Estaría por siempre a su lado.

Se encaminó dudosamente hasta la habitación de la mujer quien ya había despertado hace algunas horas atrás no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente la carta entre las pertenencias de su habitación.

No había ido a verla antes por el hecho de verse detenido justamente por una de las sirvientas que le entregó aquella carta frente a las puertas de esa habitación. Supo de inmediato que pertenecía de su ama al ver la perfecta caligrafía que en la cara del papel decía su nombre.

Golpeó dos veces suavemente hasta recibir un "pase" con aquella voz tan monótona y aburrida que hizo erizar un poco su piel. Primero se asomó cuidadosamente hasta ver la cabellera rubia mirando por la ventana de espaldas a la puerta. Entró cuidadosamente cerrando despacio la puerta. Sin saber qué decir exactamente, por alguna extraña razón no quiso mencionar la carta.

— ¿Señorita Isopía?

—Supongo que soy yo — Respondió sin emoción. El niño soltó un suspiro pero con una tenue sonrisa atreviéndose a acercarse más.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Volviendo a los viejos hábitos, la mujer calló unos segundos pensando y luego respondió.

—Lo usual — Finalmente se giró mostrando su cara neutral, la sonrisa de Lusus se ensanchó.

—El Juez y su cuerpo junto a Bill Cipher enviaron el deseo de su pronta recuperación.

—Ya veo. — Tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos desinteresadamente. — Me contaron que tomaste la decisión final en la reunión por mí.

—Ah, uhm, sí — Bajó un poco la cabeza, no se sentía digno de reemplazar a su ama a pesar de saber exactamente cómo actuaría ella — ¿E-Estuvo mal?

—Cumpliste con éxito — Dijo simplemente para voltearse nuevamente — ¿Recibiste la carta de parte de las sirvientas?

Dio un pequeño respingo, no pensaba que Isopía iría a sacar ella misma el tema —S-Sí, Señorita Isopía… Gracias… de verdad, gracias — la tímida sonrisa volvió a pegarse en su rostro.

—De nada… creo — Respuestas sin sentimiento de una mujer sin sentimientos. — …Puedes retirarte, Lusus.

—Síp — Respondió con la sonrisa pegada al rostro saliendo obedientemente de aquella inmensa habitación.

La cima de la escalera principal daba frente a un gran ventanal, en él, un enorme cielo reflejado en el piso a modo de espejo, algunas nubes nadaban en él flojamente y con tranquilidad.

En ese momento supo que el paisaje jamás volvería a ser de un monótono anaranjado.

Sería cielo por siempre.

Muestra de un sentir dejado en los recuerdos.

* * *

— ¡No te vas a ir con esa familia de mala calaña! — El insistente chico con complejo de hermano abrazaba a su menor con fuerza reteniéndolo mientras éste intentaba vanamente soltarse de su agarre — ¡Dipper y yo podemos adoptarte como nuestro hijo!

—Bill, ya déjalo — Decía el castaño tirando de su brazo para que soltara al menor — ¡Estás asfixiando a Will! — Mabel miraba entretenida la escena hasta que su hermano le hizo una seña para que le ayudara. A duras penas lograron separarlo ya que en cuanto se decidía por dejarlo, se arrepentía y tironeaba para abrazarlo de nuevo. Will tosió un poco sonrojado por el exceso de amor de parte de Bill.

—Te volveremos a ver, ¿cierto? — Preguntó su cuñado con una sonrisa

—Yo, uhm, supongo que sí… O sabrán de mí por parte de Bill — Sonrió tímidamente notando que el tic en el ojo de Bill se hacía presente.

— Porque tendrás tiempo para el castaño Gleeful ese que para nosotros — Susurró entre dientes recibiendo un codazo de parte de Dipper para que se callara.

Mabel abrazó al pecoso antes de que atravesara en portal que lo conduciría a Reverse Falls.

— ¡Que te vaya muy, muy, muy bien! — Decía la castaña mientras era correspondida seguida de los buenos deseos de Dipper a Will y… Finalmente Bill…

Tras retroceder los gemelos, el rubio se cruzó de brazos con cara enfurruñada pareciendo sólo la rabieta de un infante estúpidamente enojado, Will veía a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. A veces se podría decir que Bill parecía el menor.

Estiró sus brazos invitándolo a abrazarlo nuevamente. El mayor dudó unos segundos en acercarse o no, él se iría y lo dejaría de nuevo por aquel estúpido trato inconsciente… pero era su hermano al fin y al cabo y la única familia que tenía aparte del pariente lejano que era Phill al cual no era tan cercano y que posiblemente ya jamás volvería a ver, caso contrario que se podría dar con el turquesa. Dejando lo poco y nada de orgullo que le quedaba correspondió sintiendo la risita de victoria del menor con su mentón sobre su hombro.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? — Preguntó aún no muy convencido pero a la vez resignado a verlo partir.

—Sí, supongo… Creo que lo peor que pueden llegar a hacer es castigarme… pero sólo eso. En serio, estaré bien.

Se separaron y Bill dejó caer la última caricia de los cabellos del menor que rió nuevamente por el contacto. La última despedida con la mano y tras dar la espalda desapareció en la distorsionada imagen que el portal mostraba con el cartel de "Welcome to Reverse Falls".

Plantados unos segundos ahí donde ya el portal se había ido junto al menor de los Cipher se decidieron por partir antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más deprimente.

Mabel se disponía a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños que se daría mañana para ella y para su hermano. Salió a repartir las invitaciones mientras le daba la tarde a su hermano con Bill.

Sin decir palabra el castaño tomó la mano de su novio y lo encaminó a lo largo del bosque, en un principio no supo dónde lo dirigía, pero al poner más atención reconoció el camino y pronto se vieron en el enorme claro que aún mantenía su vieja estatua en él con la luz del sol en la cima alumbrando con todo su esplendor. No era un silencio incómodo. Era tranquilizador, apacible, un silencio disfrutable.

Se acercó soltándose del agarre de la mano de Dipper a su estatua, se arrodilló y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Mañana sería un humano. Acarició suavemente los costados de su forma poligonal y se volteó con la misma sonrisa hacia el niño.

—Supongo que quieres decirme algo

—Pasado mañana me voy — Dijo en voz baja pero bastante audible para el contrario.

—No. Quieres decirme algo que yo no sé.

El castaño calló por unos segundos y se sentó donde el rubio lo había dejado al soltarle la mano. Bill en cambio se sentó apoyándose en su estatua. Cuatro metros los separaban, pero se mantenían mirándose fijamente como queriendo leerse los ojos, a pesar de que el rubio podría hacerlo literalmente, más ya no tenía ganas de leerle, quería que las palabras salieran de la boca del mismo niño frente a él.

—Sólo dilo… — Sonó como una súplica, pero realmente que Dipper no dijera palabra lo estaba incomodando.

—No volveré al menos en dos años más a Gravity Falls — Soltó al fin. El rubio comprendió lo que al castaño le picaba decirle, mantuvo una expresión seria. — Stan y Ford seguirán en la cabaña ese par de años, dicen que trabajarán para conseguir el dinero para seguido volver a viajar… pero Mabel y yo no volveremos — la voz comenzaba a temblarle — Son los últimos dos años que nos quedan en preparatoria… y quieren que nos centremos en eso… no volveré hasta dos años más, Bill.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Dijo con fingida tranquilidad sin querer pensar en el tiempo que estará solo. — Querido, he vivido 2.576 años… dos años, tres, cuatro… Está bien para mí esperar — Dijo entre una risita — Vale la pena si es por ti.

Se quedó unos segundos sonriéndole ante la sorprendida mirada del castaño. Se le aguaron lentamente los esos hermosos y grandes ojos cafés que el demonio adoraba. No quería llorar, miró a ambos lados en un intento inútil de reprimir las lágrimas con cuenta regresiva para escaparse. Bill se mantuvo mirándolo a la distancia hasta que no aguantó más cuando el niño finalmente empezó a sollozar intentando limpiar vanamente las lágrimas con sus mangas y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos pegando las piernas a su pecho para intentar esconderse, se paró y casi corriendo se acercó y lo abrazó con todo el cariño que pudo.

—Vamos, no te pongas como Will — Intentó animarlo acariciando suavemente su espalda — Además, si temes de que te cambie, no lo haría por nada del mundo — se separó levemente tomando la cara de su niño entre sus manos — ¿Tú piensas cambiarme? — Preguntó con gracia.

—No — Susurró tenuemente aún limpiándose las lágrimas y voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Si lo harás? Dipper de las Mercedes Pines, ¿Acaso piensas cambiarme? — Preguntó aún más fuerte.

—N-No te voy a cambiar — Respondió soltando una corta risita — Y ese no es mi verdadero nombre — Reclamó deteniendo poco a poco su llanto y retirando las mangas de su vista. Aprovechando aquello elevó su diestra hasta la mejilla contraria y la acarició. Bill recibió la caricia con gusto.

—Te tengo un regalo — Dijo de pronto. Notó la curiosidad brillar en los ojos de su novio. — Mañana es tu cumpleaños, pero supongo que no te molesta que te lo de ahora, ¿no? — Respondió negando despacio con su cabeza.

Se separó del chico retirando de su bolsillo derecho una cajita triangular color negro y de un material asemejado al cristal, se la tendió y el castaño un poco dudoso la tomó. Era un poco más pequeña que su mano pero tenía su peso.

—Ábrelo. — Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y meciéndose un poco inquieto. No sabría decir quién estaba más ansioso de que la cajita fuese abierta; Si Bill o Dipper.

Lo miró por última vez para luego devolver su atención al regalo entre sus manos. Levantó la tapa dejando escapar un leve jadeo de sorpresa para la dicha del demonio.

Un anillo relucía sobre la tela satinada blanca en contraste con la caja. No era extravagante, de hecho era bastante simple, pero eso lo hacía ver mucho más hermoso. De un cristal totalmente transparente contando en su centro un triángulo pequeño separado en tres lados que mantenían una sustancia azul que brillaba sutilmente. El anillo estaba atado a una delgada cadena de plata. Conociendo bien a Dipper, el rubio supo que a su novio no le gustaban las cosas que llamaran mucho la atención. Un regalo sutil, a simple vista, pero cargado de sentimiento que lo hacía hermoso tanto físicamente como el significativamente.

—Alkaid, Alioth y Dubhe — El menor levantó la mirada confundido. — Las estrellas más brillantes de la Osa Mayor. — Le llamó la atención que a pesar que su apodo "Dipper" viniera de aquella constelación, no supiera el nombre de las estrellas que la conformaban. Se inclinó un poco más hacia el anillo —Alkaid es el inicio y es la tercera estrella más brillante de la Osa Mayor— Señaló la esquina izquierda del triángulo y seguido se corrió a la otra esquina — Una de las del final es Dubhe, la segunda más brillante — Finalmente apuntó a la parte superior — En medio de la constelación está Alioth. Ella es la más brillante de todas.

—Es… sólo una referencia, ¿cierto? — Despegó su vista del anillo para mirar al rubio que le regaló su atención de vuelta y sonrió cómplice. La cara del menor se desencajó y titubeó — Sólo una referencia… ¿no?... ¿B-Bill?

—De hecho son pequeños pedazos de esas estrellas — El castaño abrió más los ojos volviendo nuevamente su vista al regalo. Sus labios estaban levemente separados por la sorpresa.

— ¿Me estás… tomando el pelo? — Insistió, pero el chico divertido frente a él por su expresión negó con la cabeza — B-Bill, yo… no, n-no puedo aceptarlo... — Intentó devolverle la cajita pero Bill no se la recibió. En serio no se sentía capaz de recibir aquel presente que parecía bastante valioso.

—Me costó bastante conseguirlo, vas a aceptarlo sí o sí, Pino. — Se tiró levemente hacia atrás cargando su peso en una de sus manos — Ya que no puedo salir de Gravity Falls tuve que empezar a moverme entre algunos demonios conocidos para que me las pudieran traer. Fue difícil conseguirlas a un bajo precio, así que deberás aceptarlas.

Sin dejar contestar al menor tomó la cadena y lo quedó mirando queriendo reír por la -aún- cara sorprendida de su niño. Tras unos segundos en los que logró recomponerse, comprendió lo que quería hacer Bill. Volteó aún dudoso y el rubio unió el broche de la cadena con el anillo y de paso dejó un beso en el cuello de Dipper que dio un respingo al sentir el contacto. Iba a protestar, pero el abrazo que le invitaba a reposar su cuerpo en el pecho del mayor lo detuvo.

—Gracias, Bill — Musitó sintiendo su cara arder.

El demonio sonrió contento y recargó su cabeza en la cálida curva entre el cuello y el hombro del niño.

* * *

 ** _Well~_**

 ** _¿Les gusta la Astronomía? Parece toda bonita y tal... Pero tiene física akjbdjsa ;u;_**

 ** _Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir..._**

 ** _Se recibe todo, como siempre, cariños, abrazos, besitos y nos vemos!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer! c:_**


	26. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar (Final)

—Estás loca

—Sí, posiblemente lo esté.

Y seguido de aquel corto diálogo, su hermana se internó nuevamente entre el montón de gente bailando con la música a todo lo que daba. La chica se había pasado esta vez para invitar gente, era como si hubiera invitado el doble de los pobladores de Gravity Falls.

El chico, ahora de 17 años, se abrió paso entre la gente hasta la cocina, creyendo que ahí la fiesta le daría una tregua, pero no. En la cocina sólo estaban los mayores y entre ellos sus tíos bebiendo, encontró extraño ver a Ford beber alcohol, pero enseguida notó que su lata no era más que jugo de manzana. Prácticamente lo echaron diciendo que ahí ese lugar era la zona VIP para los adultos hechos y derechos y los niños y cumpleañeros todo lo que restaba de la cabaña.

Resopló cansado del ruido. Mabel aquella vez había invitado a más gente de la normal para celebrar su cumpleaños… Y hasta pudo jurar que vio un par de cervezas en las manos de algunas personas del gentío.

—Dónde estará Bill… — Miraba hacia todos lados pero era inútil, no lo encontraría de esa manera entre toda esa gente. No lo había visto desde que había empezado a llegar la gente hasta ahora que la cabaña estaba desbordando de ella.

Pasó nuevamente entre la gente, recibió algunos saludos de gente cercana o conocida como Robbie, Tambry, y otros que vio sólo fugazmente para seguir desplazándose entre la gente, incluso recibió una lata que supuso que era soda, pero bueno, lo dejó pasar sin siquiera mirarla manteniéndola en su mano. Llegó hasta las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, caminó velozmente hacia la habitación de Bill y dio finalmente con él. El chico estaba sentado en la cama haciendo algo con una libreta que en su posición, el castaño no lograba ver qué decía.

— ¡La fiesta está abajo! — Dijo sin levantar la vista jugando con un lápiz entre sus dedos. Varias personas habían llegado hasta su habitación y repitiendo las mismas líneas y sin mirarlos, se retiraban al ver que el cuarto estaba ocupado, pero esta vez al notar que el recién llegado no salía, levantó la vista encontrándose con su niño favorito. — ¡Dipper! — Sonrió y tiró, para nada disimulado, la libreta hacia un rincón del cuarto y el lápiz hacia el otro.

— ¿Qué hacías? — El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y se dio cuenta que el rubio miraba su mano, cayó en cuenta y también se la miró. Sostenía una lata de cerveza.

— ¿Estabas bebiendo? — Preguntó extrañado.

—Ah, no, me la dieron pero no me había fijado qué era… — La dejó en la mesita de noche y se sentó esta vez más cerca del mayor. — ¿Qué hacías?

—Nada interesante — Se encogió de hombros y se tiró suavemente en el regazo de Dipper apoyando su cabeza en él.

—Creí que te gustaba andar de fiestas… — Dijo de pronto recordando el castillo que el demonio se había hecho años atrás y armando en él una inmensa fiesta.

—Sí, me gustan. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí hoy — Elevó su mano hasta el cuello contrario y acarició la cadena del anillo — ¿Cuándo sale el autobús mañana?

—Stan lo compró para la mañana, a las 9 — Acarició el cabello rubio del chico que ensimismado jugaba con su cadena. Pero de la nada se vio jalado por el brazo quedando de espaldas con el mayor sobre sí. Recibió una mirada neutra, casi sin sentimiento. Levantó su mano izquierda y acarició con ternura a Bill, repasando con el dorso de la mano su mandíbula y subiendo hasta el par de pecas en sus pómulos, todo ante la atenta mirada del rubio. — Está bien si sólo, uhm… S-Sólo, eso... — Vaciló bastante hasta que su cara ardió completamente y desvió la vista retirando su mano.

—Si sólo ¿Qué? — Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una risita. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, pero se divertía viendo la vergüenza del menor bajo él — Si no lo dices claro no te puedo entender.

—...Sí me entiendes — Totalmente apenado y algo enojado tomó una almohada y tapó su rostro. Cedió a soltar su risa y tal vez con un poco de brusquedad retiró la almohada.

—No, en serio, dime

—Eres un… — Tomó esta vez un cojín y tapó la cara contraria evitando el contacto visual, pero se libró fácilmente.

— Comprendo, niño, — Dijo entre risas para comenzar a besarlo con bastante pasión.

Le costó tomar el ritmo pero consiguió seguirle segundos después. Entrelazó sus manos tras el cuello del mayor. Dipper poco a poco apretaba a Bill más contra él, se separaban a ratos para tomar aire pero enseguida volvían a unir sus labios de forma casi desesperada. El mayor empezó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de Dipper y dejándola abierta desabrochó los botones de la camisa a cuadros que traía abajo, sin quedarse atrás el castaño tomó los bordes del suéter de Bill y lo retiró con algo de su ayuda, cuando se encontraba absorto nuevamente en unir sus labios y en sus manos desabrochando los botones de la camisa del mayor abrieron nuevamente la puerta sobresaltándolos, se separaron y se miraron con los ojos abiertos, Bill miró algo asustado a la puerta porque como fuera Stan o Ford debería empezar ya a cavar su propia tumba. Suspiró con alivio cuando su vista se vio sobre sólo una adolescente buscando el baño.

—En esta misma planta, la segunda a la izquierda de la escalera — Dijo con calma ante la mirada sonrojada de la chica que asintió y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Se paró separándose del menor y directo a cerrar con llave para no ser molestados otra vez. Dirigió nuevamente la atención a su novio y se enterneció completamente al verlo totalmente rojo, con sus mangas tapando sus ojos y la blanca piel de tu torso al descubierto subiendo y bajando por su respiración — ¿Continuamos? — Preguntó recibiendo una débil afirmativa con su cabecita, volvió a subirse sobre él y a besarlo con la misma intensidad anterior. Las manos de Dipper volvieron a su tarea de desabrochar los últimos dos botones restantes de la camisa del rubio siendo retirada por este mismo.

Cuando el mayor empezó a deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos soltó un poco su agarre de la nuca en este y dejó tiernos besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, yugular, sus clavículas y alguna que otra peca sobre sus hombros. Sintió como Bill se ponía entre sus piernas, y volvió a abrazarse a su cuello, se acercó más en busca de contacto.

—B-Bill — recibió una sonrisa de vuelta. Lo volvió a abrazar por la cintura pero sólo rozando su miembro con la entrada de Dipper, soltó un suave gemido que vanamente intentó reprimir contra el hombro de Bill.

 _"_ _Música para mis oídos"_ pensó atacando el cuello del menor y dejando chupetones que claramente se verían mañana. Les dio igual, a Bill porque siempre lo marcaba debido a que su simple excusa era "Es mío y lo marco" y aunque a veces el castaño se enojara por ello, esta vez lo dejó. Sería su última vez. Se dejó hacer y deshacer entre los brazos del mayor.

Lamió, marcó, mordió y sobre todo besó toda la piel del castaño a su alcance, empezando y quedando un buen rato pegado en su cuello bajó dejando besos en medio de su pecho hasta su vientre y a los costados donde se marcaba la tenue cintura repasando con sus dedos la curva, memorizándola y guardando aquel recuerdo como uno de los más preciados que tenía junto a Dipper.

Volvió a subir hasta el rostro del menor y sin haber sacado la mano derecha de su cintura la deslizó hasta su muslo acariciándolo con el pulgar y ante la atenta mirada de Dipper que ahora se afirmaba a él temblorosamente con las manos en sus hombros.

—Abrázame — El menor sintió el tibio aliento de Bill sobre sus labios musitando aquellas palabras. Sonrió sólo como él sabe hacer para volverlo loco y acató deslizando sus manos por la amplia y suave espalda de Bill apegándose a él.

—Entra ya — Soltó de pronto sorprendiendo al demonio, intentó separarse para verle la cara pero el castaño se lo impidió. Supuso que de igual modo le había avergonzado decir aquello pero sonrió dejando un pequeño besito en su cuello.

—Te amo — Abrió más las piernas de Dipper y sintió sus uñas clavándose en su espalda cuando empezó a entrar en él.

—También te ¡ah! A-amo… Bill — Suspiró dificultoso sin separarse ni un centímetro del mayor y sintiendo de pronto su mano tomar su hombría lo que lo hizo soltar un corto gritito — ¡Ah! — La música esa noche era lo bastante alta para ocultar los gemidos y gritos que ambos chicos escuchaban a la perfección.

Disfrutando la piel ajena y los sentimientos desbordados aquella noche con múltiples "te amo" y frases cargadas de amor susurradas al oído del otro se comenzaban a despedir inconscientemente recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos para poder dejarlo grabado en sus memorias.

Para cuando se volvieran a ver, Dipper tendría 19, en el caso de que no demorara más tiempo.

Para cuando se volvieran a ver… La edad de Bill no importaría mucho… Lo seguiría amando como se lo demostró aquella noche y en muchas otras ocasiones anteriores.

Cautivado por su grata calidez.

Cautivado como siempre por su hermosa sonrisa.

.

.

Tras tomarlo por última vez, fue el primero en caer rendido al sueño. Jugaba y acariciaba el cabello de Bill mientras este respiraba armoniosamente acurrucado en su pecho y lo abrazaba como a su oso de peluche favorito. La libreta que el mayor había tirado hace algunas horas se encontraba tirada en un rincón al lado de un librero. Llamó de inmediato su atención y sacando más su mano de la manga de aquella camisa, que le quedaba grande puesto que era de Bill, removió cuidadosamente el abrazo de este. Se paró sin dolor puesto que esa noche Bill había sido realmente gentil y no tan bestia como otras veces. Tomó la libretita con ambas manos y tras arreglarla puesto que estaba abierta boca al suelo, la abrió husmeando las primeras hojas que extrañamente se encontraban vacías, siguió avanzando y en las últimas hojas se encontró con cosas escritas ordenadamente, como una lista, pero en un idioma extraño, al parecer el lenguaje de Bill.

—Vuelve a la cama — Musitó sobresaltándolo y dirigiendo su vista a Bill que lo miraba soñoliento. Notó que Dipper tenía la libreta entre sus manos y sonrió divertido— No entenderás nada de ahí, cotilla. — Volvió a recostarse al igual que Dipper, sólo que esta vez él se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó refiriéndose a la libreta.

—Nada interesante… por ahora — Soltó una suave risita. Dipper ya casi acostumbrado a no entender a veces las respuestas de Bill, decidió cortar el tema ahí. Tal vez no era algo interesante como justamente Bill había dicho. — Ya duerme, mañana te irás temprano — Dejó un beso en el cabello castaño y apagó la lámpara a su lado.

—Bueno… — Dejó otro beso en la barbilla del rubio — Duerme bien, Bill.

—¿Dormir con un ángel como tú cómo no se sentiría bien?— Sintió una risita corta del niño en sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa. — Buenas noches, Dipper.

* * *

—Mabel, despierta… — La chica gruñó bajo las sábanas — Niña... — Stan la movió un poco.

—Nooo — Dijo flojamente — Unos minutitos más… — Y volvió a quedarse quieta. Su tío no vio más que tirar de las mantas que tapaban a la chica, que con una sonrisa soñolienta y abrazada a Pato con su diestra se aferró con su izquierda abrazando las sábanas que Stan empezaba a tirar divertido por la resignación de su sobrina.

—Van a perder el autobús si se demoran tanto — La arrastró sujeta a las mantas hasta la puerta del baño la cual abrió y metió como pudo a la joven de ahora 17 años dentro de él luego de separarla con gran esfuerzo de las sábanas y cerrar la puerta. — ¡Diez minutos, tu hermano ya está listo abajo!

Mabel quedó un rato abrazada a su cerdito en el suelo del baño hasta que su mascota se soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a lamerle la cara haciéndola reír sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente a pesar de creer que lo pudo haber conseguido aún estando tirada ahí en el frío suelo del baño. Era de sueño muy pesado la chica.

—Paaaato — Rió al sentir las patitas de su cerdito en su estómago haciéndole cosquillas — Jajajaja ¡Pato! — No aguantando más, se reincorporó tal vez demasiado brusco chocando su cabeza con el lavamanos y haciendo caer algunas cosas del estante sobre este. — Aaauch — Se tomó la parte donde se había golpeado — Eso dejará un chichón…

Se paró sobando el golpe y se duchó tranquilamente olvidando los supuestos 10 minutos que Stan le había dado. Anoche fue realmente una gran fiesta, le hubiese gustado haber pasado más tiempo con Dipper en ella, pero sabía que a su hermano no le gustaban mucho los lugares ruidosos y que seguramente quería pasar su última noche con Bill… Rió imaginando cosas entre ellos dos. Tras terminar su baño, secó su cabello y se vistió y le puso un suéter a Pato que decía "Bye, bye!" y muchos corazones en su barriguita.

Bajó y desayunó junto a su hermano, su cuñado (como gustaba decirle a Bill para molestar a Dipper) y sus tíos. Cuando el reloj dio las 8:35 Ford creyó que ya era hora de encaminarlos a la parada del autobús. Mabel iba al frente junto a Pato y con algunos bolsos con regalos de la noche pasada, Stan y Ford un poco más atrás con otros bolsos de Mabel, siendo una chica y ahora una adolescente sí que llevaba equipaje. En cambio su hermano que iba de los últimos atrás sólo llevaba una mochila, un bolso pequeño que llevaba él y un bolso de porte normal que cargaba Bill. En ningún soltaron el agarre de sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados. El camino fue llenado por los aburridos chistes de Stan que por extraña razón los hacían reír a todos… Tal vez por los aburridos y a veces clichés que eran.

En la parada se encontraron con Wendy, Candy, Brenda y Soos, los cuales también habían venido a despedirlos. Soos dijo que Melody había estado trabajando a medio tiempo en la cafetería de Linda Susan por lo que justo aquella mañana no había podido asistir a despedirlos por tener turno, pero que enviaba toda su buena suerte a los gemelos. Cuando Dipper se acercó a Wendy se abrazaron y la pelirroja le dio un sobre en blanco, el castaño amplió su sonrisa sabiendo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Mabel abrazó por última vez a sus amigas. Serían unos buenos pares de años nuevamente para regresar otra vez a aquel pueblo.

El reloj dio las 9 AM y en el momento en que vieron el autobús acercarse. Bill suspiró con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. No quería que se fuera.

Mabel y Dipper abrazaron con fuerza a su par de ancianos favoritos y a los chicos que querían tanto como sus hermanos. Mabel fue la primera en acercarse al rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza siendo correspondida.

—Cuidaré a Dipper por ti — Susurró en su oído con una risita.

—Eso espero — Rió también confiando en la niña que a veces era más despierta que el castaño.

Seguido, la despedida de Dipper con Bill. Se tiró sin pensarlo dos veces a los brazos del que tanto amaba y lo besó ignorando las miradas asesinas de Stan y Ford. Sabía que si era él quien iniciaba el beso no le podrían echar la culpa a Bill. Y en cuanto a Wendy, Soos y las amigas fujoshis de Mabel, bueno, a ellos les daba totalmente igual con tal que el castaño fuera feliz.

Sonrió en medio del beso.

—Te amo — Susurró por última vez sobre los labios ajenos del menor dejando su tibio aliento sobre ellos. Dejó otro corto beso antes de que se volvieran a abrazar.

—También te amo — Respondió recíproco con su mentón sobre su hombro mirando hacia el bosque nostálgico.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se separaron y Bill le tendió el bolso que le pertenecía. Lo tomó rozando la mano del rubio. Sonrió inconscientemente. Estaba tibia. Miró nuevamente el rostro pecoso recibiendo una sonrisa. Volteó y su hermana ya se encontraba en la puerta del autobús, Stan y Ford ya habían terminado de subir los bolsos de la chica y ahora ella sólo esperaba a su hermano sosteniendo a Pato entre sus brazos dejando a la vista el lindo suéter "Bye, Bye!" con muchos corazones mientras agarraba su patita y la movía como si el animalito también se estuviera despidiendo.

Subieron al autobús y se sentaron en los asientos que daban hacia el lado de sus amigos y familiares. El castaño jugó unos segundos acariciando distraídamente su cadena con el anillo regalados por Bill, apretó con su otra mano la carta de despedida de todos los chicos en su bolsillo. Miró por la ventanilla y se despidió con la mano junto a su hermana de los que formaron parte de su verano. La frase lejana dicha alguna vez por su hermana hace años resurgió entre sus recuerdos " _Ojalá el verano durara para siempre"_. Miró a Bill, el chico mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos con una sonrisa tranquila. Él también.

Dio su mejor sonrisa. Toda para Bill.

El demonio, que a media noche finalmente sería humano, sonrió agradecido.

Por haber dejado atesorarlo. Amarlo.

Por haberle hecho ver lo hermoso que era tener algo.

Por haber sido ese algo.

Por haber sido su todo.

Por ser el todo que apreciaría por siempre.

 _Cuando se volvieran a encontrar._

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 ** _Bien, este es el final de la historia._**

 ** _Me divertí bastante escribiendo esto y realmente no me arrepiento de haberla publicado. Se ganaron todos mis feels tanto ustedes como esta pareja_**

 _ **Agradezco a toda la gente que siguió la historia, la que visitó, dejó review, fav, y todo, todo, todito c:**_

 _ **Como ya había dicho haré algunos especiales sobre lo que pasó después, porque sí ¡Hay un después! sdhjd ¡y otro sobre Dip &Will! c:**_

 _ **Dando término a la notita, Wilp les manda besitos en sus naricitas asjhdbs**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	27. Suegros (Esp-1)

—Oh, vamos, siempre te diviertes cuando vienes con nosotros — La pelirroja insistía tras la caja mientras Bill atendía la cola para pagar. — ¡Además Stan no se dará ni cuenta! — Seguía reclamando sola sin que el rubio le prestara mucha atención.

Desde que Dipper se fue, la vida continuó con paso normal. Bill continuó viviendo junto a Stan y Ford los cuales con el tiempo supo llevarse bien y ellos con él… Stan no lo admitiría jamás, pero empezaba a ver a Bill como otro sobrino más junto a su par de Pines pequeños favoritos. Siguió manteniendo el cuarto que finalmente le perteneció al fin y al cabo. El trabajo en la tienda de la cabaña del misterio también lo conservó, sólo que el estafador a cargo de aquella cabaña, Stan, tuvo que empezar a pagarle puesto que ya carente de sus poderes no podía hacer mucho sin dinero.

—Necesito dinero para comprar algunas cosas y Stan se da cuenta me recortará una parte de mi sueldo — Y por "parte de mi sueldo" se refería simplemente al 60% de su dinero.

Wendy se había vuelto una buena colega. Al igual que él, la chica trabajaba sólo los fines de semana para costear algunos gastos de su universidad y personales. Al estar estudiando en la universidad más cercana a Gravity Falls viajaba todos los días. A veces para matar las tardes aburridas se iba con ella y sus amigos de fiesta o simplemente a vagar por las calles del pueblo en la camioneta de la madre de Thompson. Le había dicho que su nombre realmente no era Billy… o más bien la corrigió un día cuando ella lo llamó así con la excusa de que había oído mal su nombre el día en que se conocieron.

La pelirroja de ahora 21 años suspiró aburrida. No había cambiado mucho, sólo que su cabello estaba un poco más largo y lo amarraba a una coleta para que no estorbara, seguía teniendo el mismo espíritu de joven relajada que a veces, o casi siempre, escapaba de su lugar de trabajo para salir con sus amigos. Apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras veía la gente ver los distintos productos de la tienda.

— ¿Has sabido de Dipper y Mabel? — Preguntó ya resignada a no salir de ahí. Incluso si lo intentaba por su cuenta, Bill la haría devolverse a ayudarlo.

—Hablé con él esta mañana. Dijo que ya había terminado los últimos exámenes y esas cosas — Dijo con más buen humor del que había despertado aquella mañana cuando Ford lo hizo abrir los ojos golpeando cacerolas debido a que se había quedado dormido. Hablar de Dipper siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

—Genial — Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja. Sabía lo que se sentía aquella sensación de satisfacción mezclada con alivio al saber que pronto ya saldrás de la cárcel llamada preparatoria.

Tras media hora la clientela había empezado a decrecer, y el rubio con algo más de ánimo miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie viniera, una vez seguro volteó a Wendy quien miraba aburrida las revistas de tendencias. Si todo funcionaba como la pelirroja le había dicho, no los pillarían y su paga estaría intacta.

—Está bien, vamos — Dijo al fin llamando su atención. Puso cara de no entender y Bill bufó — Vamos, llama a Thompson y a los demás — Aclaró.

—Ese es el espíritu — Se paró con ánimo sonriendo triunfante. Sacó su móvil y telefoneó a Thompson y a los demás. Aguardaron unos minutos y escucharon la bocina fuera de la cabaña y apresurando el paso por si acaso salieron corriendo de su lugar de trabajo entrando rápidamente en la camioneta.

Se decidieron por ir al cementerio ya que estaba oscureciendo, a Bill no te atemorizaba por nada y se hubiera quedado en casa de no ser porque disfrutaba la cara de terror y los pequeños brincos que daba Tambry hasta casi soltar su celular de sus manos al creer que había visto 'algo', el chico supo de inmediato que aquel 'algo' no eran nada más que los mismos gnomos juguetones de Gravity Falls haciendo una jugarreta a aquellos adolescentes. Reía junto a todos cada vez que incitaban con coros a Thompson a correr en zigzag alrededor de tumbas recién cavadas listas para recibir a los difuntos, seguido de su típica frase "¡Haré todo por aprobación!"

Sintió su pierna vibrar, cayó en cuenta de que era su móvil. Se había visto en la obligación de comprarse uno ya que ya no podía teletransportarse como antes y debía mantenerse comunicado. Lo sacó y vio que era Stan… Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que no estaban, joder, se les había pasado la hora.

— ¡Eh, Wendy! — Volvió a guardar el aparato sin contestar — Debemos volver, Stan ya se dio cuenta.

—Oh, demonios… — Hizo una mueca — Bien, le diré a Thompson que nos tire de vuelta — Gritó el nombre del chico que seguía corriendo mientras Robbie, Lee y Nate seguían coreando su nombre y Tambry le sacaba fotos con su inseparable celular. Avisaron que ya debían irse y el chico los llevó de vuelta en la Van de su madre.

Rubio y pelirroja se pusieron de acuerdo e inventaron la mejor excusa que se les había ocurrida antes… Porque sí que tenían un historial de excusas…

—Stan cerró la puerta de la tienda — Rió nerviosa la chiquilla al intentar abrir la susodicha puerta. Bill puso cara fastidiada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Tendremos que entrar por la puerta principal… — Dieron la vuelta y efectivamente aquella entrada estaba abierta. Intentaron entrar lo más cuidadosamente posible sin embargo ambos dieron un respingo cuando vieron a su jefe parado de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta esperándolos.

—Bueno… ¡Nos vemos Bill, nos vemos señor Pines! — Y sin más la chica salió corriendo antes de oír palabra del Pines mayor.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Volteó a ver a Wendy desaparecer entre el sendero — ¡Traidora! — Le gritó para volver a voltear donde Stan despidiéndose de la mayoría de su dinero. Iba a empezar con la excusa que supuestamente daría con Wendy, pero no alcanzo ni a abrir la boca cuando el Pines mayor le había quitado la palabra.

—60% menos de tu paga, chico — Dijo fríamente. Bill maldijo en voz baja, realmente quería el dinero, ahora que ya era humano le tomaba el peso a lo que significaba tener dinero. — Pero seré considerado y tal vez te rebaje sólo el 40% — dio una corta risa y el rubio levantó la mirada algo desorientado, ¿Stan siendo amable?... ¿Y con cosas vinculadas a dar dinero? Lo miró desconfiado.

— ¿Tendré que trabajar mis días feriados?

—No

—… ¿Me harás limpiar los baños?

—Eso suena tentador, pero por respeto a que el tu última semana aquí, no.

— ¿Última semana? — Lo miró aún más desconcertado, ¿Lo estaba echando? — ¿Por… qué?... Soy un buen empleado, y, y ¡Casi nunca me escapo! Bueno, sí, pero no porque quiera… Bueno, sí, ¡Pero no lo hago tan seguido como Wendy! Y no la estoy tirando al agua, aunque ella me sí me tiró al agua… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Stan no puedes echarme! ¡¿Dónde se supone que iré?! Y-Y necesito dinero para vivir, ¡Aah! maldito anciano, yo que te empezaba a querer como a mi tío — Lo miró con rencor agarrándose el pecho por encima de la camisa, iba a seguir reclamando sin parar como lo había estado haciendo pero se vio nuevamente cortado por Stan.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo oxigenado, tranquilo — Puso sus manos a la altura del pecho. El chico que aún lo miraba algo desconcertado hizo caso omiso al insulto a su cabello debido a que aún estaba bastante desconcertado por lo dicho anteriormente. — ¿Qué es eso de que me empezabas a querer como a un tío? — Puso cara confundida, pero pasó de ello — Como sea, mira chico, ha sido un placer tenerte en la Cabaña del Misterio los últimos 2 años y medio, y sí, tal vez estés asustado por lo que dije sobre que es tu semana y todo eso. Debes irte, arregla tus cosas, alguien te espera en la cocina, te vas el viernes, ¡Un placer! — Le acarició bruscamente los cabellos rubios al ex demonio que aún intentaba analizar lo dicho. _'alguien te espera en la cocina'._

— ¿Qué? — Era demasiada información para su cerebro en tan sólo 2 minutos. Stan se alzó de hombros y continuó su camino -a lo que supuso Bill- su habitación, se quedó plantado ahí por unos segundos con todas las frases dando vueltas en su cabeza _'alguien te espera en la cocina'_ — me esperan en la cocina — Dijo para sí lo obvio.

Caminó a paso lento e inseguro al susodicho lugar de aquella cabaña, pero una corazonada lo hizo apurar el paso. Acertando a lo que sus sospechas eras, no reprimió su sorpresa.

— ¡Sorpresaaa! — Su castaña favorita saltó a su cuello con bastante ánimo y de paso empujando y dejando atrás a Dipper quien quedó con una tremenda cara enfurruñada por no ser el primero en abrazar a su novio. Recuperándose de todo lo anterior, la rodeó de las costillas hasta su fina espalda con cariño y una risa contenida. Miró por encima del hombro de Mabel y vio a Dipper con cara enojada pero ansiosa a la vez para que su hermana se quitara de los brazos suyos. — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo te va trabajando aquí? ¿Te has acostumbrado? ¿El tío Stan y el tío Ford te tratan bien? ¡Te extrañé taaantooo! — Se soltó de su cuello pero ahora el problema era que se soltara de sus antebrazos, los cuales agarraba con ambas manos aún tapando la pasada a su gemelo. Hizo un leve puchero.

—Yo también, Estrella Fugaz. — Miró de reojo al castaño quien intentaba asomarse tras Mabel. Rió — Mabel, ¿Me dejas…? — Apuntó con la cabeza a Dipper, la chica captó que se había adelantado, le había ganado la emoción. Se apartó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entonces le cedió el paso a su hermano quien fue él el que esta vez abrazó al mayor, instintivamente buscó el contacto con los labios que lo recibieron con gusto. El gritito de Mabel no se hizo de esperar. Al separarse se volvieron a abrazar, Dipper hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, este lo afirmaba puesto que si bien había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, aún no lo lograba para y quedaba de puntitas a su altura. Tenía una media sonrisa.

Al separarse notó que ambos castaños lo miraban con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón el _'alguien te espera en la cocina'_ hizo que recordara de golpe lo que Stan le había dicho.

—Stan dijo que me iba el viernes… — Dijo algo vago, como queriendo relacionarlo con ellos. Los chicos volvieron a sonreír.

— ¡Te vas con nosotros! — Chilló Mabel abrazando nuevamente al rubio que la recibió igual de vago. Como algo perdido. De repente como si una ampolleta dentro de su cabeza se hubiera encendido, lo recordó. Sabía que se le estaba yendo un detalle. Dipper que lo había estado observando sin que éste lo notara puso cara preocupada.

— ¿N-no quieres?

Por fin centrando su atención a las primeras frases dichas por el chico que no había hablado desde que se encontraron, reaccionó. Lo miró y negó despacio, luego sonrió para tranquilizarlo y aparte porque el chico había empezado a jugar con sus manos. Algunos hábitos nunca cambian.

—No es eso. Es genial, cariño — Dipper sonrió con un pequeño rubor. Mabel seguía pegada a Bill de manera graciosa, con la boca levemente abierta debido a que su mejilla se elevaba levemente contra el pecho del chico. — Entonces a eso se refería Stan con que me debía ir…

—Lo oímos casi todo — Rió la chica, finalmente separándose — Realmente te asustaste, ¿eh?

— ¿Saliste con Wendy? — Preguntó esta vez Dipper.

—Ah, sí… — Lo miró por unos segundos y le sonrió de forma pícara. — ¿Por qué?

—Por nada — Desvió un poco la mirada — Sólo… es extraño… imaginarte que te lleves con Wendy…

Mabel y Bill miraron serios y en silencio a Dipper por unos segundos, luego se miraron entre sí. Y finalmente estallaron en risas.

—Dip Dop está celoso~ —Canturreó su hermana pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Iba a protestar, pero otro brazo proveniente del rubio se cruzó por su otro lado también por sus hombros.

—No seas mala, Mabel, esto es serio… ¿No vez que Dipper me quiere monopolizar? — Le besó la mejilla al molesto y sonrojado castaño. — Aunque no me molestaría que me ates al pie de tu cama — Dijo sonrojándolo más.

Para sus adentros el castaño menor pensó que Bill realmente no había cambiado en nada. Empujó a ambos soltando de ambos agarres de sus hombros y caminó en dirección contrario calmando el salvaje sonrojo en su cara.

— ¡Pero bien! — Empezó nuevamente Mabel. La sonrisa en la cara no se la quitaba nadie. — Bill, toma asiento — Apuntó una silla de la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina mientras ella también se dirigía a una para sentarse. El chico la imitó y tras calmarse, Dipper también.

—Ya, Bill Boy, como Dipper y yo ya salimos de la preparatoria — Hasta ese momento, en la chica que estaba seria empezó a aparecer lentamente una gran sonrisa — ¡Somos universitarios! — Chilló con emoción sin poder evitar cómo será su vida ahora en adelante con chicos lindos, fiestas, amigas, ponis voladores con libros, gacelas y arcoíris y cuanta cosa más. Dipper le tapó la cara con una mano para que no siguiera chillando, les estaba matando los oídos. Continuó él.

—Mabel quiere decir que como te vienes con nosotros, no podemos llegar así como así de la nada porque prácticamente nos tenemos que mudar de California — Su ceño se frunció un poco. Mordió su pulgar al recordar algo. Bill se mantuvo atento. Mabel seguía chillando — Mis padres quieren conocerte.

— ¿Qué? — Rió nervioso. Miró a Dipper.

—Ya que eres mi cuñado, los padres de Dipper son tus suegros — Paró por fin la chica.

— ¿Qué? — Repitió. Volvió a reír nervioso. Esta vez miró a Mabel.

—Digo, ellos oyeron de ti por Stan… Y luego confirmaron con Mabel. — Fulminó con la mirada a Mabel por recordar ese día en que tuvo que hablar con sus padres tanto de su orientación sexual como de su relación con Bill. Stan soltó el rumor de Bill. Y Mabel había soltado la bomba principal de que Bill era su novio mientras, sí… chillaba de emoción. La chica sonrió con inocencia — Pero tranquilo — Sonrió con dulzura, le tomó la mano — Sólo será una vez… Y no son taaan malos.

— ¡Mamá es un amor! Cocina el mejor pie de limón del mundo — Agregó Mabel, aunque el rubio no supo bien a qué venía ese comentario, pero bueno. — Y papá es papá — Sonrió. Así, simple.

Se recostó en la silla retirando su mano bajo la de Dipper sin darse cuenta. El niño lo miró algo consternado, ¿estaba enojado con él?

— Bueno. — Aceptó. —No debe ser tan malo… — Se intentó convencer.

* * *

—Esto no es para nada malo — Sonrió tanto por fuera como por dentro mientras la madre de Dipper le mostraba los álbumes de fotos de los gemelos mientras comían pie de limón. En ese momento le encontró todo el sentido a las palabras de Mabel días atrás. Mabel miraba con una sonrisa cada foto. Dipper se quería matar.

El día en que tuvieron que partir, Stan derramó una que otra lágrima como cuando veía en secreto sus telenovelas, excusándose con que "A veces sudo por los ojos, cosas de ancianos" teniendo Ford que sostenerle la caja de pañuelos. Los chicos prometieron volver los próximos veranos, efectivamente así sería, Gravity Falls ya formaba parte importante de ellos.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Dipper y Mabel, Bill estaba extrañamente tranquilo, a pesar de que al inicio se había puesto un poco nervioso, recordó que tenía cientos y cientos de años y ¿Qué más daba conocer una o dos personas más?... Aunque eran los padres de Dipper. Mantuvo la calma lo mejor que pudo, y cuando llegaron a las puertas de una modesta ni muy grande ni muy pequeña color naranja, un vago recuerdo de Isopía llegó a su mente desconcentrándolo cuando una mujer de aproximadamente unos 40 años le besó la mejilla llevándolo devuelta a lo que estaban y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Dipper lo miró sorprendido, y su hermana con una sonrisa triunfante, ella sabía que Bill a primera vista se ganaría el amor de su madre. Un poco descolocado sonrió confundido, la mujer besó también de vuelta a sus dos hijos, dio una tenue sonrisa. Los hizo pasar y cuando la puerta se cerró los hizo sentarse a los tres en la mesa e imitó recién presentándose. Bill estaba un poco absorto en la mujer que supo era la madre de Dipper, tenía la misma altura que Dipper, era castaña y recogía su cabello en un moño, delgada y con expresión apacible, tenía ojos grandes iguales a los de Dipper, pero en cuanto a personalidad estaba deseando saber cómo era, se veía seria, pero algo le decía que no era así.

—Entonces tú debes ser Bill — El rubio asintió, por alguna razón la mujer le empezaba a inspirar confianza — Yo soy Minna Pines — Extendió su mano. Bill la estrechó con delicadeza, la mujer era realmente delgada y se sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería.

—Bill Cipher, es un gusto, señora.

—Ay, cariño, dime Minna solamente. Pero bien… — Dipper tragó, presentía lo que iba a decir — Supongo que mi hijo es el de abajo. — Mabel rió sin pudor, aquello era justamente lo que había estado esperando en silencio. Y la mujer sin poder aguantar más también estalló en risa al ver la cara de Bill; sin previo aviso se le habían subido los colores a la cara, ni él mismo sabía que podía sonrojarse, la mujer lo había pillado por sorpresa, sabía que ocultaba algo.

—M-M-Mamáaa — Reclamó completamente rojo el pasivo. Bill rió tenuemente hacia el lado tapando su sonrojo.

—Ay, lo siento, lo siento — Dijo calmándose — No pude… n-no — Y volvió a reír siguiendo a su hija, se secó una pequeña lágrima y continuó — Quería hacerme la seria un poco más, disculpen — Suspiró aún con una sonrisa que amenazaba en convertirse en más risas, pero se contuvo. — ¡Ah! ¡El pie de limón! Discúlpenme un poquito — Se puso de pie y partió directo a la cocina.

Mabel paraba de reír poco a poco mientras Bill le sobaba la espalda a Dipper para poder calmar su sonrojo… qué va, ya ni era sonrojo, estaba completamente rojo, como tomate. El rubio reía a ratos, definitivamente esa mujer le había caído demasiado bien.

—Sabía que iba a decir algooo — Se tapó la cara el castaño aún muriendo de vergüenza.

— ¡Ya! — Dijo la mujer volviendo a la mesa con una bandeja llena de su especialidad; pie. — Sírvanse, deben tener hambre — Soltó una leve carcajada al ver a su hijo, acarició la cabeza de Mabel que sin perder tiempo ya había empezado a comer y se adentró nuevamente en los pasillos de la casa. Volvió con unos libritos un poco más grande que un libro normal y Mabel se atragantó por el intento de reír nuevamente teniendo que correr a la cocina a tomar agua. Dipper se puso aún más rojo e intentó arrebatarle a su madre lo que recién había traído, más no pudo debido a que la mujer era mucho más ágil de manos que él, rió y se cambió de puesto al lado del rubio, quien la con ojos curiosos mientras comía.

—Mamá… — Casi sollozó su hijo menor — ¿Tiene que seguir la humillación?

—No es humillación — La mujer se tomó el pecho como ofendida — Son hermosos recuerdos que quiero que mi yerno vea — Miró a Bill como queriendo que la apoyara.

—Quiero conocer todo de ti, bebé — Dijo tomándose el pecho igual que la mujer en tono ofendido y mirando a Dipper quien no lo podía creer… aún.

— ¡Aquí vamos! — Mabel justo había llegado con un vaso de agua y se había sentado al lado de su madre.

— ¡Recuerdos! — Gritó emocionada.

Las primeras fotografías eran de cuando los chicos eran sólo unos recién nacidos, en las que seguían se podía ver CLARAMENTE cómo mudaban a Dipper.

—Mabel no salía nunca bien — Era cierto, no porque se viera fea o algo así, era realmente adorable, pero por alguna razón la chica siempre estaba gateando sólo mostrando las pompis — Era muy escurridiza y no se dejaba mudar tranquila, en cambio Dipper era más sumiso y se dejaba — A Mabel parecía no importarle, caso contrario Dipper, que cada palabra que decía la mujer y sacaba sonrisas de Bill, a él sólo le daban ganas de matarse.

Habían visto la mayoría de las fotos cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse, Minna cerró el álbum despacio y le dio una tregua a su hijo quien parecía un trapo viejo color rojo tirado sobre la mesa. También al oír la puerta se enderezó y se puso un poco tenso. Su madre fue a recibir al recién llegado.

—Es papá — Susurró Mabel a Bill. El chico sintió que tenía un pie fuera y otro dentro, tenía el 50% del amor de la madre de Dipper y con conseguir aunque sea un 20% de su padre le bastaba. Cuando el hombre hizo acto de presencia en la sala, examinó a cada uno de ahí, primero Mabel, Dipper y terminando con Bill. Retiró su saco y lo colgó en el respaldo de la silla donde seguido se sentó con expresión severa, por un momento sintió el aire tan tenso que los nervios volvieron a él sin explicación.

—Dipper, Mabel. ¿Cómo les fue? — Los chicos asintieron mientras daban unos vagos "sí" "bien". Minna volvió a entrar en la habitación un poco seria también. Hubo un silencio de más o menos tres minutos en donde el hombre reposó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas con sus ojos cerrados, como pensando al sumamente importante, en todo momento ignoró al rubio que miró a Mabel recibiendo una mueca. No quiso mirar a Dipper hasta que el chico apoyó su codo en la mesa y su frente en su palma como lamentando algo — Así que — Bill dio un respingo. — Mi hijo es la pasiva, ¿eh? — Levantó en rostro con una sonrisa divertida y descolocando del todo (otra vez) al rubio quien nuevamente se volvió a sonrojar. Dipper escondía su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Mabel casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo y sin quedarse atrás su madre se tapaba la boca y desviaba el rostro aguantando muy inútilmente el ataque de risa. En su interior Bill tuvo que admitir que los padres de los gemelos tenían un maldito don para actuar y engañar gente… Stan hubiese estado con lágrimas en los ojos por el orgullo que le daban esos dos.

—Papá, ¿por qué tú también? — Susurró casi inaudible el castaño entre sus brazos.

—Yo soy Chris Pines — Dijo ya cuando las risas se calmaron con una tenue sonrisa — Disculpa, pero debía hacerlo. — Rió sutilmente.

—B-Bill Cipher — Dijo aún intentando bajar los colores de su cara. Por otro lado averiguó algo interesante; su risa era igual a la de su Pino.

—Sí, sí. Dipper siempre te nombra — Rió y vio cómo Dipper intentaba ocultar más su cara entre sus brazos. — Es un placer que entres a la familia —

—Gracias — Sonrió.

—Ahora sólo me queda mi niña — Dijo mirando a Mabel, ésta le sonrió. — ¿A qué te dedicas, Bill? — Interrogó ahora más interesado en el rubio.

—Soy psicólogo — Dijo llevándose el cuarto trozo de pie a la boca. Minna cocinaba endemoniadamente bien. Dipper levantó la vista de golpe, Mabel lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Lo eres? — Preguntaron al unísono. Los miró desinteresadamente.

—Lo soy

—Oh, perfecto, ¿hace cuánto te licenciaste de la carrera?

—Hace dos años y medio. No he ejercido puesto que estaba ahorrando dinero, pero ahora me veré en la obligación cuando me mude con Dipper. — El hombre asintió conforme, _"un buen partido"_ dijo en su mente. Los gemelos aún lo miraban confundidos. ¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿Era cierto?... ¿Qué había hecho el último día Bill con sus poderes?

De un cuarto de improvisto salió Pato, seguía igual… Tal vez un poco más rellenito, pero bueno, eso no lo hacía menos adorable, pasó por debajo de la mesa y se apoyó con ambas patas en el regazo de Bill, el chico lo miró y le acarició la cabeza, al parecer el animalito lo había reconocido, por lo que cerró sus ojos y buscó más contacto con la mano de Bill.

 _"_ _Y más encima Pato lo ama"_ asintió con doble aprobación. La verdad el hombre se esperaba algo mucho peor de parte de su hijo, no porque no le tuviera confianza o algo así, sino simplemente porque al saber de la orientación de su hijo pensó de inmediato que sus gustos serían semejantes a los de su hija y se buscaría… quién sabe, un metalero, un punk… tal vez hasta un zombie o vampiro o quién sabe qué cosa, Dipper no era exactamente una caja de sorpresas, pero cuando venía rara vez con cosas de este estilo; algo que los tomaba desprevenidos, el chico era impredecible. Que su único hijo sea gay claro que era algo difícil, pero la felicidad del chico era primero, y ya estaba bastante grande para tomar sus decisiones. Sinceramente, al ver a Bill por primera vez, Chris Pines dio un gran suspiro de alivio, y seguido al averiguar más de la vida del chico, cedió y aceptó que su hijo había escogido bien. Bill lo cuidaría mientras Dipper estudiara, eso lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro, a ambos, a Chris y a Minna. Sólo les quedaba Mabel, pero ella al parecer se mudaría con Candy y Grenda cerca de Dipper, lo que también encontraron un punto a favor; las amigas de su hija eran de confiar según lo que les había contado Stan. Realmente esperaban que a sus hijos les fuera bien en cuanto a todo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es eso que tienes un título? — Preguntó al fin Dipper a Bill cuando quedaron a solas en la sala.

—Me encargué de ello antes de que te fueras hace dos años

—Y… ¿Qué más hiciste? — Bill sonrió.

—Creé un título, DNI, pasaporte para salir del país, uhm, tengo licencia de conducir, mi auto está comprado para el próximo año… Creo que eso. Cosas legales. — Dipper lo miró incrédulo

— ¿Cosas legales dices? ¡¿Qué de eso es legal?!

Empezó a enumerar con los dedos.

— Era un demonio de los sueños, sé interpretar sueños, eso es más difícil que entender a una persona, fácil: Título. Soy una persona: DNI. No es ilegal salir del país; pasaporte. Sé conducir realmente: licencia, ¿Qué necesito si ya tengo una licencia?: Un auto. Listo, no veo nada de ilegal, mi amor. — Sonrió burlón. El chico no supo qué refutar, hizo una mueca y lo quedó mirando, sin resistirse el rubio le dio un corto beso — No te molestes. Te haré feliz — Dijo de forma dulce haciendo sonrojar al castaño quien bajó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Mamá y papá fueron molestos? — Cambió el tema jugando con sus manos.

—Los amé — Admitió sinceramente, Dipper lo miró con cara sorprendida.

— ¿En…serio? — Lo quedó mirando fijamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Bill asintió. — Yo sabía que ellos iban a decir algo vergonzoso, lo siento — Se mordió el pulgar con el ceño levemente fruncido. Rió acercándose nuevamente al castaño, le tomó el rostro y lo alzó levemente pero justo cuando el menor cerraba por completo los ojos para recibir el beso de Bill…

— ¡Bill! ¡Patotective va a comenzar! — Se oyó desde el living.

—Papá — Dijo Dipper separándose. — Te ama — Rió.

—Todos lo hacen — Respondió con gracia el Cipher.

— ¿Si quiera te gusta ese programa?

—Stan me obligaba a verlo con él para tener a alguien con quien comentar la serie… Al final terminé viendo todas las temporadas.

—Wow... Entonces ve — Le dio un corto beso y dejó al rubio irse con su suegro. Suspiró.

Minutos después se asomó para ver a su gemela con Pato dormido en sus brazos, su padre y Bill ensimismados frente a la TV viendo aquel ridículo programa. Rió suavemente.

Se encaminó hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre lavando los platos.

— ¿Te ayudo? — Sugirió.

La mujer lo miró, sonrió y asintió con ánimos.

—Así aprendes para cuando vivas como esposa de Bill — Casi se le cae un plato cuando escucha eso.

—M-Mamá, ya basta — Agachó la cabeza apenado, ¿no había sido suficiente todo lo de hoy? La mujer le dio un rápido besito en la cabeza. Y al tener sus manos mojadas, le hizo cariño con su mejilla con la contraria.

—Te quiero, hijo — Dijo la mujer hostigando a su hijo varón.

—Yo igual… Pero bastaaa — Dijo medio riendo y medio quejándose.

No sabría decir si la humillación que pasó había valido la pena, pero sí sabía que todo había salido de maravilla.

* * *

 _ **alsnsakn**_

 ** _Primero! El capítulo no está revisado porque me dio flojera :c así que disculpen si por ahí suelen haber incoherencias o faltas de ortografía. Me amanecí escribiéndolo_**

 ** _Segundo! El siguiente capítulo tiene también es un BillDip justamente con lugar y tiempo seguido a este. Sin embargo, es de una situación puntual y será el final de esta pareja al menos en este fic c: c: *corazones* (Lo publicaré hoy mismo también porque lo tengo listo)_**

 ** _Tercero! El último capítulo y con el que da término esta historia es un Dip &Will para los que querían saber qué pasaba con ellos. Este no lo he escrito pero ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo_**

 ** _Empecé el otro fic que había dicho capítulos anteriores. Se llama 'Reflejo Adolescente' y no sé sjbcks tiene 2 cap pero paséense por ahí también._**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


	28. No volverás a beber (Esp-2)

_/Narra Dipper/_

— ¿Seguro estarás bien yéndote solo? — Preguntó insegura Mabel apoyada en el marco de la puerta del departamento que compartía con sus amigas.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Hice un gesto de ¿Qué podría ir mal? Pero aún así me miró algo desconfiada entrecerrando los ojos.

—A ver, camina hacia allá y vuelve — Joder… Vamos pies, no me fallen ahora.

Fingí una cara molesta e hice lo que me dijo con toda la precisión, pulso, sentido y lo que sea que pude, llegué a la esquina donde se encontraba la escalera para bajar con éxito, de vuelta pisé algo chueco… pero al menos para mí fue bastante creíble… tal vez sí esté mareado…

—Bueno… — Dijo aún no muy convencida — Entonces nos vemos hermano — me besó la mejilla y sólo en ese momento me permití respirar con normalidad. Había estado respirando tal vez demasiado despacio sólo para que el olor a alcohol no saliera de mi boca. Ni sé cómo Mabel me dejó ir, tal vez fue porque hice prácticamente un esfuerzo sobrehumano por fingir caminar derecho.

El edificio de mi hermana quedaba cerca del mío, por lo que decidí ir a dejarla luego de que me convenciera de ir a una de las fiestas de la facultad, no estaba muy seguro, pero de todos modos fui. Bill trabajaba hasta tarde, por lo que le avisé que saldría y antes de que preguntara a dónde, le colgué… Rayos, le colgué… Me va a matar cuando llegue… Si es que llego…

Sinceramente JAMÁS había bebido y si bien estoy medio consciente de lo que hago y a dónde voy ahora, por alguna extraña razón siento que mañana no recordaré NADA.

A duras penas bajé por las escaleras, sentía como si cada peldaño se alejara más y más, por lo que casi ni bajaba, daba zancadas. Cuando llegué al portal del edificio me tuve que afirmar unos segundos de los pasamanos, me tomé la frente y cerré un poco los ojos por si aquello funcionaba para continuar mi camino más lúcidamente… Grave error… Al abrir los ojos las cosas dieron más vueltas que nunca, ni vista se centró en…

—El ascensor… — Susurré dándome una cachetada mentalmente. Soy un idiota, y me di todo el trabajo de bajar por las escaleras.

Como sea, a sólo unas 5 cuadras estaba el edificio donde vivía, sólo quería llegar (como sea), desvestirme y acostarme, seguro Bill tendría la cama calientita y… mierda, Bill, seguramente se enojó porque le colgué así. Pero no fue culpa mía, más bien fue del alcohol en mi cuerpo que me hizo colgarle antes de tiempo sin darme cuenta. Luego se me olvidó llamarle de vuelta por esa misma razón y… Ugh, realmente se va a enojar. Saqué a tientas el celular de mi bolsillo e intenté enfocar mi vista lo más que pude: 26 llamadas perdidas, todas de Bill.

Apuré el paso hasta el punto en que me tropecé como diez veces y por alguna razón realmente mística no caí. Reí inconscientemente por ello en medio de la silenciosa calle.

Finalmente me encontré a los pies del edificio, esta vez fui más inteligente y sí me dirigí al ascensor, entré y le di tras dos intentos fallidos al número 3. Las puertas se cerraron y apoyé mi cabeza en la pared esperando la campanita que avisa la llegada al piso. Realmente, no sé por qué bebí tanto, ni siquiera me gusta el sabor a cerveza, juro que jamás volveré a salir con Mabel. La campanita sonó y abrí los ojos de golpe, del contrario me hubiera quedado dormido ahí de pie como los caballos. Caminé hasta mi puerta y saqué las llaves, otra vez, tras varios intentos fallidos y tras tener que acuclillarme frente a la cerradura, la pude abrir. Entré despacio afirmado al pomo de la puerta como si la vida me fuera en ello, cerré la puerta muy despacio y tal vez demasiado lento, ya que incluso cuando me di cuenta ya tenía nuevamente la cabeza apoyada en ella. Me saqué la chaqueta mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, abrí la puerta y Bill estaba dormido, moví la puerta corrediza del armario y tiré la chaqueta ahí, y para cuando había cerrado la puerta de un portazo me di cuenta de todo el ruido que estaba metiendo, giré y di un leve respingo al ver a Bill mirándome con el ceño fruncido y cara adormilada.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó severo.

—En un pub…

—Me colgaste.

—Te colgué… disculpa

—Disculpa, mis pelotas, Dipper, ¿Sabes la hora que es? — La verdad no tenía ni idea, saqué mi celular: 04 AM. Mierda, y yo que me prometí llegar a las 01 AM…

—B-Bill, disculpa…

—Me preocupaste — Se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado — No contestaste ninguna llamada luego de que me cortaras. — Agaché un poco la cabeza, caminé a tientas hacia la cama hasta sentarme en la orilla. Noté el tic en el ojo derecho de Bill, joder, joder, joder… ¿Se dio cuenta? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? — Dame el aliento — ¡Claro que se dio cuenta grandísimo idiota! ¡Si caminas tambaleándote todo! Me tomó el brazo para voltearme, no hubo necesidad de dárselo, con sólo acercarse lo percibió — Estás ebrio, Dipper.

Me terminé de sacar la ropa en silencio y me acosté a su lado evitando el tema, pero no del todo puesto la mirada enojada de Bill seguía observándome. Lo abracé sin saber qué hacer.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y me das la frase más manoseada de un borracho, más encima — Dijo indignado. Reí despacio, tenía razón.

Me reincorporé en la cama y aprovechando que Bill se encontraba boca arriba me senté a horcajadas sobre él, no se inmutó ni un poco. Me agaché un poco y lo besé, pero no me correspondió.

—Bill… No te enojes conmigo — Dije ya sin saber qué hacer. Vi su expresión suavizarse un poco y hasta ver un poco de preocupación en ella, no fue hasta que caí en cuenta que me había puesto a llorar como una jodida margarita que Bill se sentó en la cama y empezó a limpiarme las lágrimas con su manga, me abrazó con delicadeza y sobó mi espalda.

—Shh, shh, ya, ya. Dipper, cariño, no llores — Odiaba el alcohol, en serio — No estoy enojado, sólo estaba preocupado — Alzó mi rostro — ¿Entiendes lo preocupado que estaba? No me contestabas y Mabel es una chica, no podría protegerte si te pasa algo. — Lo abracé despacio dejando de sollozar lentamente.

—Te amo, B-Bill

—Yo también — Se hundió en mi cuello — Mucho. — Me deshice del abrazo porque de alguna razón quería recompensarlo por todo lo que lo preocupé. Me miró con curiosidad cuando notó que bajaba por las sábanas.

Llegué hasta la altura de su ombligo. Levanté la camisa que estaba usando para dormir.

—Dipper, ¿Qué intentas hacer? — Yo sabía que él sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación y sólo preguntaba porque sí.

—Es mi regalo de disculpas… — Pensé unos segundos — Bill, mañana seguro no recuerde nada… ¿Podrías simplemente no contarme? T-Tengo vergüenza ahora… y, b-bueno, mañana sobrio serí- — Me cortó.

—Está bien — Sonrió y bajó hasta donde yo estaba para besarme — ¿Estás seguro?... Siento como si me estuviera aprovechando — Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro… Te amo, Bill — Volví a besarlo y seguido él se medio apoyó entre la cabecera y algunos cojines.

La camisa que había levantado previamente dejaba ver parte de su abdomen levemente marcado. Empecé besando su ombligo y fui descendiendo lentamente hasta toparme con el principio del miembro de Bill. Jugué con el borde de su ropa interior con mis dedos mientras aún dejaba besos en su piel baja. Cuando terminé por bajarla, tomé entre mis manos su miembro y recién ahí me di cuenta de que jamás había hecho esto con nadie, menos con Billy que no sabía cómo diablos continuar. Quedé unos segundos meditando hasta que decidí dejarme llevar por instinto. Tomé la base de la creciente erección de Bill y besé la punta notando su mano bajar hasta mis cabellos. Soltó un leve suspiro. Volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, moví mi mano de forma ascendente y descendente besando su ingle y la zona cerca de su hombría para provocarlo. Cuando soltó un leve gemido quedé algo embobado por unos segundos en los que quedé un poco en blanco.

— ¿Dipper? ¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, ehm, n-no

— ¡Ah! — Jaló levemente mi cabello. La pregunta que había hecho para que despabilara me hizo dar un leve respingo y apreté sin querer la mano con la que lo estaba masturbando, aproveché eso y lo hice nuevamente notando como se tensaba. Pasé mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta, justo en la cima de su glande, donde parecía ser su punto más sensible. Me atreví a meter lentamente su miembro en mi boca, primero su glande, la cual succioné con brusquedad hasta sentir su mano empujándome hacia abajo en toda su extensión, no desobedecí, pero lo hice lenta y tortuosamente escuchando con deleite cada uno de los gemidos de Bill que intentaba reprimir. Subí nuevamente y esta vez al bajar succioné con fuerza pegando las paredes internas de mi boca al miembro de Bill haciendo que apretara su agarre de mis cabellos mucho más. Empecé a realizar la misma acción repetidas veces, a veces lentas, otras rápidas, todo al compás que dictaba Bill según el agarré que tenía en mi cabello.

Sentí el líquido pre seminal del rubio salir, fue entonces cuando lo saqué de mi boca y tragué el exceso de saliva en mi boca. Tortuosamente apreté otra vez la base con más fuerza y agarré sus testículos con la otra mano. Desde mi postura bajo las sábanas los suspiros y jadeos de Bill se oían de forma ahogada, pero no evitaba que me incitaran a seguir.

Di pequeñas mordiditas a la parte de su miembro la cual no me encontraba masajeando con mis manos y puso ambas manos en mi cabello esta vez. Retiré mi boca y lo masturbé con rapidez notando que cada vez se empezaba a mojar más, subía y bajaba con rapidez, hasta que finalmente, cuando noté que Bill se empezaba a tensar más, masajeando aún sus testículos con mi mano utilicé mi boca succionando de forma bruta hasta que sentí su orgasmo reprimido como si se estuviera mordiendo el labio. Sin previo aviso se vino en mi boca y mi mano. Lamí y tragué lo manchado, incluyendo el mismo miembro de Bill, mi mano y la comisura de mis labios hasta dejarlo completamente limpio. Bill había retirado sus manos de mi cabeza y antes de salir de debajo de las sábanas, le subí la ropa interior.

Al elevar la vista ya fuera de las mantas. No había más que un rubio pecoso con el antebrazo sobre sus ojos intentando regular su respiración. Volví a sentarme a horcajadas en él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su mano libre pasar por mi cintura.

Al quitar su brazo de su vista me miró aún con la respiración algo agitada. Me pasó el pulgar por la mejilla quitando su propia esencia que no me había limpiado.

—No beberás más — Dijo para seguido besarme.

—Sí, Bill — Lo abracé apoyando nuevamente mi cabeza en su pecho — Ngh… — Un gemido involuntario salió cuando noté la nuevamente creciente erección de Bill indirectamente contra mi entrada. Lo miré avergonzado.

— ¿Creías que eso iba a ser suficiente? — Rió burlón empezando a besar mi cuello — Pero estuviste bastante lindo, niño. Gracias. No me preocupes más — Me volvió a besar y me tumbó en la cama. Aún estaba mareado por el alcohol, pero no tanto.

Mañana no podré caminar.

Qué diablos he hecho…

* * *

Se removió lentamente sintiendo el sol sobre su rostro. Tras intentar volver a dormir y fallar, supo que ya no lo lograría. Abrió los ojos y los cerró de golpe hundiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Nooo — Dijo como si de un vampiro se tratase. Se tomó la cabeza y sintió la boca seca.

Escuchó pasos a lo lejos y motivado por la salvaje sed que sentía no tuvo más que reincorporarse lentamente y agarrando su cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo. Hasta fijar la vista un poco borrosa (debido a la resaca) en Bill. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una taza de lo que supuso que era té. El rubio odiaba el café. Se acercó y notó que en la otra tenía un vaso de agua, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le tendió el vaso.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó tocando la frente del menor.

—Gracias… Horrible — Probó el agua y se sorprendió al ver que prácticamente se había tomado toda el agua de un solo viaje.

—Estabas seco. — Rió — Te pasa por embriagarte.

—Sí… Bill, lo siento — Levantó un poco más la mirada e hizo una mueca — por no contestarte el teléfono.

—Estaba preocupado. Pero ya pasó — Acarició su mejilla y se mordió el labio. Quería largarse a reír por lo sucedido hoy de madrugada, pero le prometió a su niño que no le contaría.

— ¿Cómo llegué a casa? — Miró a todos lados un poco perdido. Bill tuvo que pensar en algo rápido.

—Ah, Mabel me llamó para que te fuera a buscar. Te traje y te tuve que acostar.

—Ya veo — Centró su vista en el rubio — Gracias Bill — Dejó un besito en la palma del mayor que aún acariciaba su mejilla.

—No es nada. Ahora levántate y date una ducha. — Se paró de la cama seguido de Dipper quien le temblaron un poco las piernas. Bill se tuvo que morder el labio más fuerte para no reír. Lo ayudó hasta llegar a la ducha y ahí lo dejó bañándose. El castaño supuso que por la resaca se le habían dormido las piernas.

Ay, Dipper, Dipper. Si supieras…

Salió del baño y Bill se asomó por la puerta.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido beber otra vez, ¿cierto?

—Sí — Sonrió con inocencia.

El rubio siguió caminando por el pasillo mordiéndose el labio con gracia.

* * *

 _ **Well~**_

 _ **Adivinen, sí, xd no lo corregí. Disculpen si se me fue algo jasnks**_

 _ **Esto nace cuando estás media ebria, con una canción que no sé por qué mierda me imagino a un BillDip hard y ay ;n; soy una enferma. La canción por si acaso es Magnetised by Tom Odell. Si me preguntan por qué me imagino cosas con esa canción ._. no tengo idea xddd**_

 _ **El próximo es el último... aunque me da rabia que la historia termine con 29 capítulos. Odio con mi alma los números impares. Tal vez haga algo con un Dip &Will para terminar justo los 30 :c **_

**_Gracias por leer! c:_**


	29. Calidez (Esp-3)

Dudó bastante en entrar. Se mantuvo a las puertas de la mansión Gleeful jugando con sus manos, a ratos miraba o se paseaba alrededor. No había nadie. Suspiró por enésima vez y con el aliento se intentó calentar las manos, a pesar de que el invierno estaba terminando dando paso a la primavera aún hacía bastante frío, y la nieve recién se empezaba a derretir con el sol que de por sí no calentaba casi nada. O así lo vio Will.

Se acuclilló y con guantes en sus manos jugó un poco con la nieve haciendo bolitas y tirándolas a muy poca distancia.

Estaba evitando entrar. Lo sabía. A pesar de que se despidió confiado de su hermano y de los niños Pines, por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, angustia, emoción y tal vez un poco de alegría. Pero el miedo era más grande. Quería ver a Dipper, pero sabía que lo castigarían por haberse ido. Pero debía entrar si o si por el trato que lo ataba, así que tomó aire poniéndose de pie y las gigantes rejas se abrieron, caminó aún a paso inseguro jugueteando con sus manos hasta que se vio frente a la puerta principal, vaciló pero de todos modos las abrió y pasó. El recibidor estaba tal cual igual que siempre, se sacó la bufanda y los guantes y los hizo desaparecer, acto seguido caminó hasta la sala de estar donde encontró una cabeza castaña tras el sofá frente a la chimenea. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza. Dio la vuelta asomándose y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en su cara al ver el rostro del Gleeful dormido con un libro entre las piernas.

— ¿Amo Gleeful? — Quería verlo despierto, pero mentalmente también cruzaba un pensamiento insistente "Me castigarán". De todos modos se atrevió a tocarle el hombro para que despertara. Lo meneó suavemente, y como reacción el castaño abrió los ojos dando un leve respingo al ver el rostro del chico pecoso tan cerca, pero se recompuso de inmediato mirándolo con severidad, Will se separó y desvió la vista unos segundos para nuevamente dirigirla hacia él. — Uhm, y-yo, estoy de vuelta y disculpe lo que mi hermano provocó… Y el irme… — Relajando su expresión, Dipper simplemente chasqueó los dedos y un collar de metal apareció en su cuello, el cual era tironeado por el Gleeful a través de las cadenas que se anclaban a él. Las lágrimas asomaron en su rostro y finalmente se puso a llorar.

—Tus disculpas no me sirven, Will Cipher — Tembló un poco al oír su nombre salir de los labios de la persona de la que estaba enamorado, pero eso no detuvo su lloriqueo. — Y ya que no pudimos conseguir un nuevo sirviente debido a nuestro trato — Le tironeó jugueteando con la cadena. — Tendrás que hacer bastante mérito para quitarte el castigo de encima, ¿comprendes? — Asintió — ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Contesta como se debe! — Jaló la cadena más fuerte haciéndole daño.

—S-Sí amo Gleeful

No sabía cómo podía quererle tanto si el chico le hacía tanto daño, físicamente y sentimentalmente. El castaño lo miró con reproche, Will desvió la mirada hacia Mabel que había bajado hasta la sala con el ceño fruncido. Lo miró y su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Y te dignas a llegar

—Lo siento, a-ama Gleeful…

—Como sea…

Y se volvió a retirar por la puerta con total desinterés y con la característica elegancia de su familia.

¿Su castigo?

Oh, claro.

No. No fue lindo. Omitiremos aquella parte y saltaremos.

* * *

 _[1 mes después…]_

Se encontraba poniendo los cubiertos para la hora de la merienda, cuando un polígono muy familiar se le apareció con cara arisca y algunos papeles en las manos.

— ¡Phill! — Exclamó casi con emoción yendo directo a abrazar al triangulito que casi muere asfixiado entre los brazos del turquesa.

—Agh, ya, ya — Dijo quitándoselo de encima.

— ¿A qué viniste? — Una sonrisa inmensa llena de inocencia se dibujó en su rostro. Ver al demonio tras un mes de haber vuelto en verdad lo emocionaba.

—Pues — Hizo aparecer algunos papeles en sus manos — Tienes que firmar estas cosas — Se los estiró. Eran sólo papeleo de afirmando su asistencia en la reunión y su salida del calabozo y simples trámites de demonios. Los firmó y se los entregó.

— ¿Cómo te va?

— ¡Bien! Ahora con este nuevo puesto hay muchos humanos inútiles que me llaman para hacer estúpidos tratos — Respondió sarcástico sonriendo con ironía.

—Will, ya tienes todo listo para… ¿Quién eres tú? — Mabel había entrado súbitamente al salón. Will la miró algo alarmado, por al contrario de Phill, quien miraba desinteresadamente los papeles ignorando a la castaña.

—Phill Cipher, chica. Ya me debo ir, suelta mi pierna, llorón — Sacudió su piecita y sólo entonces Will se percató de que lo había estado tomando desde que su ama había entrado.

Sin embargo no hizo caso y se volteó a mirar al rojizo cabreado por querer irse ya de ese lugar. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Mabel los miraba de brazos cruzados con seriedad. El turquesa lo miró rogando algo que el demonio no podía captar ni quería, ni le importaba, ni deseaba si quiera, en serio, ¿es que no podía irse tranquilo ya de una buena vez? Justo en aquel momento el gemelo de la chica hizo acto de presencia. Miró a los tres en la sala inspeccionando detenidamente todos los rostros estoicamente.

—E-Estoy haciendo mis tareas, l-lo juro — La voz le tembló mientras incoherente a sus palabras se intentaba ocultar inútilmente tras Phill.

—Phill, ¿A qué has venido?

—Dipper — Por primera vez una sonrisa sin sarcasmo ni ironía apareció en sus labios tras tomar una joven forma humana. Se puso frente a Dipper mientras cruzaba sus manos tras su espalda.

Will lo miró anonado… Parecía feliz… ¡Parecía feliz! ¡Joder! Es que, ¡¿Phill feliz?! ¡¿El amargado y enojón de Phill Cipher estaba contento?! ¡Frente a Dipper Gleeful! ¡Su Dipper! Oh, bueno, ehm, Dipper Gleeful, sí. Sólo Dipper Gleeful, su amo, claro. Mabel ajena a los hechos se retiró con un sutil "jumph"

—Ya decía que esta mansión se me hacía familiar.

—Sí, bueno, ha cambiado un poco. — Miró de reojo a Will — ¿Vamos a otro lugar? ¿Estás muy ocupado?

—No, claro que no. Vamos.

Y sin mucho más se retiraron hacia quién sabe dónde de aquella inmensa mansión mientras dejaban al pequeño Will lleno de dudas, pero sin tener ni poder más que hacer que quedarse con ellas tuvo que seguir con su trabajo algo frustrado, ¿Por qué Phill había mostrado tanto interés en Dipper?... No, esa pregunta no era exactamente la que acechaba en su cabecita, sino ¿Por qué Dipper no repelió a Phill como hace usualmente con todos?

La única que comió la merienda finalmente fue solamente Mabel, quien no dijo palabra en ningún momento y se retiró en silencio. Will, por supuesto, no dijo nada, estaba demasiado metido en su mundo.

Salió al patio a distraerse un rato con Egon, sin embargo justo antes de salir se vio obligado a frenar sus actos por un demonio rojizo acercándose a él con su forma original.

—Ya es hora de irme, Will

—Ah, ya veo — sonrió. — es bueno volver a verte… eres como mi familia — jugueteó mirando sus pies.

—Ya basta de cursilerías, Cipher — se cruzó de brazos fingiendo que no le importaba — ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano?

—Al parecer vive con Dipper… el otro Dipper, Pines. Está bien, dice que se divierte, al menos.

—Eso es bueno, dale mis saludos cuando lo vuelvas a ver. Adiós Will — Abrió un portal y pasó bruscamente su mano por los cabellos turquesa. El tacto de Phil era escaso.

Había desaparecido por completo cuando Will respondió tenuemente con una pequeña sonrisa — Nos vemos, Phill.

 _[2 meses después]_

Estaban a punto de pasar al verano y el calor ya se comenzaba a sentir a flor de piel.

El tema de Phill no se volvió a tocar, aunque bueno, jamás se tocó para empezar.

Había algo extraño, algo que Will no había pasado por alto. El chico era algo despistado, pero no tanto como para no percatarse de los lúcidos momentos en que Dipper se quedaba mirándolo como queriendo analizarlo. No lo iba a negar, le ponía los pelos de punta, que la persona de la cual gustara lo observara a cada instante era algo incómodo, vergonzoso y raro. Se ponía nervioso y dudaba de sus movimientos. Sentía que todo lo que hacía lo hacía mal o de forma equívoca.

— ¿Ha-Hay algún problema, amo Gleeful? — Se decidió a preguntar un día. El castaño sin embargo con su típica indiferencia no le quitó la vista.

— ¿Extrañas a tu estúpido hermano?

— ¿Qué? — Obviamente se sintió descolocado, ¿El castaño? ¿Preguntándole eso? Ósea, sí, bueno, era su hermano después de todo, ¿no?, claro que lo extrañaba — D-Digo, sí… claro.

—Ah. — Dirigió su atención nuevamente al postre entre sus manos y jugó aburrido moviendo la cuchara. — ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Eres masoquista? — Volvió a dirigirle la mirada de forma aburrida.

Levitó algunas cosas de la mesa y las dejó cuidadosamente en la lavaplatos mientras pensaba el por qué, ¿Por qué había vuelto? Claro, por él… Pero eso no podía llegar y decirlo. ¿Masoquista? Supuso que lo era, por el trato que le daban y en su decisión a volver. Aunque lo que encontró más conveniente contestar fue simplemente su trato.

—El trato, supongo que esa fue la razón principal — Se acercó a una ventana situada sobre un mesón — ¿L-Le molesta si la abro? — El castaño negó.

Era a esta hora de la tarde cuando la temperatura comenzaba a subir. Abrió con sus propias manos la ventana y sintió una leve ráfaga de brisa que lo refrescó. Iba a voltear hacia Dipper cuando sintió una palma azotar el mesón del cual estaba apoyado, dio un leve respingo y se volteó rápidamente para toparse con el rostro de Dipper demasiado cerca. Lo había acorralado.

— ¿Por qué volviste exactamente? — Sintió el tibio aliento de su amo y una fragancia leve a caramelo debido al postre que había estado comiendo. Se sonrojó e intentó bajar la vista, pero era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca esos ojos azules. Un repentino recuerdo de Bill y él bajo un cielo de verano completamente azul llenó su mente. Le pareció hermoso.

—Me gusta estar c-contigo

Y por un momento, notó en la cara de Dipper la impresión plasmada en ella. Su mente en blanco poco a poco comenzó a llenarse y ponerse al tanto hasta darse cuenta recién de lo que había soltado, bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos escondiéndolas dentro de sus mangas.

Mientras el turquesa se hacía un lío cabeza agacha, Dipper había logrado normalizar su expresión, aunque realmente no se esperaba una confesión tan sincera de parte de Will, el chico siempre era cuidadoso y tímido al hablar o hacer algo. Que fuera directo había sido tan extraño que lo llegó a sorprender… Y sin poder creerlo, tal vez su corazón dio un vuelco.

Apoyó su mentón en los suaves cabellos turquesa del menor sintiendo cómo se estremecía ligeramente, claro, no era propio de él el contacto físico, incluso con su hermana sólo eran de palabras. Miró hacia afuera, el sol abrazaba con calidez el ambiente y a sus habitantes. Odiaba el verano, odiaba el calor. Pero la calidez del cuerpo pequeño bajo sí no era tan mala. Se separó cuando pensó que ya era hora de hacerlo, lentamente Will levantó su vista con un carmesí en sus pecosas mejillas.

—Si quieres ir a ver a Bill, ve. Pero no descuides tu deber acá

Que lo dijera tan de repente lo sorprendió, incluso hasta lo alegró. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que el Gleeful no lo había dicho sólo porque él mismo había pensado en aquel tema, a Dipper le daba igual las situaciones y problemas ajenos sólo hasta que alguien le hablara de ellos… _"Phill…"_ se dijo para sus adentros y la duda volvió a renacer en él.

— ¿Fue Phill, Dipper? — El contrario se volteó y Will cayó en lo irrespetuoso que había sido al llamarlo por su nombre. Pensó que lo castigaría por su falta, y justo cuando se disponía a disculparse con su voz temblorosa, Dipper le quitó la palabra.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? — Rió. **(*)**

Se volvió a acercar al chico y palmeó su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida para luego salir de la sala y perderse entre los inmensos pasillos de la mansión.

El pequeño suspiró confundido y con el corazón a mil. Tantas cosas en un mismo día lo dejaron atontado y preguntándose tras unos minutos quedándose viendo por donde había salido Dipper si todo aquello no había sido más que su imaginación jugando con él. Pero no. Había pasado, Dipper al parecer había sido "cariñoso" con él.

Llevó su mano a donde el más alto había palmeado. Y una sonrisa tierna nació en sus labios.

* * *

 _—_ _No seas tan cruel con Will, Dipper — Lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca._

 _Se acomodó en la banca del patio con tranquilidad antes de responder — Es mi esclavo, lo trato como se debe tratar — El demonio rió con gracia. Por eso le gustaba hablar con Dipper, su sinceridad y frialdad hacía la conversación grata, sin rodeos y directa._

 _—_ _No lo trates así, él es alguien puro, a diferencia de ti. Chico de sentimientos turbios._

 _—_ _¿Qué es eso de sentimientos turbios? — Rió despacio._

 _—_ _Verás, ahora que soy un pilar dentro del mundo de los demonios, tengo acceso a todo lo que hacen los demás de mi especie. Sé que Will mantiene contacto con Bill cuando no hay nadie cerca. — Dipper frunció el ceño — Ah, pero no te enojes, chico, ¿Qué harías tú trabajando como esclavo, teniendo a un único familiar al cual no se te permite el acceso? Claro, no lo sabrías, porque no estás en esa situación, además, si lo estuvieras, no sentirías lo que Will siente. Él es puro y puede mantenerse por su cuenta desahogándose llorando, ¿Pero tú? ¿Qué harías tú? Un polo opuesto… Seguro sólo te llenarías de odio contra la persona que es tu amo y te somete. Pero Will no es así, Dipper._

 _—_ _Tiene cierto sentido — Le dio la aceptación. De hecho, que lo dijera de esa manera tenía mucho, mucho sentido. — ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?_

 _—_ _Bueno, es tedioso preocuparse tanto… Pero supongo que lo hago porque después de todo Will es lo más cercano a una familia junto con Bill. Además es horrible tener esa sensación de preocupación en el estómago. Prefiero quitármela hablando contigo de inmediato._

 _—_ _Así que tienes un lado amable — Ahora era el castaño quien lo miraba con burla._

 _—_ _Cállate, imbécil._

 _—_ _Bien, bien — pensó unos segundos — veré si puedo tratarlo mejor. Pero no prometo nada._

 _—_ _No esperaba nada. Sólo quería advertirte._

 _—_ _¿Es una amenaza? Dilo claro, Cipher_

 _—_ _Bueno, no es así… En estos 6 minutos hablando contigo ya me di cuenta que Will gusta de ti y tú, bueno, vas en camino a ello — Lo miró fijamente y no vio cambio alguno en la estoica mirada del castaño._

 _—_ _Cuando lo vea y lo compruebe, te creeré, por el momento sólo es una suposición tuya._

 _Phill sabía que Dipper no le creería así como así. Era un escéptico. Si no lo veía, no lo creía._

* * *

"¡Anda! ¡Acaríciame!" parecía querer decir aún incluso privado del habla. Egon miraba a Dipper desde la distancia, unos 3 metros, el castaño sólo lo miraba con desinterés. Poco a poco la gran mota de pelos se acercó a su dueño, o más bien se arrastró con las orejas agacha.

Lo dejó arrastrarse hasta su lado y lo miró con desprecio. Levantó su diestra algo dudoso en si hacerle cariño o no, Egon se estremeció un poco, pero cerró los ojos gustoso cuando la mano de Dipper rozó suavemente su cabeza, incluso golpeó levemente su naricita con la palma del chico, quien captando la señal pasó su pulgar a lo largo de su nariz hacia atrás.

Recordó a Will sin querer. Hace pocos minutos cuando palmeó sus cabellos.

…

Will.

Se detuvo en seco y miró a Egon. "Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Íbamos bien!" pareció quejarse.

 _"_ _(…) y tú, bueno, vas en camino a ello"_

La voz de Phill hizo eco a la distancia en su mente.

El calor subió de a poco a su cara.

Muy dentro de él. En lo profundo de aquel frío pecho. Algo cálido comenzaba a surgir, un sentimiento ajeno a él. Desconocido.

Y de alguna manera, quería aferrarse a él.

* * *

 _ **Hola preciosos ajkbck**_

 _ **La inspiración se corta, señor s (?) es mi excusa, ¡Pero aquí estamos! c:**_

 _ **(*) Puse esta notita simplemente para los que dijeron "Oh! como el meme!" o para los que le llamó la atención la razón, porque sí xdd lo puse exactamente por ese meme, en realidad la frase es 'pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos' pero me da cáncer las faltas de ortografía y ¿Para qué demonios Dipper va a darle saludos a Will? Entonces así quedó skdjvbsdkjj.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho y este sería el final, final, the rial final junto a la nota-poema-no poema (?) del siguiente cap con el que se cierra la historia con 30 capítulos totales.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, en serio, se aprecia mucho mucho -corazoncitos- kjsanc.**_

 _ **Pueden seguirme en la historia en la que estoy actualmente si desean "Reflejo Adolescente"**_

 _ **Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por leer cariños!**_


	30. Epílogo

.

En su interior, en su actuar

Soledad y frialdad ya no están

En lo profundo de un verdoso bosque

No yace más que calidez en su vívido estar

.

.

.

En el profundo azul de un cielo

Descansan sentimientos

Ni olvidados ni dejados

Sentimientos de recuerdos lejanos

.

.

.

En el fondo de un frío sentir

Un intruso se está haciendo oír

Algo cálido podría derretir todo ahí

Algo cálido que era desconocido para sí

.


End file.
